A Re-Telling
by pottermum
Summary: Set after the COS. See how Harry Potter's story will change, with Ginny being Sorted into Slytherin. A Ginny who is not going to be a victim, and a Harry who realises those closest to him may not have his best interests at heart. Major Molly/Ron/Dumbledore bashing, some Hermione bashing. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

Harry Potter stared out the window of his room at the Leaky Cauldron. It was his third day here, and he was enjoying the freedom, despite feeling lonely. He'd read and re-read his new school books already. He kept hoping he'd see someone coming through to Diagon Alley that he knew and could talk to. He knew the Weasleys weren't due back from Egypt for a few more days yet, and Hermione had owled that she was going to meet them all then. So it looked like he still had a few more days by himself.

A flash of red caught his eye. It almost looked like Weasley red hair. He looked again and was surprised to see Ginny Weasley making her way through to the Alley. He hurried from his room and went down and tried to find her.

He caught up with her half way down. She seemed in no particular rush, just window shopping. He was surprised that she was alone, but decided to go and talk to her.

"Ginny? Hey, Ginny," he called.

Ginny stopped, but didn't turn around. Damnit, who had seen her? Her first taste of freedom for the summer and she'd been busted. She sighed and finally turned around, stunned when she realised it was Harry Potter.

"Hey, hi," she said, shuffling her feet.

"I thought you were in Egypt for a few more days? Is Ron here?" asked Harry eagerly, looking around for his best friend.

i' _Naturally he wants to know if Ron is here'_ i, thought Ginny. "No, just little old me," she said.

"Your parents let you come alone, after what happened last year?" asked Harry, then blushed as Ginny scowled.

Ginny had a horrid first year. First she was sorted into Slytherin, shocking her brothers, especially Ron and Percy. She'd received a Howler from Molly, saying how disappointed she was. Poor Ginny sought refuge in a diary that she thought her father had got from her. Unfortunately, it happened to be the diary of Tom Riddle, preserved from when he was a school boy at Hogwarts. He spent the year possessing Ginny, finally luring her down to the Chamber of Secrets where he intended to kill her.

Harry, Ron and their new DADA professor, Gilderoy Lockhart had gone down to rescue her. Harry had slain the Basilisk and nearly died himself. Luckily Fawkes came and cried healing tears on his injuries, before flying both Harry and Ginny to safety.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had come to see them in the Headmasters office. Once they had been assured that Ginny was alive and all right, Molly berated her for being a foolish little girl that had hurt a lot of people. Harry had been embarrassed to witness it, and even Dumbledore had tried to calm her mother down. Ginny held her head high, her face red, but did not cry. Harry admired her courage.

Harry had hoped to spend the summer at the Weasleys, but Ron had owled him, saying his father had won some money and they were going to Egypt. He didn't mention anything about Ginny, although Harry had asked in an earlier owl how she was doing. Unfortunately, once Ginny had been sorted into Slytherin, Ron didn't seem too concerned about Ginny. Harry would have thought he would have been more protective of her than ever, but then again, he didn't have siblings, so he didn't know how they acted. Harry didn't know Percy well, but he seemed to have the same attitude towards Ginny that Ron did. The twins still seemed to look out for her, though.

"No, Ron's not here. My family went to Egypt. I got dumped on Aunt Muriel," she said.

"They went without you? Why?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Because I'm a naughty little girl who doesn't deserve a treat like a holiday to go see my brother," said Ginny, "and that's quoting my mother exactly."

"Oh," said Harry, not sure what to think about that. "So you're here with your Aunt?" he asked, looking around.

Ginny smirked. "Not exactly," she said.

Harry liked the look of mischief on her face, it reminded him of the twins. "What are you up to, Ginny Weasley," he said, laughing.

"Nothing. Well, nothing much. It's just that afer spending the last week with Aunt Muriel, I've noticed that she likes a little drink in the afternoon. Actually, she likes to drink a lot. By dinner time, she's sloshed, and I'm all alone."

"Well, it's only eleven," said Harry, looking at the big clock in the Alley.

"I may have set the clocks forward an hour or three," grinned Ginny. "I've explored her house and her grounds, and then I thought, why not come to the Alley? I had a few things I need to get, especially when I found this," said Ginny, pulling a small money bag from her pocket and giving it a shake.

"What is it? You didn't steal from your aunt, did you?" asked Harry, quite surprised at Ginny's confidence. Last year she was always stuttering and mumbling around him.

"What, because I'm a Slytherin, you think I'm a liar and a thief," said Ginny, hurt. "Merlin, you sound just like Ron," she said, walking away from him.

Harry hurried to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm. "Ginny, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I know you're not like the other Slytherins."

"You know what, I get that Draco and his goons are complete asses, but most of us are actually quite nice. Not that you lot ever take the time to notice or even try to be friends. You're bloody prejudiced," she cried.

Harry was shocked. "I am not. I, er, I guess I haven't really tried to make friends with any Slytherins, but they haven't tried to make friends with me, either," he said in defense.

"Well, you've made it perfectly clear that you only need Ron and Hermione. Do you even know that your dormmate Dean is a talented artist, or that you and Neville have got a lot in common? Have you even bothered to meet people in other houses? Susan Bones' aunt is head of the DMLE, that's quite interesting. My friend Luna is-"

"Okay, okay," laughed Harry, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I get your point."

Ginny smiled at him. He seemed easy going, and not upset by what Ginny had just said. She couldn't believe she was so fussed about him noticing her last year.

"So, the money pouch is, what?" asked Harry, returning to the original subject.

"Oh. That's the money my parents left with Aunt Muriel to 'take care of me'. Ha! The only thing this money has been used for so far is to tip the house elves who bring her bloody elf made wine," said Ginny. "Well, no more."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry, fascinated by this new Ginny.

"I'm going to see if I can get a new wand. I don't know how much they cost, but the one I've got is shit. It's not even mine. No wonder my spells and charms weren't very good last year. I barely passed. Of course, then there was the other stuff." She paused, not intending to bring up the Chamber of Secrets. She took a deep breath.

"Harry, I never got a chance to thank you for coming down and rescuing me," she began.

"You don't have to thank me, Ginny," he interrupted.

Ginny punched him in the arm. "Yes I do, now shut up and let me finish." She grinned at him as he rubbed his arm. "I know you only came down because I'm Ron's sister, and I'm sorry you got hurt. You were very brave. A true Gryffindor, you might say," she grinned cheekily.

Harry laughed. "You're welcome. Hey, mind if I tag along while you get your wand? What else do you want to get?"

Ginny thought for a second. "Maybe I can check out the robes? No, not Madame Malkins, I'll, ah, need the second hand robe place. Mum said she won't get me any more Slytherin robes this year, even though I've grown so much since last year."

"Yeah, you're catching up to Hagrid," teased Harry. Ginny was still quite petite.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Prat. So, robes and a wand are what I'm looking for today. You sure you wanna join me?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much else to do, is there. What do you reckon, wand first?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "Let's go," she cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward Ollivanders.

Merlin, for such a little thing she was strong. He followed her, pleased that he found something to do and someone fun to do it with.

An hour later, a very satisfied Ginny and Harry sat outside Fortescue's, waiting for their icecreams.

"Now I get why all the older girls are so into shopping. That was fun," said Ginny, admiring her new wand. Already the wand felt better in her hand, like an extension of herself.

Florean Fortescue himself brought their chocolate sundaes over to them himself. He'd kept a close eye on Harry this past week, and was pleased to finally see him with a friend, and a pretty little one at that. They both thanked him and tucked in.

"So, will you be back in the Alley another day?" asked Harry, scooping a big bit of chocolate on his spoon.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. Today I was a girl on a mission. I can't imagine just hanging around, watching people. Sounds kind of boring."

"It's not too bad. See that man over there reading a paper. And the woman over there having a cup of tea. I've decided that they're secret agents, and somehow they're passing messages to each other," said Harry. People watching had kept his mind idle this last week.

"Ooh, what about him? He looks like he's on the run, see how his eyes are shifting around, wondering who's looking for him? Hey, that reminds me, did you hear about Sirius Black?" asked Ginny, joining in on the fun.

"Who's Sirius Black?" asked Harry, eating more ice cream.

"Nobody told you? Sirius Black is the first person to break out of Azkaban, that's who. Azkaban is-"

"the wizarding prison, yeah, I know that," said Harry. "So it's a big deal that he broke out, so what?"

"Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for murdering a lot of innocent people the night your parents were killed, then seen to be laughing about it. Kind of crazy, hey? You know, he never even got a trial, which is really strange," mused Ginny.

"Did he know my parents?" asked Harry, putting down his spoon. "Damnit, I hate finding out all this, this-shit! No-one tells me anything about my life, my past. I hate it." He was so frustrated.

"Harry Potter, did you just swear?" teased Ginny.

"Yeah, must be the influence of my new friend, Ginny Weasley. You know her, she's a wonderful Slytherin," teased Harry back.

"And we've only been friends for, what, two hours? Imagine what you'll be like after a day or two. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not a bloody Gryffindor," grinned Ginny.

He smiled, then remembered what they had been talking about. " I almost wish I could talk to him, just so I could find out more about that night," he said, wistfully.

"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?"asked Ginny, an idea sparking in her mind.

Harry shook his head.

"Why don't you come over to Aunt Muriel's? She's got a great library, and there's lots of information about the old magical families. I can't promise anything, but we might find something out about your family," said Ginny.

"Won't your aunt mind?" asked Harry, his heart racing at the thought of finding out about his family.

"I don't think so. Besides, if you come over in the afternoon, she'll be sizzled by then. She'll either pass out, or we can ask her questions. She's more likely to answer when she's drunk. She can be quite a hoot if she's in a good mood. She's told me a few things about Mum and Dad, you know," said Ginny, winking at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Of course I'm sure. I'll even start checking tonight. I guess I really should go," sighed Ginny, rubbing her stomach in satisfaction.

"How can a little thing like you eat all that?" asked Harry.

"Us Weasleys have got a fast metabolism. Look at Ron. Although, I'd rather not when he's eating. Tends to shovel it in, that one," she said, affectionately.

Harry studied her. "I'm sorry if we ignored you last year at school, Ginny. I know what it's like not to have friends, and so does Hermione. We should have tried harder, checked in with you once in a while," he said.

"Harry, you're not my brother. Look, it's fine-well, not fine, but it's done, it's over. I'm getting over it, slowly," said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I still have nightmares, you know. The things he said to me, and wrote to me. I was a silly girl, and it nearly got people killed. You don't just get over that in a day or two, do you?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, you don't. You're not alone, you know. I still have nightmares. About my first year and Quirrel, about the basilisk. Merlin, that thing was big," said Harry.

Ginny was silent, shaking slightly. Harry looked at her in alarm. "Geez, I'm sorry, Ginny. I said that without thinking."

She looked at him. "I thought I might speak to the new DADA professor, get him to teach me some defensive spells or something. I need to know I can protect myself if I have to, you know?"

Harry nodded. "Any idea who it is?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I just hope it's someone who actually knows what they're talking about. Lockhart was a fool. I can't believe some of the girls actually liked him."

"Hermione did," grinned Harry. "Even had little hearts around her timetable of his lessons."

"You and Ron do know she's a girl, right?" asked Ginny, grinning.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, we do. So, what time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Come over around lunchtime. If Aunt Muriel's in a mood, you can hide in the library till she starts drinking. Just floo to Prewett's Pride," said Ginny, grimacing at the name.

She stood up and stretched. She surprised Harry by giving him a quick hug. "I'm so glad we met up today, Harry. And don't think I didn't notice you paid the extra galleon on my robes when I was a bit short of money. Thank you, my brave Gryffindor," she giggled.

"You notice too much. I'm glad we met up today too, Lady Slytherin," teased Harry, bowing slightly.

He escorted her back to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, and she flooed away from there.

"Your girlfriend's cute, Mr Potter," said Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry smiled at him. Well, Ginny was a girl and she was his friend, so technically he was right. They were only thirteen and twelve, after all. Harry wondered if, after what she went through last year, she felt older than twelve. Harry certainly did.

Ginny Weasley, his friend. A Slytherin. He pondered what she had said. Had he become prejudice to Slytherins, because of his run ins with Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle? He really hadn't taken any notice of any others, or any from the other houses too.

He promised himself he would make a better effort to make more friends this coming school year. At least he had Ginny. He wondered if she liked Quidditch as much as him and Ron. He'd have to ask her about that tomorrow too.

All in all, he was quite happy with his day. Looking at his books, once again he tried to open Hagrid's required book for Care of Magical Creatures. The book jumped off the bed and hid under it.

Harry got on his hands and knees and peered under the bed. All of a sudden, the book came straight for him, teeth clashing. Harry jumped on the bed just in time.

"Shit!"he cried, breathing hard. He jumped down and stood on the book, securing it with a shoe lace. He grinned, feeling triumphant.

Ginny Weasley and her potty mouth were definitely rubbing off on him. Still sometimes a swear word was exactly what was needed in certain times.

He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 Aunt Muriel

Harry flooed over to Prewett's Pride about eleven thirty in the morning. He stumbled out, still not used to travelling by floo powder. He heard laughter, and looked up to see a set of feet near his head.

He quickly got off the floor and dusted himself off. "And for my next trick..."he quipped.

Ginny laughed. "Hi. Think you might need a bit of practice. Still, you made it here and in one piece, that's good."

Harry looked around. The room was dark and quite imposing. Old books lined a whole wall and the furniture looked old too.

"Is your aunt-" he began when they heard a voice.

"Gi-neve-ra. Gi-neve-ra, where are you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Coming, Auntie." She whispered to Harry. "Stay here. I'll come back as soon as I can and we'll go to the library. I've found something to show you." She quickly left.

Harry took the time to look around. He found some photos, but had no idea who they were of. He did see a wedding photo of Arthur and Molly. He could see that they hadn't changed much, they'd just got older.

"Intruder in the house, intruder in the house." Harry quickly turned around to see an old house elf pointing at him.

He held up his hands. "No, I'm a friend of Ginny's. She invited me here. I'm Harry."

Ginny came into the room, and hurried over to them. "Whinnie, it's okay. I invited Harry here."

"Mistress did not tell Whinnie to set another place for lunch," frowned Whinnie.

Harry heard Ginny's aunt again. "Whinnie, where are you?"

Whinnie's eyes widened. "Whinnie must go, but Whinnie is keeping an eye on you, Mister Harry." She glared at him as she disappeared.

"I think she thought you were here to steal the silver," giggled Ginny. "I told my aunt you're here. She wants to meet you. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him out.

As they headed for Ginny's aunt, Harry could see this was an old grand house. He didn't know why one lady needed such a big house, though.

"Aunt Muriel, this is my friend, Harry. Harry, my great aunt, Muriel," introduced Ginny.

Aunt Muriel looked at Harry over the top of her spectacles from the chair she was sitting in. "Hmm, not much of him, is there?"

Harry flushed. "Aunt Muriel!" said Ginny, looking embarassed.

"What? Am I not allowed to speak my mind in my own house. You can tell he's not a Weasley, even without the red hair. No appetite, boy?" asked Aunt Muriel.

"He lives with horrible Muggles who don't feed him enough," said Ginny, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Well, you'd better come through and have a good meal today. Never let it be said that a body left my table hungry. Ginevra, if you please, bring him to me."

Ginny hurried to Aunt Muriel's side and helped her out of her chair. Harry followed her. waiting patiently as she got up.

Aunt Muriel looked at him. "Please escort me to the table, Harry."

She put her arm through Harry's and guided him out to the dining room. He helped her to her seat at the head of the table. She sat down and nodded approvingly. Ginny and Harry took seats either side of her. She picked up a bell and rang it. Whinnie immediately appeared, and started dispersing plates with food. It smelled delicious, and Harry's stomach rumbled. Ginny heard and giggled at him. Aunt Muriel shot her a look, and Ginny lowered her head in apology, although her eyes still sparkled mischievously.

"Thank you Whinnie, that is all for now. Children, you may eat," said Aunt Muriel. She picked up her utensils and began eating. Harry and Ginny picked up theirs and started eating too.

"Tell me more about these Muggles you live with, Harry. Do they know you're here today?" asked Aunt Muriel.

Harry had just taken a mouthful and swallowed nervously at being put on the spot. He started coughing.

"Sorry," he said when he stopped. "Er, my aunt is my Mum's sister. I've lived with them since, well, my parents died. They don't approve of magic and everything in our world, especially my uncle. They don't really like me at all," said Harry.

"Your aunt isn't magical then? It is quite common when one child in the family is magical and the other isn't. It can split the family. Were your grandparents magical?" asked Aunt Muriel.

"Oh. I'm pretty sure they weren't, but from what my aunt has said, their parents were thrilled about my Mum being magical," said Harry. Truthfully, he had never given his grandparents on either side of his family a thought.

"More wine, Auntie," said Ginny, holding up a carafe. Aunt Muriel nodded and held up her glass.

Her attention was still on Harry.

"These Muggles, they don't treat you right?" asked Aunt Muriel, taking a large sip of her drink.

Harry shrugged, not really wanting to get into it. He kept eating, hoping to not have to answer any more questions.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you have been left all alone these last few years. Surely someone from our world must have checked in with you a time or two over the years?"

Harry shook his head. "Well, if they did, I never saw him or anyone. It wasn't until my eleventh birthday that I got my Hogwarts letter, and Hagrid told me I was a wizard."

"My word. So you went to Hogwarts having no idea of anything at all in the wizarding world. Not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named?"she asked him, taking another large sip. Ginny quickly re-filled it.

Harry nodded. "My friends, like Ginny and Neville Longbottom have helped me. There's still lots I'm learning."

"Ah yes, Augusta's grandson. Fine boy, a bit timid though. He'd make a good match for you, Ginevra."

"Aunt Muriel! I'm twelve, for Merlin's sake. Besides, I intend to play Quidditch professionally. I won't have time for a husband," protested Ginny.

"I'm sure that will give your mother a heart attack," said Muriel, dryly. "I don't think she believes in careers for witches."

"She's been trying to teach me to cook and clean house. She didn't make the boys do it," said Ginny defiantly.

"Your mother is a traditionalist, and you can't change her. She'll always expect a witch to be at the heart of her home."

"I'm going to marry a wizard who understands there's more to being a wife than cooking and cleaning. My husband will support my career, and I'll support his, whatever it is," said Ginny, determinedly.

Aunt Muriel sighed as she looked at her great niece. Despite being the youngest and only girl, her niece had more determination than a couple of her older brothers. She turned her attention back to Harry, saying no more about Ginny and her future happiness.

"You know, you remind me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it. What did you say your surname was, Harry?" she asked him.

"Potter. Harry Potter, ma'am," said Harry nervously.

"Merlin's beard, that's it. You look so much like your grandfather. Oh yes, so much like a young Fleamont," she sighed in happy remembrance.

"You knew my grandfather? Everyone says I look like my father," said Harry, surprised.

"Oh yes, well, James was a lot like his father to look at, but more like his mother in deed. My word, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. I haven't thought about them in ages," she sighed again.

"You knew my grandparents and my dad? That is great. Can you tell me something about them? Please," begged Harry earnestly.

Aunt Muriel looked at the young man and could see how important this was to him. She smiled at him. "Of course, Harry. Let's see, I met your grandfather at Hogwarts; we were both Gryffindors. He was a nice young man, didn't tease us witches like some of the other boys. A lot of us had quite the crush on Monty Potter but he had eyes for no-one, until he met Euphemia. None of us were surprised that they married straight after she finished Hogwarts. The Potter men are known to be one-witch wizards. Monty was devoted to Euphemia and they were very happy," said Aunt Muriel.

Both Harry and Ginny were looking at Aunt Muriel like she had told them it was Christmas. "Go on, Auntie, please," begged Ginny. "What about their son, Harry's dad?"

"Well now," said Aunt Muriel, enjoying being the centre of so much positive attention, as both children were riveted on her, "the only downfall was that Euphemia just couldn't seem to carry a child. She miscarried several times, and was quite despondent over it, poor thing Of course, this only made Monty more protective of her and he really doted on her. We all wished that they would have a child, and miraculously, after so long, they had a son."

Aunt Muriel chuckled. "Monty was over the moon. You'd think no witch had ever given birth before. He was so proud of his son and Euphemia doted on the boy. He grew up to be quite pampered, although not in a spoiled way."

"When was he born? Do you know the date?" asked Harry, his eyes wide with wonder. He was soaking every piece of information in about his family. His family! Aunt Muriel didn't realise what a gift she was giving this young man.

"Hmm, let's see, it was February, no March. Late March, 1960, I'm sure. I have a book in my library, listing all of the noble houses of the wizarding world, you may both go and check after lunch. It will certainly have the dates there," said Aunt Muriel.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. "Tell us more, Auntie,"encouraged Ginny.

"Well now, I didn't see much of them for many years. They were busy with young James. I heard he was quite a handful. Once he went to Hogwarts and became friends with Sirius Black, well, the two of them were quite a handful."

"Sirius Black was friends with my Dad?" asked Harry, unbelieving. "The Sirius Black who is in Azkaban for killing a load of Muggles the same night my parents were killed?" he asked bluntly.

"Best friends, actually. Sirius Black was practically disowned by his family when he was Sorted into Grffindor. He always was the odd duck in that family," said Aut Muriel.

"I know how he feels," said Ginny gloomily. Her aunt looked at her with affection.

"When they were a bit older, Sirius ran away from his home. He sought refuge at the Potters, and practically became another son to them. He was also best man at James and Lily's wedding," she said.

Harry remembered the photo album Hagrid had given him. It showed a photo of his parents at their wedding, and then some of them at home when Lily was pregnant, and then some with baby Harry. There were none of his grandparents or Sirius Black.

"Can you tell me anything about my mother please, Aunt Muriel?" asked Harry.

Aunt Muriel smiled at the way he addressed her. "Of course, dear. I don't know much about her and James's courtship, but I believe it began in the last year or two at Hogwarts. Lily was such a pretty thing, with lovely red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was a Gryffindor, and was prefect, I believe in her sixth year. Both James and Lily were Head Boy and Head Girl in their seventh year."

"Wow, I wonder if you'll end up as Head Boy one day too, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry remembered Ron and himself looking in the Mirror of Erised. Ron had wanted to be Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, but Harry had only wanted to see his family. "Maybe," was all he said.

"I'm not sure exactly when they married, but it was in the year after they'd finished at Hogwarts. James became an Auror, and Lily was planning on becoming an Unspeakable. However, James parent's were ill, and Lily and James were looking after them. They had just found out that Lily was pregnant when first Euphemia then Monty passed away. Dragon Pox, you know. Pity, they would have loved being grandparents. I saw James and Lily at the funerals. I only heard from a mutual friend that she'd had a boy in late July. I sent a gift and got a thank- you card back, along with a photo of the happy family. I planned to see them around Christmas time, but it just never happened. Then, next thing i heard, they had gone into hiding, and, well, you know," sighed Aunt Muriel.

"Would you still have the card and photo, Aunt Muriel?" asked Ginny, hopefully. She guessed it would be important to Harry.

Aunt Muriel took a large sip of her wine, and felt her head start to swim a bit. "Why don't you go check in the library. I'm feeling a bit light headed, must have been the morning sun. I think I'll go and lay down for a bit. Ginevra, you know where the family album is. Look for a shoe box in one of the drawers, the card may be in there. Run along now. Whinnie," bellowed Aunt Muriel, then put her hand to her head.

Harry and Ginny got up from the table. "May we help you, Aunt Muriel?" asked Ginny, feeling a bit guilty for being too generous with the wine, especially with all the information she had given Harry.

"Harry, your arm," said Aunt Muriel. She threaded her arm through his, and leaned on him to get back to the lounge. He gently helped her to her seat, with Ginny hovering.

"Thank you, my dear," she said.

"No, thank you. Apart from Hagrid, you're probably the only person who's told me anything happy about my family. It...it means a lot to me," he said softly.

Ginny took his hand and squeezed it, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Aunt Muriel.

"You're welcome, my dear. Now go, run along, children," she said. Ginny settled a blanket over her aunt's lap, just as Whinnie appeared.

"A cup of tea, Whinnie," said Aunt Muriel. The house elf bowed and apparated back to the kitchen.

"I bet you a galleon that she's asleep before Whinnie gets back with the tea," whispered Ginny, as they left the room.

"Asleep or passed out," grinned Harry. "You're bad, Ginny Weasley."

She grinned back at him, and grabbed his hand again. "Come on, let's go find your family."

Later that night, as he lay in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron, he though about the day he'd had. They'd found the book of the noble families in the wizarding world, and sure enough, the Potter family were mentioned. It thrilled Harry to see his family tree, to see his name at the bottom of it. It gave him a sense of connection, of belonging to something, to somebody, even if he was now alone.

They'd been surprised to see that Draco was related to Sirius Black, through Sirius' cousin Narcissa's marriage to Lucius Malfoy.

The best thing had been finding the box with the thank you card and photo. To Harry's disappointment it was the same photo that was in the album that Hagrid had given him. Ginny pointed out it was probably sent to everyone who sent a gift.

However, when he picked up the card and opened it, he saw his mother's writing. His fingers traced her letters, marvelling that he was touching something that his mother had touched. He read the words over and over-

"Dear Ms Prewett,

Thank you so much for the lovely blanket and booties you sent us for our darling Harry. He loves to lay on it and kick his feet around. With the cooler weather approaching, I'm sure we will get much use of both. James also wanted me to thank you for your kind words to him at his father's funeral. Both Euphemia and Fleamont would have been so happy with their grandson. I think Harry's birth is helping James to deal with the loss of his parents. We hope we may visit you sometime so we may show you our Harry. Until then-

Best wishes,

Lily Potter.

Harry smiled to himself, and re-read it through tear filled eyes. His eyes focused on certain words. 'Our darling Harry. Harry's birth is helping James to heal. Our Harry.'

He was so glad that Ginny had shown it to Aunt Muriel who had immediately told Harry he could keep it. He'd been so happy that he'd hugged her, which had surprised both of them. She'd patted him on the shoulder, and Harry had blushed. He wasn't one to usually initiate contact.

He re-read the card again. He'd been wanted. He'd been loved. His birth had meant something important to somebody, well two somebodies. Now, his parents were more real to him than ever.

Today Ginny had given him the gift of his family.


	3. Chapter 3 Prisoner of Azkaban 1

So this is where the books start. As you will see, I will be covering all the books, but with huge jumps as I just focus on the main parts of the books. Please PM or review with any queries. So, Prisoner of Azkaban Part 1, here we go...

Ginny scowled as Draco Malfoy did yet another impression of Harry fainting on the Hogwarts Express. His usual group of friends all laughed, but one or two others just shuddered.

"I don't like the Dementors," said Tracey Davis.

"I felt really cold and sad," agreed Astoria Greengrass. She turned to Ginny. "What about you, Ginny?"

"Yeah, I felt the same," she said, not meeting her friends eyes. How could she explain that she heard Tom Riddle whispering in her ear, without then having to explain everything that had happened in her previous year. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking at her. She smiled weakly at him. He still looked shaken. She knew how he felt.

Draco did it again. "Give it a rest, Malfoy," muttered Ginny.

"What did you say to me, Red?" demanded Draco. He slid into the seat next to her.

"Gee, what an original nickname. And you heard what I said," drawled Ginny. She slapped his hand when he attempted to take a piece of toast off her plate.

"Still got that crush on Potter, hey?" he whispered in her ear. Ginny looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron frowning at her.

"No, I haven't. Budge over, would you," said Ginny, nudging him with her elbow.

"Here Ginny, here's our timetables," said Astoria, passing Ginny some parchment. Astoria smiled briefly at Draco.

"Thanks, Tori," said Ginny, studying it. She groaned. "Potions, first thing!"

"Your Daph's sister, right?" Draco asked her. She nodded. "Astoria."

"Draco, hey Draco, you coming? We've got Divination, then Transfiguration. After lunch we've got Care of Magical Creatures with that giant oaf, Hagrid," called Pansy Parkinson, sneering at Ginny and Astoria.

"He's not an oaf," said Ginny, loyally. Hagrid had been so kind to her when she first came to Hogwarts, and she wasn't going to let anyone speak ill of him.

"God, they'll let anyone teach at this school," groaned Draco. He snagged another piece of toast, took a bite then put it back. He winked at Astoria, then got up to join his friends.

"He's so dreamy," sighed Astoria, watching him go. She saw her sister Daphne talk to him and make him laugh. "Don't you sometimes wish you were older?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny watched as Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to Divination too. "Yes," she said."

xxxxxxx

It was an interesting first week back at school. Everyone was talking about the incident with Draco and the Hippogriff, Buckbeat. Draco stayed in the Infirmary for three days before he was considered well enough to return to lessons. He immediately started goading Harry and Ron about Hagrid. Then he started in on Harry about Sirius Black. Remembering what Aunt Muriel had told him, Harry was left frustrated that everyone seemed to know more about his life then he did.

The other big talk was the new DADA teacher. Most of the school agreed that they finally had a decent teacher for this subject. His lessons were varied and interesting. After having a few lessons with him, Ginny decided to approach him.

"Excuse me, Professor Lupin?" she asked.

Remus looked up and smiled. "Miss Weasley, hello. Is there a problem with the homework assignment?" he asked.

"No, sir. I was wondering if...um, has Professor Dumbledore told you what happened to me last year?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he did. I must say, you are a strong witch to have held off Tom Riddle's possession for nearly a year, and you're one of the top students in this class. How may I help you, Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"Oh, please call me Ginny. I didn't feel very strong last year. I was wondering if there are any spells you can teach me to protect myself. You know, defensive spells. Anything, really," shrugged Ginny.

"We'll be covering a range of defensive spells in your classes over the year," said Remus.

"I never want to feel like that again. When those Dementors came on to the train, I could still hear him whispering to me. I hate feeling weak and helpless. Please Professor, isn't there anything you can teach me?" she begged.

"Well, there's a spell or two that I could show you. It's very advanced magic though. Perhaps on Halloween? Unfortunately, I will be absent from classes most of this week," he said.

"Oh, thank you Professor, thank you. I promise to try really hard. Thank you,"said Ginny, feeling happier than she had in ages.

"You're welcome, Miss Weasley. I'll see you then," chuckled Remus.

Xxxx

While the rest of the third years went to Hogsmeade, Harry wandered aimlessly around the castle. He was considering walking to the Owlery to visit Hedwig when he saw Professor Lupin heading for his office.

"Professor Lupin, wait, please," called Harry. Something had been bothering him about one of his lessons with the new professor. He couldn't help but think he'd heard his name somewhere before, too.

"Hello, Mr Potter. How may I help you?" asked Remus. His heart ached when he realised how like James Harry was, in his mannerisms and looks. Except for his eyes. They were all Lily. He missed those eyes, looking at him with love and friendship.

"That day we fought the Boggart. Why didn't you let me fight it?" asked Harry.

"I would have thought that obvious, Harry. I assumed your Boggart would assume the shape of Voldemort."

Harry was surprised. There weren't too many people who used that name, and he really hadn't expected the professor to admit he had stopped Harry.

"Oh, yeah, sure," shrugged Harry. "I thought of that too, but then I remembered the Dementors on the train, and, well..." His voice trailed off.

"Hmm, that's very interesting, Harry. It suggests that what you fear is fear itself. Very wise. Ah, Miss Weasley, glad you could make it," said Remus, as Ginny approached his office from the other side of the hall.

"Hi Professor, hi Harry," she greeted. "Are you joining us?" she asked.

"Joining you?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded, and Remus ushered them both into his office.

"I'm not going to teach you anything today. We''ll need to use a bigger room when we do," he said, smiling at Ginny's crestfallen face. "I just thought we could talk and I could explain what I am going to teach you. Both, if you want," he said to Harry.

"I asked Professor Lupin to teach me something to protect myself if those Dementors came back," shuddered Ginny.

"You felt bad too?" asked Harry, kicking himself for not realising that Ginny might have suffered from the Dementors on the train like he had. Her nightmares were still fresh.

Ginny nodded and Professor Lupin continued.

"We'll be using a Boggart, which is something my third year students have just studied. It will assume the identity of the thing you fear the most. I will be teaching you the Anti-Dementor spell. You must think of your happiest memory, and then say 'Expecto Patronum'. I want you to think about that strongly, and I will let you know when our first lesson will be.

"Expecto Patronum," murmured Ginny, while Harry was saying it over and over in his head.

They got up to go and as they opened the door, they found Professor Snape about to knock,a smoking goblet in one hand.

"Professor Lupin," he drawled, glancing from Harry to Ginny.

"Ah, thank you Severus," said Remus politely. He took the goblet from him. "I'll be in touch, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley," he said in dismissal.

The two of them left the two professors talking behind closed doors. "Well that was interesting," said Harry.

"What do you think that potion was all about?" asked Ginny, her eyes scrunched up.

"Dunno, but I don't trust Snape," said Harry.

"Harry, hey Harry," called Ron, as he and Hermione returned from Hogsmeade. They quickly came over to Harry, Ron tossing Ginny an annoyed look. "Come on mate, let's go to our common room, and we'll show you what we got for you."

"Oh, er, sure, I guess I'll-" Harry turned to see Ginny had already walked away, "see you later." He watched as Draco approached her and handed her something. She took it, smiling at him, then walked away. Draco met Harry's gaze and smirked, his eyebrows arched.

"You didn't have to babysit Ginny while we were away, mate," said Ron.

"I wasn't babysitting her," said Harry sharply. He was sick of Ron's snarky attitude towards Ginny just because she was in Slytherin.

"Whatever," shrugged Ron. "Come on, we'll tell you all about Hogsmeade."

Ron had sensed a change in Harry and Ginny's friendship since the year before. Sure, Harry had been the one to save her from the Chamber, but he had been there too. Everybody seemed to forget about that. He knew it was childish but Harry was his best friend, and he didn't want to share him. All his life he had been the little brother, the unremarkable one. Being friends and having adventures with Harry and Hermione had changed that for him. He wasn't about to let anyone come between them, not even his little sister. With his mum going on and on about how bad it was that Ginny was in Slytherin, well, it gave him the perfect opportunity to put Ginny down. He was still shocked by the Sorting, but intended to make the most of it.

Harry followed his two best friends up the stairs.

He caught up with Ginny before they all sat down for the Halloween feast. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. You know, leaving you like that," he said.

Ginny shrugged. "It's okay, I had to go and meet someone. Ron wouldn't want me to hang around with you lot, anyway."

As if hearing his name mentioned, Ron called out, "Harry, over here." He was already seated at the Gryffindor table, with Hermione opposite him.

"You should go," said Ginny. "Guess I'll see you around."

She walked over to her own table, stopping to say hello to a few people at other tables before getting to her own. It reminded Harry that he was going to make a better effort to make new friends in other houses. He glanced around and his eyes fell on Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw.

"Harry," called Ron again. Harry sighed, and made his way over to Ron. Hermione was trying to shoosh him.

Harry squeezed in between Ron and Neville, and Dumbledore announced that the feast should begin. Everybody began to tuck in.

With everyone sated with good food and entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts, the evening came to an end. Harry was feeling in a good mood, and wasn't even bothered when Draco called out, "The Dementors send their love, Potter." He did look around for Ginny, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He followed his Gryffindor mates to their tower, but soon found their path was blocked.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, trying to peer over other people's heads.

"Looks like the portrait isn't letting anyone in," puzzled Hermione.

Percy pushed his way through. "Let me through, please. I am Head Boy. Excuse me, coming through."

"Big-Head boy," whispered Fred and George, smirking behind his back. Harry and Ron exchanged a smile.

"Somebody get Professor Mcgonagall," they heard Percy say.

Colin Creevy came barelling past the stairs. "What's going on, shorty," said Ron.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" puffed Colin, barelling past them.

Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged puzzled looks.

Peeves, the ghost, hovered around. "Quite distraught, she was. She's a real mess," he said, grinning at Harry. He floated around, and Harry was able to see the portrait had been slashed. Hermione gasped in shock.

"He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, see. He's got a nasty temper, that Sirius Black."

Xxxx

Harry tried to get comfortable in the sleeping bag. All students were sleeping in the Great Hall while the professors scoured the castle, looking for Sirius Black. He saw two prefects approach Percy, who, along with the Head Girl, was in charge.

"We still have a couple of students unaccounted for. Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and, er, your sister, Ginny," she added.

"What?" asked Percy, paling. He looked around.

"We're here, Percy," said Luna, dreamily. "Oh, won't this be fun." She wandered over to a spare sleeping bag with her housemates.

"Where were you, Ginny?" asked Percy, grabbing her arm. Harry listened for her explanation.

"I went to the Owlery straight after dinner. Let me go, Percy," she said, yanking her arm away.

"You'll need to find a spare sleeping bag somewhere," said Percy, gesturing. "All right everyone, quiet down," he called.

Harry saw Ginny creep around, looking for a spare bed. "Psst. Ginny, over here," he called. There was a spare spot near him.

"Are you mental?" asked Ron. "It's Ginny. She's a Snake."

"Quiet," called Percy, looking in their direction.

Ginny sank onto the sleeping bag near Harry's. Ron shot her a dirty look and turned over to talk to Dean and Seamus. Nearby, Neville smiled at her, as did Hermione.

Ginny got settled and lay down. She looked up at the ceiling, then rolled onto her side. To her surprise, Harry was facing her, his eyes open. She smiled at him.

"What were you doing at the Owlery?" he whispered.

Ginny looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. "I wasn't really at the Owlery. I was meeting someone,"she whispered back.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Not who, what? I found a stray dog on the grounds, and I took him some meat to eat and a blanket. It's so cold outside, even without the Dementors guarding the castle," she said.

They heard footsteps near them, so they immediately pretended to be asleep. Ginny's eyes opened to slits, and she could see Harry's do the same. She grinned at him, and he smiled back. They listened to the talking above them.

"Any sign of him, Sir?" asked Percy.

"No. All good here?" asked Dumbledore. Percy nodded.

"Good lad. Now, please go let the Prefects know that they can stop patrolling. The other professors and I will stand guard for the rest of the night," said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," said Percy, importantly. He hurried away. Harry glimpsed Snape approach the headmaster.

"Sir, may I remind you of a conversation we had before the school term started. Black must have had help to get into the castle, and I believe-"

"Enough! I know what you are inferring, Severus, and I must ask you to stop. I do not believe that anyone in this castle helped Black to enter," said Dumbledore firmly. With that, he left to talk to the other professors.

Snape watched him go, then turned around, a look of resentment on his face. He noticed Ginny laying close by. "Weasley, why aren't you with the others from Slytherin House?" he asked.

"Sorry, Sir, I got here late, and was told to find anywhere to sleep. This was the first place I found," said Ginny, quietly.

"Hmmph," huffed Severus, throwing Harry a nasty look before walking away.

"What did I do?" asked Harry, quietly. He was grinning as he said it.

Ginny shrugged, smiling too. "Will you show me your dog?" he asked her quietly.

"Sure," she said.

"Quiet! No talking," said Snape, looking in their direction.

Ginny winked to Harry then settled back down, facing him. " Good night," she mouthed.

"Night," he mouthed back to her, settling down, facing her.

Her face was the last thing he saw before sleep enveloped him.


	4. Chapter 4-Prisoner of Azkaban 2

For some strange reason, Ron seemed to think it was Ginny's fault that Slytherins cancelled their Quidditch match against Gryffindor. When she snapped at him and told him it was due to Draco's injury from Buckbeak he just sneered at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Tension between the two youngest Weasley's was high.

Instead, Gryffindor played Hufflepuff in cold, wet conditions. The Dementors, fuelled by the energy from the school broke through their wards and headed for the pitch. Harry just had time to hear the same scream he heard on the train and to get a quick glimpse of a black dog before he found himself falling. When he woke later he was told his broom had been shattered by the Whomping Willow. He was miserable, and even more so when he heard there was another Hogsmeade visit planned before Christmas.

However, on the day, not long after Hermione and Ron had left, Harry was walking down the stairs looking for Ginny. He smiled at other students, pleased that he at least initiated some contact with people in other houses. He had met some of Ginny's friends when he came across them in the library and he had spoken to Cho Chang after a Quidditch practice.

"Psst. Hey, Harry, over here."

Harry stopped to see George and Fred beckon him over. They were behind a statue.

"What are you doing here. Not going to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going. Just wanted to give you an early Christmas present," said Fred, grinning.

"Come in here," gestured George, with an identical grin.

They went into an abandoned class room. The twins handed Harry some old parchment.

"Ginners thought you could do with some cheering up. You know, after the Quidditch match, and your broom and all. She came to us, and well, as much as it pains us to let this beauty go, we both decided your need was greater than ours," said Fred, grandly.

"Plus, we know it off by heart," quipped George.

"What is it?" asked Harry, turning the parchment over and over. It was blank. "Is it a prank, or something?"

"Harry, Harry, you wound us," said Fred, putting his hand over his heart.

"This, Harry, is the secret to our success," said George, patting Fred on the back. He took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry watched in amazement as lines started to spread across the parchment. Harry blinked as every part of Hogwarts was detailed on the map. George and Fred happily pointed out at least four paths that he could take from the castle that would take him straight to Hogsmeade. They told him the best one would bring him out in the cellar of Honeydukes.

"When you're done, just tap it and say 'Mischief Managed'," said George.

"So Harry, I guess we'll see you in Honeydukes," winked Fred.

"Wait, why aren't you giving this to Ginny?" asked Harry.

The twins looked at each other and laughed. "Harry, my boy, do you not know Ginny yet? We may have swiped this from Filch, but earlier this year, Ginners swiped it from us. Made us proud, actually. Anyway, she knows it all by heart too. That's why she suggested we give this to you," said Fred.

"Wow, I-thanks," said Harry, watching as Snape paced in his office, while Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"Don't thank us, thank Gin," grinned George. "Gotta go."

The twins left him still staring at the parchment. "Hmm, 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'. The Marauders Map." He traced the secret passage way to Hogsmeade, and made his mind up. He opened the classroom door and crept out.

Xxxx

Harry barely noticed that most of the students had left for the Christmas break. He was still going over and over what he'd heard in Hogsmeade, about how Sirius Black had betrayed his parents and brought about their deaths. He'd overheard Cornelius Fudge talking with several professors and Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks, and he'd heard more than he'd learned from Aunt Muriel. He just couldn't believe it.

Sirius Black, the one who had betrayed his parents, was his godfather.

He was sick of being around people. Hermione and Ron kept asking him if he was okay. He wasn't, but how could they possibly understand what he was feeling?

Despite being told to stay close to the castle, he decided to go and visit Hagrid. Maybe he could ask him for more information about his parents and that fatal night. After all Harry had overheard Hagrid say he'd seen Sirius that night, that Sirius had wanted to take baby Harry with him. Instead, Hagrid had said that Dumbledore had told him to take him to the Dursley's. Sirius had lent Hagrid his own motorcycle to transport him. It made Harry's head ache to think of it all.

When he got to Hagrid's, he was surprised to see Ginny there. They hadn't talked much since his visit to Hogsmeade. He'd found her and thanked her for the map, and gave her a sugar quill he'd asked Hermione to pick up for him. She could tell something was bothering him, but when she asked and he just shrugged, she left it alone. She knew what it was like to have secrets, or to just not feel like talking about things.

"So you heard," said Ginny. Harry noticed Hagrid was nearly in tears. He handed Harry some parchment, which showed the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures found him not responsible for the 'regrettable incident' involving Draco Malfoy and Buckbeak. However, Lucius Malfoy had lodged a further complaint, and the Committee for Disposal of Dangerous Creatures would like a hearing in April to determine the future of the Hippogriff.

"Oh Hagrid, I'm sorry. I'll help in any way I can," offered Harry.

"See Hagrid. We'll all help you," said Ginny, patting his arm.

A noise in the corner of Hagrid's hut made them turn around. Buckbeak was there, ripping apart something meaty that was dripping blood all over the floor. Fang lay close, watching him apprehensively without moving.

"I couldn't leave him outside. It's snowin' and all," cried Hagrid.

"Actually, I need to go. I've got to see someone," she said, looking at Harry. She picked up a parcel.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Um..." Ginny looked at Hagrid. He waved her worried look away. "Go on with ya. I'll be fine. Don' be long, though, it's much too cold out here."

"Okay then. Bye Hagrid," said Ginny, gathering her cloak and putting it on. She hugged Hagrid, and so did Harry. "We'll think of something," he assured his big friend.

Hagrid nodded, too overcome to speak, and waved them off. They walked briskly back towards the castle.

"How do you know where to find him?" asked Harry, pulling the collar of his jacket up to ward off the chill.

Ginny shrugged. "We always meet around the Whomping Willow. Oh, sorry," she said, grimacing as she remembered his beaten broomstick. "There he is."

The dog bounded over to them, letting Ginny cuddle and pet him. He sniffed around Harry, before barking and playfully running around him. Harry laughed as he knelt down to pat him.

"I never had a pet before. Besides Hedwig, but she's more than a pet, you know. Hey, boy," greeted Harry, scratching the dog behind his ears. The dog was ecstatic.

Ginny giggled, watching them. "You are definitely a dog person, Harry. You and Snuffles are so cute together."

"Well, don't tell Hermione, but I'm beginning to think Ron's not so wrong about Crookshanks. There's something strange about that cat," said Harry.

Ginny shrugged. "It's perfectly natural for a cat to chase a rat, Harry. I'm surprised Scabbers has been able to get away from him. It's a pretty old rat. It used to be Percy's."

Snuffles growled. "I'm not sure he likes Crookshanks, either. I've seen the cat out here. Maybe Snuffles thinks Crookshanks is trying to find his home, wherever that is. I haven't found too many places that Snuffles can hide, but he must have found somewhere," said Ginny.

She opened the parcel and took out some meat and vegetables. She lay it down and Snuffles ate it all in under a minute. He then licked her in gratitiude, then began to clean himself.

Ginny and Harry sat huddled together watching him. "What happened in Hogsmeade, Harry?" She asked gently.

Harry's throat suddenly got thicker. "I found out some stuff about Sirius Black. He betrayed my parents, Ginny. They knew Voldemort knew about me, and they went into hiding, using a protective charm. The Fid-er, Fidel-"

"Fidelias," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Sirius Black was their secret keeper. He was the only one who knew where they were, and he told Voldemort. He was my Dad's best friend, and I just can't understand how he could betray my parents like that," he said angrily.

Snuffles came and rested his head on Harry's knee. Harry fondled the dog's ears, wondering if he was going crazy thinking the dog looked sad for him.

"He was my Dad's best man at his wedding and he was-was my godfather," said Harry, determinded not to cry.

"What would make him betray your parents and you, then?" wondered Ginny. "They sent him to Azkaban without a trial, so there are no court records that we could check."

"Black even killed another wizard, another one of my Dad's best friends. A wizard named Peter Pettigrew. Apparantly, when he heard what Sirius Black had done, he went after him. Black blew him up. The only thing they found of him was a toe," grimaced Harry. Snuffles growled softly.

"Ew," said Ginny. She paused, then leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Snuffles whined and nudged his nose into Harry's hand. Harry patted the dog, while trying not to let Ginny see the tear trickling down his cheek.

"I guess we should head back to the castle," sighed Ginny, standing up. She took some biscuits out of her pocket and gave them to Snuffles. "I'll be back another day."

"Woof," said Snuffles, licking her hand. She patted him and then he rubbed against Harry's leg before trotting off.

"It's strange, but it's like he understands what we're saying, doesn't it?" asked Harry, as they headed back.

"Yeah, I know," grinned Ginny, threading her arm through his. "Merlin, it's freezing."

"Come on, I'll race you," grinned Harry.

"Oh, I don't know, I-GO!" she called, running off after pushing Harry aside.

"Hey!" yelled Harry, racing to catch up to her.

It was neck and neck as they made it back to the castle. They panted, grinning at each other as they headed for the Great Hall, intending to eat early.

"Oy, Harry, where have you been?" asked Ron, coming to meet them and carrying Scabbers, who was shaking.

"I went to visit Hagrid," said Harry. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, gesturing to the rat.

"That damn cat, what else. Why were you visiting Hagrid, Ginny?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

"He's my friend, Ron. Just like Harry is," said Ginny, looking at Scabbers.

"Harry's my friend, not yours," Ron said sneered. "I suppose you were talking to Hagrid, trying to get information for your boyfriend's dad."

"What are you on about?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry in puzzlement. He stared at Ron in confusion.

"Hermione heard about Buckbeat. Malfoy's dad lodged an appeal. If Hagrid loses, do you know what they'll do to Buckbeat?" Ron slid a hand across his throat.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Ginny, still bewildered.

"I've seen how Draco and you are so...friendly. What are you doing, getting information from Hagrid to give to Draco so he can tell his dear old dad. You Slytherins, you-"

Ginny shoved her wand under Ron's throat. "I've had enough from you about me being in Slytherin. If you think I would do that to Hagrid, well, you don't know me at all."

"Don't Ginny. You'll get in trouble. Please," said Harry, pulling her arm down.

"Fine," said Ginny, turning away. Harry saw tears in her eyes.

"What's going on here? Potter? Weasley? Weasley?" asked Professor Mcgonagall, looking between the three.

"Nothing, Professor. Family spat, that's all," said Harry.

"I see," she said, looking at them. "Move along then." She walked away.

"Ron, stop it. Come on, Ginny, let's go eat," said Harry, shooting Ron a disgusted look.

"No thanks. I've lost my appetite," said Ginny, storming off.

"What? You're sticking up for her now?" asked Ron.

"When you're being a prat, then yeah. So what if she's in Slytherin. She's still your sister," argued Harry.

"All Weasleys are Gryffindors," said Ron, stubbornly.

"So what, if you and say, Hermione got married and had kids, what would you do if they were sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" asked Harry. Ron immediately flushed.

"Yes Ron, what would you do if you and Hermione got married?" chortled Fred, clapping Ron on the back. The twins had snuk up behind them.

"Wha-?" asked Ron, staring at Harry as if he had gone mad.

"Can you imagine Ron procreating?" George asked Fred, rhetorically.

"Do you think he knows how?" Fred asked George.

George shook his head. "No, they haven't had that particular lesson yet." Both boys grinned.

"Piss off," mumbled Ron, his face red.

"Language, Ronald. What's going on?" asked Hermione, suddenly joining them.

"Well Hermione, we were talking about Ron's future sprogs," said Fred, gleefully.

"Shut it, you lot," said Ron in a low voice. He didn't, couldn't, look at Hermione.

"Oh," said Hermione, sensing the undercurrants in the room. She looked around. "Have you seen Ginny? I wanted to talk with her."

"No, I haven't seen my Snake sister, and I don't bloody want to," scowled Ron, stalking off.

The other four watched him go. "What's got his wand in a knot?" asked George.

"What's his problem with Ginny?" asked Fred.

"I really don't know," sighed Harry, as they all headed into the Great Hall to eat.

"Harry, I don't know if you heard about Hagrid? He-" began Hermione.

"Yeah, I just went down and saw him," said Harry, sipping some soup. The warmth of it filled his belly.

"Oh good. Ginny and I talked about doing some research in the library, to prepare a defence for Buckbeat. I was hoping to talk to her more about it tonight. Do you want to help us?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, only not tomorrow," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Hermione. She was always eager to get a good head start on research.

"Because it's Christmas, Hermione," grinned Harry.

"Not gonna be a merry one if those two aren't talking," said George, indicating the direction Ron had just stormed off in.

"Christmas has a way of bringing family together. Ron and Ginny will be fine, and you'll have a family Christmas," smiled Hermione.

"We'll have a family Christmas," amended Fred. "You know you two are honorary Weasleys, don't you? It's only a matter of time before the ginger starts to come through," he teased, picking up a tendril of Hermione's hair and tucking it behind her ear. "Or you could just marry one of us." He waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed and giggled prettily.

"What about you, Harry," teased George, brushing a lock of Harry's hair off his fringe. Harry good naturedly brushed his hand away and chuckled.

"Of course, Harry's choice is a lot more limited than Hermione's. There's six of us male Weasleys, and only one female," chuckled Fred.

"I haven't met your older brothers," said Hermione, buttering some bread.

"Charlie is a dragon tamer and works in Romania. Bill is a curse breaker, and he works in Egypt," said George. "We're the good looking ones, though." He winked at her.

Harry was distracted by some of Ginny's Slytherin friends coming in to the Great hall. "Excuse me," he mumbled to George, Fred and Hermione.

He went over to the Slytherin table. "Excuse me- Tracy, Astoria."

They looked up. "Hi Harry," they greeted.

"Have you seen Ginny? Is she coming to dinner?" asked Harry.

"No, she said she's not hungry. Sonmething about her git of a brother. We guessed it was either Ron or Percy," giggled Astoria.

"Ron," said Harry. "Will you please just tell her we-" he turned to indicate Hermione, Fred and George, " we'll see her tomorrow."

"Okay, Harry," said Tracy.

He returned to the Gryffindor table and picked out a dessert to eat. "So Harry, what are you going to do about your broom? We'll have another Quidditch game soon, against Ravenclaw. Has Oliver been hounding you?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, a bit. I really don't know what to do. Guess I'll need to order another one, or use the school brooms." He wondered how he could get money from his vault while he was at school. "I'll look into it after Christmas, I guess,"shrugged Harry.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" asked George, as she wrapped some food in a napkin.

"Oh, it's for Ron," she said, blushing. "He'll be hungry later." She got up and left the Great Hall.

Harry wondered if he should get some food to give to Tracy and Astoria for Ginny.

Xxxx

The joy of receiving a Firebolt from an unknown person didn't last long as Mcgonagall confiscated it to check for sign of dark magic. He and Ron were constantly discussing who had sent it to him. Oliver had gone to their professor, practically begging her to return it to Harry, but he had been quickly sent on his way.

Ginny and Harry had a couple of lessons with Professor Lupin. He'd found a Boggart in the castle, and he'd kept it for their use.

"So-the Patronus Charm. I hope you've been concentrating on your happiest memories. When I open the door, the Boggart will come out and take the shape of what you fear most. Harry, for you it will be a Dementor. For you, Ginny, you believe it will be Tom Riddle. Hold your wands out and say 'Expecto Patronum'. A mist should shoot from you wand and assume a shape. Now, I want to remind you this is beyond OWL level magic," warned Professor Lupin. "Ready?"

Harry stepped up to the cabinet first. He held his wand up and nodded. Remus opened the door, and a Dementor glided out.

Harry felt the cold rush toward him. He felt helpless; sad. Lost; alone. "Expecto-Expecto Patronum."

His wand hand was shaking, and he felt like he was falling. He heard a scream, and then a cold sneering voice. "Stand aside, girl."

"Harry!"

Harry jerked awake. He was lying with his head on Ginny's lap."What happened?" he asked, sitting up in a daze.

Remus handed him a chocolate frog. "Here, eat this, it will help."

Harry ate it and stood up. "Again," he said, determinedly.

"Harry, are you sure?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Yes, I'm sure. What if the Dementors come to the next Quidditch match. I have to do this. Again," he urged the Professor, gesturing for him to open the door.

He tried to focus on his happy memory; Gryffindor winning the house cup. He nodded, and Remus opened the door.

It hit him almost straight away. Icy cold and darkness. The scream. A man's voice.

"Lily, take Harry and go. I'll hold him off. Go!"

"Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum," yelled Harry weakly. He heard a cackle of laughter before someone slapped his face lightly.

"Harry, wake up."

Harry groaned. He woke up to see Lupin and Ginny's worried faces staring down at him. He sat up. "I heard my Dad. It's the first time. He told my Mum to leave, that he would try and hold him off." Harry's voice broke and he wiped away tears he didn't know he had shed.

"You heard James?" asked Remus, in a strange voice.

"Yeah, I-wait, did you know my Dad?" asked Harry, looking at him.

"Yes, I did. He was a good friend. Look, I think we should call it a night. This charm is ridiculously advanced. I shouldn't have suggested it," he said.

"I haven't had a go yet," protested Ginny, although after watching Harry she wasn't sure she was ready.

Harry didn't want Ginny to have to go through what he had just gone through. He was really glad that she was here with him. He remembered the fun day they'd had in Diagon Alley before the start of school and his visit to Aunt Muriel's. He thought about the card he'd found, with his mother's writing in it.

"Please-one more time," he said, standing up.

"Well, all right," said Remus, reluctantly. "Ready?"

"You can do it, Harry," said Ginny. He looked at her before nodding to the Professor. He opened the cupboard door.

The Dementor came out and headed for him. Harry was now expecting the cold and the fog around him.

"You can do it, Harry."

Ginny. Smiling at him mischieviously. Hugging Hagrid. Petting Snuffles.

"Expecto Patronum."

A scream. A cackling laugh. "Go, Lily, take Harry..."

"Expecto Patronum." Even Harry could tell his voice was weakening.

"You can do it, Harry." Ginny threading her arm through his. Ginny and him in the library at her aunts. Ginny resting her head on his shoulder. Ginny smiling at him.

"Expecto Patronum," he yelled.

A mist shot out of his wand. The Dementor jerked back in surprise. Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold his wand, but it was better than before. A huge shadow shot out of Harry's wand, replacing the mist. Harry took a step back in surprise.

"Riddikulus," cried Professor Lupin, forcing the Boggart back into the cupboard.

Harry sank to the floor. He felt warmth as Ginny's arms went around his shoulders. He inhaled her flowery scent, breathing deeply.

"Excellent, excellent. Well done, Harry. Here, eat up," praised Remus. He handed him a block of Honeydukes chocolate.

"My turn now?" asked Ginny, hopefully.

Remus checked his watch. "My word, it's after nearly ten o'clock. I'm sorry, Ginny, you'll need to have a go next time."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. She turned back to Harry. "Was it really bad?" she whispered. He nodded, and she said no more. She stayed close, in case he needed her.

Seeing the red-haired witch with the boy that looked so much like his dear friend was almost too much for Remus. He turned around to give them some privacy, while he packed some things away.

"So, if you knew Harry's dad, you must have known Sirius Black," said Ginny.

Remus turned back to look at her. Harry looked from Ginny to Remus."Yes," he said sadly. "I knew him, or I thought I did. Go on, you'd better get back to your houses. It's getting late."

Harry got up. Ginny gave Remus a strange look then followed Harry out of the room. "Will you be all right getting back to your tower, Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," sighed Harry, although he felt quite weary. "I'm sorry you didn't get a shot tonight."

"Next time it's all about me, Potter," she grinned. He smiled weakly. She shot him a look of concern.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"You know the weird thing? At least when a Dementor is near me, I get to hear my parents voices. Is that crazy or what?" asked Harry, running his hands through his hair.

"Of course not, Harry," said Ginny, giving him a quick hug. It warmed him more than the chocolate, he thought.

"I better go. Good night Ginny," said Harry, heading to go up the stairs.

"Good night, Harry," said Ginny, heading towards Slytherin House.

Remus stood in the shadows, watching them both go their separate ways.

.


	5. Chapter 5-Prisoner of Azkaban 3

A lot of this chapter has been taken from POA book.

Quidditch was on everyone's mind for the next few weeks. Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw which, according to Oliver was a good thing. If Gryffindor could beat Ravenclaw in the next match, Gryffindor would be second.

He didn't get the Firebolt back from Mcgonagall until a few days before that match. All his dorm-mates and teammates were excited, and couldn't stop exclaiming over the new broom. Harry often stayed behind after practice, just to get the feel of the broom.

The only other thing that was on Harry's mind was Ron. He'd gone to find Scabbers just after Christmas, having got him some rat tonic the last time he was at Hogsmeade. He'd gone to the dorm then came charging back down, confronting Hermione with several ginger hairs he'd found amongst his things. Scabbers was missing, presumed eaten.

Fred and George tried to cheer Ron up, but he was too miserable and he was taking it out on Hermione. Harry tried to stay neutral, which was pretty easy because he was so busy. What with Quidditch practice and his Anti-Dementor lessons, any spare time he had left was to do his homework.

Hermione always seemed to have ten different homework assignments going on at once. She snapped if you interrupted her, and was quite short tempered. She and Ron were not talking, both admitting to Harry that they were waiting for the other one to apologise.

Harry sighed as he measured the length of his latest assignment. Ten inches, perfect. He rolled it up and shoved it in his bag. His mind then turned to his and Ginny's last lesson with Professor Lupin.

He'd been a bit disappointed that the mist and the shape from his wand hadn't really improved. It had taken Ginny a bit longer, but she was also producing a mist from her wand. After the first time of seeing young Tom Riddle come out of the cupboard, Harry had his first nightmare about the Chamber of Secrets since the year before. When he noted the dark circles under Ginny's eyes, he suspected the same for her. Despite knowing that Ginny would hex him for doing so, he sought out Tracy Davis and asked her to keep an eye out for Ginny when they were in the Slytherin dorms.

Ron and Hemione's animosity only increased when, with Ron's encouragement, Harry decided to go to Hogsmeade when the next visit was announced. Hermione didn't think Harry should go, and they argued again. There had been no new sightings of Sirius Black, but Harry took his Invisibility cloak with him just in case. He and Ron pranked Draco and his goons when they heard them going on about Hagrid. Harry ended up pelting Draco with mud.

Hermione was waiting for them when they returned, a letter from Hagrid in her hand. She was in tears.

"Hagrid lost the case. They're going to execute Buckbeat."

"What?" gasped Ron and Harry. They had completely forgotten all about it.

"Malfoy's dad got to them, he frightened the committee. You know what he's like. There'll be an appeal, but, oh, I don't know, nothing will have changed," cried Hermione.

"Yes there will. I'll help you, Hermione, I promise," said Ron.

"Ginny helped me last time. She's as upset as me," said Hermione.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah right. She probably fed you wrong information, anything to help her Slytherin friends."

"What is wrong with you?" cried Hermione, pushing him aside. "She's your sister, and my friend. She helped me, Ron. We both tried to help Hagrid."

"Hmmph," grunted Ron. "Let's go and chat with Hagrid. Just the three of us."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they headed down to Hagrid's cabin. On the way, they passed Draco, clutching his face. His goons, Crabbe and Goyle stood either side of him.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Your bitch of a sister, that's what. She's down there, with that pathetic excuse for a teacher," spat Draco.

"Shut up," yelled Hermione, "You foul, loathsome creature." She pulled her fist back and punched him in the eye. She then pulled her wand out on him, and his goons backed him away.

"All right, we're going," said Goyle, pulling Draco's arm to lead him away.

"That felt good," sighed Hermione, putting her wand away.

"Wow, Hermione, that was bloody brilliant," said Ron, in awe. They continued on their way.

When they got to Hagrid's cottage, Ginny was already there, making him some tea. She smiled sympathetically at Hermione, although she laughed and cheered her on for hitting Draco. She admitted to hexing him with her famous Bat-Bogey hex earlier.

"So, not a good day to be Draco Malfoy," quipped Harry.

"I don't think any day is a good day to be him, to be honest," said Ginny, turning serious.

"Oh, here we go, sticking up for your Snake boyfriend," snapped Ron.

Ginny looked hurt. "No, I-"

"Why are you even here, Ginny?" he demanded.

"Ron!" cried Hermione, shocked.

"Easy now, Ron," admonished Hagrid.

"We're here now. Why don't you go and find your doggie," said Ron.

Ginny turned to Harry. "You told him?" Her eyes showed how hurt she was.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out. We were talking about Scabbers and Crookshanks and-"started Harry. He'd felt guilty when he'd let it slip one night, but Ron had never mentioned it again.

"Oh, not this again," sighed Hermione.

Ron then turned on her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I be doing a happy dance that your damn cat ate my rat?"

"Ron, come on," said Harry.

Ron turned to Harry. "She's only here because she's still got that stupid crush on you."

"Ron," gasped Hermione.

Ginny stood up shakily. "Good bye Hagrid. Please keep me informed and let me know if there's anything I can do." She got up and, without acknowledging the other three, she left.

"You, Ronald Weasley, are a complete ass, you know that," said Hermione, her eyes narrowed. She got up and went after Ginny.

"What?" asked Ron angrily, as Harry and Hagrid stared at him.

"Cup o' tea?" asked Hagrid, trying to change the subject.

Harry sighed. He really wanted to go after Ginny and Hermione. Ron was like a firecracker, ready to go off at any time. It was exhausting trying to keep up with his moods.

Xxxx

The stress of their upcoming Quidditch match and the exams only added to the tension in the Gryffindor common rooms. Oliver Wood kept pulling random team members aside, to discuss a new tactic he's worked out, but by the time practice had come, he'd changed his mind. Luckily for Harry, his only job was to catch the Snitch when they were ahead by fifty points or more.

The morning of the match, the team had walked into the Great Hall to thunderous applause. All the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were rooting for Gryffindor. Harry happened to pass Ginny on his way to the pitch.

"Good luck today, Harry," she said cooly. They hadn't spoken much since the incident at Hagrid's cabin.

"Thanks, I hope you said the same to your team, though," smiled Harry. He'd missed spending time with Ginny. She'd kept up with her Anti-Dementor lessons with Professor Lupin, but Harry had missed the last couple due to needing to study for his upcoming exams.

"Of course," she said, twirling her Slytherin scarf. "I plan to try out for the team next year, you know. I won't be wishing you good luck after that."

"You like to play Quidditch?" asked Harry. "You never said."

"You never asked," she replied.

"Come on, Ginny, we're going down to the pitch," said Astoria, coming from behind her. "Oh, hi Harry."

"Hi. Well, um, guess I'll see you," he said. Ginny nodded, and he watched her walk away.

"Potter, are you coming or what?" hissed Oliver Wood.

"Yeah, I'm coming," sighed Harry.

The celebrations later that night in the Gryffindor common room continued even after Professor Mcgonagall had come in at one in the morining and told them enough was enough.

Harry knew, if he faced a Dementor right then and there, he would blow that sucker out of the water.

Xxxx

The euphoria from the Quidditch match lasted for about a week before the exam fever hit. Everyone was cramming books and revising like crazy. Harry saw Hermione speaking with Ginny, and she returned to Gryffindor Tower to tell him and Ron that someone from the Ministry of Magic was coming to Hogwarts on the last day of their exams for Buckbeak's appeal.

Harry and Ron's final exam on the day of the appeal was Divination, while Hermione's was Muggle Studies. Hermione finished first and went out to wait for the boys. It was late afternoon.

They agreed that Harry and Ron would go down to Hagrid's hut under the Invisibility Cloak. Hagrid hadn't wanted them to come, but they wouldn't let their friend down. Hagrid himself was almost in a daze.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Outside in me pumpkin patch. Thought he should see the trees and get some fresh air, you know before...before..." He dropped the water jug he'd been holding and it fell and smashed on the floor.

"Reparo," said Harry. Hermione went to grab a cloth to clean up the mess. She looked in a cupboard and let out a squeal.

"Ron! You'll never guess-it's Scabbers!" she cried. She carried a jug to the table and tipped it upside down. With a squeak, Scabbers the rat tumbled out onto the table.

"Scabbers? What are you doing here?" asked Ron, picking him up.

The rat squeaked, and tried to get free. He looked even worse than at Christmas time; being thinner and losing even more hair.

Hagrid, who had been looking out the window, suddenly paled. "They're coming. You lot better get going."

Hermione hugged Hagrid and hurried out, sniffling. Ron and Harry gave Hagrid a sympathetic smile, the former shoving his rat in his pocket. They went around the side of the house, hearing muffled voices. Even though it was getting darker, they didn't dare light their wands.

"Please, can we go? I can't stand it," begged Hermione.

Ron gripped her hand and squeezed. He led them away, back up to the castle. They met Ginny, who was racing down.

"I just finished my exam. Have you seen Hagrid?" she asked fearfully.

The three nodded at her, unable to speak. Finally Harry spoke. "They're down there, now."

"Come on," implored Hermione.

The four set off back towards the castle. Ron was leading the way, with the two girls in between him and Harry. So when Ron suddenly stopped, they all crashed into each other.

"Ron-what?" asked Hermione, looking over her shoulder towards Hagrid's cabin.

"It's Scabbers, ouch-he won't stay put. Damn it, dumb rat,"grumbled Ron.

"Please Ron," begged Hermione. The men's voices were louder now.

They walked forward again for about ten steps when Ron stopped again. "Scabbers, enough. Shit, I can't hold him." The rat was squealing and wriggling in Ron's hands.

While Hermione, Ginny and Harry watched Ron struggling to hold the rat, in the silence, there was a woosh, then an unmistakeable thud.

"They did it," whispered Ginny. She turned to Harry and buried her face against his neck.

"I can't believe it," whispered Hermione. She put her arms around Ron's neck. "How could they?"

"We have to go," said Harry, his arm around Ginny.

They heard the sound of howling. Ginny and Hermione looked up. "Hagrid," they both said, and started to turn back.

"No, we can't. He wouldn't want you to see him like that," said Harry. "Let's go."

The two couples walked silently for a minute, except for the girl's sniffles. Then Ron exclaimed. "Scabbers! Bloody hell, he bit me."

The rat was clearly terrified, and was desperately trying to get free from Ron's tight grasp. Harry looked around and saw the reason. Crookshanks was heading for them.

"We need to get away. Fudge will be coming this way soon," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him.

"Scabbers-NO!" cried Ron, reaching out as the rat managed to wriggle enough to get out of Ron's grip. He fell to the ground and immediately made a run for it. Crookshanks took off in pursuit.

Ron took off after his rat, and the others had no choice but to follow. He leaped on him, and grabbed his rat again.

"Get away, damn cat. Scabbers, stop." growled Ron.

"Crookshanks, come here," called Hermione.

"Snuffles?" said Ginny, looking over Harry's shoulder. He turned, and saw the dog running toward him. Whereas all the other times he'd seemed friendly, this time he seemed angry. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him as the dog charged past them. He took a leap and landed on Ron. He then started to drag him away.

"Ron," cried Ginny, running after him. "Snuffles, stop!"

Out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard that he fell over. He heard a couple of cries; it sounded like Hermione and Ginny had been hit too.

"Lumos," cried Harry, after he had grappled for his wand. Both he and Hermione looked around.

"Oh, Harry, it's the Whomping Willow. Look out," she cried, ducking in time. However, another branch swung around and lifted her off the ground.

Harry was too busy looking out for Ron and Ginny. Ginny was darting between branches, trying to get to Ron. Being smaller than the others gave her an advantage. She lurched but just missed as Ron disappeared down a hole with the dog. She then had to duck as the branches swirled around her.

Harry was about to head for her when something picked him up. It was Hermione, yelling as she was being tossed around. She had grabbed the back of his jacket, and the two of them were now being thrown around like they were on the back of a bucking bronco.

"Harry. Get to Ron," yelled Hermione.

"How?" cried Harry, just as she let go. She had timed it perfectly, pushing him in the direction of the hole that Ron had gone down. Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Aaaahhh," cried Harry, as he slid down the hole. "Oof," he called, as he came out the very end. He landed on something soft and flowery.

"Get off me, Harry," growled Ginny.

"Sorry, I didn't-oof," cried Harry, as Hermione came down and landed on him, pushing him back onto Ginny.

"Where's Ron?" she immediately asked.

"I saw Snuffles take him that way," pointed Ginny.

"Good aim, by the way, Hermione," said Harry, rubbing his back where she had landed on him.

"Crookshanks-he stopped the tree somehow," admitted Hermione. "I don't know how, or-"

"He's friends with the dog," said Harry, grimly. "We've seen them together, haven't we." Ginny nodded.

"Come on," she said, leading the way.

They walked without talking throughout the tunnel. At some stage it seemed to rise, and then it twisted. They came to a small opening, and they could see a dim light through it.

They each took a deep breath before going through the opening. It was a small room, with badly peeling wallpaper and old furniture. Nearly everything in the room was broken, in fact, it looked like it had been torn to shreds.

"Harry, I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," said Hermione.

Above them they heard the sounds of someone moving around. They heard a moan, then the sound of purring.

The three of them crept out into the hall and up the stairs. A light under a closed door told them where the noise was coming from. With a quick look and a nod, Harry kicked the door in.

Ron lay on a bed in the room, clutching at his leg. Crookshanks calmly washed himself, purring at seeing Hermione. They rushed to the bed.

"Ron, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Where's the dog?" asked Harry.

"Not a dog," groaned Ron in pain. He pointed over their shoulders. "It's a trap. It's him-he's an Animagus. It's Sirius Black."

Ginny, Harry and Hermione spun around. A man, with matted hair and dirty clothes stood behind the door. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin.

"Expelliarmus," he cried, grabbing all their wands as they flew through the air. His eyes focused on Harry.

"I knew you'd come to help your friend. It's what your father would have done," he said hoarsely.

A white rage ran over Harry. How dare this man talk about his father? For the first time, Harry felt a need to attack; to kill. It was only the hands of his friends that stopped him.

"No, Harry," begged Hermione. Ginny clutched his arm into hers. Ron hobbled off the bed.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too," he said bravely.

"Lie down, or you'll damage that leg more," said Sirius to Ron. "I don't want to hurt you-any of you. Just hand over that rat."

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS," yelled Harry, in such a rage. He shrugged off Ginny'a hands and ignored Hermione and Ron's cried and lunged for Black.

He had no plans, he just wanted to inflict pain. Sirius didn't have time to put up any defensive shields, when Harry latched onto Sirius' wrist. In his weakened condition, Sirius grimaced, flinging the wands in the air. Sirius reached out and wrapped his free hand around Harry's throat.

"No," yelled Ginny, kicking out at Sirius. He grimaced in pain, letting go of Harry. Sparks from the wands just missed Hermione and Ron. Ron reached across to try and get the fallen wands. Crookshanks jumped on his hand, scratching and spitting. He dug his claws into Ron's hand, causing him to yell in pain.

Harry grabbed his wand and stood up, bunching Ron, Ginny and Hermione behind him. His wand extended, he walked towards Sirius, their eyes locked.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he asked quietly.

"You killed my parents," said Harry. "You sold them out to Voldemort."

The sounds of footsteps had no effect on Harry and Sirius. They kept staring at each other, Harry's wand aimed at Sirius' heart.

"We're up here. Help! It's Sirius Black," cried Hermione.

Professor Lupin burst through the door. In a millisecond, he saw Ron drop to the bed, clutching his leg. Hermione and Ginny were huddled together, and Harry-

"Expelliarmus," cried Remus, grasping Harry's wand as it sailed towards him. Harry gasped. What was going on?

"Where is he, Sirius?" asked Remus. Sirius looked at Remus then pointed to Ron.

"But that would mean- unless he was the one?- unless you switched...without telling me?" blustered Remus.

Sirius slowly nodded. Remus walked past Harry, and embraced Sirius. "My friend."

"I don't believe this," cried Hermione. "He's a werewolf! He's been helping Sirius Black get into the castle."

"No. That's not entirely true. I never helped Sirius get into the castle. But I am a werewolf," he said, resignedly.

Harry, Ginny and Ron let out a gasp.

"How long have you known?" he asked Hermione.

"Since Professor Snape took over one of your lessons when you were 'sick'. It was about werewolves. Then there was your Boggart. The silvery orb. It was the moon, wasn't it?" she asked.

Remus laughed without mirth. "You are the cleverest witch of your age, Hermione."

"How did you know we were here?" asked Ginny.

"The Marauders Map. I confiscated it off Harry a few weeks ago. It was in my office and-"

"You know how to work it?" asked Harry.

"Of course, I helped write it. I'm Moony," said Remus, shaking his hand as if to say it was not important. "You were probably wearing your father's Invisibility Cloak when you lot went to visit Hagrid, so I-"

"You know about the cloak?" asked Harry.

"Of course we know about the cloak," rasped Sirius, his eyes fixed on Ron, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Three of you went down to visit Hagrid, yet four of you left his cabin. As you were coming back from Hagrid's, you met up with your sister, Ron," said Remus.

Sirius's eyes softened as he looked upon Ginny, standing protectively over Ron. "You saved me. If it weren't for you, I would have starved. Thank you."

Ginny's face flushed. "Snuffles? I-I-" She couldn't think of what to say, her mind was going a million miles a minute trying to catch up.

"What do you mean, three of us went down, yet four of us left?" asked Harry.

Remus and Sirius moved closer to Ron. Ginny and Hermione blocked them. "We need to see that rat."

"What-Scabbers? What's he got to do with it?" asked Ron.

"That's not a rat. It's a wizard," said Remus.

"An Animagus, by the name of-"

"Peter Pettigrew," breathed Ginny. Sirius and Harry looked at her, then Sirius nodded.

"He's not Pettigrew, he's Scabbers," yelled Ron, wincing in pain. Scabbers squeaked, again trying desperately to get away. Sirius drew a wand.

Remus grabbed his arm. "No-wait. You owe Harry the truth. For James and Lily's sake."

"There'll be time for that while we wait for the Dementors. They're hungry, Black. They'll be coming for you to give you the Kiss," said Professor Snape, standing in the doorway.

"Snivellus," snarled Sirius, taking a step toward his old foe.

"Give me a reason," said Snape, in a deathly quiet voice. Harry could feel the hatred between the two men.

"Harry deserves to know the truth," said Ginny.

"Shut up, you silly girl," said Snape. Instead of backing down, Ginny looked even more determined.

"Sirius Black never got a trial. I believe Professor Lupin, and I want to know about Scabbers," she said, strongly.

"He's just like Black. You can't trust him, he's a werewolf," sneered Snape.

"I've been alone with Professor Lupin heaps of times, and he's never tried to hurt me," said Harry.

"Shut Up, Potter. You're as pathetic as your father. Always thinking you and your friends can break all the rules, even the ones that are there to protect you. How many times have you been told to stay close to the castle? All the professors have been watching over you, and what do you do? Use your father's cloak to sneak out-to Hogsmeade, to Hagrid's. The Dementors around the school are here for your protection, you stupid boy. Now-get out of my way!" He drew his wand.

"Expelliarmus," cried Remus, Ginny and Hermione. Hit by the three spells, Snape flew into the air, then lay slumped in the corner.

"We attacked a teacher...we attacked a teacher," mumbled Hermione.

"Thank you, Harry," said Remus gratefully.

"I'm not saying I believe you. I want to hear what you've got to say," said Harry.

"You can start by handing over that rat," said Sirius.

"Scabbers can't be Pettigrew. He's been in my family for ages," said Ron weakly.

"I'd guess about twelve years," said Remus. "He's not looking too good. Peter, my old friend," he sneered, "you look ill." The rat quivered.

"Ron, if he really is a rat, nothing will change," reminded Ginny. She took Scabbers from Ron's hands and handed him to Professor Lupin. The rat squealed.

"Ready, Sirius?" asked Remus, holding the rat out.

Sirius came closer, looking intently at the rat. "Together," he said, quietly, but with force.

"One, two, three...

xxxx

Ginny lay in the Infirmary, resting her broken ankle. She watched in amazement as Hermione and Harry re-appeared in the room, when seconds ago, they just left.

"How did you...you just...what's going on?" asked Ron, bewildered. His leg was resting on a pillow, to allow the break to heal properly.

Hermione sat on Ron's bed, explaining all about the Time Turner she'd been using all year. How she and Harry had gone back in time, just long enough to let Sirius escape on Buckbeat.

Ginny lay back, listening to Hermion'e concise report of the night she and Harry had had. Harry sat on her bed. "You all right?" he asked softly.

Ginny nodded. "You found out quite a bit about your family tonight," she said. "How are you?"

Harry sighed, the events of the night had tired him. "I conjured a Patronus tonight. A real Patronus; a stag, like my Dad's."

"That's amazing," said Ginny, smiling proudly at him. Harry felt a fluttering in his chest. No-one had looked at him like that before.

"Sirius, he wanted me to thank you," said Harry, handing her some chocolate.

"How do you feel about him now?" asked Ginny, accepting the offer.

"He's my godfather. He said, if he can clear his name, I can go and live with him. No more Dursley's," whispered Harry, almost to himself.

"That's great, Harry. He'd be able to tell you so much more about your parents," said Ginny, squeezing his hand.

Harry smiled, squeezing back.

"Harry, we really should head back to Gryffindor Tower," said Hermione. She fussed over Ron in his bed, straightening the covers and making sure he had water close to hand.

"I guess I should go," said Harry, reluctantly. He didn't feel like leaving her tonight.

"Harry, I-" Ginny reached up and hugged him for a minute. She pulled away. "Good night."

"Night Gin," he said. He saw Ron and Hermione watching them closely. He flushed. "Night Ron. We'll be back in the morning, first thing."

"Night Harry, Hermione," said Ron, looking between Harry and Ginny. He smiled at Hermione.

At the door, Harry stopped and looked back. Ginny was watching him, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, and left the room.

"I wish we could have stayed there with them, don't you?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm, oh, yeah," said Harry.

"I wonder where Snuffles is now," mused Hermione.

"Far away, I hope," said Harry.

They walked in silence back to the tower, stopping to hug each other in the common room before going to their dormitories.

Harry and Hermione were able to share their breakfast in the Infirmary with Ron and Ginny the next morning, so they missed the announcement that Professor Lupin was leaving the school. Apparantly Professor Snape had felt it necessary to share the news of his 'affliction' with the word quickly got around. Remus was left with no choice but to resign. Harry and Ginny went to visit him. They found him packing.

"I don't want you to go," said Harry.

"By tomorrow, owls will be arriving from parents, protesting that their children are being taught by a werwolf, and they'd be right. Last night showed me how reckless I've been. One missed potion, and I could have hurt you all last night. I can't risk it, Harry," sighed Remus. He closed his suitcase.

He opened a drawer and took out a familiar piece of parchment. "As I am no longer your teacher, I have no qualms about returning this to you. It's no use to me, and I'm sure you and your friends will put it to good use."

Harry and Ginny shared a grin.

"Will you meet up with Snuffles; help him clear his name?" asked Ginny.

"I hope so. I still can't believe, all these years I blamed him..." Remus shook with emotion.

A knock at the door showed Professor Dumbledore. He didn't seem surprised to see Harry and Ginny there. "Your carriage is at the gate, Remus."

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Remus. He smiled at Harry. "I feel sure we'll meet again some time. Goodbye."

He shook hands with Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore and quickly left.

"He shouldn't leave alone," said Ginny. She followed after him.

Xxxx

The last week of term passed quickly. Professor Lupin's departure was still a topic of interest, as was his possible replacement. Harry's mind was still thinking about the ramifications of Peter getting away again.

Their exams results came through on the day before they left. They had all passed, even Hermione with all the subjects she had been taking. She confided she had handed back the Time Turner, and cut back two of her subjects for next year.

As they shared a compartment with Ginny on the way home, Harry was still reading the letter he'd received from Sirius that morning. He'd taken Sirius' signed Hogsmeade permission slip to Professor Mcgonagall first thing.

"So Harry, it's the Quidditch World Cup this summer. What do you reckon? Dad can usually get tickets," said Ron.

"Sounds good," said Harry. Especially if it meant getting away from the Dursley's earlier.

Harry hoped that wherever Sirius was, he was working out a way to clear his name. If he could live with Sirius it would be like being a part of a family. His family.


	6. Chapter 6 World Cup

Harry sighed with relief as he entered the Burrow. It had been a long summer with the Dursleys, spent in mostly silence and dirty looks. Harry was glad he was leaving them earlier than usual to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

He came through the floo, nearly falling out as he arrived in the kitchen. He righted himself and dusted himself off, before moving out the way for Ron and Mr Weasley to come through. As he looked around, he had just enough time to hear Ginny and Mrs Weasley arguing, before Ginny slammed out the door.

Ron came through and dragged him into the lounge where Mrs Weasley nearly squeezed his lungs out. She immediately pronounced that he was too thin, and that she was preparing a huge meal for them all that night.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ron. The house was ominously quiet.

"Percy is upstairs in his room. The twins are outside, flying. Your sister, well, she probably headed down that way too," said Mrs Weasley, frowning as she mentioned Ginny.

"Come on, Harry, let's go," said Ron, heading for the door.

Harry smiled at Mrs Weasley, and thanked Mr Weasley for coming to get him before he followed his friend outside.

"Is everything all right with Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ron sighed. "Mum and her have been arguing all holidays. Bloody annoying, really. She thinks Ginny was silly to make friends with the dog, because it turned out to be Sirius Black, escaped convict. Then she was angry with Ginny for being there that night and breaking her ankle, said she should have been a good girl and stayed in the castle."

"Boy, I can't imagine Ginny taking that well," said Harry.

"She didn't. Went off her nut. Said the dog was her only friend, seeing as how she was possessed by You Know Who her first year. Of course, that made Mum cry, and then she yelled at me, Percy and the twins."

"Voldemort," corrected Harry, automatically.

"Anyway, Mum and Ginny have been clashing all holidays. Mum went off her nut when Ginny got a letter from Sirius. Ginny yelled back that I got letters from you and Hermione, so what was wrong with her getting letters from Sirus, that he was her friend. So, yeah, mate, it's been fun and games around here. Can't wait to get away, tell you the truth," sighed Ron.

Hary felt guilty. He had wanted to write to Ginny, but decided to just write to Ron, hoping he would impart his letter's details to her. He too had received a letter from Sirius, simply saying he was safe and in hiding, working on proving his innocence. Remus Lupin was with him.

They got to the pitch, and Harry was surprised to see Hermione was there, sitting on the front of Fred's broom, while he hovered close to the ground. She smiled bravely as the two boys approached.

"Hey Hermione, look at you," chuckled Harry.

"She's doing great," said Fred, flying slowly towards them.

"I would have taken you up," said Ron, a bit peeved with his brother.

"I just came out to watch, it's such a nice day and, well, there was yelling in the house," admitted Hermione, looking around nervously.

Fred chuckled. "It's okay, Hermione, I don't think Gin can hear you up there."

Harry and Ron looked up as Ginny blasted around the sky, obviously working off some tension.

"Wow, she's good," said Harry, surprised. He watched Ginny roll and loop with ease.

"Yeah, who knew. She's trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team this year," said Ron, nervously.

"Apparantly she's been sneaking out and taking our brooms out for a ride for years," said George. "She told Hermione."

"I think I've had enough now, Fred. Thank you," said Hermione.

He lowered her to the ground and she hopped off. She went over to Harry and hugged him. "It's good to see you again. How has your summer been? Heard from Sirius?"

"Not bad. Glad to be here," said Harry. He didn't know why but he was reluctant to talk about Sirius with her just now.

"We're going to head back to the house. Ron, Harry, want our brooms?" asked George.

"Sure, thanks," said Ron. Harry nodded eagerly. He failed to see looks pass between Ron and Hermione.

"I think I'll head back to the house too. Our Potions book looks so interesting," smiled Hermione, brightly. She walked off with the twins.

"Come on Harry," said Ron eagerly. "Let's see if we can catch Ginny."

XXXX

They left the Burrow early the next morning; to take a Portkey to the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny was the first one ready, and she was waiting for the others when they came downstairs.

"Let's go, let's go," she cried softly, not wanting to wake her mother. Things had still been tense between them last night, and Ginny wanted to put some distance between them.

"Come on, then, the Diggory's will be waiting for us," grinned Arthur, patting his daughter on her head.

The Diggory's were indeed waiting for them. "Morning, Amos," greeted Arthur. The two families had been friends for ages, what with both Amos and Arthur working at the Ministry, and both families living in Ottery St Catchpole. They usually got together for a barbecue every summer.

"Morning, Arthur. Cutting it a bit fine, aren't we?" asked Amos, goodnaturedly.

"Some of us had trouble getting out of bed," said Arthur, shooting Ron and Harry a look. Ginny smirked at Harry, but Hermione was looking with interest at Amos' son.

"You remember my boy, Cedric," said Amos proudly. Arthur held out his hand, and Cedric shook it. He then smiled at the others. Fred and George nodded in recognition. Hermione smiled brightly as he looked her way.

"Hey Cedric, how are you? Do you remember me? Ginny," said Ginny.

"I always remember a pretty girl," said Cedric, winking at her. Hermione and Ginny giggled. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at each other.

"This is Hermione Granger, and that's my brother Ron and his friend Harry," said Ginny, pointing them out. He nodded hello to them.

"Ah, I think that's our Portkey up ahead," said Amos, pointing out an old boot. Ginny jogged up to it, and circled it. The others caught up with her.

"All right then. All fingers on," instructed Arthur. Everyone kneeled down and did so.

"What?" asked Harry, kneeling down but very confused. The boot began to smoke.

"Harry, put your finger on the boot," yelled Ginny. He did, just in the knick of time.

The Portkey whizzed them away.

XXXX

"There's no-one like Krum. He's a force of nature. He's brilliant, he is," declared Ron, as they began their celebrations in their tent.

"Sounds like you're in love, Ron," smiled Ginny, winking at Hermione.

Ron scowled at her. "Shut up, Gin," as Fred and George made kissy noises and hooted.

They heard a few bangs and screams outside. "Some people are really celebrating," commented Hermione.

Arthur ran into the tent. "Quick, everyone, we have to leave. Fred, George, stay close to Ginny. Ron, you three stay together too. Now," he said, urgently.

They ran out of the tent. Ginny had to admit she was scared. She stood between her brothers, feeling protected. She looked up and gasped. Everyone heard her and they also looked up.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's the Dark Mark. You -Know -Who usually casts it when he's killed someone. Kind of like a calling card," said Ron.

"Let's not just stand here, we need to move," said Hermione. They were all getting pushed around by people rushing past.

"We should stay together," said Fred, grabbing Hermione on his other side. Harry moved in front of Ginny.

They nearly all got knocked over like skittles by a group of people screaming. In the brief time it took them to stand back up, they had all been separated.

"No," cried Ginny, looking everywhere for a flash of red hair. She couldn't even see their tent anymore. The night was dark, and people were either running or screaming. Ginny could see wandfire in the distance, and it was getting closer. Someone grabbed her arm. Ginny held her wand up in defence.

"Ginny? It's me, Cedric. Where's your family?" asked Cedric.

"Oh Cedric, thank Merlin it's you. We all got separated," said Ginny. He drew her closer to him. "Stay with me. We'll find them together,"he reassured her.

"Thanks, Cedric. Where's your dad?" she asked worriedly.

"Like your dad, he's gone to see if he can help the Aurors," said Cedric, keeping his arm around her as he moved her through the crowds.

"Is it-is it him, do you know?" asked Ginny, trembling. She was worried about her family, Hermione and Harry.

Cedric immediately knew who she meant. "I really don't know, and I really don't want to hang around and find out, do you?" asked Cedric.

"I can't leave without knowing what's happened to my family," said Ginny, determinedly.

"Ginny! Hey Ginny, Cedric, over here," cried George.

"Oh, it's the twins. Wait, where's the others?" she asked, as she hugged them in relief.

"Dad was going back to look for the other three," said Fred. He shook Cedric's hand. "Thanks for looking out for Ginny. Wanna stay here with us?"

Cedric nodded gratefully. "Safety in numbers," he said.

"I hope that's true for Harry, Hermione and Ron," said Ginny.

XXXX

Ginny sighed with relief as she sat back in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The days after the Quiddditch World Cup had been a nightmare. As soon as they got home, Molly was all over them, making sure all limbs were intact. Then she rounded on Ginny. She shouldn't have been there, Molly knew she was too young. When she heard that Ginny got separated from the twins and Cedric found her, it gave her another reason to insist that Ginny was too young and too silly to be left alone.

Ginny finally had enough. She yelled back at her mother, leaving her brothers gasping at her with part admiration, part wondering if she'd lost her mind. Once the yelling was done, they both retreated into a stony silence. That was, until she hexed Ron when he mentioned how she and her mother were so much alike; so stubborn. Molly told Ginny she was going to be doing all the chores before they all left for school.

Yes, she thought, this year was going to be better. She was going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and she was going to make a better effort to make friends. She'd had an owl from Astoria over the holidays, enquiring if they could catch up. Unfortunately they couldn't, but Ginny wrote a nice friendly reply, thanking her for the invitation.

Yes, this was going to be a better year for herself, she determined. The Year of Ginny Weasley! She giggled at the thought.

She never could have imagined just how her year turned out to be. The ramifications would change the Weasley family forever.

*Just a heads up, Im thinking of changing the title, as it implies its just about Ginny. While her being in Slytherin will change a lot of the books as we know them, it is about hers and Harry;s journey. Happy to hear any suggestions, you will be credited. Cheers xx


	7. Chapter 7 Goblet of Fire 1

Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall and out of the castle. So far, the Year of Ginny Weasley totally sucked. Dumbledore had just announced that there would be not Quidditch this year, that their school would be hosting two other schools in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There went her chance to try out for the Slytherin team. It was the one thing she had really been looking forward to.

The next day she had come across Draco and his goons Crabbe and Goyle baiting Ron about a mention of their father in the Daily Prophet. Ginny had listened, her fury building until Malfoy had insulted her mother. Both Harry and Ron had defended her parents, but Ginny had heard enough. She whipped out her wand and incinerated the paper. Then Moody entered, and transfigured Malfoy into a ferret. After Professor Mcgonagall made Moody return him to his original form, Draco shot her a dirty look as Moody grabbed him by the shoulders and took him off to see Professor Snape.

A couple of days later she got a short message from Sirius, saying he was heading north immediately, and to keep an eye on Harry. She scoffed to herself at that. She'd barely seen Ron, Hermione and Harry since they'd returned, except when she'd seen Hermione in the library. She was surprised that he was coming back, and worried that he might be spotted. She made her mind up to ask Harry why he was returning.

Most of the week was taken up with news of the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving. Ginny caught up with Fred and George one night at the Gryffindor table.

"So, are you going to do it? Enter the tournament?" she asked them.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Ginners," grinned Fred, winking at her.

"So that's a yes, then," surmised Ginny. "Any ideas who else might put their name in?"

"I think your boyfriend Cedric might," grinned George.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Ginny, slapping George lightly.

"Glad to hear it," said Ron, sitting down next to Fred; Harry and Hermione with him. Fred, George, Ron and Hermione then got into a discussion about house elves.

Ginny took the opportunity to ask Harry about Sirius. "I hear Snuffles may be returning? Any particular reason?"

"I stupidly wrote him about something that happened to me over the summer, and now he's worried about me," grumbled Harry, rubbing his scar.

"He cares about you, Harry," said Ginny.

"I know, I just don't want him to do anything that will land him back in Azkaban," said Harry.

"Hey Ginny, we're going to get a start on that Arithmancy homework, you coming?" called Astoria from the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Guess I'll see you lot tomorrow," said Ginny, getting up.

XXXX

Ginny scowled as someone shoved a badge under her nose. It showed a picture of Cedric Diggory with the words-'Support Cedric Diggory-the REAL Hogwarts Champion'. Then the image changed to one of Harry, with the words- 'Potter Stinks', flashing in red.

"Sod off," she said angrily.

"Now now Weaslette, there's no need to be rude. Just thought you'd like to support our true Hogwarts champion," drawled Goyle.

"It's all a load of crap," snapped Ginny. "Get them out of my face." She waved her wand and made the badge melt in his hand.

"Ow, ow," he complained, tossing it down on the Slytherin table. "You little...you'll pay for that."

He drew out his wand, but Ginny was faster.

"Fernunculus," she cried. A yet of light hit Goyle in the face, and ugly boils were springing up all over it.

"What's going on here, Mr Goyle?" asked Professor Snape. "What's that?" The badge lay in a molten mess on the table.

"It was a badge supporting Diggory, sir. I offered it to Ginny, but she refused and spelled me," whimpered Goyle. Snape surveyed his face.

"Hospital wing, now," he said. "Miss Weasley, you better have a good explanation for the meaning of this." he gestured to the melted badge.

Ginny was ready to burst. "This-" she indicated the badge,-"is all bullshit! Isn't this tournament supposed to be about strengthening and uniting ties between the schools? Well, so far, all I've seen is how it's tearing ours apart. Anyone with half a brain can see that Harry doesn't want to compete, and he shouldn't have to."

You could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall. From the Gryffindor table, Harry was happy that someone was finally on his side. Ron had been acting weird, thinking that Harry had somehow managed to overcome the age line near the Cup and he was jealous when Harry's name had come out of the cup. Hermione was trying to run between the two, to keep the peace, but finally, here was someone who was standing up for him.

"That is enough, Miss Weasley," snapped Snape. "Headmaster's office, after you've finished your meal."

"Fine- sir," said Ginny, angrily. She put her head down and continued eating. Astoria whispered in her ear, but Ginny seemed to be ignoring her.

Conversations resumed, although most of them were about Ginny's outburst. Fred and George seemed proud of their little sister. "She's a firecracker, that one," they chortled. Ron just rolled his eyes.

Ginny got up to go. Astoria told her she'd meet her back in the common room. Ginny nodded and went to leave.

Harry, having watched for her to leave, jumped up and met her as she was about to leave the Great Hall. "Ginny, I, er, just wanted to say thanks. You know, for what you said."

Ginny smiled wanly. "Harry, anyone who saw the look on your face when your name was announced would have known you didn't do it. I just can't believe Dumbledore is making you compete. Why did the bloody thing spit out another name, anyway. It's called a TRI-Wizard Cup for a reason. Tri means three. So why did it recognise a fourth name?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Dumbledore said it's a binding contract, or something."

Ginny clutched his arm. "Harry, the other champions and their head master and headmistress don't want you in there, so why can't Dumbledore get you out of it. It's bullshit!"

Harry smiled at his feisty friend. "Anyway, thanks for saying what you did. I appreciate it, especially since Ron..." he looked over to see Ron scowling at him again. Hermione was whispering in his ear, looking apologetically at Harry.

"He's an idiot. Listen Harry, I think you should let Snuffles know what's going on. I've got a really bad feeling about this, and he'd want to know," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I will. In fact, think I'll go to the Owlery now. I'd ask you to come, but I guess you've got somewhere else to be."

Ginny grimaced, just as Professor Snape loomed over them both. "Headmaster's office - now!"

"Yes sir," said Ginny. She rolled her eyes at Harry, who winked at her before she left. Snape stayed behind to talk to Harry.

"You love the attention, don't you, Potter. Well, let me tell you this. I don't know you did it, but I won't let you drag Miss Weasley into this mess, understand?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Harry, angrily. He was tired of everyone thinking he wanted to compete.

"Stay away from her," said Snape, turning around and leaving Harry standing there. As he looked back to the Gryffindor table, he could see Hermione and Ron had gone already. Fred and George were still there.

"Reckon Gin's in for it," muttered George.

"Mum'll send another howler. Looks like Gin will set the record," grinned Fred.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, sitting with them. He was glad that, while they joked about his status, they remained the same as they always had toward him.

"Well now, Bill got a howler when he and a Hufflepuff got caught in the Astronomy tower when he was a sixth year. Charlie got two, or was it three?-"mused Fred

"Three," said George.

"Thank you George. "Three howlers, two in his seventh year. Percy, of course, got none. Ron got one last year, right?" asked Fred.

Harry nodded. It was in the Great Hall, about taking Mr Weasley's car to get to Hogwarts when they missed the Hogwarts Express.

"We have got five, which we were pretty proud of. Gin's already had three, and we'd expect another one after this, so she's well on track to break the record," said Fred, looking satisfied.

"I'm not sure she'll look on it as a good thing,"said Harry. He didn't like all the shouting that Mrs Weasley did.

"Yeah, Mum's been a bit tough on Gin, that's for sure. Only girl and all," shrugged George.

While Harry didn't think that should matter, he wanted to send his letter to Sirius. "Well, I'm off to the Owlery. See you later."

"Hey Harry, don't mind Ron. He's being a prat, but he'll come round," said Fred. Harry just shrugged and continued to the Owlery.

He wrote Sirius a quick note, telling him that, despite not putting his name in, he had been chosen as a second Hogwarts Champion. He sent it off with a school owl, as Hedwig was too noticeable. Hedwig wasn't happy about that, and she pecked his shoulder before flying off in a huff.

Trudging back to the school in a mood, Harry decided to go and wait for Ginny to come out of Dumbledore's office. He'd walk her back to her common room, just to thank her again for her support.

As he rounded a corner, he heard Ron's voice. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Hush Ronald," said Hermione. "Sorry, Professor."

"Quite all right, my dear. Mr Weasley, Mr Potter was placed in Gryffindor precisely so you could befriend him. Now that Sirius Black is in the picture, it is now more imperative that you maintain his friendship. We need to know everything between Harry and Sirius. Miss Granger, I'm sure I can rely on you. As I have promised, your efforts will be rewarded," said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, don't worry," said Hermione. "Harry already relies on me for help with his homework. I'll get him to tell me all about where Sirius is, and what he's up to, don't worry. Harry won't suspect anything by telling me, er, us."

"Good, good. Well now, best be getting back to your common room. Good night, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"Good night, sir," they said together. They started to walk towards Harry, so he ducked and hid in a broom closet. He heard them talking as they went past.

"-try and make up with him, Ronald, for Dumbledore's needs that information," scolded Hermione.

Harry didn't hear Ron's response, as they walked further away. Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought that his so called best friends were actually being manipulated by Dumbledore. It was like a dagger to his heart, that all they had been through the last couple of years had all been a lie. He banged his fist on the wall.

Anger burst through him. He'd show them! He didn't need Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger anymore. He decided not to rely on Hermione when it came to his school work. He'd always held back a bit, used to being scolded or punished by the Dursleys if he had done better than Dudley at primary school. He hadn't wanted to lose his friendship with Ron by coming across as smarter than him, yet he knew he was more up to Hermione's speed, but coasting along. Well, no more. Besides, if he was going to be forced to compete in this bullshit tournament, then he needed to be prepared.

He smiled as he said 'bullshit'. It made him think of Ginny. He hoped she got on all right with Dumbledore, although she was probably going to have detention. At least she was honest with him.

He made a mental note to catch up with her tomorrow.

XXXX

Ginny groaned as the clock ticked over to ten o'clock, and she still had half a dozen more bed pans to clean.

"Psst. Hey Gin, nearly done?" whispered Harry.

"Harry? Where are you?" asked Ginny, looking around.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," grinned Harry, taking off his Invisibility cloak. "So, how's it going?"

"Just got this lot to do, then I'm done," sighed Ginny. She picked up one and began scrubbing.

"Hold on." Harry got his wand out and pointed it at the bedpans. "Tergeo." The bed pans all looked like new.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey told me not to use magic," said Ginny.

"You didn't, I did," grinned Harry. They both grinned at each other, then heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"She's coming," hissed Ginny. Harry ducked back under the cloak as Madame Pomfrey came into the infirmary.

"Those Beaxbatons girls," she said, shaking her head. "Ah, Miss Weasley, all done. Why, these look like new. You didn't use magic, did you?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey. You can check my wand if you don't believe me," said Ginny, holding it out.

"That won't be necessary. Now, off to your common room with you, it's already quite late. Here's a pass, in case you meet a professor or prefect patrolling. Good night, Miss Weasley."

"Good night, Madame Pomfrey," said Ginny. She hurried out, holding the door for Harry after making sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking.

"Thanks, you probably saved me at least another half an hour of scrubbing," said Ginny.

"No worries. I really wanted to talk to you. Snuffles is back. He's in Hogsmeade," said Harry.

"I'm not surprised. The first event is only two weeks away. How is your research going?" asked Ginny.

"Lousy. It's hard doing it by myself. I haven't got a clue what spells I'll need for the task," sighed Harry.

Ginny thought about it. "I'll help you. What about asking Neville. It may help him too. I'm sure Her-"

"No! I won't ask her or Ron. You're right, I'll ask Neville," said Harry. "So, I heard you got a howler from your Mum."

Ginny sighed. "Nothing surprising about that."

"What did she say?" asked Harry.

"Oh, the usual. I'm a disgrace to the Weasley name, she and Dad are so disappointed in me, blah, blah, blah." said Ginny. "So what did Snuffles say?"

"Just said he'd see me soon. There's a Hogsmeade visit coming up on the weekend," said Harry.

"It will be good for you to to see him, although I hope he won't get into trouble. The Ministry will probably use any excuse to cause trouble for him, even though he was pardoned."

"I know," said Harry. They had reached the ground floor.

"I can take it from here, thanks Harry. So, meet you about an hour before before dinner? How about that empty classroom on the second floor?"

"Sounds good. I'll speak to Neville and see if he wants to help. Goodnight Gin," he said.

"Night Harry, and thanks again. See you tomorrow," said Ginny. She wondered why he didn't want Hermione's help.

XXXX

Harry was happy to see Sirius when he went to Hogsmeade. He was staying in a private room at the Three Broomsticks, so Harry met him there. He saw Hermione watching him, so he had to be careful. He pretended he was going to the loo, then ducked upstairs.

Sirius was angry when Harry told him about the Tri-Wizard tournament, and what he'd overheard Dumbledore telling Ron and Hermione. Again, Harry was glad to have someone solely on his side.

Rosmerta brought them up some lunch and butterbeers. Sirius told him that he and Remus were moving in to his old family home. Sirius had recently re-connected with his cousin Andromeda and her family.

"Her daughter is an Auror. Nymphadora, but if you call her that, she'll curse you. She goes by her surname, Tonks. She's a hoot," chuckled Sirius.

"Sounds like things are going well for you. You've got your home and your best friend back," said Harry, happy for Sirius.

"Yeah, well, we want to get the house tidied up. You know, for when you're on holidays," said Sirius.

Harry looked confused. "Oh, so I can visit?"

Sirius nudged him. "No, so you can live with me. If you want, I mean. I am your godfather, and your parents named me your guardian."

"No more Dursleys?" asked Harry, hopefully.

"No more Dursleys," smiled Sirius.

Harry leapt into Sirius's arms. "That's brilliant. That's, wow, made my day. Thanks!"

They spent the next hour with Sirius sharing memories of Harry's parents with him. Harry forgot all his worries as he enjoyed himself.

Soon enough it was time to go. Harry hugged him goodbye. "Tell Ginny I said hello. Pity she couldn't make it today," said Sirius.

"I know. It was her last detention," said Harry.

"Well, it sounds like you've got a good friend in young Ginny," smiled Sirius.

"Yeah, she's been great. You should have heard her sticking up for me. Pity my other so-called friends couldn't do that. Gin went nuts when I told her what I overheard," said Harry snappily.

"Don't let them get you down, Cub. Stick with your loyal friends. James and Lily were good friends with Frank and Alice Longbottom, you know," said Sirius.

"Really? I've got to say, it's been good getting to know Nev more this last week. He and Ginny have been helping me learn new spells. I just wish I knew what we were facing for the first task," sighed Harry.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll be sticking around. Just send me a message if you want to talk again," said Sirius.

Harry hugged him. "Thanks, Sirius, that means a lot."

Harry happily made his way back to Hogwarts. He caught up with Neville on his way back. He slapped him on his back. "Good day, Nev?"

"Yeah, you? You look...happy!" said Neville. He hadn't seen Harry look this happy-ever!

"Yeah, I am," said Harry, realising it was true. "Some of that is thanks to you, Nev. I really appreciate your help this last week."

"I've enjoyed it. It's really helped me too, I've done loads better in DADA," smiled Neville. "It's been fun getting together with you and Ginny. Look, I got her a sugar quill from Honeydukes."

"Damn, I meant to pick her up something too," said Harry, kicking himself.

"I'll tell her it's from both of us," said Neville, generously.

Ginny was actually waiting for them as they came through the gates. "Hi Nev. Harry, got a minute, I need to talk to you."

"Hi Ginny. Harry, I'll see you in the common room," said Neville, waving as he walked away.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"First, how was Sirius?" asked Ginny as they began to follow Neville back to the castle, although a lot slower.

"Good. He's living with Remus in his old family home. He said that I can live with him in the holidays," said Harry, smiling happily.

"So you won't have to go back to those horrible Muggles? Harry, that's great," cried Ginny.

"I know, right," grinned Harry, caught up in Ginny's enthusiasm.

"Well, why you were away, I can tell you I think I know what you'll be facing in the first task," said Ginny.

"Oh?" said Harry.

"Meet me tonight after tea. We'll have to go down to Hagrid's cabin," said Ginny.

Harry groaned. "Can't you tell me now?"

Ginny smiled and threaded her arm through Harry's. "I think it's about time you met my brother Charlie."

"The one that works in Romania?" asked Harry. "The dragon trainer?"

"Yep. The dragon trainer," said Ginny. "He's here, at Hogwarts."

"Oh, shit!" said Harry, as it just hit him what he'd be facing.

"Yep," said Ginny, sympathetically.

"I'm screwed," groaned Harry.


	8. Chapter 8 Goblet of Fire 2

Yes, it's a new title! More appropriate, I believe. To address some queries i received via PM i have gone back and added a couple of things in back chapters, specifically POA 1 and World Cup. Nothing much, just a sentence or paragraph to explain where things were heading. Will let you know if i go back and change anything else. I am always open for constructive criticism, and love to hear all your guesses and theories. Right now, im being bombarded with queries as to who Harry is going to the Yule Ball with. Let's find out, shall we. My dear readers, I give you the next chapter...

Ginny was walking down to the school grounds when Hermione and Ron caught up with her. "So, how's Harry this morning?" they asked her.

Ginny shrugged. "What do you reckon? He's nervous as hell."

Hermione smirked and looked knowingly at Ron. "I hope you and Neville helped him learn lots of spells. Merlin knows what he's facing. Of course, Ron and I could have helped him, if he had asked."

Ginny shot her a dirty look. "He knows what he needs to know, Hermione."

Hermione looked around, then gasped. "Is that Sirius? What is he doing here?"

"We call it 'supporting Harry'," said Ginny. "You two should try it sometime. Actually, Dumbledore convinced Snape to give up his memories of Pettigrew and Sirius in the Shrieking Shack last year. The Minister had no choice but to pardon Sirius. He's a free man. You can read all about it in the Prophet this weekend."

Hermione gasped as Ginny walked off. Sirius caught sight of her and opened his arms. "Ginny!"

"Sirius!" she said, hugging him. "You look good. Have you seen Harry?"

"Thanks, Red!" She shot him a dirty look, to which he chuckled. "Nah, Harry and the other champions are in a tent. I couldn't get to see him, but I went to the side and let him know I was here. How's his preparation been?"

"Good, I hope. I thought Harry was going to pass out when he found out about the dragons. Did you know he told Cedric about them? Thought it was only fair, particularly when he found out the both the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions already knew," said Ginny.

"Sounds like something Harry would do," mused Sirius.

Ginny nodded. "Moody found out and Harry thought he was going to get in trouble, but instead Moody asked him how he was going to tackle the dragon. He told Harry to use his strengths."

Sirius thought about it for a minute. "Flying?"

Ginny nodded again. "So me and Nev have been practicing the Summoning spell so he can summon his broom."

"Moody? Alastor Moody, the Auror?" asked Sirius, surprised.

"Yeah, he's our DADA professor," said Ginny. "You know him?"

Sirius was about to reply, when Mr Bagman announced the first task was about to get underway and for everyone to take their seats. Sirius and Ginny hurried off to find Neville, who had saved them seats. Sirius ignored Ron and Hermione. Ginny pointed out her brother Charlie, who was down on the ground, tending to the dragons.

"And now, our first champion, representing Hogwarts is Cedric Diggorryyyyyy!" announced Mr Bagman.

The Tri-Wizard tournament was under way.

XXXX

Harry exited the tent after having been checked over by Madame Pomfrey. He was immediately pulled into a hug from Sirius.. "Harry, that was bloody fantastic!"

Harry grinned and hugged Sirius back. Over Sirius' shoulder, he could see Ginny grinning at him, and Neville waiting for him too.

Ginny leaped into his arms when Sirius released him. "You were amazing," she whispered in his ear. He shivered at her nearness, but hugged her back.

"Well done, Harry. That was awesome," said Neville, patting his back. Harry grinned at him and pulled him into a hug. Neville laughed, and hugged him back.

Charlie Weasley came over to him and shook his hand. "Hi Harry. I've got to say, you are an amazing flier. You did great, congratulations!"

"Thanks Charlie," said Harry. "These two were a big help." He nodded toward Ginny and Neville.

"Hey Harry, that was great, well done," said Hermione, as she and Ron came up to them.

"Thanks," said Harry. He was in such a good mood he felt he could be friendly towards them.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room, Harry," said Ron. Seamus and Dean who were walking past cheered.

"Sorry, I'm celebrating with Sirius and my friends," said Harry. "Hey Charlie, want to join us in Hogsmeade?" Hermione and Ron frowned.

Charlie gave him a thumbs up. "Just got to help secure the dragons. I'll meet you there."

Sirius clapped him on the back, and they headed off with Ginny and Neville.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, I cannot allow you to leave the grounds," said Professor Dumbledore, stepping in the path.

"Why not? I am now his legal guardian and I want to take him to celebrate," said Sirius.

"I cannot allow you to take Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom too," said Dumbledore.

"That's fine, Albus. I give Mr Black my permission," said Augusta Longbottom from behind him. When Neville had written her that he had befirended Harry and was helping him prepare for the first task, she had decided to come and visit. Neville had been pleased to see her, and had warmly greeted her, escorting her to sit with him, Sirius and Ginny.

Neville smiled gratefully at his grandmother. "Thanks Gran."

"And I'll accept responsibility for Ginny," said Charlie, coming over to see what was going on.

Dumbledore sighed and looked into Sirius eyes. "Very well." He didn't sound too happy about it.

"Actually, while you're here, I can let you know that Harry will be living with me when school is out for the summer," said Sirius, smoothly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I cannot allow that. He needs to go to the Dursley's for some of the time, to ensure the blood protection continues."

"No, he doesn't, my house is under the Fidelias," said Sirius.

"I assume Remus is the secret keeper," said Dumbledore.

"You may assume all you want," replied Sirius, haughtily.

Dumbledore sighed. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. Ron and Hermione looked on between the two men.

"Sirius, we must remember that Harry's welfare and protection is both our concerns," said Dumbledore.

"He shouldn't have been left with those bloody Muggles for so long. Did anyone bother to check on him? I don't like the things I've heard about them," snapped Sirius.

"Sirius, please," said Harry, pulling on his arm.

Sirius looked at him. "I'm sorry, Harry. Come, we have some celebrating to do. Dumbledore, we'll talk more about this another time. Come on everyone," said Sirius.

"Yeah!" said Ginny and Neville, trying to cheer Harry up. It seemed to work. Harry perked up and he and Sirius threw an arm over each other as they headed for Hogsmeade.

XXXX

After the first task everyone's attention turned to the upcoming Yule Ball. Harry hadn't been too bothered by it, until he was told by Professor Mcgonagall that, as a champion, he was expected to lead the dancing. Harry paled, he had no idea how to dance. In desperation he turned to Ginny for help.

They used the same classroom that they'd used to practice the Summoning spell, and practiced a couple of times a week. Harry found himself humming the waltz on his way to lessons. He wasn't as bad as he though, although he was pretty sure it was because Ginny made it look easy. He had lots of fun with her, and so he decided to ask her to be his date. Really, there was no-one else he'd rather take. He'd heard Cho Chang was going with Cedric, and he'd been in the library when Viktor had asked Hermione, although he didn't think Ron knew that yet. Fleur was going with Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw captain.

He waited until they had finished their fourth lesson. "Honestly Harry, you'll be fine. You dance really well. I don't think you need any more lessons," said Ginny, using her wand to move the tables and chairs back in place. They had moved them aside to give them room.

"I dance really well with you," amended Harry. "So, I was wondering, er, if you wanted to go to the ball ... with me?"

Ginny stared at him in shock. "What?" asked Harry defensively.

"You just...asked me?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded dumbly. "Well yeah, you're my best friend."

Ginny looked crestfallen. "Oh Harry, I would love to, but I already told Neville I'd go with him. I really thought you'd ask Cho or Susan. What about Daphne?"

"Cho's already going with someone. Susan? Susan Bones, you mean? I hardly know her," said Harry, confused.

"Susan really likes you, Harry. She's quite pretty, and I'm sure she'd say yes if you asked her," said Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "All right, I'll ask her."

Susan had blushed and giggled and immediately accepted. She'd joined Harry and Ginny for a dance lesson and Harry had to admit, she was a fun girl.

Professor Mcgonagall seemed surprised when Harry told her that yes, he had a date, and yes, he would be fine opening the dancing. Sirius had sent him some dress robes, so he was all set.

The Yule Ball was a turning point for many in their men dressed in fine clothes suddenly were looked on as 'potential'. Young witches, dressed up in their finery, suddenly revealed what was under their cloaks. The Professors had their work cut out for them that night, making sure no shenanigans were going on.

Harry actually had a good time. He'd surprised a lot of people with his dancing, then chose to sit out a bit, watching the others. Fred and George were hilarious, dancing like crazy. Fred dragged Ginny out and picked her up, her feet dangling off the floor until she begged laughingly to be put down.

Harry had scowled when he saw Neville and Ginny dance past him, and he didn't understand why. They were both good friends, and he'd been sort of happy that, if Ginny wasn't going with him, she was going with Neville. But now, seeing the two talking and laughing, made him feel left out.

"Harry, shall we go find our seats for the feast?" asked Susan.

"Sure," said Harry, offering her his arm like Ginny had told him to. Susan beamed, and they found themselves at a table with the other champions and their dates. Harry had Susan on one side and Hermione on the other.

"I thought you would have brought Ginny," whispered Hermione loudly, causing Susan to blush.

Harry was angry. She didn't have to be so rude in front of Susan. He shot her a dirty look, before turning back to Susan. He didn't talk to Hermione the rest of the night, even though she looked at him apologetically.

After the feast, they announced the Weird Sisters rock group was going to be playing. When Harry heard the music, he apologised to Susan, saying he didn't know how to dance to that kind of music. He told Susan to go ahead and have fun. She kicked off her shoes and joined her Hufflepuff friends.

Harry's eyes wandered to the crowds around the dance floor. He wasn't surprised to see Ron sulking in the corner, downing a drink. He followed Ron's gaze to see Hermione having fun with Viktor. He kept looking around, seeing Fleur talking with Madame Maxine and Hagrid. He grinned at Hagrid's attire, wondering if there was a clothing shop, 'Giants-R-Us'. Then his gaze fell on Neville. He followed his eyes, to see Ginny out on the dance floor, having fun with Michael Corner.

Ginny was a good dancer, and moved fluidly in time to the music. She grinned at Michael as he said something to her, and nodded. He took her hand and led her out to the grounds. Harry watched them go, then his eyes went back to Neville. Their eyes met, and they kind of shrugged to each other.

Susan came bustling over to him, all flushed and panting. "Hey you, the night's nearly over."

"Oh?" asked Harry. He checked the time, to his surprise it was close to midnight. "Would you like me to escort you back to the Hufflepuff common room?"

Susan smiled. "No, that's fine. My friends are waiting for me. I just wanted you to know that I had a really good time tonight. Thank you." She kissed him softly on his lips, then, flushing, pulled away. "Goodnight."

Harry put his hand up to his lips. "Night," he said, distractedly.

He looked around to see most of the people had left. He nodded to Professor Mcgonagall, and prepared to leave the dance. He bumped into Ron and Hermione who were having a fight.

"-next time, ask me before someone else does," screamed Hermione. She caught sight of Harry, who was trying to get past them unobtrusively. "What are you looking at?"

"Geez, get a grip, Hermione," said Harry. Ron grabbed him and they quickly left Hermione, sinking on the steps.

"You've ruined everything, Ron," cried Hermione, kicking off her shoes and rubbing her heels.

It was as they were on the way to Gryffindor tower that Cedric pounced on Harry. "Hey Harry, have you worked out your egg yet?"

Harry had packed the golden dragon egg away, planning to look at it in the new year. The only time he tried to open it, it had let out a loud screeching noise.

"Why?" asked Harry, suspiciously. He could see Cho in the shadows, waiting for Cedric.

"Listen, I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. Look, just take your egg and submerge it in water. Better yet, take a bath with it. You can use the prefects bathroom on the fourth floor. Password is 'pine-fresh'. Anyway, I've got to go. Night, Harry."

Ron stared at him as he left. "Well, that was bloody strange. Take a bath with it. Is he mental or something?"

Harry shrugged, and they continued heading up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron shrugged at the lace on his old dress robes. A piece of lace around his neck came off, and Ron threw it away.

"What a lousy night," he said.

Harry didn't answer. His mind was still filled with thought of what Cedric had told him, of seeing Ginny dance with Neville, and with Susan kissing him like that.

Before he knew it, they were in Gryffindor tower. "Night Harry," said Ron.

"Night," said Harry, settling himself down in his favourite chair in front of the fire. He had a lot of thinking to do.

XXXX

The next few weeks had passed quickly. Harry had messaged Sirius when he had seen Barty Crouch's name appear on the Marauder's Map. They'd met up in Hogmeade the next visit, and Sirius explained all about Karkaroff being an ex-Death Eater. He was also concerned about Barty Crouch's supposed illness that had kept him away from the Yule Ball and his office at the Ministry, yet appearing on the Marauder's Map. He was also surprised thad Ludo Bagman had taken Harry aside and offered him help. All in all, it was quite a frustrating visit, with Sirius as clueless as Harry. Plus, Harry was missing Ginny.

Neville had confided in Harry that Ginny and Michael Corner were now a couple. They had danced a few times together at the Yule Ball, and had snogged when Michael had taken her out onto the grounds. Ginny had returned to Neville for the last dance of the night, but she and Michael had been together ever since.

Harry decided to take Cedric's advice and went to have a bath with his egg. Unfortunately, Moaning Myrtle decided to pop in, which made Harry really uncomfortable. However, it was Myrtle's advice to put the egg in the water and listen to what it said. Harry had to go under a few times until he got the message memorised, then he came back up.

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss? An hour long you'll have to look, well, that's clear enough. We cannot sing above the ground? What the hell does that mean? Myrtle, any ideas?" asked Harry.

"Slow, aren't you," said Myrtle happily. "It took the other boy ages too." She giggled.

"Seek us where our voices sound. Underwater? Myrtle, are there creatures that live in the lake. Merpeople?" he asked.

"Clever, aren't you," gushed Myrtle.

Harry slumped on the side of the bath. He couldn't swim, he'd never learned. He supposed the lake was quite deep, and if he had an hour to find his...thing, well, he'd have to be down there for a long time. The question was-how?

He made a vow that, new boyfriend or not, he needed Ginny's help.

XXXX

"Well, that's it, I'm sure we've looked in every spell book in the library. Short of asking for Hermione's help-" Harry snorted at that- "I just don't know what to do." Ginny slammed the book shut.

Harry lay his head on the desk. "It's hopeless. If we haven't found anything by now, we never will. The task is tomorrow, Gin."

"I know. Oh, hey Nev, how are you?" asked Ginny, seeing Neville come over to their table.

"Good, good. Say Ginny, Professor Dumbledore wants a word with you," said Neville.

Ginny checked the time. "Damn, I'll probably have to return to the dorm when I'm done. Nev, be a mate and help him, please. Harry, I'll see you in the morning." She brushed a kiss on his forehead and ruffled Neville's hair as she gathered her bag and left.

"Good to see you two together again. So, how can I help?" asked Neville, sitting down.

"If you can find a way for me to breathe underwater for an hour, that would be brilliant," said Harry, gloomily.

"Is that all? I'll get you some Gillyweed first thing in the morning," said Neville. "Anything else?"

"Gillyweed? And it will let me breathe underwater for an hour?" asked Harry, sitting up to stare at Neville, who nodded.

"Neville, I could kiss you! Wait, are you sure it won't be a problem getting it?" asked Harry anxiously.

"No, Professor Sprout trusts me in the greenhouses. You shouldn't need much, for just an hour. I'll meet you at nine thirty by the lake," said Neville.

"Thanks Neville, you're a good friend, you've been a big help," said Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. He sighed in relief.

Hermione and Ron went past at that moment and Ron snickered. "Neville Longbottom, a help? Please!"

Neville flushed. Hermione shooshed Ron and looked almost apologetcally at Neville and Harry. Harry scowled at them both, and they hurried off.

"He's a prat, don't listen to him, Nev. I meant what I said, without yours and Gin's help, I'd be nowhere," said Harry.

Neville nodded, still embarassed. "I think I'll go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Harry. Night."

Harry sighed as he watched his friend walk away, his head down. Damn Ron for putting him down. Neville was doing so much better in his classes, and Harry was sure if he just had his own wand, and not a borrowed family one, he'd be better.

He quickly gathered all his books and put them away. He decided to get a good night sleep. The second task was the next morning!

XXXX

Harry gasped as he made his way to the surface. He heard the sound of cheering. "You're the first back, Harry, congratulations!" said Percy.

"Great job, Harry," said Fred, leaning over to pull Ginny out of the lake. George held his hand out for Harry, and he took it and pulled himself out. The twins quickly placed blankes around their shoulders, and Madame Pomfrey was heading for them both, a determinded look on her face.

"I can't believe our ickle sister is the thing you'd miss the most," quipped Fred.

Harry blushed, and turned back to Percy. "Where's Mr Crouch?"

"Still out sick. Please stand over there, as we wait for the other champions to return. Oh, here's Viktor Krum, with Hermione. Mr Krum, well done, you finished second..." Percy left Harry and ran over to them.

"Harry, well done. Good going on the Gillyweed," said Sirius, slapping him on the back.

"I've got Nev to thank for that. Gin, are you okay?" asked Harry worriedly. Her lips were turning blue, he noted.

"Ginny. Ginny!" shouted Michael. He ran to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?" He shot Harry a jealous look. Sirius looked on with interest.

Ginny nodded, shivering. "I'm fine."

"Ginevra."

Harry, Ginny, Michael and Sirius turned to see Molly Weasley standing nearby. "Mum, I didn't know you came today."

Molly sniffed, beckoning her towards her. "Let's talk, over here."

Ginny nodded, confused. She smiled uncertainly at Harry and Sirius, and told Michael she'd see him after, at lunch. She then went to her mother, and they walked away from the crowds.

Sirius and Harry kept an eye on them. They could see Ginny stiffen, then shake her head. Molly seemed calm, but Ginny seemed to be getting angrier and angrier, then started to walk away. Molly grabbed her arm and spun her around. Ginny made a comment, and Molly slapped her across her face.

Ginny brought her hand up to her stinging cheek. She tried to fight down tears of embarassment and anger.

Sirius quickly came over. "That's enough. Molly, step away." His voice was hard.

"This doesn't concern you, Sirius, this is a family matter," said Molly, her cheeks flushed.

"I don't care, nothing gives you the right to assault your daughter," said Sirius. He put his arm around Ginny. "Come on, Red, let's get you out of here."

"If you go with him, Ginevra, then...then," Molly tried to think of something big to punish her with. "Don't expect to come home for the Easter break."

Ginny turned her back on her mother and walked away with Sirius.

"Young lady, you are making a grave mistake. Of course, what do I expect, you are Slytherin, through and through," sneered Molly.

"Don't listen to her, Red," said Sirius, gently. He led her back over to Harry.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked Sirius, his eyes on Ginny's pale face. Sirius shook his head to Harry. Neville stood nearby, watching anxiously too.

"Harry, you need to come over to the stage for the placement announcement," said Percy pompously. "Ginny, are you okay? What happened to your face?"

Sirius didn't let her answer Percy, he just led her away. He nodded towards Hagrid's hut to Harry. "We'll catch up with you soon."

Harry nodded, still looking at Ginny. "Look after her," he said. Sirius nodded, and led Ginny away.

Ginny seemed in a bit of a daze as Sirius led her to Hagrid's hut. He wasn't there, he was still over by the lake celebrating Harry's win. Sirius sat her on his step. "You okay?" he asked her.

Ginny shook her head, looking away as she let a tear or two fall.

Sirius sighed and sat next to her. "I know what it's like, being different in your family. Mine was the opposite, my brother Reg was the golden boy, and my family have all been Slytherins for generations. I was a big stain on the family name when I got put into Gryffindor."

"So what did you do?" asked Ginny, patting her face carefully. It still stung. Sirius conjured a wet rag for her and she put it against her cheek, wincing at the coldness.

"Escaped to the Potter's house every chance I could. James' parents were older, and he'd be the first to admit they spoiled him. Mrs P, she took me into their home and made me feel like another son to her. Merlin, I miss her and Mr P," sighed Sirius.

"You should tell that story to Harry, he'd love it," said Ginny, smiling. She rested her head on Sirius's shoulder. "What am I going to do, Sirius?"

"Get a new family, trade that lot in," chuckled Sirius. Ginny didn't laugh at him.

"Actually, I did have an idea, but I have no idea how to go about it. Would you be able to help me?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Sirius.

When Ginny told him, he whistled. "Whew, are you sure, Ginny?"

Ginny lay her hand on her stinging cheek. "I'm sure. So, will you help me?"

Sirius kissed her forehead. "Of course I will."

Harry found them sitting on Hagrid's steps not long after. "Gin, you okay?"

Ginny stood up and smiled at him. "Never better. Come on, Harry, we need to celebrate. I'm starving."

She walked off, heading for the castle where a lunch feast was being held. She caught up with Luna, threading her arm through Luna's. Sirius and Harry watched her go past Molly, Ron and Percy.

"So, Ginny Weasley is the one thing you'd miss the most, Harry?" asked Sirius, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut it, Padfoot," said Harry, smiling as he watched Ginny and Luna happily join Neville. "Not a word."


	9. Chapter 9 Goblet of Fire 3

Harry didn't see much of Ginny for the next couple of weeks. She was always dashing to the Owlery in her free time, or with Michael, or doing homework. Harry had hoped to get her persepective on all he'd learned from Sirius and from looking in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Things weren't adding up regarding Percy's boss. Barty Crouch. Apparantly he was still owling in sick to work, yet Harry had seen him on the Hogwarts Grounds, via the Marauder's Map.

Harry had to endure more teasing too, when Rita Skeeter's article came out. The Slytherins, led by Draco, were of course the worst, but it also hurt Harry when he overheard Ron making fun of him to Seamus and Dean, about him crying over the memories of his parents. Neville stuck up for him, which made him feel a bit better, but it was Ginny's absence he felt the most.

Professor Snape even seemed nastier to him, as he was convinced that Harry had been breaking into his potions cabinet. He sneered at him in class, trying to break his concentration as he worked on a potion. Harry had overheard him talking with the Durmstrang principal, Igor Karkoroff, and it unsettled him that the two had a 'history'.

He had reason to find Ginny after he'd found out what the third task was going to be. The Quidditch pitch would be transformed into a maze, with the Tri-Wizard Cup in the centre of it. The first champion to touch it would win, although and each champion would have a certain set of tasks to get through to make it to the centre. Harry pulled Neville and Ginny aside and told them, begging for their help like they had done for the first task.

"Sure, I'll help you, Harry,"said Neville.

"Of course," agreed Ginny. She had missed being with Harry and Neville. Once the excitement of the Yule Ball was over, Michaels charms were waning. She also felt bad for ditching Neville for some time that night, to be with Michael. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. He'd shrugged off her apology, but she hoped to make it up to him somehow.

"Any idea what spells or charms you'll need? I think we can agree you're ace at the Summoning spell. What about the opposite, a Banishing spell?"

Harry nodded. "Good one. I thought I might go to the library and see which spells might be helpful."

"I remember Bill telling me about a spell that tells you which way is North. I'll write him and ask him," said Ginny.

"I can research with you, Harry," offered Neville.

Harry looked at his two friends. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."

To Harry's surprise, when he and Neville went to the library, Hermione came up and offered to help. Neville stayed silent, unsure of what had happened between the three once best friends. Harry wasn't about to let his pride get in the way, so he accepted Hermione's help in finding the best books, then told her he and Neville could take it from here. She reluctantly left them to it.

"Can I ask why you three aren't so friendly any more?" asked Neville.

Harry shrugged. "Ron didn't believe me when I told him I didn't enter this bloody riduiculous tournament. We've been best friends for three years, why would I lie to him? Plus, I don't like the way he's been treating Ginny."

Neville nodded. "What about Hermione?"

Harry shrugged, not about to get into the fact that she was spying on him for Dumbledore. "I need friends I can trust, that's all." Neville could tell this conversation was over, so he resumed his reading.

"Hey, what about this one? Its the Impediment Jinx, it slows down anything trying to attack you," read Neville.

Harry nodded. "Sounds good, we'll borrow that book."

Ginny came up to them with a letter in her hand. "Hey, I heard from Bill. There's a Four-Point spell that makes your wand point due north. Looks easy enough. He also suggested the Reductor curse, which will blast solid objects out of your way, and to practice your Shield charms. That gives us something to start with anyway."

"How about we meet in the same classroom we used last time. Tomorrow night, after tea?" suggested Harry.

Ginny and Neville nodded eagerly. Harry went to borrow the books detailing the spells they wanted to try, then they left the library. Ginny said goodnight to them, heading back to her common room.

Harry and Neville continued upstairs, going into their dorm. As Harry lay in his bed, he thought about what he'd learned about Neville's parents in the Pensieve. No matter how much he hated being an orphan, he decided it would be worse to have your parents still living, but not recognise you. He wondered if Neville had shared this with anyone.

Voldemort had taken Neville's family away from him, just like he had with Harry's. He had to be stopped. Somehow.

XXXX

Harry was surprised to find that Mrs Weasley and Bill had come to watch him for the final task. He agreed to Bill's request to show show them around while they waited to join the others for lunch. Ginny was thrilled to see Bill, and joined the rest of her family at the Gryffindor table, albeit as far away from her mother as she could. Harry wondered why she had even come. She must know he wasn't best friends with Ron anymore.

Even now, Molly couldn't resist criticising Ginny. If it wasn't the length of her school uniform (she'd had a growth spurt), it was after she'd been introduced to Michael. Bill and the twins could see how upset Ginny was getting, so they tried to make her laugh to cheer her up. Ron ignored her, like usual. When Harry mentioned that Ginny had been helping her to prepare, Molly told him he should ask Hermione, as Ginny was a year younger and couldn't possibly know enough. Ginny stiffly got up from the table and left without saying a word. Bill got up and ran off after her, shooting his mother a puzzled look. The twins and Harry were uncomfortable, but Ron and Molly just continued on as if nothing had happened.

Finally Dumbledore stood up, advising everyone to finish their lunch as it was time to head down to the Quidditch pitch for the beginning of the third task. He then asked the champions say goodbye to their families and friends and follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium.

Neville patted Harry on the shoulder and he smiled as he wished him good luck. Cheers ran out from the Gryffindors as he walked past them to meet up with Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. They left the Great Hall and headed outside. Harry looked around, hoping to spot Ginny, but he couldn't see her or Bill.

They went down to the maze. As Harry and Cedric were currently tied for first place, based on points awarded for the other two tasks, they would go into the maze first, followed by Viktor, then Fleur. Harry was mentally going over the spells and charms he'd learnt with Neville and Ginny.

Something red caught his eye. He turned, spying Ginny. She was looking around, trying to spot someone or something. Suddenly their eyes made contact, and she waved madly, mouthing 'Good luck!' He grinned, giving her a thumbs up. She nudged the person next to her and pointed to him. Harry looked. It was Sirius, and he waved to Harry. Neville joined them and they held up a sign. 'HARRY IS OUR CHAMPION!' Harry grinned, now it really felt like his family was here supporting him.

"On my whistle, three...two...one. Off you go, Harry and Cedric," yelled Ludo Bagman, and he blew his whistle.

The crowd cheered as Cedric and Harry ran into the maze.

Ginny, Sirius and Neville sat back, knowing all they could do now was wait.

XXXX

The crowd was screaming. Sirius had taken off, and Ginny clutched Neville. They'd just seen Harry appear and fall onto the ground with Cedric. Someone was screaming that 'he' was dead. Ginny cursed being so small. Neville grabbed her hand, muttering, "Come on."

Amos Diggory let out a wail. "My boy." His anguised scream went right through Ginny, and she swore her heart stopped beating.

"Harry. What about Harry?" she whispered. She grabbed Neville. "What about Harry?" she asked desperately.

"He's alive, I can see him. He talked to Dumbledore, but Moody's taking him back to the castle," said Neville, grimly.

"Is Sirius with him?" asked Ginny, urgently.

Neville craned his head. "No, it's just Moody and Harry."

Ginny got a bad feeling. "What if he's injured? Shouldn't Madame Pomffrey check him out. Something's not right. Can you see Sirius?"

"He's arguing with Dumbledore. Your Mum's there too. Shit, Sirius looks mad," said Neville.

"Can you take me to Sirius, Nev, please," begged Ginny. He nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her through the throng of crying students.

They made their way to Sirius, who was still arguing with Dumbledore. "-his guardian, it's my right to be with him," argued Sirius.

Ginny went over. "What's going on, is Harry all right?"

Sirius looked at her in frustration. "I don't know, they won't let me see him."

"What? Why not? Harry will need you more than anyone right now," said Ginny.

"This does not concern you, Ginny. Why don't you run along," said Molly, shooting daggers at Sirius. "Albus knows best, Sirius."

Ginny scoffed. "How is Harry being with Moody better than him being with Sirius? Sirius is Harry's family, while Professor Moody is just a teacher."

"Ginny!" scolded Molly. "Show some respect."

"Harry went off with Professor Moody?" asked Dumbledore, paling.

Neville stepped up. "Yeah, while you were talking with Cedric's dad. Is it true, Sir, is Cedric really-dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It was the Killing Curse. Please excuse me, I must get to the castle," said Dumbledore, hurrying off.

"I'm coming too," said Sirius, determinedly. He followed Dumbledore.

Ginny started to follow them when Molly grabbed her arm. She grimaced in pain. "Where do you think you're going, young lady? Following after Sirius and Harry? How do you think that looks, Ginny?"

"I don't care. Harry is my friend, and he and Sirius might need me," said Ginny, rubbing her arm.

"Why would Harry Potter need you. He has Professor Dumbledore looking out for him," said Molly.

For Ginny, Molly's words reminded her of Tom Riddle's words in the Chamber of Secrets. 'Why would Harry Potter need you, Ginevra? Why would he ever even look at you? You're nothing.'

Ginny tried to hold back her tears. "Harry is my friend, and so is Sirius. I want to know Harry is all right."

"I'm sure he's fine. Dumbledore doesn't need you hanging around, and getting in the way. Perhaps you should go back to your common room," said Molly.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go," said Neville, pulling her away. He smiled weakly at Mrs Weasley, who nodded encouraginly at him.

"We'll pretend we're going back to our common rooms, but we'll go find Harry and Sirius," whispered Neville. Ginny smiled gratefully at him.

"Gin, hey Ginny!"

Ginny stopped. Bill was running toward her. He pulled her into a hug. "You okay?" Ginny nodded, but as she was being held against his chest, he couldn't see. "Yeah," she said.

He pulled her away. "I don't know what's going on with you and Mum, but she shouldn't speak to you like that. I don't like it, and I don't agree with what she's saying. If you have any problems, write to me, okay?"

Ginny hesitated, wondering if she should tell him what she had already put into motion. Bill kissed her forehead, then let her go. "Bye," she said, chickening out.

"Love ya, Gin," he said. "Love you too," she replied, then quickly ran off with Neville.

They arrived in the castle in time to see Professors Mcgonagall and Snape guarding a room. They could hear a house elf crying, and Ginny saw the familiar robes of Aurors bustling in and out.

"Excuse me, Professors, can you tell me where Harry and Sirius are?" asked Ginny.

"They've both gone with Professor Dumbledore to his office," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh. Is Harry all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Physically, I believe so, just some scrapes and bruises," replied his head of house tiredly. "However, he'll be spending the night in the Hospital wing, I daresay."

"Let's go up there and wait," whispered Neville. Ginny nodded, and they left.

XXXX

When Harry came out of Dumbledore's office, he found Molly, Bill and Ron waiting for him. "Oh Harry," cried Mrs Weasley. Harry was disappointed that Ginny and Neville weren't there.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Molly please, Harry has just been through an ordeal, and needs to get to the Hospital wing. He needs to rest and not be bothered with any questions. Perhaps you can come back tomorrow?"

Molly nodded, smiling at Harry. "Whatever you say, Albus. Harry, we're here for you if you need anything. Just let Ron know, and he can send us an owl."

Harry looked at Ron. He smiled sympathetically at Harry. Harry ignored him and continued on his way with Sirius and Dumbledore.

They went to the Hospital wing, and Harry saw Ginny and Neville jump up off the ground from where they had been sitting, obviously waiting. Harry nearly lost it when he saw the look of concern on their faces.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Harry needs sleep, peace and quiet. If he would like you to stay with him, you may do so, but please, do not question him. He will tell you if and when he is ready," said Professor Dumbledore, gravely.

He turned back to Harry. "Harry, I need to go and talk to Cornelius Fudge, then I will be back to see you. Please remain here tomorrow, until after I have spoken to the school."

Harry nodded. Madame Pomfrey came over, pulling some privacy screens around him and handing him some pyjamas. He got dressed and into bed. She pulled the screen back and handed him a potion. "You'll need to drink all this. It's a Dreamless Sleep potion."

Harry drank it and felt sleepy almost at once. He saw Sirius settle in a chair nearby, and felt comforted that he wouldn't be alone.

Ginny came over and removed his glasses. Without thinking about it, she kissed his cheek. "We're here for you, Harry. Whenever, however you need us."

Neville squeezed his hand. "Sleep, mate. We'll see you tomorrow."

Harry smiled, as the darkness took over.

Ginny went over to Sirius, who looked haggered. "Are you okay?" She hugged him.

Sirius shook his head. "I listened to Harry explain what happened. Gin, I don't know how to tell you this. He's back. Voldemort, he's back. He used an ancient ritiual with some of Harry's blood, and he is re-born."

"No," said Ginny, horrified. She looked over at Harry, who now looked at peace as he slept. "Poor Harry."

"Pettigrew was there, too. Still working for Voldemort, the rat," spat Sirius.

"What about Cedric? Why kill Cedric?" asked Ginny. Neville put an arm around her as she was shaking so much.

Sirius looked shaken too. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Cup was a Portkey. The fake Moody put it in there, and he was the one who put Harry's name in the goblet."

"Fake Moody?" asked Neville.

"It was Barty Crouch Jnr all this time. He's been using Polyjuice potion to impersonate Moody to get close to Harry. He's a Death Eater," said Sirius, keeping an eye on Harry.

"Bloody hell, first it was Quirrel, then Barty Crouch. How does Dumbledore not know what's going on right under his bloody nose," snapped Ginny.

"That's what I want to know," said Sirius, grimly. "I'm thinking of removing Harry from Hogwarts altogether. You too, if...you know."

Ginny looked at him and nodded. Neville looked curiously between the two, but neither said anymore about it.

Madame Pomfrey came over to them, checking on Harry. She wasn't happy about having them in her room overnight.

"We'll go back to our common rooms, but we'll be back first thing," said Ginny, knowing what Madame Pomfrey was like. "I'm sure, if Harry wakes and wants to talk, he's rather it just be you here."

Sirius hugged her, and shook Neville's hand. "You two have been great friends to Harry. I'm sure he'd love to see you tomorrow. Thanks for being there for him. Night."

"Good night Sirius," they said, leaving him and Harry alone.

Ginny and Neville walked in silence, each thinking hard. Suddenly Neville spoke up. "I hope Sirius doesn't take Harry away. I'd miss him. You and Harry, you're my best friends."

"Oh Neville," said Ginny, hugging him hard. "Same for me, and I'm sure it's the same for Harry."

"You'd tell me, wouldn't you Ginny? If you and Harry were going to leave the school," asked Neville, urgently.

"I'm sure Harry would, if he could. Don't worry about it, Nev," said Ginny, patting his arm.

"Night, Gin," said a gloomy Neville.

"Night Nev," said Ginny.

XXXX

Dumbledore had addressed the students, asking them not to bother Harry with questions. Harry preferred to spend time with Ginny and Neville, out on the grounds and away from curious eyes.

Hermione had approached him, but he couldn't talk to her. Ron, on his mother's orders hovered over him in their dorm, until Neville told him to leave Harry alone.

Harry was still shaken by the fact that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort was back. Dumbledore was busy trying to rebuild the old Order of the Phoenix, whatever that was. Harry felt as if he were in perpetual numbness.

Sirius had asked if he wanted to leave the castle straight away, but with only a couple of weeks of school left, Harry decided to stick it out. Still, there were days when he wondered if he shouldn't have taken Sirius' advice.

To his surprise, one day he happened to see Sirius waiting in the entrance near the Great Hall. He was wearing clean clothes, and he was clean cut.

Harry approached him. "Hey, what are you doing here, looking all fancy?"

Sirius smirked. "Shut it, you. I'm waiting for a lady, if you must know."

"Sirius."

Harry and Sirius turned. Harry looked between Sirius and Ginny, confused. "What's going on?"

Ginny flushed. "I have to be somewhere, and Sirius is taking me. I should be back by tea time, maybe even lunch. I'll tell you then."

"Okay," said Harry, puzzled. He couldn't imagine where Sirius and Ginny would be going. He saw Professor Snape watching Ginny leave, then he turned and his eyes met Harry's. He quirked an eyebrow then walked away.

Harry went to the Gryffindor table and ate his breakfast, unaware that Hermione had been watching him, Ginny and Sirius carefully.

XXXX

Ginny wasn't back by lunch-time, but she was back by tea -time. Harry saw her talking with the twins. It didn't look like a happy conversation, as he saw Ginny wipe away tears. The twins appeared shocked, and didn't say much. It ended with hugs, but Harry got the impression all was not well.

Ginny joined the Slytherin table at tea-time, and Harry could see Astoria and Tracey seemingly trying to cheer her up. Draco must have made a snarky comment, because her eyes flashed and she retorted something back that made him flush with anger, and the girls around her laugh.

As they finished their pudding, Ginny looked over to the Gryffindor table and motioned to Harry to go outside. Again, neither noticed Hermione watching them. Harry nodded, getting up and meeting her in the Entrance Hall.

"How are you?" they both asked at the same time. They laughed, walking down to 'their' spot on the grounds.

"So where did you and Sirius go today?" asked Harry.

"We went to the Ministry of Magic. A special court hearing. Harry, I-"

"What the bloody hell have you done, Ginny Weasley," screamed Ron, holding up a letter as he stormed down to where they were sitting, Hermione close behind.

"I see you got a letter. Let me guess, Mum?" asked Ginny. Ron nodded.

"What's going on, Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked between a curious Hermione, a furioius Ron and a puzzled Harry. "Today I asked the courts if I could be emancipated."

Hermione gasped. Harry looked at her, then Ginny. "Er, sorry, what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that she is no longer a Weasley," growled Ron. "She got up and said all this mean stuff about Mum, and that she didn't want to be a part of our family any more."

"That's not entirely true. I'm just sick of the way I've been treated, like because I'm a Slytherin, I'm a lesser person than the rest of you. Mum won't buy me new uniforms, then complains because I've out grown the old ones. She has physically abused me, and verbally abused me. I won't take it anymore," said Ginny, defiantly.

"Yeah, good one, keeping those Howlers," sneered Ron.

"Oh, the ones where she mentions I'm a disgrace to the family. How, being in Slytherin, is like the worse thing in the world. Funny, the judge, who just happens to be an ex-Slytherin, found them particularly interesting. I think they proved my point more than anything," said Ginny.

"I hope you're happy, Ginny whatever -you're-going- to -call -yourself -now. You've broken our family," snapped Ron, storming off. Hermione shot Ginny a look, then followed Ron.

Ginny let out a deep breath. "I was actually expecting a lot worse than that." She looked at Harry. "Say something, please."

Harry was confused. He had no family; would kill to have his family back. Ginny had a big family, yet here she was, throwing it away.

"You hate me, don't you?" she whispered, tears in her eyes. He shook his head. He could never hate her.

"Family should stand by you, no matter what," she said, with tears streaming down her face. "I won't be a victim in my home, just because I'm different."

Harry held her close. He remembered life with the Dursleys, and he got where she was coming from. "I understand," he whispered. She broke down completely, and he held her tight.

"So what will you do in the holidays?" he asked, once she had stopped crying.

"Well, I, ah, hope you don't mind, but Sirius said I could stay at his home with you and Remus. He agreed to become my guardian," said Ginny. She looked worriedly at Harry.

He grinned. "That's great. We'll be there together."

She sighed in relief. "You really don't mind?"

Harry shook his head. "If we don't have a family, we'll make our own."

Ginny saw Neville approach them. "Do you reckon we can invite Nev over in the holidays?"

"Definitely," said Harry. He looked up to see his dorm mate hover over them. "Sit down, Nev."

"You okay?" Nev asked Ginny, as he sat down.

"Never better," said Ginny. She smiled at Harry.

"So, end of another year," sighed Neville, looking around.

"I think...I think it's going to rough next year. With Voldemort back, who knows what will happen," said Ginny grimly.

Neville winced at the name. "Whatever happens, Harry, we're with you. You're not alone, all right?"

Harry looked at his two best friends. "Yeah, I know."

They sat there, enjoying the last sunlit day together before they left Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10 Summer Holidays

Harry woke suddenly. He looked around, still not used to his new bedroom at Grimmauld Place. His door was ajar, yet Harry was sure he'd closed it last night. He got up and glanced out the hall. Ginny's bedroom door, just across the hall from his, was wide open. Harry went across the hall and peeked in. Ginny's bed was empty. He frowned, and decided to go and find her.

He went down the stairs, seeing a light on in the kitchen. He had quickly leaned that Sirius was a night owl, and hated the dark. He was about to burst into the kitchen when he heard the sounds of crying. It was Ginny.

Harry peeked around the corner, seeing Sirius comforting her as best he could. He knew Ginny had visited the Burrow earlier, to pack up the last of her clothes. She had been quiet when she returned.

"-Mum was so horrid to me, and Dad just stood behind her, letting her say all those things. Ron and Percy were sneering at me, it was horrible. Why are they like that, Sirius?" she cried.

Sirius put his arms around her. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Gin. Some people have...expectations of things, and when things don't go that way, they feel out of control, so they lash out."

"But I'm not a thing, I'm their daughter. It's like their love is conditional," said Ginny, leaning on his shoulder.

"I know, it was the same with me," sighed Sirius.

Harry decided to join the conversation. "The Sorting Hat nearly put me in Slytherin, but I begged to go to Gryffindor. Ron and I had become friends on the train, and Draco Malfoy was a prat." He sat down in a chair beside Sirius.

"Have you heard from your older brothers?" asked Sirius.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but I only sent their letters off a couple of days ago. Bill's doing something for Gringott's and Charlie, well, sometimes I don't hear back for a couple of weeks. I would like to go see Aunt Muriel again, though. See where I stand with her."

"I'll go with you, Ginny," smiled Harry. She smiled gratefully back.

Sirius smiled at the two. "Us misfits, we'll make our own family. No matter what, you'll always have a home here." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Sirius, thanks Harry," whispered Ginny, yawning.

"Right now, off to bed with you," said Sirius, helping her stand up. "What time are you meeting Neville at Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Lunch time," said Harry, putting his arm around Ginny, who was nearly asleep.

"Good. I have an appointment at Gringott's, so I'll accompany you, and catch up with you later," said Sirius.

"Okay. Night. Come on, Gin," said Harry gently, helping her up the stairs.

Sirius watched them go, so much like James and Lily. He shook his head, and went to make another coffee. He needed to go over everything he wanted to ask the goblins tomorrow. It could change Harry's life.

XXXX

"Hey guys," greeted Neville.

"Hi Neville," greeted Harry and Ginny. "How's your summer been?"

"Not bad. Gran was pleased with my results, particularly in Herbology and DADA. She's let me have my own section in her greenhouse, so that's been fun," grinned Neville.

"Nev, I know your birthday is still a few days away, but Harry and I want to get you a present. Come on," said Ginny, grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

Neville glanced back to Harry, who shrugged. "Best to go along with her, mate."

"For a little thing, she's quite strong," grimaced Neville. Harry laughed and followed them.

Ginny dragged them to one of the main shops in the Alley. Neville looked up and frowned. "Ollivanders? I don't understand."

"We," said Ginny, pointing to Harry and herself, "are buying you a new wand for your birthday."

"My own wand!" gasped Neville. Then he shook his head. "No, I can't let you do that, it's too much."

"Neville, every witch and wizard needs their own wand. I had my grandmothers, and it was okay, but once I got my own, magic was easier. You'll see. Come on," said Ginny, dragging him inside.

"Ah, Mr Longbottom, I've been expecting you for some time," said Mr Ollivander. "Please, come forward."

Harry gave Nev a little push, then he and Ginny sank into some seats to watch.

Neville took a gulp, and stepped forward.

XXXX

Harry, Ginny and Neville decided to get some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. They heard snippets of other people's conversations, saying that dark activitity had increased lately. Ginny snagged a copy of the Daily Prophet, and paled when she read the front page.

"Oh Harry, look. Isn't this where you used to live?" she asked him.

Harry paled as he read the story. "Mrs Figg attacked by Dementors in Little Whingeing? She's just an old lady with a million cats who lived next door to the Dursley's."

"Arabella Figg?" asked Neville. Harry shrugged, he'd never heard her first name before.

"My gran knew a Mrs Figg, but she's a Squib," said Neville, twirling his new wand. "Merlin, it's amazing, it just feels so...right, you know." Harry and Ginny nodded, then went back to the paper.

"It's too much of a coincidence that she was your neighbour. They must have been looking for you," said Ginny to Harry.

"Which means someone knows that I used to return there in the summer. I thought Dementors protected Azkaban. What would they be doing in Little Whinging?" asked Harry.

"Ginny? Harry?"

Ginny turned to see Daphne and Astoria Greengrass enter the Leaky Cauldron, their arms loaded with bags.

"Hi, Tori. Looks like you've been busy," said Ginny. "Hi Daphne."

"Can we join you for lunch? All this shopping has made me hungry. Hi Harry," said Astoria, plopping her bags on one chair and falling into another.

"Sure. Um, Daphne, you know Neville Longbottom, I'm sure, and Harry," said Ginny.

Daphne nodded, and sat in the chair next to Neville. "New wand?"

"Yeah, I had my uncle's before. Harry and Ginny bought it for my birthday,"grinned Neville.

"Nice. Having your own wand is so much better," agreed Daphne. "How's your holidays been, Harry?"

"Good, although I'm missing Snape and his potions lessons so much," drawled Harry. Daphne laughed.

"Yeah, you're his favourite student. We have potions together," explained Daphne to Astoria and Ginny.

"Oh, we have our classes with Ravenclaw, and of course, they all think they're so much smarter than us," groaned Astoria.

"Is it your birthday today?" asked Daphne to Neville. "We could make this a party lunch."

"No, it's not for a couple of days yet. Harry's is the day after mine," he said, flushing at the pretty girl's attention.

"Well, Happy Birthday for a couple of days time," said Daphne, kissing his cheek. Neville was so flustered he dropped his wand on the floor. "Shit, er sorry, damn," he said, embarassed. He leaned down to pick it up, but the wand flew off the ground into his hand. "Woah!"

"Wow, that was impressive," said Daphne. "Wandless magic. Can you do that too, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I've never tried."

"How about we order," said Ginny, opening her menu. She winked at Neville behind it, and he flushed.

They had a pleasant lunch, exchanging news of their holiday plans, although Harry and Ginny didn't have any idea what Sirius had planned for them. They tentatively agreed to meet in Diagon Alley in mid August when it was time to get their school books for the coming year. Neville seemed relieved to hear that Harry was planning to return to Hogwarts.

Sirius came in a couple of hours later. Harry could see that he was ready to head home, so reluctantly, he told their friends it was time to go. Astoria and Ginny hugged goodbye, and Daphne hugged Neville, again wishing him a Happy Birthday.

Then Daphne hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. "I hope you have a Happy Birthday too, Harry," she said.

"Um, thanks," said Harry blushing.

"Write to me, Ginny," cried Astoria, looking between Daphne and Harry. She and her sister left.

"Well now, that was fun, wasn't it," grinned Ginny. "See, us Slytherins aren't all as bad as Draco Malfoy."

"She's really nice," said Neville, watching as Daphne turned around to wave goodbye to them. He goofily lifted a hand to wave back.

"Looks to me like she really likes Gryffindors too. Especially two handsome Gryffindors who shall remain nameless," quipped Ginny.

Harry and Neville flushed, and Sirius laughingly patted them on the back.

"Of course, I meant Seamus and Dean," teased Ginny. Sirius howled with laughter at Harry and Neville's expressions. They stood up and Neville picked up his wand.

"Do you really think Seamus and Dean are good looking?" Harry asked Ginny as they left the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny shrugged. "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Have you heard from Michael?" asked Neville, hurrying to catch up with them.

"No. I guess I should write him a letter," said Ginny, half heartedly. Harry looked at her.

"Neville, do you want to come back to ours? I have a lot to go through with these two, and it affects you too. Maybe you could even stay for tea?" asked Sirius.

"May I fire call my Gran when I get to yours to let her know where I am? I don't want her to worry," said Neville.

"Of course. I'll have to side-Apparate with you. Our home is under the Fidelias charm. Ready? Let's go."

XXXX

Harry showed Neville around 12 Grimmauld Place after Neville had firecalled his gran and got the okay to stay for tea. There wasn't much to show, as Harry, Ginny and Sirius had only just started to clean up the old house, and only showed Neville the rooms they'd already done. He did meet Kreacher, who mumbled things under his breath, before slinking back to the kitchen.

"Right then. Let's get started," said Sirius, sitting in front of Neville and Harry.

"What about Gin?" asked Harry.

"This doesn't affect her. She'll join us later. Now, I don't know if you both know this, but your parents were good friends. Your mothers worked together and both your parents were members of the Original Order of the Phoenix. It was a group of us that Dumbledore put together, to fight off Voldemort the first time he came to power."

"Who else was in the group?" asked Neville.

"Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Marlene McKinnon-" Sirius's voice trailed off. Harry could see that the last name meant something to him.

Sirius took a breath and continued. "A couple of Ginny's uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Dorcas Meadows, Benji Fenwick. Remus, of course. Dumbledore's brother, Abe."

Harry hadn't heard most of those names before.

Sirius looked at both of them. "Both your families are old magical families. You two, as the surviving members of those families, are the heirs and heads house of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter" to Harry, "and Longbottom,"-to Neville.

"What does that mean?" asked Neville, looking as clueless as Harry felt.

"As the heads of these houses, you have some political power in the magical world. You have the right to sit in on the Wizenmagot hearings and vote, or bring up topics. You would both need to go to Gringott's, and they will need to verify your identity, but of course, that won't be a problem. Then they'll take you to your vaults," said Sirius.

"Vaults?" asked Neville and Harry together. Sirius nodded.

"I know for a fact that you, Harry, have a basic vault and a family vault. Your parents stored a lot of your grandparents furniture inside it, waiting till they got a bigger house than the one in Godric's Hollow. They were hoping to have more children,"he said, sadly.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me any of this?" Harry asked angrily.

Sirius shook his head angrily. "You should have been made aware of it. It's just one more thing we need to ask him why he's kept it secret."

"What about my Gran? Why didn't she tell me?" asked Neville.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea on that either. You'll have to ask her about that," said Sirius. Neville looked gloomy at that idea.

"The goblins at Gringott's have been made aware that you both have not been told of your inheritance. They are preparing a list of things for you to look over and then we can go and see them, and put your own plans into action. You know, how you want to handle your money, that sort of thing," said Sirius.

Both Neville and Harry looked uncomfortable. "Er, can you help us, advise us?" asked Harry.

"I wouldn't have a clue," said Neville, nodding eagerly at Harry's suggestion.

"I'd be happy to help, but it might be better in the long run to get someone who's not so close to you," said Sirius.

"Ginny mentioned her brother Bill works for Gringott's," said Harry, remembering their conversation last night.

Sirius nodded. "Albus is reforming the Order of the Phoenix, and Bill, Molly and Arthur have joined. Why don't we send him an owl, see what exactly he does for Gringott's and if he can be of any help?" asked Sirius.

"Only if he accepts Ginny's decision about her family. If he sides with Mr and Mrs Weasley, then no," said Harry, firmly. "I don't want anyone like that handling my personal affairs."

"Understood. Now, I want to talk to you all about Voldemort. Harry, go and find Ginny, please. She needs to hear this as well."

Harry stood up and left the other two to go and find Ginny. Neville waited nervously. "Thanks for telling me all this, Sirius. I think Gran thinks she's protecting me, after, well, what happened to my parents and all. I'm all she has left."

Sirius nodded. "No-one is forcing you to do anything. If you want to leave things the way they are, you can. I'm just letting you know all the facts and giving you options, that's all."

Harry found Ginny curled up on her bed, reading a book. "Hey, can you come down? Sirius wants to talk to all of us."

"Okay," agreed Ginny. To his surprise, she brought the book with her. As she sat down, Sirius glanced at the book, sure he'd seen it before somewhere. He waited for Harry and Ginny to get comfortable before he started again.

"I just told the boys about the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group that Dumbleodore founded back in the 70's. Both the boys parents were members, and they went up against Voldemort."

"My Mum's brother's were members and they were killed by Death Eaters. Fred and George have their names for their middle name," said Ginny sadly.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Good men. You can be proud of them, Ginny."

Sirius continued. "Dumbledore is reforming the Order. Your parents have already joined, as has your eldest two brothers. Hagrid, Mcgonagall and my cousin Tonks, who's an Auror. The numbers are growing every day. Then again, I'm sure so is Voldemort's."

"I want to join," said Harry. "Me too," said Neville and Ginny.

Sirius held up his hand. "That's not what this is about. We'll discuss this later," he said, looking at Harry and Ginny. "I intend to keep you fully in the loop, whether you join or not."

"About time," said Harry, grumpily. He crossed his arms moodily.

"Fudge is refusing to believe Voldemort is back. He's frightened of the power that Dumbledore has, thinks that Dumbledore is plotting to overthrow him, you see."

"What, he thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic?" asked Harry. He thought for a second. "Does he?"

"Of course not. Fudge just doesn't want to, or even know, how to cope. He knows that Dumbledore is more cleverer, and more powerful than he is. He used to always ask Dumbldore for advice in his early days as Minister for Magic. So now, they're trying to keep everything all hush hush. The Ministry is even coming down on what the Daily Prophet prints," said Sirius, grimly.

That reminded Ginny of the headlines they'd read in the paper at the Leaky Cauldron. "What about this Dementor attack in Little Whinging. A nice coincidence that it happened to be Harry's ex neighbour?"

"Yeah, right," scoffed Sirius. "Apparantly Arablla Figg has been watching over you for years, under Dumbledore's orders. This was leaked to someone, and unfortunately she paid the price."

"But isn't she a Squib? She couldn't even have defended herself. Why would you put someone like her to watch over Harry?" asked Neville. Sirius nodded, looking grim.

"What I don't understand is how Voldemort was able to come back. How did he survive after-that Halloween night?" asked Ginny, with an apologetic look at Harry. "How did he survive after what happened with Professor Quirrel? Can he be defeated? Ever?"

"Somehow he's found a way to stay alive, even barely. It took him a long time, ten years to regain a body after the first time. This time, well, he had Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jnr to help him, didn't he?" asked Sirius, sighing heavily. He still couldn't believe that his old school friend had turned so blindly to the dark side.

"What's a Horcrux?" asked Ginny, suddenly. Harry and Neville looked at her, then Sirius, who had paled.

"Where did you hear that word?" he asked.

Ginny pulled out the book she'd been reading when Harry had found her. "I found this diary while I was cleaning the room next to yours, Sirius."

"That's my brother Reg's," said Sirius.

"Oh! R.A.B?" asked Ginny, looking at the embossed initials on the cover.

Sirius nodded. "Regulus Arcturus Black."

" , listen to the last entry- 'After all this time, I realise the Dark Lord is only interested in the power and glory for himself. I have made a terrible mistake and caused pain for many people. Sirius, my brother, I ask one thing and beg you to honour my request. Take care of Kreacher. He has proven himself loyal above all to me and knows all my secrets. He has, in his possession, a locket. I have instructed him, if I were to die, to give it to you and you alone. Take it, destroy it. It is a Horcrux, a dark magic that is keeping the Dark Lord alive. It is one of several that he has made. I am keeping close to the Dark Lord, in the hope of learning where more of his Horcruxes are so I can destroy them. Then, and only then, will the Dark Lord be mortal again. He must be destroyed if our world is to continue. Sirius, if you should ever read this, please know how sorry I am for our estrangement. I truly believed I was fighting for a better world. Your brother-Reg.'

Ginny looked up from the page she was reading and saw tears in Sirius' eyes. "Oh Sirius, I'm sorry," she said, going over to hug him.

"May I see the book?" he asked shakily. He re-read the page and flicked back over the last couple of entry's. "I can't believe it. He realised...too late."

Harry and Neville looked sadly at Sirius. "It sounds like he tried to do the right thing in the end,"said Neville.

"He could have come to me, if I wasn't locked up. I could have helped him. Damn Pettigrew!" He slammed the book shut so hard, all three children jumped. "Damn Voldemort. All he's done is ruin lives, ruin families. Fuck!"

He got up and stormed off, taking the book with him.

"I think it's time for me to go," said Neville, nervously.

Harry and Ginny nodded. They had never seen Sirius so upset before. They saw Neville through the floo and went into the kitchen.

"I hope Sirius is okay," sighed Ginny. "I hope that now he knows his brother tried to go against Voldemort, it will help in some small way."

"What else do you think he could have made a Horcrux of?" asked Harry, grabbing some butter and milk out of the fridge.

CRASH Harry and Ginny spun around to see Kreacher standing there, shaking.

"What do you know of the Horcux?" rasped Kreacher, looking scared.

"We know you have one. A locket, given to you by Regulus Black," said Harry.

Kreacher moaned. "Kreacher tried to destroy it. Kreacher tried but there was many dark curses on it. My Mistress was grief stricken, for Master Regulus was missing. Kreacher -could not tell what happened to Master Regulus, f-f-for Master Regulus had forbidden Kreacher to tell anyone but his b-brother." Kreacher began to sob.

Ginny had tears in her eyes, while Harry was trying to process everything.

"Kreacher."

Harry, Ginny and Kreacher turned to see Sirius in the doorway. "I think we need to talk, and you have something for me, don't you?"

Kreacher slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving Sirius's face. "Get it please, and come to the library." Sirius left the doorway.

Kreacher gulped, then looked at Harry and Ginny. "You will help Master Sirius destroy it?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. He shuffled into the kitchen, to a cupboard where he slept. He reached in and pulled out a box. He picked something up then returned the box to the cupboard. He shuffled back past Harry and Ginny.

"May we see it, please Kreacher?" asked Harry.

Kreacher shook his head vehemently, clutching it to his chest as he went past them. Harry could feel it's evil; was somehow drawn to it. He wanted to touch it, and even reached out. He dropped his hand quickly once he realised what he'd done.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny, suddenly. Kreacher looked at him shrewdly.

"I'm fine," said a shaky Harry. He sat down at the table.

"I'll make you something for tea. Omelette okay?" asked Ginny.

"Kreacher made a cottage pie, if Miss would like to put it in the oven," said Kreacher.

"Thank you, Kreacher, that sounds good," said Ginny.

Kreacher stared at her, then Harry for a few seconds, then turned away to seek out Sirius. He hoped by finally telling Master Sirius all he knew, Master Regulus would finally be at peace.


	11. Chapter 11 Back to Hogwarts

Harry sighed as the Hogwarts Express carried him away from the station. Although it had been his decision to return to Hogwarts he already missed Grimmauld Place. The summer had gone so quickly and it had been the best summer holidays he could remember.

Sirius had been true to his word and kept Harry informed of everything he could. He took Neville and Harry to Gringott's where they learnt they were, as Sirius had said, heads and heirs of their families. They left the wizarding bank after visiting their vaults. Harry scooped up some money, and they left with a list of their assets and investments.

Sirius took them both shopping for new clothes, leaving them in the capable hands of a tailor in a mens store. Harry finally got to wear new clothes, for his size and not Dudley's hand-me-downs. Ginny whistled at him in admiration when they returned, making him blush, although he liked how she looked at him.

He was now sitting in a compartment with Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood. She stared at him several times before returning to reading her magazine, upside down.

He'd seen Ron and Hermione approach the train, and from others on the train he'd learned they'd been chosen as Gryffindor prefects. Harry hadn't given the prefect roles much consideration, but figured this was the reward for them befriending him in his first few years at Hogwarts. He wasn't bothered by not getting the prefect role, he now had more important things to worry about.

When they pulled into the Hogsmeade station, Harry looked around for Hagrid, but it was Professor Gubby-Plank who was calling out for the first years.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Neville, voicing Harry's concern. He and Ginny looked at each other.

"Are you coming?" asked Luna, walking up to them. "I'm quite hungry, hope there's pudding." She walked past them, heading for the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Harry followed Neville and Ginny, still looking around for Hagrid. He saw Draco bullying a second year, glaring at Harry when he noticed him watching.

"Come on, Harry," called Ginny.

He headed for the carriages, startled to see the stage coaches that were usually horseless now had the strangest creatures standing between the carriage shafts. They seemed like horses, but were unlike any Harry had ever seen.

"They're called Thestrals. You can only see them when you've seen Death," said Luna, standing beside him.

"You've seen Death?" asked Harry.

Luna nodded. "My Mum. She was a talented witch, and she liked to experiment with potions. One day her experiment went terrible wrong. I was only five."

"I'm so sorry, Luna. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Harry, watching Ginny and Neville climb into the carriage. He had never really asked Luna much about herself.

"No, although I did grow up near the Weasleys and spent a lot of time at the Burrow. Ginny is the closest thing to a sister that I have," said Luna, smiling at Ginny, who smiled back.

"So, I guess that means most of the students can't see the Thestrals?" asked Harry. "Crazy, huh!"

Luna shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of crazy, is there?" She followed Ginny onto the waiting carriage.

Harry followed her, glancing at the snorting Thestrals. "Sanity is definitely overrated."

XXXX

The first week of lessons, all the teachers made a point of mentioning to the fifth years that it was their OWL year and that expectations were high. Harry was determined to do well, to show he didn't need Hermione's notes and prodding. He and Neville teamed up in potions and did well, much to Snape's displeasure. By the end of the week Neville's confidence was much better, as he learned how to use his new wand in lessons. Even Professor Mcgonagall was surprised at his improvement.

Ron and Hermone approached him to join them to study. Harry agreed, dragging Neville with him and then inviting Seamus and Dean to join them too. He made sure to only talk about school related things, glossing over Hermione's inquiry about his summer holiday.

The last lesson of the first week invoved a double DADA lesson with the new teacher, Dolores Umbridge. It soon became clear that she was supporting the Ministry's stance on Voldemort NOT being back. When Harry argued with her, he received detention for that night and the following Monday night. It put him in a foul mood for the weekend, as he would miss the Quidditch tryouts. Angelina Johnson, the new captain was not impressed.

XXXX

Ginny noticed Harry's dark face as he sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville. Several younger students slid away from them, whispering and looking scared of him. Ginny sighed, having heard so many rumours about Harry and what happened during the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Draco slid into the seat next to her. "So Weaslette, Quidditch try-outs this weekend. You coming?"

Ginny nodded. "Definitely." She'd been waiting a whole year for this.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "You're not going to get all noble when we play against Scarhead, are you?"

Ginny shot him a dirty look. "I haven't made the team yet. When I do, I play to win."

Draco looked at her as if seeing her in new light. "That's what I like to hear." He pinched a chip off her plate.

"Stop. Doing. That," said Ginny, between clenched teeth. "Get your own bloody meals."

Draco nabbed another chip. "See you on the pitch." He got up and walked over to sit with the fifth year Slytherins. Ginny followed him with her eyes, noting the angry look she was getting from Pansy Parkinson. Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her, then looked back to Draco. He winked at her, then resumed talking with his friends.

Ginny put her head down and continued eating. Astoria slipped into the seat beside her. "What did Draco want?"

"To ask me if I'm trying out for the Quidditch team," replied Ginny.

"Oh, is that all?" asked Astoria. "I thought he might have asked you out. Or are you still on with Michael?"

"No, that's done. I owled him over the summer. He doesn't look too heart broken, does he?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

She and Astoria looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Michael was simpering over Cho Chang.

"So you're single...unless there's something between you and Harry...or Neville? Daphne wants to know," said Astoria, tacking on the last bit.

"Oh-no. We're all just friends," said Ginny, looking over to Daphne. She was certainly interested in somebody at the Gryffindor table. She flushed when she caught them watching her, and even more when Astoria gave her the thumbs up.

XXXX

Ginny had a busy weekend, trying to get all her homework done. She didn't see anything of Harry or Neville until she practically bumped into him as they were heading into the Great Hall.

"Oh hey, how are you? How's your first week been?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged. To be honest, he was starting to wish he'd never come back. More and more people were avoiding him, or gossiping about him. Very few had stood up and showed their support, and Harry was feeling more alone than ever.

"Guess what? I made the Slytherin Quidditch team. I'm so excited," said Ginny, her eyes shining.

"That's great, Gin. Your brother tried out for Keeper for ours, and he got in," said Harry.

Ginny nodded. "I heard from Fred and George. Oh, I had a letter from Bill today. He's going to meet with Sirius to discuss your and Neville's, er, discovery over the holidays."

Harry looked around to see Hermione walking past slowly, trying to overhear. Ron was already at the Gryffindor table, going on and on to Seamus and Dean about his Quidditch tryout.

"Good, that's something," said Harry, running his hand through his hair. Ginny let out a cry, and immediately dragged him back out of the Great Hall.

"What-" began Harry, as Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled back the sleeve.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded.

Harry looked down at the back of his hand. There, clearly visible, were the words, _iI must not tell_ _liesi_ He snatched his hand back. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing. Who did this to you?" she demanded, her eyes now sparkling with anger.

"Umbridge. I had detention. She told me to write lines, and gave me a special quill," said Harry quietly.

"That bloody cow. Harry, you need to tell someone-Dumbledore or Mcgonagall," said Ginny.

"No, I'm not telling Dumbledore anything," said Harry.

"Harry, this is torture," said Ginny, her eyes blazing.

"I'll be fine," said Harry, snatching his hand back. Ginny looked at him without speaking for several seconds.

"Come with me," she said, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "What about tea? I'm hungry, and there's treacle tart!"

Ginny led him up the stairs. They came to a wall and Harry wondered why they'd stopped there. Suddenly there was a door, and Ginny opened it, bringing Harry with her.

"Harry, this is the Room of Requirement," she said.

Harry stepped in and looked around. Behind him, the door disappeared. He saw a cosy couch sitting in front of a fireplace. Ginny dragged him there and sat him down.

"Murtlap essence, a bowl of water and a cloth," she announced. Suddenly those things appeared on a table in front of them.

Ginny added the Murtlap to the water and picked up the cloth. "This may sting," she warned, as she dabbed the wet cloth on the back of Harry's hand. He hissed in pain, and she looked apologetically at him.

She continued to dab his wound, sometimes blowing on it, which made Harry feel strange. He could see the wound was getting better, even though the words were still visible.

"I think that's the best I can do for now. I'll check on some healing spells in the library tomorrow," she said, sitting back, still holding his hand. She saw the strange look on his face. "What?"

"Er, nothing," said Harry, looking away and flushing. He had just noticed how pretty she looked, her hair relecting the light from the fire. "Thanks."

"Hungry?" she asked. Harry nodded.

POP. "Dobby is hearing that two students are hungry. May Dobby be of...Harry Potter, it is so good to see you again!" cried a house elf.

"Dobby? What are you doing here at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. He turned to Ginny. "He used to belong to the Malfoy family, but I tricked Draco's dad into freeing Dobby. He treated him dreadfully," explained Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore is offering Dobby to come and work for him at Hogwarts. Dobby said yes, and hoped to see Harry Potter again. Dobby even offers to clean Gryffindor Tower, where those dreadful hats are, and removes them, just to hope to see Harry Potter again," said Dobby, beaming at them.

"Oh. Hermione and her SPEW campaign. I'm sorry I haven't seen you before, Dobby. Er, this is my friend, Ginny Weasley," introduced Harry.

"I have heard of Harry Potter's Wheezy. Harry Potter had to save her from the lake. Dobby didn't know Harry Potter's Wheezy was so pretty," said Dobby. He looked down to see their hands joined.

"Thank you, Dobby, that's a lovely thing to say," smiled Ginny.

"Was Harry Potter and his Miss Wheezy wanting their tea? Dobby would be happy to get it for you," said Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby," said Harry, as Ginny nodded.

Dobby beamed and quickly left. He reappeared minutes later, with two plates of roast beef and vegetables, fresh bread and pumpkin juice. There was even two pieces of treacle tart.

"Dobby will return for your empty plates later," he said.

"This looks great, thanks Dobby," said Ginny.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter and his Miss Wheezy," said Dobby, bowing. " But now Dobby is needed in the kitchens." He quickly disappeared.

"You should owl Sirius, let him know what's happening," said Ginny, taking a sip of juice. "He might be able to find out where Dolores Umbridge has some from. I bet she has some sort of position at the Ministry, probably works closely with Fudge. I don't know abut your lessons, but we're not learning anything in DADA. We're just reading from some stupid book."

"I can't owl Sirius about every little problem I have, Gin," argued Harry.

"Harry, she's torturing you. If you won't tell him, I will," said Ginny. "Apart from that bitch, how has your week been?"

"Shit. I want to know where Hagrid is. I'm sick of everyone whispering behind my back. I-I'm just sick of being me, to tell you the truth," said Harry honestly.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore?" asked Ginny.

"He barely even looks at me," said Harry angrily.

Ginny sighed. "Do you think we should ask him about the Horcuxes? He's fought Voldemort. He might know where more are."

"I know. I've been trying to think about what he could have used. If Dumbledore knows about them, why hasn't he told anyone?" asked Harry.

"Maybe he'll tell the Order, now he's re-formed it. We can get Sirius to ask him," said Ginny. "How have your other lessons been? Neville seems to be a lot more confident."

"All the professors are piling on the homework. OWL year," shrugged Harry. "I'm doing okay. Neville's getting a bit more attention, what with his new look and all. What about you? Malfoy giving you any problems?"

"No, I can handle him," said Ginny. "He asked me if I'd get all noble when Slytherin play Gryffindor in Quidditch, though."

"What did you tell him?" asked Harry.

"What do you think?" chuckled Ginny. "I told him I play to win. The fact that three of my brothers and my best friend is on the other team means nothing."

"Me? I'm your best friend?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Of course you are. Who did you think I'd say? Malfoy?" laughed Ginny. She stopped laughing. "Look, it's okay. I know Ron is, or was, your best friend, and Hermione..."

"No! It was all a lie. I'll never forgive them for that. No, you're my best friend too, Ginny," said Harry firmly.

Ginny launched herself into Harry's arms. "Oof," he cried, his arms going around her. He chuckled, patting her on the back.

"I'm not going to let anyone piss me around anymore. I need people in my life who I can trust, who believe me. I don't go looking for all these shitty things to happen to me. They're either with me or against me, simple as that," he said.

Ginny pulled away from him, and sat back. "So where do I sign up for Team Potter?"

Harry grinned at her. "Team Potter. I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might. Prat."

"Hag."

"Troll."

"Troll's wife."

Harry and Ginny stopped taunting each other, looked at each other and started to laugh. Or, in Ginny's case, howl with laughter. It almost felt like they were normal teenagers.

"Good one, Harry," said Ginny, laying her head on his shoulder.

It was a nice feeling, one which Harry was getting used to.

XXXX

Umbridge was certainly making her position known around the school. Harry read in the Daily Prophet that she had been made High Inquisitor at Hogwarts, with the ability to check on the other professors. Harry couldn't wait to see her try it with Mcgonagall. But he was worried that she seemed to be getting more power at the school, and Dumbledore sometimes wasn't seen for days.

That night, Harry dreamt of a long corridor with a locked door. When he awoke the next morning his scar was hurting.


	12. Chapter 12 Order of the Phoenix

The same dreams continued, although Harry felt everytime he was getting closer and closer. He had made it through the door in his latest dream, and was now gliding down aisles, as if he was searching for something. It was all very confusing, and the interrupted sleep meant he was often tired during the day. He was determined to do well in his lessons, so as not to give Hermione a reason to crow over him. She had been surprised to see that he had come second to her in most of their lessons last year. Ron had finished in the bottom half.

Umbridge was another pain in his ass. As High Inquisitor she had banned all clubs and societies, insisting they re-apply to her. Harry hadn't given it much consideration until Angelina told him it included Quidditch teams. Slytherin had been allowed to re-form immediately, but she was 'thinking' about Gryffindors options. In the end, it was Dumbledore who insisited that they be allowed to continue.

The first match was Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Ron was terribly nervous and couldn't eat his breakfast. He hadn't done particularly well in their training sessions either, and Harry could see Angelina shooting worried looks at him.

From the Slytherin table, Draco and some of the other Slytherin team were whispering together and looking at Ron too. Harry had a bad feeling about them. He looked for Ginny but didn't see her.

She was there when the two teams shook hands. "Good luck, Harry," she said genuinely.

"Good luck for your first game, Gin," he said.

They got on their brooms and flew in the air. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game was on.

Slytherin grabbed the quaffle first and headed for goal. Warrington, Weasley and Montague shared it amongst themselves when Warrington slammed a goal home for Slytherin. Harry saw Ron looked ashamed and felt sorry for him.

The crowd cheered and Harry noticed they were singing some sort of song. Unfortunately, as he made out the words, it made him angry. Harry hoped Ron couldn't hear it, but as his ears and face were getting redder all the time, Harry suspected he could.

It also made Ron lose his focus on the game. Before Harry knew it, Slythering were 60-10. Ginny had scored a couple of goals, with Ron shooting death glares at her. His confidence was getting shot down with every goal they made.

"For God's sake Potter, catch the Snitch and end this game," implored Angelina, rubbing her arm. Crabbe and Goyle, the new beaters on the Slytherin team weren't great fliers, but had brute strength on their side.

"I'm trying," said Harry, as the Slytherin's singing got louder.

Ginny looked upset too. She kept her gaze focused on the Quaffle and avoiding the beaters. She had scored four goals and was doing well for her first game.

Harry suddenly saw the Snitch. He raced after it, with Draco Malfoy hot on his tail. Draco bumped and knocked him, just as the Snitch changed direction and it practically flew into his outstretched hand. He held it up. Just as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, Crabbe sent a bludger right into his left side. Harry almost fell off his broom, but Fred and George flew to his side and flew down carefully with him.

"Saved Weasley's neck, didn't you Potter," sneered Draco, furious. "Did you like my lyrics, Potter."

Harry turned away. His side hurt. He saw Ron walk away, his head down as he headed for the change rooms. He saw Ginny watching him too.

"We wanted to write more, but we couldn't find words to rhyme with fat and ugly-we wanted to write about his mother, see-"

Harry could see Ginny hadn't overheard this, and he was glad. He saw her hurry after Ron.

"-or useless loser, you know, for his dad," laughed Draco, maliciously.

Fred and George launched themselves at Draco, while Harry drew back his fist and punched him in the stomach. Katie and Angelina were trying to pull Fred, George and Harry away from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle.

A whistle blew and Madame Hooch came over followed by Professor Umbridge.

"What do you think you are doing?" screamed Madame Hooch."I've never seen such behavior during a Quidditch game at Hogwarts."

""em, hem"

Everyone turned around to see Dolores Umbridge.

"Back to the castle. Go see your Heads of House immediately," snapped Madame Hooch.

"That won't be necessary. Under Educational Decree Number Twenty five, I now have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of priviliges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, et cetera, et cetera, signed Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class-" said Umbridge.

"et cetera, et cetera," said Fred and George together.

Umbridge shot them a nasty look. "So with this new authority, I find my only recourse is to ban you three from playing ever again," she said, smiling.

"Ban us?" asked Harry, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"From playing...?" asked George, stunned.

"Ever again?" asked an equally stunned Fred.

"Yes. Of course, I shall want their brooms confiscated as well. I shall keep them in my office to make sure there is no infringement on the ban. The rest of the team may continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from them. Well, good day to you," said Umbridge, starting to walk back to the castle.

"What just happened?" asked Angelina, in a daze. "Am I dreaming, having a nightmare? No beaters, no Seeker...excuse me while I go and drown myself in the change rooms."

"That'll put us down a Chaser as well," growled George. He, Fred and Harry looked at each other in disbelief. "What the- hey where's Ron?"

They went to the boy's changerooms in time to see Ginny storm off back to the castle. She and Ron had obviously had words.

"What the bloody hell is going on with our family," snapped Fred.

"What happened Ron?" asked George, as they got closer. "Is Gin okay?"

"Came over to congratulate me for winning. What a joke. I played terrible, I'm going to quit," said Ron gloomily.

"Great, then we'll be down a Keeper too. Can you please not say that around Angelina?" begged Fred.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. The others filled him in, and he got angry.

"Bloody Slytherins. Bloody Malfoy," snarled Ron.

Draco and the rest of the team happened to walk past then. "Enjoy your celebrations, Weasel. Potter and your brothers won't be there to save you next time."

They walked off singing "Weasley is our King'.

Ron's face was red, as was the twins when they heard about being 'born in a bin'. They all headed for the showers, and there really wasn't any celebrating that night.

The next morning at breakfast Draco sidled up to Ginny. "Hey, I looked for you last night. Just wanted to say good game yesterday." He snagged a piece of her toast and ate it.

Ginny sighed in frustration. She picked up her knife and fork, and continued eating her eggs on toast. "Thanks, although I don't like your tactics. Funny, none of those were mentioned in our practice."

"Come on, Weasley. You have to improvise, use what you've got. Any sign of weakness, you've got to flaunt it. It's the difference between winning and losing," said Draco, licking his fingers.

"Did you have to do that to Ron?" asked Ginny. "He was already nervous, did you have to humiliate him like that?"

"A team is only as strong as their weakest link. He's hopeless," laughed Draco. "Pity we couldn't sing our full song."

"Yeah, I heard about the extra verses you wanted to sing, about his mother and father," said Ginny, in a dangerously quiet voice.

Draco laughed and went to snag another piece of toast. He yelped, as her fork pierced the back of his hand. "What the hell?" He pulled it away, rubbing it.

Ginny leaned closer to him. "You may have forgotten, but that is also MY mum and dad you're making fun of. I better not hear it again, understood?"

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes. He had forgotten that Weasel's parents were hers too. He intended to make some smart ass comment, but he could see she was deadly serious, and she actually looked-dangerous? He smirked, but Ginny's eyes narrowed and he felt a frission of fear as he felt a jolt of magic run over him.

"Understood?" she repeated, in a dark voice. He nodded warily and got up to go.

She grabbed his cloak, and brought him back down close to her face. "And don't ever touch my food again."

He nodded, and left her to continue eating her breakfast. He went back to his dormmates, but kept a close eye on her for the rest of the meal.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron, Neville and Harry had been watching what had happened too. Once their breakfast was over, Harry hurried out to catch up with Ginny.

"Hey, sorry I missed you yesterday. You flew great," said Harry.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Great catch, by the way. And, um, sorry about your ban."

"Did you know Hagrid's back, wanna go and visit?" asked Harry, not wanting to talk about that. He'd woken, hoping it had all been a bad dream.

"Sure," agreed Ginny, glad it was the weekend.

They were both alarmed at the sight of Hagrid's face when he opened the door. He tried to reassure them he was okay. He did tell them he'd been on a mission for the Order, to try and get help from the giants. It hadn't gone well, though.

Ginny and Harry warned him about Dolores Umbridge, who had been evaluating all the professors. Hagrid said she used to work closely with Fudge at the Ministry.

"Probably Fudge's way of keeping an eye on Dumbledore and anyone they reckon is in league with 'im. All this talk about You-Know-Who has got Fudge running scared," said Hagrid.

They stayed for an hour, catching up on each others news. While they were walking back to the castle, they discussed their Christmas plans. Both were returning to Grimmauld Place to share the holiday with Sirius. They both hoped that Professor Lupin would join them.

As they walked back, they were joined by Tracey, Daphne and Astoria. They joined them in making a snowman, then had a snowball fight. It was a lot of fun, and Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower to change before tea, as Ginny had shoved snow down his top.

That night he decided to do some Arithmancy revision, happy to see the surprised look in Hermione's eyes. Neville joined him, and Harry headed for bed feeling like, apart from Quidditch, his lessons were going well and he was prepared for his OWLS.

That night he dreamed of the hall. He slithered along it, seeing an obstacle up ahead. 'Attack, attack', his mind screamed. With horror, Harry realised that he was attacking Sirius. He woke up suddenly. Neville was standing over him, looking worried.

"Mate, you're shaking. What's going on?" he asked Harry.

"Must stop Quaffle," moaned Ron, half asleep.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore," said Harry, shakily. He got out of bed and nearly collapsed. Neville caught him in time.

"Hey, I've got you. Here," he said, passing him his dressing gown.

He held onto Harry as they left the tower. Harry gathered it was close to, or just after midnight.

"Potter, Longbottom, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Professor Mcgonagall. She was on patrol.

"I had a vision. It was Sirius, he was attacked in a long hall by a snake. I need to speak to Dumbledore," insisted Harry.

Mcgonagall hurried them to the headmaster's office. "Lemon drops," she said, to the griffen door, and it started to turn.

"Blimey," said Neville. "I've never been here before."

"Lucky you," said Harry.

Dumbledore was waiting for them. "Sir, I had a vision. I've been having them all term. I think Sirius has been attacked by a snake," said Harry.

Dumbledore turned to the portraits. "Phineas, check in at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was on guard duty tonight. Armando, please get in touch with the Weasleys at the Burrow, have Arthur on standby."

"What's going on Professor?" asked Harry. "What are you guarding, and where?"

"It's the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Mysteries to be exact," said Dumbledore. He was interrupted by Phineas, who, Harry recalled, was a relation of Sirius' somehow.

" He's badly hurt, been bitten several times. Arthur's on his way to take his place. Sirius has been returned to his home. Andromeda is tending to him," said Phineus.

"Well done," said Dumbledore. "Well Harry, well done, you saved Sirius. Now, off to bed. I'll see you in the morning, let you know if I have any news," said Dumbledore.

"What? I'm not waiting around. I want to see him now," yelled Harry.

"You'll be returning to him tomorrow when you leave for the Christmas break," said Dumbledore, "although maybe it would be safer for you should stay here." He looked happy at the thought.

"Not necessary, Professor. I've come to take Harry tonight," said Remus, stepping through the floo.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, obviously not happy with the arrangements.

"What about Ginny?" asked Harry. He made plans to sit with her, Neville and Luna on the train ride home.

"There is no point in waking Miss Weasley at this hour. She will catch the train tomorrow," said Dumbledore.

"I'll meet her at Kings Cross myself," said Remus to Harry. "We need to go now."

"Well, if she's pissed off at not coming tonight, I'm blaming you," warned Harry.

Remus smiled. "Thanks for the heads up. Neville, thank you," said Remus, turning to the forgotten boy.

"Yeah, thanks for your help, Nev, " said Harry. Neville nodded.

"Let's get you home, Harry," said Remus, pointing to the floo.

"Remus. I'll be in touch," said Dumbledore.

Remus said nothing, just put his hand on Harry's shoulder to guide him to the fireplace.

He put some floo powder into the fire. "Grimmauld Place," he said, and felt himself being whizzed away.

He almost fell out of the fireplace at the other end. He heard laughter as he stood up and dusted himself off. He saw a young woman standing there watching him. Her hair was bright pink.

"Wotcher, Harry. I'm Tonks, Andromeda's daughter," she said.

The floo lit up and Remus stepped out. "Tonks," he said, in acknowledgement. "How is he?"

"Mum's still with him. Poppy Pomfrey just got here too," said Tonks.

"Madame Pomfrey's here too?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded. "He's pretty bad, Harry." The mood in the room turned grim.

"What bit him? What was he guarding?" asked Harry.

"A bloody big snake. We reckon Voldemort commanded it to attack anything stopping it from getting into the Department of Mysteries," said Remus. "Luckily Tonks was working upstairs and was able to get Sirius out of there as soon as we got your message from Dumbledore, Harry. The less people know about the attack, the better."

"But what was he guarding? What's so important about the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry, following Remus and Tonks into the kitchen. He nodded when Tonks offered to make hot chocolate for all of them, then winced as she dropped a cup.

"Reparo," called Remus, sitting down and running his hands through his thinning hair. Harry looked to Tonks, surprised that she was watching Remus so closely. Seeing Harry watching her made her hair turn blue. She flushed and turned back to preparing the drinks.

"There is word that Voldemort is seeking a prophecy, which is stored in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore hasn't said why he wants it. We had a man on the inside, by the name of Bode, but he was injured recently. Albus has asked the Order to guard it at night." said Remus.

"Have you seen the snake before?" asked Harry.

Remus and Tonks both shook their head.

"I've been dreaming about it for weeks," said Harry miserably. If he'd told Dumbledore before, maybe Sirius wouldn't have been attacked.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" asked Harry. He saw Remus and Tonks exchange worried looks. "Remus? Sirius will be all right, won't he?"

"We got to him quickly. That should help," said Remus. "Ah, thank you Nymphadora," as she placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, spilling some on the table.

"Tonks!" she growled. She smiled as she placed a cup in front of Harry.

"What do you do at the Ministry, Tonks?" he asked.

"I'm an Auror, just up on the second floor," she said, sitting down and spilling her hot chocolate.

"That sounds interesting," said Harry. "My Dad was an Auror." Remus nodded, but said nothing.

Andromeda and Poppy came into the kitchen. "We've done all we can for now. He needs rest and we'll see how he is in the morning. One of us will stay with him tonight," said Andromeda, gratefully accepting a cup of hot chocolate from her daughter.

"I'll watch him throughout the night. You go home to Ted and get some sleep. With the students leaving tomorrow, I can catch up on my sleep when they're gone," said Poppy. Andromeda nodded in agreement.

"So, he'll be okay?" asked Harry, looking between the two.

"The next twelve hours are crucial Harry, but Sirius is strong minded," smiled Poppy.

"Can I see him?" he asked her. She hesitated, then nodded. "Just a peek."

She got up and Harry followed her upstairs. She opened Sirius' bedroom door and Harry peeked in. He had bandages on his arms, neck and face, and twitched as he slept.

"Can't I stay in here with him?" he asked.

Poppy shook her head. "No, sorry. We need to give him a Blood Replenishing potion every hour and you need your sleep. You can spend some time with him tomorrow, all going well."

"You'll wake me if anything changes?" asked Harry. Poppy nodded and ushered him out. Harry went back downstairs and found Andromeda and Tonks preparing to leave.

"I'll be back early, so Poppy can return to Hogwarts. Dora, are you working tomorrow?" asked Andromeda.

Tonks nodded. "Got the midday shift, so I'll be over tomorrow night."

"Let us know if you hear anything in the office," said Remus. Tonks nodded, then saw Harry.

"Wotcher Harry. I'll see you later, yeah. Don't worry about Sirius, he's a tough old dog."

Remus and Harry smiled at that. They saw the women off, then closed the floo.

"Andromeda is Sirius' cousin. She's trained as a healer and is a member of the Order," said Remus before Harry could ask.

"Oh. Right,"said Harry.

"Come on, Harry, off to bed. Things will look brighter in the morning," said Remus.

Harry nodded and went upstairs. He realised all the clothes he planned to bring home over Christmas were in his packed bag in the dorm at Gryffindor Tower. Oh well, at least he had his pyjamas already on.

"Okay, but you will wake me...you know, if anything happens?" asked Harry. Remus nodded, watching Harry go up the stairs. He hesitated and looked back down.

"Goodnight," he called.

"Goodnight Harry," said Remus. He went back to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and the bottle of Firewhiskey he knew Sirius had stashed at the back of the cupboard. He went to the loungeroom. It was going to be a long night.

Harry woke the next morning to find Andromeda had arrived and was seeing Poppy off. "How's Sirius?" he asked them immediately.

"Good morning Harry," said Poppy. "He had a good night and is now resting comfortably. He is asleep but should be awake by lunch time."

"Thank you. Oh, thank you for helping him," said Harry, hugging her unexpectedly. She seemed surprised, but patted his back.

"I need to leave, but I'll return later with those extra potions, Andi," she said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," said Andromeda and Harry. He followed her into Sirius room. His colour did look better and he seemed more comfortable. Harry let out a breath. Sirius was going to be fine.

"Go on, now. Go have some breakfast. I think Remus has a surprise for you downstairs," chuckled Andromeda.

"But it's not Christmas for another couple of days yet," laughed Harry. "I'll be back later."

Andromeda shooed him off and he went downstairs in a good mood. It didn't last, for as soon as he entered the kitchen he heard the words-

"Harry Potter, you ass."

It was a furious Ginny Weasley!


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas

Ginny calmed down when Remus explained it had been him and not Harry who had decided not to wake her the night before. Still, she continued to shoot Harry death stares as she listened to the update on Sirius.

"So how did you get here, anyway?" he asked. "Remus was going to meet the train."

"Dobby brought me. Nev told me about last night. I decided to go the Room of Requirement after breakfast, to work out my frustrations with you. Dobby showed up, and said he could bring me here. I went and grabbed my bags and well, here I am. Oh, I brought your bag too. Nev gave it to me," she said huffily. She was not going to forgive him in a hurry.

"Oh Ginny,you are such a good friend. You're the best, isn't she Remus?" beamed Harry, trying to get a smile from her. "You're funny, a great Quidditch player, so pretty and-"

"Stop it. I'm mad at you," said Ginny, nudging him and trying not to smile.

"I don't know what you mean, Ginny. Do you, Remus?" asked Harry, blinking his eyes. Remus smirked, trying not to laugh as he shook his head. He hadn't seen Harry this playful before.

"Oh I see, it's the guys against the girl, is that it?" asked Ginny, having fun despite her intention to stay mad. "Git."

The sound of someone tripping over something in the hall stopped the men from answering. "That would be Tonks," sighed Remus, mentally reminding himself to move the hall table. Tonks bumped into it every time.

"Morning all," she said cheerfully. Her eyes landed on Ginny. "Hi, I'm Tonks, Sirius' cousin."

Ginny nodded happily. "Thank Merlin for you. I was outnumbered by these guys, so I'm pretty happy to meet you. Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'll help," said Harry, jumping up. Kreacher, who had been quiet in the corner, shuffled out to help.

"Ooh, I like her. Yeah, that'd be great, thanks. How's Sirius this morning?" she asked as she sat down.

"Sleeping peacefully. He still has the bandages on, but he took all the Blood Replenishing potions all right last night. Hopefully he'll be up and around tonight, or tomorrow."

Tonks nodded her thanks as Ginny put a cup of tea in front of her and then one for Remus. She turned back to help Harry. He nudged her with his hip and she nudged him back. They were talking in a low voice only they could hear. Kreacher was sighing and shaking his head. They weren't aware that Remus and Tonks were watching them. As Ginny burst out laughing, Remus and Tonks looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Remus wondered where the quiet boy with the weight on his shoulders was. This Harry was acting like a normal teenager, which made Remus really happy.

Harry dished up the food and Ginny put the platters on the table. She had already put plates and cutlery out. "I'll just dash upstairs and see if Andromeda wants anything. That way I can check up on Sirius," she said.

Harry sat at the table. "Eat, eat," he encouraged. He buttered a couple of slices of toast and placed one on the plate next to his.

Ginny came back as Remus and Tonks were praising his cooking. "It's nothing, just breakfast. I used to do it all the time at the Dursley's." He was blushing, not used to the praise.

Ginny sat down next to Harry. Harry put some food on her plate, and she got him another cup of tea. "Thanks," she said, smiling as she picked up her toast that Harry had buttered.

"No problem," he said. He actually liked cooking for them all.

"Sirius was stirring. Andromeda said it's a good sign. He may even be down later today," said Ginny happily. "So, what happened to him. Nev couldn't tell me, he just said you had a nightmare about Sirius being attacked and he took you to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "I've been having these dreams for weeks. I'm sliding down a long hall, trying to get to a door. I've made it through the door once before, and I was sliding through a room with lots of shelves. It kind of ...glitters. I can remember loooking for row ninety seven. There were a lot of...I don't know what they are, but they look like Muggle snow globes. Yeah, globes, or-"

"Orbs? Sounds like the Department of Mysteries," said Tonks.

"Yes, that's it. Dumbledore spoke to one of the portraits, Phineas. Said Sirius was guarding the door to the Department of Mysteries. Something about a prophecy. He's got all the Order on guard duty," said Harry. "Your Dad took over from Sirus. Tonks got the word and got to Sirius quickly." he told Ginny.

Ginny smiled at Tonks in thanks. "Is my Dad all right? There were no more visits from the snake?"she asked worriedly.

"I haven't checked in yet. I can make a fire call to the Burrow to check, if you like?" she offered. Ginny nodded gratefully and she got up and left the kitchen to go into the loungeroom.

"I wonder what this prophecy could be about, and why does Voldemort want it so bad," mused Harry. "Is there anyway we could get in there?"

Remus sighed. "Harry, Albus has called a meeting of the Order. Hopefully he'll have more information. I'll ask him myself if someone can get in there and have a look around," said Remus.

"I don't see why I can't join?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded eagerly, her mouth full.

"That's for Sirius to decide. I promise I'll tell you everything I learn at the meeting," said Remus.

"When is it?" asked Harry.

"Tonight. At Hogwarts in the headmaster's office," said Remus. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Harry shrugged. Ginny perked up. "Let's decorate the house for Christmas. It will be a nice surprise for Sirius. We can even bake some Christmas biscuits."

"But we haven't got a tree or any decorations. I don't know how to make Christmas biscuits," said Harry.

Tonks wandered back into the kitchen, and overheard Harry's last remark. "Ginny, your dad's fine. He's home and eating a hearty breakfast that looked nearly as good as the one we just had. Now, I don't need to start work for a bit, I could go and get you a Christmas tree and some knick knacks to go on the tree. If you can write up a quick list I'll even go grocery shopping for you."

"Oh, thanks Tonks, that would be great. We don't need many decorations, we can make our own. We do it all the time at...home." Ginny sighed at the thought of Christmas' past at the Burrow. It had always been her favourite holiday, and this year would be so different.

Remus and Harry exchanged a look. They knew it would probably be hard for Ginny.

"Gin, do you want to check with Kreacher, see what ingredients and food we have for Christmas?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded and turned to talk to Kreacher. He had been completely different since turning over the locket Horcrux to Sirius, who had vowed he would destroy it for his brother.

Harry indicated with his head that he wanted to talk to Remus out in the hall They got up and left and went into the hall.

"Remus, most of the Order will be at the meeting tonight, right?" Remus nodded.

"Good," said Harry. "Do you think you can..." he whispered in Remus' ear.

Remus smiled. "If he's there, consider it done." They went back to the kitchen where Ginny was finishing off a list. "Here. Thanks for doing this, Tonks."

"No worries. I'll be back soon," she said. "Don't miss me too much." She said this with a sly wink to Remus, who flushed. She walked to the fireplace and flooed away.

"Come on," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand. "Dishes, then let's get this house ready for Christmas."

"Kreacher will do the dishes," said Kreacher.

"Thanks Kreacher. Say, do you know if there are any family decorations still here?" asked Ginny.

"Kreacher thinks there might be some in the attic. Would you like me to check?" asked Kreacher.

"Yes please," said Harry and Ginny together. Kreacher immediately left the room.

"Come on, let's go exploring. See what we can use to decorate the tree, or see what can use to make our own," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand.

Remus smiled as he watched them go. It was beginning to feel a lot like Christmas, after all.

Sirius looked amazed at the difference to his family's old gloomy house. Tonks had come past, to tell them there was no word on Sirius' attack from the Auror department. She and Remus had just left with Andromeda, for the Order meeting.

Sirius watched as Harry and Ginny finished trimming the tree. Kreacher had found some of his families traditional decorations and they'd used the best ones. They'd made the rest, cutting out figures of broomsticks and quidditch hoops, of snitches and candy canes, of dogs and wolves, of stags and lillies.

"There," said Ginny proudly. She held up at star she had cut out and decorated. Sirius and Harry murmured their appreciation. With the WWN on in the background, and the smell of Christmas biscuits and egg nog in the air, Sirius considered this the best Christmas he'd ever spent at Grimmauld Place, and told them so.

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. My aunt used to go all out at Christmas. Yet on the day, there was never anything under the tree for me. The first presents I got were from your Mum," he told Ginny, who nodded.

"I remember. When Ron wrote home, saying he didn't think you were expecting any presents from your Muggle relatives, well, Mum started making your jumper that very day," laughed Ginny, remebering how she'd picked out the colour of the wool.

"Dumbledore gave me my dad's cloak that year," mused Harry. "And I found the Mirror of Erised."

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"It's a mirror that shows your hidden desires. When Ron looked in it, he saw himself as Quidditch captain and Head Boy," said Harry.

"What did you see, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I saw my family," said Harry softly. "My Mum and Dad. Other people too, waving at me. There was a red haired girl, and some kids, three I think. Don't know who they were. Merlin, I must have gone back to look into that thing every night for a week."

Sirius tried to hold back his tears. He watched as Ginny hugged Harry from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her chin on his shoulder. He leaned back and rested his cheek against hers.

"Christmas biscuits are ready, Master Sirius," said Kreacher, breaking the spell. He placed the tray on the small table and backed away.

"Stay, celebrate with us," said Ginny. "I wish Dobby could be here too."

POP. "Did Harry Potter's Miss Wheezy have need of Dobby?"

"Oh Dobby, good, you're here. Can you stay and celebrate Christmas Eve with us?" asked Ginny.

Dobby looked startled, as did Kreacher. "Begging pardon, you want us,"-he indicated him and Kreacher- "to stay and just...be here?" Both house elves looked confused.

"Yes. Can you, or are you needed back at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

Dobby still looked unsure. "Dobby can stay for awhile."

"Good. Come in, unwrap your present," said Harry, handing him a present. Dobby looked bewildered, and Kreacher looked almost scared when Ginny handed him one too.

"Go ahead," encouraged Sirius, as Kreacher looked his way.

"Is Master giving Kreacher clothes?" he asked sadly.

"No," chorused Harry, Ginny and Sirius together.

Dobby opened his. "Oh, 'tis socks. Dobby loves socks," he said, pulling them on straight away. One was orange and one was green.

Kreacher's gasp drew their attention from Dobby to him. "Master Regulus," he sighed.

"My friend Dean drew it," said Harry. It was a small charcoal drawing, taken from the Slytherin Quidditch team that had won the house cup that year. Harry and Ginny had picked out a nice green and silver frame for it.

Kreacher stared at it in wonder, then back to the others. He bowed. "Master Sirius and his friends are too generous. This makes Kreacher a very happy elf."

"Merry Christmas, Kreacher, Dobby," said Ginny. Dobby beamed at her, then Harry.

"Dobby must be returning to Hogwarts, but if Harry Potter and his family should be needing Dobby, please just call Dobby's name. Happy Christmas to you all." With a pop, he was gone.

"Kreacher would like to retire for the night. Is there anything the Master still needs?" asked Kreacher shakily.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm good for now, thanks Kreacher."

"We'll look after the old dog," grinned Harry. Kreacher bowed and left the room.

"Old dog, am I" growled Sirius, winking.

"I wonder what's happening at the Order meeting?" wondered Harry.

They sat in silence, thinking about it.

"I wonder if Remus will take Tonks out for a drink or something, after," mused Ginny.

"What?" asked Sirius and Harry, looking at her.

"What? She likes him. I can tell, and I think he likes her too," said Ginny.

"Remus and...Tonks?" asked Sirius. He shook his head. "I don't see it."

Ginny smirked. "Trust me."

The floo flared and Remus stepped out. He smiled as he saw Sirius sitting up and looking happy. "Wow, the tree looks great. You look good, feel okay?"

Sirius nodded. Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where's Tonks?" asked Ginny, nonchalantly.

"Oh, we went for a coffee after, and I saw her home. You know, safety and all that," said Remus, not meeting her eyes.

"Interesting. Very interesting," smirked Ginny, shooting Harry and Sirius a victorious look.

"Safety? She's an Auror, for Merlin's sake," said Sirius, amused. Remus flushed.

"These are dangerous times," said Remus, defensively.

"I think it's very chivalrous of you, and I'm sure Tonks appreciated it," said Ginny. She jumped up. "Egg nog?"

Remus nodded, looking around. "You've done a great job here. The house feels-different."

"It looks good, doesn't it," said Harry, smiling as he looked around.

"It feels like a family Christmas," said Sirius.

"Well, we are a family now, aren't we?" asked Ginny, handing him a cup of eggnog. She placed a hand on his shoulder before handing the other one to Remus.

"Yeah, we are," grinned Harry, looking around the room.

It was a fun Christmas Day. After Remus had filled them in on the Order meeting the night before, Sirius demanded there be no mention of prophecies, or Voldemort or anything bad. He declared the day a day of fun, and Harry and Ginny happily agreed.

They'd exchanged gifts, each happily surprised that the others had got them gifts. Sirius laughed when he opened his. Ginny and Harry had asked Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor who followed Harry around with his camera, to take some funny photos of them, and they put them in a frame. "So you don't forget us when we go back to school," grinned Harry.

"Oh, you're both pretty unforgettable," smirked Sirius, as photo Harry poked his tongue out and photo Ginny did bunny ears on photo Harry.

Harry gave Ginny a broom servicing kit, and she gasped as she handed over his present. He opened it to find-a broom servicing kit. "Great minds," he grinned. Ginny hugged him and Harry had to admit, it felt good.

Sirius had given them both a wand holster, and he also gave Harry a special penknife. "It opens any door," he said, grinning. Harry pocketed it with a grin.

Tonks and Andromeda came over with Remus for lunch. Harry and Ginny had some elf made wine with lunch and got a bit tipsy. Ginny got giggly while Harry stared goofily at everyone.

Ginny got a huge surprise when her brother Bill flooed over. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tight. The others left the siblings alone to give them some privacy.

"Harry asked Remus to ask me last night. Of course I said I'd come. Charlie would have too, if he'd come home for Christmas this year," said Bill.

He stayed for a light tea, then reluctantly said he had to return to the Burrow. He brought out a few presents for her. "From Mum and Dad, the twins, and me and Charlie."

Ginny cried when she opened a Weasley sweater in green. "Oh Mum," she sighed. She gave him some presents to take back to the Burrow for her family. She buried her head in Harry's shoulder after Bill left. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

Harry, Sirius and Ginny ended the evening up on the roof and watched the stars come out. Sirius had cast a Notice-Me-Not charm and several warming charms. They settled back with hot chocolates and marshmallows.

"It's been a great Christmas," sighed Harry.

Ginny, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, nodded in agreement. "We forgot the mistletoe. We could have got Remus and Tonsk to kiss. After all, that's the Christmas rules." She giggled.

Harry and Sirius exchanged amused looks. "Are you sure she didn't get back into the wine?" chuckled Sirius.

Ginny giggled again. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Wow, look at all the stars," said Ginny. She huddled closer to Harry. "I see Sirius," she said, pointing.

"Sirius Black, what do you think you're doing?"

They all turned to see Poppy Pomfrey staring haughtily at him.

"Stargazing, Poppy," he said.

"Into bed with you, you old dog. You need your rest and I've got some more potions for you," ordered Poppy.

"Yes ma'am," said Sirius. "Night kids. Thank you. It's been a great day." He kissed Ginny on the top of her head and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Night Sirius," they said. They heard Poppy lecture Sirius all the way back to his room.

Ginny looked back at the sky. Harry looked at her. In the moonlight, with lights from nearby houses and the street lights, her face was aglow.

"Happy Christmas, Gin," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Ginny turned, and his lips landed sort of on hers. "Oh," she said, surprised, and his lips moved and fell on her's perfectly.

They kissed gently, softly for just a few seconds. Harry pulled away, looking in her eyes. He seemed worried about her reaction.

Ginny smiled at him tenderly and put her head on his shoulder again. He leaned his head against hers, and they stayed there for another hour.


	14. Chapter 14 Valentines Day and after

I decided to post an extra chapter because I got so many lovely reviews from the last one. Unfortunately, Harry being Harry soon finds himself on a date with Cho Chang., Im sure you remember the Valentines Day fiasco at Madame Puddifoots? I kept it in (dont flame me please)

A lot of the second half of this chapter is true to the book, not mine. Will post the next chapter midweek. xx

They caught the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts, accompanied by Tonks. She and Ginny were as close as anything by now, and Harry looked out the window, tuning out their conversation.

They'd spent New Years Eve at Longbottom Manor with a small group of friends. Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE had joined them, along with Susan, her niece. Ginny and Harry had been happy to sit and talk with her and Neville and catch up on gossip from the other Houses.

Harry and Susan had shared a sweet small kiss at midnight, as had Neville and Ginny. Harry was confused as to why that bothered him, but then Ginny kissed him, and all was well. Still, he got the feeling that something had changed, and he wasn't sure what. He had an ache in his chest, which he rubbed a lot when Ginny was around.

He hated they were in different houses. He wanted to see her all the time, which he knew was crazy because she was in a different year from him. He was so glad he had Neville with him in Gryffindor. He barely acknowledged Ron and Hermione these days, as he pondered more and more what could possibly be in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry? Hey, Harry?"

Harry stopped wandering from the Great Hall after lunch. It was Cho Chang. "Oh, hi," he said.

"Have a good Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," said Harry, thinking of Ginny and Sirius.

"Mine was pretty quiet. Hey, did you see there's another Hogsmeade trip next month? It's on the notice board," she said.

"Oh, well, I haven't checked it out since I got back," said Harry.

"It's on Valentine's Day. Just after Gryffindor play Ravenclaw," said Cho.

"Right," said Harry, wondering why she was telling him this. "So, I suppose you -"

"Oh, I'd love to," gushed Cho.

"Um, what?" asked Harry, confused. He was sure she was going to ask who was taking over his position as Seeker.

"I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you, Harry," she cried, beaming at him.

"What? Oh, ah, right then. I'll, ah, be in touch," nodded Harry.

Cho gave a funny look at him and laughed. "Okay, well, bye. Marietta, wait up. Guess what..."

Harry shook his head. What the hell had just happened? He was going to Hogsmeade with Cho Chang. Ha!

He was still trying to work out how the hell he'd managed to get a date to Hogsmeade the rest of the afternoon. Cho was definitely pretty, he knew that, but, well, there was nothing between them. He'd barely spoken to her, and when he had, it was about Cedric, which had made her cry. Harry didn't do well around girls that cried. Oh well, he'd suck it up and take one for the team. As he went to bed, he wondered what Ginny would think of him going with Cho. For some reason, her opinion on it mattered to him.

He fell asleep quickly, but was quickly jolted awake by such a pain in his scar. Luckily Neville was the only one in the dorm when he let out a cry.

"Harry? HARRY!" cried Neville. Harry leaned over the side of his bed and threw up. He rolled back perspiration shining on his brow. His scar was bright red and throbbing painfully.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Neville.

"I-oh Merlin, don't know what happened. He's just...really happy," stuttered Harry, wincing as he put his hand to his scar.

"You -Know-WHo? ..Voldemort?" whispered Neville

Harry nodded. "He's really happy about something. Something he's been hoping for," whispered Harry. He wondered what it could possibly be that made Voldemort the happiest he'd beeen in fourteen years.

He found out the next morning. It was all over the Daily Prophet. 'MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN, MINISTRY FEARS BLACK RALLYING DEATH EATER ARMY.'

"Fudge is blaming Sirius?" asked Harry aloud, absolutely furious.

"Ssh, not so loud," nudged Neville, nodding his head Ron and Hermione's way. She'd read it and was watching his reaction.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Ginny was reading it too, and he could see her pale the further she read. She glanced over and his eyes met hers. Without saying anything, he knew she wanted to talk.

He glanced over at Draco, surprised to see he didn't look too happy at the news either. At that moment, Draco met Harry's gaze, and he flushed and looked away.

"Come on," Harry muttered to Neville. "Let's go talk to Ginny."

Ginny caught up with them as they waited for her at the Room of Requirement. The room opened to be a replica of the lounge at Grimmauld Place, complete with Christmas tree. Harry smiled, but Ginny was too upset to notice.

"Did you read that shit! Fudge is placing the blame on Sirius!" she cried, pacing furiously.

"That's why he was so happy last night. Voldemort, I mean. Most of his allies are free to join him," said Harry. "I had a nightmare last night. My scar was burning. Now I know why," he explained to Ginny.

"Fudge is trying to cover his ass," said Neville, reading the paper again. "After all, he's spent the last six months telling the wizarding world that you and Dumbledore are liars, so now he can hardly turn around and say, hey, Dumbledore and Potter warned me this was going to happen, but I didn't listen, can he?" he asked, rhetorically. "Wait, what?"

"What? What is it?" asked Harry, sitting up.

'Ministry of Magic worker, Broderick Bode was discovered in his bed at St Mungo's, strangled by a pot plant. He'd been injured in a work place accident some weeks prior to his death. I saw him. I was visiting... somone, and I saw the healer bringing it in. She said it was a gift, a Flitterbloom. I thought it was strange, because I thought it looked like Devil's Snare, although I haven't seen any since our first year. I should have said something. Damn it, I should have said something." Neville banged his fist on the arm of the couch.

Ginny came and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Nev. Who would expect Devil's Snare to turn up as a gift. It was a clever murder, unfortunately."

"Bode...Bode, I know that name from somewhere," said Harry, trying to think. He snapped his fingers. "He worked as an Unspeakable...in the

"Department of Mysteries," said Ginny with him. They looked at each other grimly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," muttered Neville, angrily as he read the list of names of the ones who had escaped. "Isn't she some relation to Sirius?"

Harry nodded. "She's his cousin. Andromeda, Bellatrix and Draco's mother are sisters. Why?"

Neville shook his head as he looked at the photo of Bellatrix. His stomach clenched in anger as he looked into her mad eyes. He silently vowed revenge, in the name of his parents.

Over the next few days, rumours were spreading throughout the school about the ten escaped Death Eaters. Those who had come from wizarding families had heard their names spoken in fear as they had grown up, almost as much as Voldemorts. There were even relatives of the victims, like Susan Bones. She had lost her uncle and cousins to one of the ten and told Harry that now she had an idea what if felt like to be Harry. Harry held her hand and squeezed it in consolation, as they worked on their Herbology project with Hannah Abbot and Neville.

Umbridge was getting out of control too. Lee Jordan had a go at her, and came back to the common room with a bleeding hand. Harry recommended Essence of Murtlap for him.

Hagrid had forbidden him, Ginny and Neville from visiting him, particularly after dark. It seemed as if Umbridge was taking away everything that made his life bearable at Hogwarts. He, Neville and Ginny talked often in the Room of Requirment, and one night, he and Nev were working on their defensive spells.

"You know, we should ask Tonks to train us in defense. She's an Auror, she could teach us some spells. We already know loads, from helping Harry last year," said Ginny.

"What? You mean in the summer break?" asked Harry, blocking Neville's Jelly-Legs jinx.

"We're under-age, we can't do magic outside school, " reminded Neville.

"But if we're under the Fidelias at Sirius' would it register?" asked Ginny, twirling her wand with her eyes lit up at the thought of breaking some rules.

"Sirius and Remus could help too," said Harry, warming up to the idea. "Sirius would love it."

"I'd love to, if you don't mind me coming over," said Neville. He itched to be doing something more for when he faced Bellatrix. It was his own personal goal.

"No, it would be great," said Harry. Ginny nodded too.

"Can we afford to wait that long though," said Neville, ominously. "School won't be out till June. It's February, anything can happen between now and then."

Ginny shivered. Harry nodded grimly.

Valentine's morning brought a sunny morning with it. Owls were flying all over the Great Hall when Harry arrived. He saw Ginny receive one, open it and seem happy. He wondered who had sent her a Valentine. The thought of her getting a Valentine made him grumpy.

Ginny caught up with him as he left to go and meet Cho. "Harry, do you think you could meet me at the Three Broomsticks around midday?" she asked. "You can bring Cho too."

Harry shrugged. "I guess so." He didn't really have any plans for him and Cho today, apart from wandering into the various shops. To his surprise, Ginny hadn't said much about his date with Cho, and he wondered why that bothered him.

He met up with Cho and once they got signed out by Filch they started the walk to Hogsmeade. Harry didn't know what to say to her. They passed the Quidditch pitch and saw the new Gryffindor team practicing.

"You really miss it, don't you?" asked Cho. She had seen Harry's wistful gaze in their direction.

Harry nodded.

"I hear Oliver Wood got signed up professionally. Pride of Portree, is that right?" she asked.

"Nah, it was Puddlemere United," said Harry.

"Oh, right," said Cho. They walked silently for a few moments longer. "I follow Tutshill Tornadoes, myself," said Cho.

"Right. Good," said Harry.

The silence continued. It was almost painful.

They finally made it to Hogsmeade. "So, ah, what do you want to do?" asked Harry.

Cho frowned. "Oh. Ah, let's just look in the shops, shall we?" Harry nodded so they set off.

They went passed Dervish and Bangs and Scrivenshafts. Harry was about to say he needed to get some more ink when Cho asked, "Can we go for a coffee?"

"Sure", said Harry. "Where?"

"Oh, over here. There's this cute little place..." Cho's face lit up as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over. "Madame Puddifoot's. Isn't it great?"

Great wasn't the word that came to Harry's mind. It was all frilly, with bows on the back of the chairs. Being Valentine's Day, she had golden cherubs flying over the tables, throwing pink confetti over the occupants. Harry could see Roger Davies sitting with a pretty blonde girl, and they were holding hands and talking intensely. Harry hurriedly sat down, soon observing that the room was full of nothing but couples, all holding hands. He gulped.

"What can I get you, m'dears?" asked Madame Puddifoot.

"Two coffees and a slice of treacle tart to share, please," said Cho. "I know it's your favourite," she whispered to him.

Harry smiled uneasily. How did she know it was his favourite? Had she been watching him? Spying on him? It gave him the willies. Out the window, he saw Ginny, Astoria, Luna and Neville pass by, laughing and talking. It looked like they were having fun. He wished he were with them.

He saw Cho watching Roger Davies, her fellow Ravenclaw, kissing his girlfriend. "He asked me out, you know. Roger. I turned him down, though. I came here last year, with Cedric."

Harry said nothing, although she looked at him expectantly. A passing cherub threw pink confetti, which landed in his drink. Harry scowled. "Look, let's no talk about him right now...let's talk about something else," he said.

Cho's eyes were filled with tears. "I-I thought you, of all people, would understand. I NEED to talk about it, and I would think you'd want to talk about it too. I mean, you were there, when..."

Harry glanced around. Cho's voice had risen as she'd got more and more upset and most of the couple had broken apart to look at him and Cho, who was now crying and sobbing.

"I have talked about it, with my friends and family," he said, unsure what was actually happening.

"Your family..but you don't have a family?" she asked, hiccuping. She then became aware her comments had made him scowl, and she quickly asked, "Who do you mean?"

"My godfather. Ginny Weasley. Oh, that reminds me, I told Ginny I'd meet her at the Three Broomsticks at midday. Do you want to come too?" he asked.

Cho stared at him for so long he wondered if she was waiting for him to talk. "Er..."

"Maybe you should just go and meet Ginny Weasley right now. I don't know why you asked me to go out with you in the first place if you're goijng to make arrangements to meet other girls, Harry," she said, angrily.

"I didn't actually ask you," started Harry, just to clarify. He heard Cho draw in a hiss, and realised how that sounded. "But I-"

Cho scraped her chair loudly as she stood up. Now, everyone was looking at them. "I'll see you around, Harry," she said dramatically. She raced to the door, wrenched it open and ran outside.

Harry smiled weakly as every eye in the place that had watched Cho leave now turned to him. He threw a galleon on the table, shook the pink confetti from his hair and left the shop. He looked left and right, but didn't see Cho anywhere. "Bugger."

He decided to go to the Three Broomsticks, even though it was still too early to meet up with Ginny. He waved to Susan, who was there with Terry Boot. He detoured to Scrivenshafts to get some ink and spent some time talking with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies. He had to leave them when he realised it was five to twelve.

Ginny called out to him when he walked in. He expected to find her with the group of friends she was with earlier, but it was just Luna, Ginny and a strange looking man.

"Hi, Ginny, Luna," said Harry, sitting down.

"Hello, Harry. This is my dad, Xenophlius Lovegood. Dad, this is Harry Potter," said Luna, beaming at her dad.

"Blooming Binkies, so it is. Hello, Mr Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Xeno, half standing to shake Harry's hand.

"Hello Sir. Are you visiting Luna?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Mr Lovegood is the editor of the Quibbler. He's an old family friend, the Lovegoods live near us in Ottery St Catchpole," said Ginny, smiling at Mr Lovegood, who nodded.

"Daddy and I believe you, Harry. When you say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Daddy would like to tell your side of the story, not those lies that the Daily Prophet are writing," scoffed Luna.

"Thanks Luna, Mr Lovegood, that means a lot. So, do you think a lot of people will read the story and believe me?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," nodded Luna. "Daddy has hundreds of subscribers, don't you Daddy?"

Xeno beamed. "One or two hundred," he said proudly.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ginny nodded and stood up. "We'll be right back." Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the bar.

"Are you sure this is a good move, Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Look I know it's the Quibbler, but as long as you get your story out, it might make people stop and think. Right now, they've only got the word of the Daily Prophet. At least this way, you can say that they were warned."

Harry sighed. His desire to forewarn the wizarding world about Voldemort over- took anything. "Ok then."

They started to walk back to the table. "Hey, how did your date with Cho go?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "Don't ask."

Harry and Ginny sat back down with Xeno and Luna. "Let's do it."

"Excellent," said Xeno, getting out a Quick-Quotes-Quill.

Harry took a breath and started talking.

"It was the right thing to do," agreed Neville, back in the Gryffindor common room. "It must have been tough, talking about it, though."

"Yeah, well, people have got to know, don't they. Just what Voldemort's capable of. After all, Cedric was just a normal kid."

He heard Hermione suck in a gasp from behind him where she was doing some homework.

Fred and George popped down on the lounge where he and Neville were sitting. "Saw you with old Xeno Lovegood today," said Fred. Harry nodded.

"Do you know him?" asked Neville.

Fred and George nodded. "Yeah, they live near us. Gin and Luna used to play together all the time. Bill and Charlie used to help Luna's mum with chores sometimes, and they'd babysit. Good people," nodded George.

"Got some crazy ideas, but a good bloke," said Fred. "His paper's a hoot. Did you give an interview?"

Harry was about to nod, when Neville coughed and indicated Hermione, who was taking quite an interest in their conversation. "Nah," he winked to them both. "Why would they interview me. I'm nobody."

Fred and George caught on quick. "Right you are, Mr Nobody. Well, did you hear who they got as Seeker. Demelza Robbins. She's a fourth year. Wanted to play chaser, but she was the best of the bunch. Angelina's going crazy, trying to get the team together," said George, sadly.

"Bloody Umbridge. Quidditch was the only thing in this place that was worth sticking around for," said Fred. "Sod the exams."

"I feel that our talents lay outside the world of academics," grinned George.

"You said it well, brother," grinned Fred.

Neville and Harry exchanged worried glances as the twins hurried up the stairs to their dorm, followed by Lee Jordan.

It was several days later that Harry's story was published. He'd actually forgotten about it, until he got bombarded by lots of owls in the Great Hall one morning. He grabbed a brown package, and unwrapped it. His own face grinned back at him and winked. In large letters, he read-

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT. THE TRUTH ABOUT THE NIGHT HE SAW HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED-RETURN. EXCLUSIVE TO THE QUIBBLER.

"Harry, what have you done," groaned Hermione, reading over his shoulder.

"It's good, isn't it. I asked Dad to send you a free copy. These other letters are probably from readers,"said Luna happily. She skipped off to the Ravenclaw table.

Neville, Fred and George looked interested in all the letters. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," said Harry, ripping open another one. "Hey, this one believes me."

"Oh boy, this one sent you a photo of herself. Says you're cute. Hmm, I suppose there's no accounting for taste, is there?" grinned George. He flicked the photo onto the table.

Hermione gasped. "That's disgusting. She's just wearing her underwear."

"Let me see," said Ron, eagerly.

Seamus, Dean and Ron were laughing at the photo. Harry and Neville were reading more of the letters. None of them noticed Umbridge come up behind them.

"What is going on here?Why have you got all those letters, Mr Potter?"

"Is that a crime now, getting mail?" asked Ginny, now standing behind Harry with Luna.

"Be careful, Miss Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention. Well, Mr Potter?" she demanded.

Harry knew he couldn't keep it a secret. "I gave an interview about what happened to me last June. These are from people who read the story," he said, indicating the letters.

"You did what?" she gasped. She picked up the copy Xeno had sent him. Harry's face on the cover of the paper poked his tongue out at her.

"When did you do this?" she asked him coldly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

Her hands started to shake. Harry glanced up at her, seeing her shake in a rage.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade visits for you, Mr Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week of detention for you. We'll see if that stops you from spreading your lies."

She stalked off, clutching his copy of the paper. By the afternoon signs were up everywhere, proclaiming – ANY STUDENT FOUND IN POSESSION OF THE MAGAZINE 'THE QUIBBLER' WILL BE EXPELLED. EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY SEVEN.

"Isn't it good news," said Luna happily, as Harry and Ginny read the new sign.

"Good news? I don't follow," said Ginny.

"The best thing she could have done is ban it. Now everyone will read it. Daddy's printing off another hundred copies. He hasn't had this much demand since they printed he story about Stubby Boardman. You know, the lead singer of the Hobgoblins? Daddy had photos claiming he was really Sirius Black, and he was having dinner with Doris Purkiss the night he allegedly killed Peter Pettigrew and all those Muggles," said Luna, happily.

Ginny chuckled. "I have to admit, she's right."

"About Stubby Boardman really being Sirius Black. He's a free man now, you know," said Luna.

"We know," grinned Harry and Ginny together.

Luna looked curiously at them. They blushed and looked away.

"No, I meant about the ban. If word spreads that it's been banned, everyone will be wanting to read it. Luna, you're a genius," said Ginny, hugging her.

"I've often thought so," agreed Luna. "Hugs are nice. Thank you, Ginny." She waved goodbye to them and walked away.

Harry and Ginny watched her start to skip. "You know, I really think I'd like to spend one day in Luna's head. It'd be fascinating," said Ginny.

Harry chuckled. "I think YOU'RE a genius. I'm glad I did it. Even if it means only one new person belives me and stays safe, well, thats something, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry you've got detention again," said Ginny. "Guess I'll be seeing you in the Room of Requirement straight after."

"Yeah," sighed Harry grimly. For every silver lining, there had to be a dark cloud.

...


	15. Chapter 15 Fireworks and Flights

Harry knocked on Professor Mcgonagalls's door. When he heard her call out "Enter,' he opened the door to her Transfiguration class room and went in. She was seated at her desk, with numerous brochures in front of her. He took a seat on the other side of her desk.

"Mr Potter, the purpose of this meeting is to discuss any possible career prospects you may have. Then we can look at the subjects you will need to take in your sixth and seventh years. Have you given any thought as to what career you'd be interested in?" she asked.

'If I'm alive', thought Harry grimly. He shook his head. "I haven't really given it a lot of thought. I have a lot of other stuff going on," he reminded her.

His professor nodded. "I know, Potter, but still, you must be prepared for a life after Hogwarts. You really have no aspirations?"

Harry shrugged. "I used to think about being an Auror. Moody, the fake one, told me I'd be good at it. My Dad was one too, so that's really all I've thought of."

Mcgonagall nodded. "You've been consistently high in your class of Defense against the Dark Arts. You're certainly top in the practical side of it. Of course, it's a difficult career path. You'd need at least five NEWTS, including Potions," she said, looking over the rim of her glasses.

"Great," sighed Harry in defeat. "Well, the only other thing I'm good at is flying."

"I think you do yourself a disservice. You have many strengths, Mr Potter. You are a natural leader, and despite the burdens placed upon your young shoulders, I've been pleased to see you approach the other houses and make friendships. Some of the younger students are in awe of you, yet you have treated them with kindness, Mr Creevy, in particular. Personally, I think you have the makings of a great teacher."

"Me? A teacher?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Here," said Professor Mcgonagall, handing him a brochure. "Read this and come see me again on...hmm Tuesday. Three O'clock. We'll discuss things further then."

Harry reached out to take it. "Okay, er, thanks," he said, gathering his bag and walking out reading the brochure. Him, a teacher?

As he left, he realised there was only a few minutes left of his last lesson, so he decided he may as well skip it. Seeing it was such a nice day, he decided to go outside and get some sun before he went to tea.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Ginny and Luna sitting down near Hagrid's hut. Ginny was doing something with her broom and Luna was talking.

"Hi. You girls skipping lessons," he teased as he sat next to them.

"No, but we got a break. Somone set off a stink bomb in the dungeouns, so we couldn't go to Potions. Damn shame," grinned Ginny.

"Someone?" asked Harry, nudging her.

Ginny shook her head. "Wasn't me. However, I DO suspect one, or shall we say, two wizards from Gryffindor; handsome devils with red hair."

"I think it's marvellous. It's too nice a day to be stuck in the dungeouns. I'd rather be outside, in the sunshine and watching the clouds. Ooh, look, it's a bunny," said Luna pointing.

"Where?" asked Ginny. Harry looked up as well. "I can't see it."

"It's right there. Come and lay down, then you'll see it," said Luna.

Harry and Ginny lay next to her and followed her finger."I guess it sort of looks like a rabbit," said Ginny doubtfully.

"I don't see it," said Harry.

"Silly, you have to take your glasses off," giggled Luna.

Harry took his glasses off and squinted. "Oh yeah, I see it," he lied. He put his glasses back on and sat up. Ginny sat up too and looked quizzically at him. Luna still lay there. Harry shrugged and winked. She screwed her nose up at him and stuck out her tongue.

"So, what's with your broom?" he asked, nodding at it.

Ginny picked it back up. "Oh, I had a problem with the Acceleration charm on it. Thought I'd come out and give it a good service, then if I had time, go for a fly. You keen?" She continued using the broom servicing kit he'd given her for Christmas. He was fascinated as she went over the various charms on the brooms and how she could fix them. He'd had no idea she knew all that stuff.

"Nah, Umbridge has got my broom, remember?" asked Harry.

"You can use my broom and I'd use a school broom," she offered.

"I don't-" began Harry, when - BOOM! "What was that?" He stood up and pulled out his wand.

They all looked back up to the castle. They could see Neville running towards them. Ginny and Luna stood up too; Ginny moving to Harry's side with her wand out.

Neville reached them, breathing hard. "Merlin, you should have seen it. Right in the Entrance Hall, and right in front of Umbridge. Fred and George set off a whole load of fireworks, best I've ever seen. One even chased the bitch away."

"Look," said Luna, pointing to the castle. Fireworks lit up the sky as students poured out of the castle to watch. In the sky, a 'W' exploded in a burst of colour, with two figures flying around it.

"They're mad. Brilliant, but mad," breathed Ginny.

The two figures on brooms headed their way. They swooped down but stayed on their brooms, hovering above the ground so that they were at eye level with the others.

"And thus ends our academic career," grinned George.

"In a blaze of glory," grinned Fred. "Hey Harry, we left you a small parcel on your bed. Just tap it and say the same thing you need to say to open the map. Oh, and take care of our little sister." He winked at Harry.

"Oy, I do not need taking care of," huffed Ginny.

"Yeah, well, you take care of him then, all right," said George, indicating Harry with a toss of his head.

Ginny rushed over to him and hugged him, then did the same to Fred. "I'm going to miss you both."

"We'll be in touch, Gin," assured George.

"You'll always be our ickle Ginniekins," grinned Fred.

Ginny shook her head at the familiar name, but stepped back. "You should probably go," she said sadly, with a glance at the castle. "Umbridge is bound to be looking for you."

"That was brilliant," said Neville, with a grin back at the castle.

George and Fred bowed. Fred flew over and kissed the back of Luna's hand. "Mi'lady."

"Come on, we should go," urged George. He flew higher in the air.

"My brother is as smart as he is handsome. Take care, kiddies. You'll be hearing from us soon," winked Fred, flying to join George in the air. Together, they flew off towards the Hogwarts gates.

"Oh," said Harry. He put his hand to his head. He felt strange. He stumbled back, making Ginny turn to him.

"Harry? Are you all right?" she asked, the smile on her face dying as she took in his pale face.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. He had a sudden vision of Sirius being tortured. "No," he breathed.

"Neville, help me lay him down," cried Ginny.

'Sirius screamed'. Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the sound. He 'heard'[ Sirius say-"I'll never let you get close to Harry."

"Harry, please, what's happening?" asked Ginny. She was scared for him.

Harry opened his eyes, squinting at the sun. "It's Sirius. He's being tortured. Voldemort has him."

Neville sucked in a breath at the name. "You-you saw it? Like at Christmas? You had a vision?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They've got Sirius at the Department of Mysteries. I saw the room, it's the same one as the one in my dream. Where all the prophecies are. I need to go."

"Go? Go where?" asked Neville, confused.

"To England. To the Ministry of Magic," yelled Harry, sitting up slowly, with Ginny and Luna's help.

"How are we going to get there? You heard Umbridge weeks ago. She's checking all fireplaces, so there's no way we can floo out. You don't have a broom and it looks like Ginny's is un-flyable at the moment," said Neville, looking around on the ground.

"Well, that's easy. We'll fly another way, of course," said Luna.

"Fly?" asked Ginny and Neville, while Harry said, "WE?"

Luna nodded and hurried off, with the other three following her. "It's the only way," cried Luna, running into the Forbidden Forest.

"Luna, wait," called Neville.

"Come on," said Harry. "I think I know what she's thinking."

Harry, Ginny and Neville ran to catch up with Luna. As they ran up a small hill and came to the top, they looked down to see Luna seemingly pat something.

"What is she doing?" asked Neville.

Harry started to walk down the hill, with the other two following him. "It's the Thestrals. The creatures that pull the carriages?"

Neville and Ginny shook their heads.

"They're kind of like horses. There is a whole herd here. They're magnificent," said Harry, glancing around in awe.

Luna smiled as she patted the nose of one. "Harry, you should take Ginny and I'll take Neville," she said.

"Look, you guys don't have to come with me. It could be dangerous," warned Harry.

"Harry, stop wasting time and get on the...thing. Then you can help me up. We need to get to Sirius," said Ginny, determinedly. She was looking around, unaware that there was a Thestral right beside her.

Luna easily hopped on to hers. She held out her arm for Neville. He took it and pulled himself up, startled to feel the creature beneath him. "This is so weird. I can feel it, but I can't see it. Thanks, Luna." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

Harry climbed up on one of the Thestrals. He righted himself, then leaned down for Ginny. She swung herself up behind her, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"All right?" he asked her.

She tightened her grip on him. "Let's go," she said, determindly.

He pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it. She leaned her face against his back.

Harry looked to Luna. "Okay Luna, you lead."

Luna smiled serenly. She gently kicked the flank of the creature. "Hiyup," she called. Harry copied her and soon they were off.

They soared high above the ground. It was like they were flying amongst the clouds. If it wasn't for the worry about Sirius, Harry would even say he was enjoying it. He could see a big smile on Neville's face and was sure that Ginny was enjoying it too.

It took them nearly three hours to fly to London. By now, it was early evening. Harry had cast a Disillusion spell so no-one would notice two Thestrals landing in a laneway behind some empty shops in Diagon Alley.

"Thank you," cried Luna, to the Thestrals as they prepared to fly back to Hogwarts.

"So, what now?" asked Neville, his adrenaline pumping.

"We go the Leaky Cauldron and floo to the Ministry of Magic," said Harry, already striding there.

"Harry, wait. I think you should send a Patronus to someone. Remus or Tonks, maybe? My brother Bill?" suggested Ginny.

"Good idea. I'll send it to Tonks. If she's already at the Ministry, she'll be able to meet us there. She'll probably message Remus too," said Harry, conjuring his Patronus. He sent it off and looked back at them. "Right, let's go."

"I've never been to the Ministry of Magic before," said Luna happily.

"This isn't going to be a sight seeing trip," said Harry, grimly. Ginny lay a hand on his arm and he calmed down. "Sorry, Luna."

"It's fine. You're worried for your godfather. So let's go and get him and then I can look around," she said sweetly.

Neville grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

The hurried into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the Ministry. "Keep your heads down, try to look like we belong here," whispered Harry.

The joined the throng of people heading for the lifts. Most were heading home from work. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna had to wait for one that was going down. They got in and Ginny urged them to hold on. The lift shot back, then hurtled down.

"Ninth Floor, Department of Mysteries," announced the lift operator in bored, tired voice. "Have a good day." The lift closed behind them and zoomed back up.

"This is where the Unspeakables work," said Neville. "My Mum was one." Harry remembered Sirius saying his and Neville's parents were friends, and their two mums worked together, in this very place.

"Mine too," said Harry. Damn, no Tonks, he realised.

They all went down a plain corridor until they came to a simple black door. Harry opened it and they all went inside. They found themselves in a circular room with several handless doors all around it. The room was lit with candles that burned blue.

"You know, Daddy did a story about the Department of Mysteries. Did you know the Minister himself uses this department to make poisons that he secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him," she said, conversationally.

"Really?" asked Neville, doubtfully. Luna nodded, as she followed Harry.

"So, which door?" asked Ginny, looking around.

"We need to find the room with the prophecies," said Harry, striding to open a door. They all held their wands out in defence.

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Luna, going inside. "Look at all the planets."

"Wow, look at the stars," gasped Ginny, looking up and around.

"Come on, it's not the right room," urged Harry. Neville gently pulled Luna away.

"Let'sa try this one," said Harry, opening another door. This time he and Neville went ahead of the girls.

"That's a lot of clocks," said Neville, looking around in awe. "Why would there need to be so many. Hey, what's this?"

"A Time-Turner," said Harry, backing away.

"That would be handy," said Neville.

"You have no idea," said Harry, remembering his third year.

"Harry, I can't open this door. Can you try your knife?" asked Ginny, from across the way.

"You should have waited for me. We need to do this together," reprimanded Harry.

He pulled out his penknife that Sirius had given him for Christmas. It was supposed to open any lock, but to Harry's dismay, the blade melted away. "Damn," he said, kicking the door. He threw the pen-knife away.

"Come on, Harry," said Ginny, grabbing his arm. "Next one."

They came to the next door, and Harry pushed it open. At once, he recognised it.

"This is it. The Hall of Prophecies," he said.


	16. Chapter 16 The Department of Mysteries

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna went inside cautiously, with wands out in front of them. Harry immediately knew he was in the right place.

"We need to find Row Ninety-seven," he said urgently.

They walked down an aisle until they found some numbers, and found the right way to go. As they got closer, Harry picked up speed. As he passed eighty-eight, he got a sense of foreboding. Surely he should be hearing or seeing something already.

He ran to ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five, and he started to slow down. "Shit!" he cried, as he got to Ninety-seven.

"Aw, he's not here," said Luna, sadly.

Ginny and Harry were looking around, huffing. There was no sign that anybody had been there lately.

"Harry, look. It's got your name on it," said Neville.

Harry and Ginny turned to look at him, then up at the shelf he was looking at. Sure enough, in one of the orbs it was labelled, 'SPT to APWBD Dark Lord and Harry Potter(?)'

Harry looked uncertainly at Ginny, who shrugged. "It's what everyone's after. You may as well take it."

Harry hesitated, then reached up and took it. Immediately, the mist inside began to swirl. He heard the familiar tones of his old Divination teacher.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice deified him, born as the seventh months dies...and the-"

"Harry!" Ginny's urgent cry drew his attention back to their surroundings. To his horror, he saw cloaked figures with masks on surrounding them and getting closer. Without even thinking about it, the four moved so they were back to back, covering all angles.

"Where's Sirius?" yelled Harry.

"We'd like to know that as well, Mr Potter. However, our most pressing issue is what you hold in your hands. Give it to me," said a masked figure.

"You want this?" jeered Harry. "Too bad." He tossed it in the air and caught it, making the masked figure catch his breath.

"Oh, itty bitty Potty wants to play."

Harry felt Neville tense beside him as Bellatrix Lestrange came into view. "Easy Nev," he muttered quietly, trying to make sure Neville stayed focused.

"Maybe we need an incentive to make him see things our way," jeered the masked figure. His wand pointed to Ginny. Harry linked his arm through hers, pulling her slightly behind him.

Bellatrix was still focused on Neville. "How's Mummy and Daddy? Last time I saw them-"

Neville shook with anger and cut her off. "No, you don't get to mention my parents, you psycho bitch!"

Bellatrix cackled with laughter, but Harry recognised that the other Death Eaters had lost focus.  
"Now," he yelled.

"Stupefy," yelled Harry, Ginny and Neville. Luna sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx at the closest one to her.

"Run," yelled Harry, pulling Ginny with him. Neville grabbed Luna and they followed the others. Luna flicked her wand and some of the orbs fell off, hitting the Death Eaters who were chasing them.

They rounded a corner and saw three more Death Eaters approaching. "Reducto," yelled Ginny, putting as much force into it as she could. The result was that all the shelves of the Department of Prohecies began to collapse. "Shit," she cried, fearing they would all be crushed.

"This way," called Neville. He lead them out, thinking that they were at the door they had entered at the start. He opened it and the others ran out, immediately dropping in the air several feet. They stopped, spreadeagled, about a foot from the floor.

"Oof," grunted Harry, as he fell to the floor. He quickly got up, glad he hadn't lost his wand. "Bloody Department of Mysteries."

Luna had walked off a way. "Can you hear it? Mum?" She was staring intently at a veil that was fluttering.

"Luna, be careful," called Ginny. Harry walked over to Luna, mesmerised by the sounds he heard coming from behind the veil. He and Luna looked at each other. "I hear it, they're calling me," said Harry, reaching out his hand to the veil. Luna did too.

"Harry!" called Neville, breaking the spell. Luna and Harry broke their gaze from the veil and looked to see Lucius, Bellatrix and four other Death Eaters had silently come in. Harry recognised Greyback, who had Ginny, and Bellatrix had Neville, their wands under their throat.

"Give us the prophecy, and we'll let you and your little friends go," said Lucius Malfoy, coming closer to Harry. He held out his hand, and nodded encouragingly.

"What do you think Voldemort would do if I were to destroy it," taunted Harry.

"You dare speak his name," said Bellatrix harshly. "You're not fit to lick his boots."

"I bet you do,"said Neville, struggling to break used her wand to cut him and he cried out.

Harry hesitated. Greyback was sniffing eagerly at Ginny, and Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus had grabbed Luna. Neville was a bit of a loose cannon, and Bellatrix knew what buttons to press that could make Neville go off.

"You'll let us go?" asked Harry, warily.

"Yes, yes," assured Lucius, his gaze not leaving the precious orb.

"Tell your Death Eater pals to let my friends go, and I'll give it to you," ordered Harry, backing away.

Lucius gestured with his head, and Harry could see the Death Eaters release their grip. He started to hand over the prophecy when there was a sudden gush of wind.

"Get away from my godson."

Lucius turned to see who was speaking. It was Sirius! He drew back his fist and punched Lucius in the jaw. Before Harry could blink, other members of the Order of the Phoenix apparated in. Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Bill and Hagrid quickly took control of the situation. In his confusion, Harry was nudged and the prophecy fell from his hand. Lucius made a lunge for it, but it smashed to the ground. Trelawney's voice could be heard, but with the yells all around, it was soon drowned out.

Sirius dragged Harry away. "Go, leave while you can. Find Hagrid, he'll see you out. Meet us back at Grimmauld Place."

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to stay and fight." He saw Hagrid helping Luna and Ginny, while Greyback was fighting Remus. Rodolphus had let Luna go as he was fighting Kingsley and Bill.

"Come on, Harry," yelled Tonks, gesturing to the direction the girls had gone with Hagrid. She was pulling Neville along.

A spell narrowly missed Sirius. "Harry, go," he yelled.

"No, I won't leave you," he yelled back. The two of them looked at each other determinedly, then jumped up and started fighting Bellatrix and Lucius.

Bellatrix cackled as a spell she cast hit Sirius in the shoulder. "All those years in Azkaban slow you down, cousin?" she taunted.

"You okay?" asked Harry, fighting off Lucius.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo," quipped Sirius. He sends a curse over Bellatrix's head and it hit Rodolphus, who was Stupefied.

"Come on, come on, this way," yelled Hagrid, to Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Bellatrix and Lucius look over at the half giant, then back at each other. Ginny had hesitated, looking back at Harry and Sirius. They were shocked when their two Death Eaters apparated away.

They reappeared close to Hagrid. Luna and Neville had got away, but Ginny's hesitation had cost her. She was now duelling with Macnair. Rodolphus came to and staggered to his wife,

Bellatrix smirked as she eyed the half giant, and Lucius leered as he eyed Ginny Weasley.

"No," yelled Harry, starting to run toward them both.

They all turned their wand on Ginny, who had just stunned Macnair. She started to run toward Hagrid, who had put his large body in the path of the Death Eaters. The three raised their wands at the half giant and together shouted "Avada Kedavra."

Most spells didn't have much effect on Hagrid, because of his size, but three AK's, cast by powerful dark wizards with evil in their heart, found their target. Hagrid had a look of surprise on his face as he fell backwards, and went through the veil.

It was as if time stood still. Everyone was stunned. Ginny looked around in confusion. Where had Hagrid gone? He couldn't be-surely not- not Hagrid? Tonks quickly came and grabbed her and dragged her out of there.

Lucius and Bellatrix couldn't believe their luck. The big oaf was gone. One of Dumbledore's confidantes, killed! Together, their magic had done the job. Their master would be proud.

Harry almost collapsed in shock. Sirius grabbed him. "Harry, we've got to get out of here now."

Bellatrix cackled with glee. "Now, where's the little girl? Let's play with her next."

Harry felt an intense fury. He grappled out of Sirius' arms and began to chase after Bellatrix. Lucius grabbed Rodolphus, and the other Death Eaters apparated out of the Ministry.

"Crucio," yelled Harry, as he finally caught up with Bellatrix in the Atrium. Bellatrix fell to the ground, stunned. As Harry stood over her, his heart was pounding so hard with the realisation of how much he wanted to hurt her for what she had done to Hagrid.

A cold wind blew into the Atrium. "You have to mean it, Harry," said Voldemort, unimpressed. "You want to hurt her, punish her."

Bellatrix whimpered. Voldemort barely noticed, his attention all on Harry.

"Your minions didn't get the prophecy. It was destroyed," said Harry. Where was Sirius or Remus? Where was the Order?

"Did you feel the darkness, Harry? When you wanted to hurt Bellatrix?" asked Voldemort.

"She killed my friend," yelled Harry.

"Do it. You know the curse. Use it," encouraged Voldemort, his words hypnotic in Harry's ear.

He held his wand on Bellatrix whose eyes never left his. Harry's wand was pointed at her, all he had to do was say the words and he would get revenge for Hagrid. Dear Hagrid. His wand wavered.

Voldemort started to laugh. He waved his hand and Harry's wand flew out of it. Bellatrix smirked.

"Pathetic," muttered Voldemort. "This is my great adversary?"

"He's not alone, Tom."

Harry and Voldemort turned to see Albus Dumbledore step out of the shadows. "The Aurors are on their way, Tom."

None of them noticed Bellatrix escape into the fireplace and floo away.

"I'll be long gone by then...and you'll be dead," gloated Voldemort. He then sent a strong curse towards Harry and Dumbledore. The latter pushed Harry aside and counteracted the curse with a strong one of his own.

Harry was mesmerised by the strength of the magic . He could feel it all around him. These two were equally matched. As Voldemort sent a burst of fire magic, Dumbledore doused it with a burst of water magic. In his fury, Voldemort shattered all the glass in the Atrium, sending it heading straight for Dumbledore and Harry. Harry feared he was going to be shredded, but Dumbledore cast a protective shield, and then sent it back to Voldemort.

Voldemort disappeared in a mist. Harry and Dumbledore looked around warily, as the mist moved between them.

In his periphery, Harry could see Remus and Sirius come running in. He didn't see Ginny and Tonks follow. Ginny was startled. She had seen Voldemort just before he had disappeared. He wasn't the dark handsome boy she remembered as Tom Riddle, now he was unrecognisable; hideous.

Suddenly Harry doubled over. Voldemort was inside him. Harry fell down, with Dumbledore beside him. "Feel the darkness, Harry," Voldemort whispered. "Embrace it." Harry's scar was warm, a comforting warmth that he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, welcoming the warmth.

"No, get out. Get out of him, you bastard," yelled Ginny, breaking past Sirius and Remus and coming to where Harry lay. She put her hands on Harry's head. "Harry, look at me."

Harry opened his eyes, and she gasped. They were red. "Ginevra," Harry rasped. He licked his lips.

"Get out of him now, Tom" cried Ginny. "He's too good for you."

With a cry, Harry felt the warmth leave him, to be replaced by another kind of warmth. The second warmth felt more like he was used to. He opened his eyes, and saw Ginny look down at him. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Harry didn't want her to cry, not for him. He wanted Ginny to be happy; she deserved to be happy. He wanted to make her happy.

"Oh," cried Ginny, her smile turning to a look of surprise. She collapsed next to him.

"Ginny," cried Harry," struggling to get up.

"Ah Ginevra. It's been a long time," whispered Tom.

"No. No, I can't do this again," sobbed Ginny, in her mind. To those watching, she was twitching and tossing her head. Harry gathered her in his arms.

"You're mine, Ginevra. You'll always be mine," said Tom.

"I won't. You've already cost me too much, Tom," cried Ginny.

"Ginny, come back. Get out of her, you bastard," cried Harry. He looked to Dumbledore. "Do something."

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's up to Miss Weasley, now. She has to be the one to get him out."

"Come back to me, Ginevra. Harry doesn't need you. He's never needed you," taunted Tom.

"Ginny, don't leave me, I need you. Please Ginny," sobbed Harry.

Ginny focused on Harry's words. "He's lying," whispered Tom seductively. "He doesn't need you like I need you."

"You're right," said Ginny. "You need me to manipulate me, to get me to help you hurt someone I care about. Harry is my friend, my family. He'd never want me to do anything like that," protested Ginny.

Sirius came running over and knelt beside Ginny. Harry looked up trustingly to him. "Sirius, help me. Help Ginny, please."

Tom Riddle felt the power of love. It repulsed him and he couldn't remain inside her. As Sirius lay one hand on Harry's shoulder and one on Ginny's face, Tom was ripped from her body. Ginny let out a huge gasp, drawing in a much needed breath.

As Cornelius Fudge and his Ministry assistants, as well as the Aurors arrived, Voldemort smiled viciously at Dumbledore. He turned his attention to Harry, who still held Ginny in his arms.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose. I will take all you hold dear-" he looked to Sirius and Ginny. Harry held Ginny tighter and felt Sirius' grip on his shoulder tighten. "-and you will be left with nothing."

He nodded to the Minister for Magic, who stared in shock. "You're back?" Voldemort smirked, and apparated away. "He's back!"

Harry and Sirius' attention returned to Ginny. Remus and Tonks joined them. "Let's get her back to Grimmauld Place. I'll get Mum," said Tonks. She apparated away.

"I must return to Hogwarts. I'll have to notify the staff and students about Hagrid...I can barely believe it myself," said Dumbledore, sadly.

"We'll need to have an Order meeting," said Remus. "Tonight, if possible. Were there any other casualties?" he asked Tonks.

"Nothing major," said Tonks. "Molly should be able to take care of Bill and Arthur. Kingsley and I took Nev and Luna back to Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Tonks," said Harry, his eyes not leaving Ginny's pale face.

Sirius got to his feet and picked Ginny up. She stirred, and he hushed her. "Lay still, we'll get you home."

"Harry?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here, Gin," he said quickly, moving to her side.

"Hagrid...he, he-"

"I know," said Harry, sadly.

"I'm so sorry," said Ginny. "So very sorry..." she passed out again.

"Let's get her home and get Andi to check her out," said Sirius, grimly. "Remus, you'll keep us informed?"

Remus nodded. "I'll stay and clean things up here with Kingsley. We'll need a cover story for Fudge, not that he'll need much. He's probably shitting his pants at what he just saw. I'll return to Grimmauld Place as soon as I'm done."

Sirius nodded and he and Harry headed for the floo.

"Harry."

Harry stopped to turn back and look at Dumbledore. "I'd like to talk with you and Sirius once all this had settled down. I think it's time I told you all I know. Please let me know how Miss Weasley is," said the tired old man.

Harry nodded, more concerned with Ginny than what he had just said. "Let's go, Harry," said Sirius.

Andromeda was waiting with Tonks by the time they returned to Grimmauld Place. Sirius gently lay her on her bed, and then he and Harry left her in Andi's care. They went downstairs, and Sirius immediately poured three shots of Firewhiskey. Tonks joined them.

"For Hagrid," he toasted. "Hogwarts won't be the same without him."

It burned Harry's throat as he swallowed it. "My first friend. A gentle half giant, with a heart as big as himself," he sputtered.

Tonks smiled sadly. "To Hagrid and his pink umbrella. I never saw him use it when it rained-funny that!"

Andromeda joined them, and accepted a glass as well. "To Hagrid. A friend to many creatures, and to us all. He will be missed."

They all had another drink. "How's Gin?" asked Sirius.

"Sleeping. I've given her a Dreamless Sleep potion, and I've left one for you too, Harry. She'll probably be weak for a day or two. Harry is bigger in body, so he should recover quicker. Ginny's mindset may be a concern. She was quite down on herself after the ordeal with the diary, according to Poppy. This may affect her similarly," said Andromeda.

"We'll help her get through it, won't we Harry?" said Sirius. Harry nodded, his mind adrift. The adrenaline was leaving his body and he was starting to feel weak and tired. Tears threatened when he thought of Hagrid. The firewhiskey hadn't helped. He didn't want to sleep, though. He needed to stay focused, alert. Voldemort was back, and now everyone knew it. His mind drifted back to the prophecy.

"The prophecy. It's gone, and we'll never know what it said," said Harry miserably.

Sirius shrugged. "No use crying over broken prophecies. Why don't you go to bed, Harry. It's late, Gin will sleep through the night, and you look like you're about to pass out too. Go on, now."

"No, I want to go to the Order meeting. I need to know what's going on," protested Harry.

"Harry, Remus will fill us in tomorrow," said Sirius.

"What, you're not going either?" asked Harry. Even Tonks looked surprised.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, my kids need me. Go on, off to bed. Take that potion," he ordered.

Harry hesitated. "You promise you'll stay? You won't say it, then go anyway, when I'm asleep?"

Sirius looked shocked. "No, I give you my word as a Marauder. I solemnly swear I have no plans to leave this place tonight without you and Ginny. Okay?"

Harry ran into Sirius' arms. "Thanks," he said, relieved. Andromeda and Tonks looked on.

Sirius hugged Harry hard. "I'm here for you, Harry. You and Gin. I don't care about the prophecy or Voldemort or Dumbledore, unless it affects you and Gin, understand?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I mean it. I think I needed to hear you say it, that's all."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I know, it's fine. Go on, go to bed," he said gruffly.

"Take the potion," called Andromeda, as Harry left the room. He waved to indicate he'd heard her. He slowly made his way up the stairs, pausing as he nearly went past Ginny's room. He went in and saw her laying there asleep. He remembered how it felt to have Voldemort inside of him for that brief time, and he wished Ginny hadn't had to go through that too. No-one but them knew what it was like to have that evil inside of them.

He took her hand and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "We'll get through this together," he whispered. Ginny made no sign that she'd heard him, so he left her to her slumber and went to his own room. He thought of Hagrid and turned his face into his pillow to muffle his cries. He couldn't believe he was gone.

Downstairs, Andromeda sighed. "Poor kids. They should be worried about exams, and dates and such, not what these two have been through tonight."

Sirius sighed. "I know. Neville too. I'm sure dear Bella was spreading her poison in his ear, about his parents. Maybe we should have brought him here too."

Andromeda sighed. Sirius looked resigned. "Sorry Andi. I know she's your sister and all..."

Andromeda shook her head. "It's fine. Bella was always a bit more-intense than me and Cissy. Speaking of, was she there tonight. Narcissa?" Tonks shook her head.

"No, but Lucius was," said Sirius.

The three of them took a moment to think about their estranged family, fighting on the dark side.

"I've got to say, Sirius, that I'm impressed with your parenting skills with Harry and Ginny," said Andromeda.

"I owe it to Harry, Andi. I should have been the one to take him when James and Lily were killed, but no, I was too set on myself and I let my anger and thirst for revenge overtake anything else. Both he and Ginny are good kids, and deserve better than me, but I'm going to do my best for them both. It's about time they knew they've got someone who's wholly on their side. Not to finish off Voldemort, or anything else. Just them," said Sirius.

"You can count on us, too," said Andromeda, gesturing to Tonks and herself.

"I know. Thanks," said Sirius.

"I better go and catch up with Kingsley and Remus, see if they need a hand. Be in touch, hey," said Tonks, squeezing Sirius' shoulder as she went past.

"I should go too. Call me if there's any problems, otherwise I'll pop back tomorrow," said Andromeda.

The two witches left and Sirius secured the floo. He knew Remus would apparate in if he needed to get in touch. He went upstairs to go to bed, checking on the kids first. Both were sleeping like the dead. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought he could have lost both of them tonight. Damn Voldemort and his mind tricks. He knew Harry would take Hagrid's loss hard.

Sirius meant what he said to Andi. Those two kids came first with him, no matter what. They needed to know that, and that he was there for them. No secrets either. If he heard something, he'd tell Harry. He'd had enough lies and betrayals in his young life.

* No flames please. I was never going to kill Sirius off, but it had to be someone close to Harry to get that sort of reaction where he went after Bellatrix. There aren't too many that he'd feel that emotional about. Happy to receive your thoughts, though, and I know you'll be sad about Hagrid. His loss will only bring Harry and Ginny closer together.


	17. Chapter 17 A Funeral and Summer Plans

People stopped talking to stare as Harry walked past with Ginny and Neville. He found some seats on the end of an aisle, in case they decided to leave early. He gently sat Ginny down. "Okay here?" he asked her. She nodded numbly. He stood protectively over her.

Professor Mcgonagall came over to them. "Good to see you, Potter. Miss Weasley, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay," said Ginny, in a tired voice. Harry looked at Mcgonagall and shrugged. Neither of them had been sleeping well since their visit to the Ministry. Knowing that Hagrid had only been there to get them out of the Ministry and wasn't supposed to be involved in the fighting hadn't helped with Ginny's guilt.

"The service will be starting soon. It shouldn't go for too long as there is no body..." Professor Mcgonagall's voice trailed off as Ginny ducked her head. "I'm sorry, I need to go and greet more guests. I hope I'll be able to see you after the service." She hurried off and Harry let out a sigh.

Students filed down from the castle and began to fill up the seats. Luna came over to them and embraced Ginny. She sat down on one side of her and took her hand. The funeral service was being held on the grounds near Hagrid's cabin. Harry saw Madame Maxime had arrived and was talking sadly to Dumbledore. Remus, Tonks and other members of the Order had arrived too. Harry made eye contact with Mrs Weasley, and she nodded, looking worriedly at Ginny. Harry sat down on the other side of her and whispered in her ear. "Your parents and brothers are here." She nodded, saying nothing.

Sirius slid into the chair next to Harry's. "They're about to start. Dumbledore is speaking. He told me to tell you he's going to open the floor to anyone who'd like to speak about Hagrid."

Harry shook his head. "Gin needs me. Hagrid knew how I felt about him. My grief is private. Thanks, though."

Sirius nodded and watched Harry place his arm around Ginny. She leaned her head on his shoulder while holding Luna's hand. Sirius knew she felt guilty of causing Hagrid's death and it would take a while to work through that.

The service was simple, yet moving. Dumbledore gave a brief speech about Hagird's upbringing, then moved to Hagrid's academic career and his love for creatures of all kinds. How his predecessor offered Hagrid the position of gameskeeper at Hogwarts, a decision he'd never regretted. He spoke of Hagrid's undying loyalty to those he loved. He looked at Harry as he spoke those words.

Professor Flitwick also spoke, of a comrade, a friend, a fellow professor. Professor Mcgonagall spoke, and so did Remus. At the end, Dumbledore asked that everyone stand and raise their wands.

"For Hagrid," he said solemnly.

"For Hagrid," said everybody.

"If anyone else has anything they'd like to add, they may do so now." Dumbledore paused. When no-one made a move, he quickly spoke again. "Refreshments are being served in the Great Hall. Thank you for attending today."

People murmured and started to rise. Students were walking off in twos and threes; some upset, some just glad to have time off before the exams started.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him. Her eyes were red, and she looked nervous. Sirius stood up, and Harry did too.

"Harry. I know what Hagrid meant to you, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry," said Hermione, trying not to cry. She'd been determined to get through this today. "Really sorry."

Harry nodded. He remembered the times he, Ron and Hermione had gone down to see Hagrid, in their first three years. How Hagrid had comforted her after Draco had called her a Mudblood. How they and Ginny had helped Hagrid with Buckbeak.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively. He nodded to Ron, standing next to Hermione.

"Were you there? When, when..." Hermione couldn't finish, and Harry could see Ginny's shoulders were shaking as she cried silent tears. He had to get her out of there.

"I'm sorry, I can't- I just can't talk about it now," said Harry, now upset himself.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Harry, with everything else that happened between us, we're truly sorry. We thought we were helping you. If there's anything we can do-"

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry harshly. Sirius stepped protectively in between them as Harry helped Ginny stand up. "We're leaving."

Ron came forward, his eyes on Ginny. "What's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly.

"Little late to start caring now, isn't it?" asked Neville. Ron flushed and watched Neville and Harry stand either side of Ginny. Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist, and grasped Neville's hand.

"She's still weak from what happened to her at the Ministry," said Sirius, walking alongside Harry.

Molly Weasley stepped in front of them and opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius held up his hand. "Today is not the day, Molly. Excuse us."

Hermione, Ron and Molly watched them go.

"Nooo, Hagrid, noooo," sceamed Ginny, tossing and turning in her sleep.

Sirius and Harry raced out of their respective bedrooms. "What are we going to do? It's been every night this week. She can't have any more Dreamless Sleep Potion, Andi said it's too addictive," said Harry, worriedly.

"Nooooooo," sobbed Ginny.

"I'm going to firecall Poppy. Will you be all right in there with her?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded and went into Ginny's bedroom.

"Ginny, come on, wake up. Ginny, wake up," pleaded Harry.

"Not Harry, noooo, not Harry," moaned Ginny.

"Ginny, wake up," begged Harry, shaking her lightly on her shoulders.

Ginny awoke suddenly. "Harry! You're okay!" She sat up and hugged him hard.

"You were having another nightmare. Sirius has gone to ask Madame Pomfrey what we can do to help you. You can't keep going on like this, Gin," said Harry.

"I know," sighed Ginny, releasing him from the hug and laying back down. "Will you just lay with me and hold me? It reminds me of my brother Bill; he used to hold me when there was a thunderstorm."

"Course," said Harry, letting her get settled and laying down, spooning her. She laced her fingers with his and sighed in relief. Already she felt better.

"This is nice," she said conversationally.

"Mmm-hmm," agreed Harry.

There was a comfortable silence, then- "It was a beautiful service. Hagrid would have loved it," she said softly.

"Yeah," said Harry sadly.

Ginny rolled over so she faced him. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Ditto," said Harry, smiling at her.

"It was nice to see so many students there," she said.

Harry nodded. "Draco wasn't there, I checked."

"No," said Ginny, "Tori said he barely leaves the common room, except for lessons."

Harry nodded, his eyes on her face. Seemingly of their own accord, his fingers came up and brushed some hair away from her face. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded slowly. "I will be. With you and Sirius, Neville and Luna, I'll be okay. I just need some time."

"I'll be here for you. Whatever you need, Ginny," said Harry. His fingers stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch.

She felt his lips on hers, and it felt so right. She opened her mouth and joined him in the kiss. Her hands were on his waist, and she moved her body closer. The hand that had been brushing her face so tenderly now held her as his mouth demanded more.

They broke apart. "I hope that was okay," said Harry gently. "I don't want to push."

"It's fine, Harry. You are a good kisser," smiled Ginny.

Harry flushed. "So...you liked it. Enough to maybe...do it again?" he asked shyly.

Ginny nodded, and they came together for more. Soft gentle kisses that made Ginny moan for more, more of what she wasn't really sure, but she knew there was more.

Harry deepened the kiss, and Ginny slid her tongue against his. This time Harry groaned, and reluctantly pulled away. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"You're brilliant," said Harry, making her flush with pleasure. Unfortunately, she also yawned.

"I think I can go to sleep now," she muttered happily.

"You want me to go?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ginny. "Stay. I feel better with you holding me." She snuggled up to his side, fitting her head under his chin.

"Gin, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry, in the still of the night.

Ginny felt tears of joy in her eyes. She nodded, then looked up at him. "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Harry." She kissed his throat, making his breath hitch, then settled back in his arms.

"Brilliant," murmured Harry, fighting sleep himself as he drew her close. "Hagrid would be happy for us."

"Yeah," said Ginny, " he would." Her last thought were of a happy Hagrid, smiling down at the two of them.

"I'm telling you Poppy, she's been tossing and turning, and screaming out in her sleep," said Sirius, escorting her up the stairs.

"I don't hear anything now," said Poppy, carrying her potions bag.

"Maybe Harry threw up a Silencing Charm," said Sirius, " or maybe he got her to sleep."

He walked down the hall and quietly opened the door. He and Poppy stepped in, stopping at the foot of the bed. The teens were snuggled on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"I think it's safe to say Mr Potter found a way to break through Miss Weasley's nightmares. Looks like I'm not needed here after all, Sirius," chuckled Poppy.

"I'm sorry to drag you out here for nothing," said Sirius, shaking his head in embarassment.

"Don't be. Seeing them like that, well, after all they've been through, it's perfectly natural they'd turn to each other for comfort," chuckled Poppy. "I'm glad for them. I'll see myself out, good night."

"Night," called Sirius, turning back to the bed. Ginny turned over and Harry gave her room to do so before pulling her back flush against him. Neither woke, he was pleased to see.

He just hoped they'd get a decent night sleep. Then tomorrow, he was going to have to have The Talk with Harry. Oh, how James must be laughing, thought Sirius, shaking his head as he went back to his room.

Ginny certainly picked up in spirit over the next few days. She and Harry were inseparable, and tried to be discreet about the change in their relationship. Sirius had decided not to have the Talk with Harry for the moment, yet lingering glances and touches meant he knew he'd have to do it soon.

They'd sat down and discussed what to do about their exams. Neither wanted to return to Hogwarts for the last two weeks. Remus intervened with Professors Mcgonagall and Snape, and they agreed that they could take their exams at home, under Professor Mcgonagall's watchful eye. Remus came over for the day to go over everything with them, and they studied together at night. Sirius tried to ignore the footsies that were going on under the table as they read their school books.

They did all their exams over a week. Ginny finished her exams before Harry, and so it was she who welcomed the little owl with a couple of letters. She gave it an owl treat before sending it on its way. To her surprise, one of the letters was for her, from her brother Bill. She took it up to the roof, and settled in for a good read.

Harry came out of the kitchen, exhausted. "Good work, Mr Potter. Your Patronus form is quite impressive," said Professor Macgonagall.

"Thanks," he sighed in relief.

The floo flared and Professor Dumbledore stepped out. "Ah, I timed it well, I see. Minerva, how did he do?" he asked.

"E-xceptionally well," winked Mcgonagall. "Miss Weasley's results were of high standard too, I'm pleased to say."

"Well done, well done," said Dumbledore. "Are you heading back to the castle, Minerva?"

"Yes, I need to get these results registered," said Mcgonagall, holding up their written scrolls.

"Very well. I expect to be there for the evening meal, but I may be held up. If I do not make it, please congratulate the students on making it through these last trying weeks."

"I will, Albus. Good day, Mr Potter," nodded Professor Mcgonagall, just as Sirius came out of the basement. He farewelled Minerva, and looked suspiciously at Dumbledore.

"Sirius, Harry, may we talk?" asked Dumbledore.

Sirius hesitated, then nodded. "Can I get Ginny too?" asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry raced off to get her. She seemed deep in thought when he finally found her.

"Hey, how did your last exam go?" she asked, kissing him.

"Good, pretty sure I got an E. Listen, Dumbledore's here, said he wants to talk to me and Sirius. You want to come?" he asked her. She nodded, and hand in hand, they went downstairs.

"Ah Miss Weasley, it's good to see you. Minerva tells me you have done well on your Transfiguration exams, so well done," beamed Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sir," said Ginny, sitting close to Harry. He grasped her hand under the table.

Sirius lay drinks in front of everybody. Kreacher bustled around, preparing a snack. "Well, out with it, Albus. What did you want to talk about?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Everything."

Harry and Sirius exchanged a glance. "Er, can you be a bit more specific?" asked Sirius.

Dumbledore took a breath and told them about meeting Grindelwald, and their relationship. While Ginny and Harry didn't know Dumbledore was gay, it didn't bother them. They were surprised to learn of his brother and sister, and saddened when they learned of his sister's fate. He told them that after his sister's death he knew he must stop Grindelwald, and told them how he helped defeat him and incarcerate him in Nuremberg.

He talked about becoming a professor at Hogwarts and meeting a young Tom Riddle. How, even back then, there was something odd about the boy. He recounted Tom's time at school, including the death of Myrtle and the release of the basilisk. He sadly told of how Hagrid was blamed for opening the Chamber and thus expelled. Dumbledore told how he'd convinced Headmaster Dippet to take on Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper.

It was around this time that Dumbledore believed Tom commited his first murders; his father and grandparents in Little Hangleton.

"Is that when he made his first Horcrux?" asked Harry.

"You know about the Horcruxes?" asked Dumbledore, astounded. The three facing him nodded.

"I belive Tom Riddle stole a ring from his uncle. It was shortly after that I think he made his first Horcrux. His diary," he said, looking at Ginny.

Harry squeezed her hand under the table in comfort. She nodded, to indicate she was fine. Dumbledore felt safe in continuing.

"Tom Riddle was made Head Boy in his seventh year. By now he'd accumulated a group of friends which would be the first of what was to be called his Death Eaters. By now, these friends were already referring to him as Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

"What career did he aspire to?" asked Sirius, curiously.

"He graduated and applied for a teaching position at Hogwarts. The headmaster turned him down, saying he was too young. He then got a position at Borgin and Burkes. It was there he came into contact with many dark artifacts. It was through this position he met an old witch named Hepzibah Smith. She invited him to her house to appraise her antiques. We believed he killed her when he realised she had Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. He managed to get her house-elf blamed for her death, and he then disappeared for nearly ten years. No-one has seen those articles since he disappeared," Dumbledore said grimly.

Sirius pulled the locket out of his pocket. Kreacher let out a small yelp. "My brother found it. He tried to destroy it, but it got him killed. His loyal house-elf has kept it safe for all these years. I have vowed to destroy it, for Reg, and so Kreacher can keep his promise to his Master. I just don't know how to destroy them. Do you?"

Dumbledore picked it up gently. "Yes, I know how. We can do it later." Kreacher whimpered in gratitude. Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement of the house-elf's feelings.

"I knew he was still out there, somewhere, just biding his time. But it was a time of peace for us here, and I became headmaster of Hogwarts the same year Minerva started to teach there. Imagine my surprise when Tom resurfaced and applied to teach the Dark Arts position. I refused him, and he cursed the position. Since then, we've never had a professor last more than a year," said Dumbledore, shaking his head.

"Your parents would have been born a couple of years later," mused Dumbledore.

"My Mum and Dad got married in nineteen sixty-nine," said Ginny.

Dumbledore nodded. "The next decade were years of terror. It was a dangerous time, as no-one knew who were his supporters, and so many witches and wizards were killed and tortured. Some were put under the Imperius Curse and forced to commit attrocities, including torturing and murdering 's ascent to power was at its greatest height. For me, it was like Grindelwald all over again." He sighed.

"My Mum and Dad got married in nineteen seventy-eight," said Harry.

"It was around this time we began to suspect someone from our group was a spy for Voldemort," said Sirius.

"And it was around this time that I interviewed Sybil Trelawney for the position of Divination at Hogwarts. It was that night she made the prophecy, the one that was stored in the Department of Mysteries," explained Dumbleodre.

"So, you know it? You heard it?" asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

They all took a moment to go over the prophecy in their mind. So many thoughts were going through Harry's mind. He will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. What could that mean? He felt Ginny squeeze his hand.

"It could only have been two boys. Neville Longbottom, or Harry. Both fit the criteria. The Potters went under the Fidelias. I offered to be Secret Keeper for James and Lily, but they planned to go with Sirius, of course," said Dumbledore, nodding to Sirius.

"We changed at the last minute. I knew everyone would think it was me," said Sirius sadly.

"Then of course, we know what happened on that Halloween night," said Dumbledore. "Tom fled to the forests of Albania. He possessed the body of animals for years, just to survive."

Ginny screwed up her nose at the thought.

Dumbledore sighed again. "You pretty much know the rest. What I don't know is how many Horcruxes he made. Once I saw the diary and you told me what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, it confirmed what I had suspected. That somehow, Tom had found a way to be immortal. He seems to have a fascination with the Hogwarts founders. Of course, he is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin through his mother. I believe I know where the ring is. Here we have Slytherin's locket. The diary has already been destroyed. That makes three."

"What about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? You mentioned this Hepzibah Smith also had a cup of Hufflepuff's. It would be fair to think he's used it to make a Horcrux," said Sirius. Dumbledore nodded.

"How do you make a Horcrux?" asked Harry. He had unconsciously picked up the locket Horcrux and ran his fingers over it.

"You must commit murder. It rips your soul apart. A fragment can then be magically placed inside an object. As long as there is a fragment of your soul somewhere, one cannot die," explained Dumbledore.

"That's horrifying," said Ginny. "We're already suggesting there are five Horcruxes. That's five murders." She looked ill at the thought.

"He killed that witch Hepzibah, he killed my parents. Hell, he killed his own family," said Harry, bitterly.

"Not to mention the deaths he's ordered but not personally done. That figure would be huge," said Sirius grimly. He was thinking of his brother.

"Can a Horcrux be a living thing?" asked Ginny, thinking about the snake that had attacked Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded uncertainly. "I believe so," he said, with a look at Harry. Harry was looking at the locket, and missed it.

"So we have the locket, we've destroyed the diary and you think you know where the ring is. Any idea about the cup and the thing from Ravenclaw. What could the item from Ravenclaw be?" asked Harry.

"Rowena Ravenclaw is best known for her diadem. It's said to bestow wisdom when it's worn," said Dumbledore.

"So, lets start looking for them," said Harry, looking at Sirius, then Dumbledore. "That is why you're here, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'd like to spend the summer with you, Harry. You too, Sirius. I would train you, get you ready to fight Voldemort. We could go and look for the other Horcruxes. I promise to tell you and teach you all I know, no secrets."

Harry looked keen but wary. Dumbledore saw him exchange looks with Sirius. "What about Ginny?" he finally asked.

"Harry, I think this is something you need to do," she said, facing him. "You told me how powerful Tom was, when he was at the Ministry. Forgetting the Horcruxes, if you had faced him then, would you have won? Could you have defeated him with your magic?"

Harry shook his head. "He's so strong. I can't imagine ever being that powerful."

"That's why you need to do this. The prophecy said something about a power he knows not. You need to find out what it is, and use it. He has to be stopped, Harry," she said passionately.

They brought their hands out from under the table and lay them together on the top. "But I won't see you most of the summer, and we just got together," he said.

"I hate to say it, but I think Ginny's right. Dumbledore is a great wizard, a powerful wizard. To be trained by him, like an apprentice, well, it can only help. I promise I'll be there with you, even if I'm not as pretty as Ginny," quipped Sirius.

"What will you do," Harry asked Ginny, "while I'm gone?"

Ginny pulled a letter from her back pocket. "I got this today, it's from Bill. He's been posted to the Paris branch of Gringott's and wants me to come over and stay with him some time over the summer. He wants me to meet his new girlfriend," said Ginny, her eyes lighting up.

"So you were leaving me alone here anyway?" asked Harry despondently.

"I only got the letter just before this meeting, Harry. My first thought was to see if you could come with me. You have to admit, the timing is perfect. You guys will be away, and you won't have to worry about me," said Ginny.

"I'll always worry about you, Ginny," said Harry. He sighed. "I don't want to go a whole summer without seeing you."

"I know, but in the end, it will be worth it. We'll have lots of summers together, as soon as old Moldywart is gone," said Ginny, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore burst out laughing at the name Ginny had given Tom. Harry picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"So it's settled. Sirius and I will go with Dumbledore, looking for Horcruxes and he'll train me up. You'll be in Paris with Bill. I guess I'll have to be back that last week before school to get my new supplies," said Harry.

Sirius nodded. "When do we leave?"

"I'll need to see the school year out. There is still another three days. We'll leave on the fourth day," said Dumbledore. Harry and Sirius nodded.

"Good. Now that's settled, Sirius, perhaps you would like to accompany me back to my office at Hogwarts and we can destroy the locket?" asked Dumbledore. He looked to Harry and Ginny. "You are also welcome to come."

Sirius stood, but Harry and Ginny shook their heads. Sirius started to walk off with Dumbledore then stopped. He looked at Kreacher. "Would you like to come too?"

Kreacher was shocked. "Master would allow Kreacher to come?"

Sirius nodded. "I think it's only right. In fact, I think you should be the one to destroy it. Then your promise to my brother will be fulfilled."

Kreacher bowed. "Kreacher would like to see the locket destroyed once and for all. Thank you, Master Sirius."

"Let's go," he gestured. "Be back soon," he called to Harry and Ginny, before flooing to Hogwarts.

Harry got up from his seat and pulled Ginny up with him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the roof," he replied. It had become 'their place', where they could be alone and snog and talk about everything and anything, or sometimes, just sit together in comfortable silence.

"Ginny, I only have you for a few more days. Will you let me take you on a real date," said Harry.

"I'd like that, but I doubt it will be safe for us, though," said Ginny.

"I was thinking Muggle London. Maybe the cinema, or a show," said Harry, "and dinner after."

Ginny leaned over to kiss him. "Sounds perfect. Guess we'll have to run it past the old dog," she teased.

"I already asked him, even before Dumbledore came over, and he said it should be fine," said Harry, almost shyly.

Ginny laughed. "Let's go to the cinema. Dad used to tell me about it. It sounds brilliant."

"Whatever you want, Gin," said Harry happily.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" asked Ginny. Harry shook his head.

"I want to take advantage of the fact that we are all alone in this big ole house," said Ginny. She put her hands up and around Harry's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You have the best ideas, Gin," murmured Harry.

There wasn't much talking after that.


	18. Chapter 18 Harry and Sirius Return

So, Im home sick and bored out of my mind. Lucky you, this means you get a new chapter, and its one I think you''ll all like. Let me know...

Harry and Sirius flooed into Grimmauld Place. "Hello? Anyone home?" called Harry. He frowned when there was no answer. "You did owl Remus and Gin to let them know we'd be home today, didn't you, Sirius?"

Sirius came out of the kitchen reading a note. "Yeah, I did. Looks like Remus left us a note. 'Welcome Home! Party tonight at Andromeda's, dress robes required. Be here by four! Don't be late.' Oh, looks like Gin added a PS - 'Missed you guys'. Aw, she even added a smiley face," said Sirius.

"Dress robes? That's a bit unusual, isn't it?" asked Harry, taking his bags out of his pocket and Un-shrinking them.

"Well, we don't have time to firecall them. We've probably got time for a shower and get over there. I'm sure you're excited to see Ginny after all this time," teased Sirius.

"Yeah," said Harry, thinking of his girlfriend with a smile. "I'm glad we'll have this time together before we go back to Hogwarts."

Sirius slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure she feels the same. Now, you want first shower?"

Harry nodded and apparated upstairs. Soon he'd be seeing Ginny again!

They flooed over to Andromeda's and arrived to find quite a few people all ready there. Amelia Bones, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley were there from the Order of the Phoenix. Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva Mcgonagall were there too.

"Sirius, Harry, you made it," cried Remus, appearing from behind 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"What's going on, Remus? Look at you!" cried Sirius, hugging his best friend. Remus was clean cut and wearing his best robes. Harry had never seen him look so happy.

"You haven't guessed? I'm getting married. Today-NOW!" cried Remus, laughing at the stunned look on Sirius' face.

"You're getting married now?" said a stunned Sirius. "To who?"

Remus laughed. "Tonks, of course. Listen, I'd really love you to stand up with me, Sirius. What do you say? Will you be my best man?"

"Me? You want me?" asked Sirius.

"Who else, Padfoot? There couldn't be anyone else," said Remus, sincerely.

"I'd be honoured, Moony," said Sirius, hugging him again.

"Great. Come on, we need to get going. The ceremony is about to start," said Remus, almost giddy in his happiness.

"I'll go find a seat. Any idea where Ginny is?" asked Harry.

Remus gestured over his shoulder. "She's back there with Tonks. She's Tonks' bridesmaid. I'll let her know you're here. She's missed you, you know." He winked at Harry, then dragged Sirius off.

Harry chuckled as he went to find a seat. He had never seen Remus so animated before. Well, it looked like Ginny was right. Romance had blossomed for Remus and Tonks, and it made Harry happy.

He greeted Bill as he sat down next to him. "Hey Bill, good to see you."

Bill shook his hand. "Hey Harry, how are you? Do you remember Fleur Delacour?" He introduced the woman sitting on the other side of him.

" 'allo, 'arree," greeted Fleur. "Eet is zo good to zee you again. I 'ave 'eard zo much about you from Ginny."

"Hi Fleur. This is a happy surprise," said Harry, with a grin to Bill. Then he noticed Remus and Sirius had come to stand at the front of their audience.

"Have you see Ginny yet?" asked Bill.

"No, she was back there somewhere with Tonks," said Harry. "She okay?"

"Oh yeah," nodded Bill, smiling at Fleur and taking her hand. "Wait till you see her."

"Would everyone please stand," said the Minister.

Harry watched as Remus turned pale. Sirius leaned over and spoke to him softly, and the colour came back in his face. Harry turned back just in time to see a vision of loveliness in gold walk down the aisle. She walked to the front and turned to wait for the bride.

Harry's jaw dropped. It was his Ginny. She wore a gold halter dress, and her hair was swept up, with ringlets coming down. She wore more make-up than usual, and she looked amazing. Harry could barely take his eyes off her to see a radiant Tonks being escorted down the aisle by her father, Ted.

Remus couldn't take his eyes off his bride. He proudly took her hand from Ted, and brought her to the front. Ginny took Tonks' bouquet and she turned to face Remus, taking his hands.

The ceremony was brief and to the point. They exchanged personal had whispered that the marriage wouldn't even be considered legal because of Remus' werewolf status. This made Harry angry, yet more proud of both of them.

Sirius gave a reading, and then, to Harry's delight, so did Ginny. She stepped in front of their friends.

*"To love someone takes a lot of courage. So how much more is one challenged when the laws say they forbid you from loving this person.* Tonks, Remus, I admire you and love you both. Like all of your friends and family here tonight, I am honoured to be here to witness your commitment to each other. It's inspiring, and I wish you every happiness." She stepped back to kiss them both and take her position back beside Tonks.

"Nymphadora, Remus, in the presence of your family and friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Remus, you may kiss your wife."

"Bugger that," said Tonks. She grabbed a surprised Remus and snogged him silly, to the applause and laughter of their friends and family. Finally they came up for air.

"Family, friends, may I introduce to you - Mr and Mrs Lupin," announced the Minister.

Everyone applauded again, and Remus took Tonks over to Andromeda and Ted. Harry saw Sirius offer his arm to Ginny and they followed behind Remus and Tonks as they came down the aisle, stopping to talk to friends and accept congratulations.

"Come on," said Bill, grabbing Fleur's hand. "It's just a casual buffet. Let's go get some drinks and a bite to eat."

"Okay," agreed Harry, although he was looking around for Ginny.

"She's over there, talking to Minerva," said Bill, with a knowing grin. Harry's head snapped around and saw her, glowing in gold. He walked over to her.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Good to see you. Miss Weasley, you spoke beautifully, well done. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go and congratulate the happy couple." Minerva smiled and walked away.

Ginny turned to face Harry. Her face lit up. "Harry," she cried softly, going into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"Ginny," said Harry, happy to be holding her close again. "I missed you too." He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"Guess I know which direction to toss my bouquet," quipped Tonks, as she came up behind them.

"Tonks, congratulations," said Harry, pulling away reluctantly from Ginny to kiss the bride. "You look beautiful and I have never seen Remus look so happy."

"Thanks, Harry. He fought it, you know. Said he had nothing to offer me, silly man. All I want is him. I finally wore him down," grinned Tonks, taking a glass of champagne.

"Good for you, Tonks," laughed Harry, toasting her with his own champagne glass.

"Gin, love, Remus and I really appreciated your words, and I can't thank you enough for your help pulling all this off," said Tonks, gesturing to the room.

"You're welcome, it was fun," grinned Ginny.

"You'll be an expert when it's time for your own wedding," winked Tonks, nudging Harry. "Better go and circulate. Toodles."

They laughed as she left them, then Harry took her in his arms today. "Tonks isn't the only beautiful one here today. You look amazing." He kissed her again.

"You going to let her come up for air anytime soon, Potter," grinned Bill.

Again, they reluctantly parted. "You look great, Sis. Nice speech," said Bill, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks. Hi Fleur," greeted Ginny.

"Ginny, you look beautiful. Ze gold is ze good colour on you," said Fleur.

"Thanks for suggesting it, and for the help with the make-up and hair," said Ginny. Fleur nodded happily.

The music started and couples started dancing. "Shall we?" asked Bill, indicating the small area allocated for dancing. Tonks had dragged Remus out and they were swaying together.

Fleur nodded, and they left Harry and Ginny. They were immediately joined by others and spent most of the rest of the late afternoon and early evening mingling with the other guests.

Ginny couldn't look away from Harry. He'd changed so much in his time away from her. He'd grown, physically and magically; somehow she could sense it. He exuded a self-confidence, a presence. Harry had matured in the three months they'd been apart.

They were talking with Sirius; the men telling Ginny about the places they'd been. Remus and Tonks had departed a little while ago, and the party was winding down. Harry was glad, he wanted time alone with Ginny. Sirius happened to glance over Ginny's shoulder and she saw him pale.

"Sirius, what is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Emmeline?" he whispered in wonder.

Ginny turned around. "Oh, Emmy? You know her? She's been away a while, apparantly working for the Order."

Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes off her. "She was best friends with Marlene McKinnon, a witch who died a long time ago. I used to date Marlene, that's how I got to know Emmaline."

"You should go over, talk to her," encouraged Harry.

"Yeah, I think I will. Excuse me," said Sirius, leaving them to go over and speak to her.

Harry and Ginny watched them. Ginny noted how Emmaline's eyes lit up when Sirius approached her. "Interesting," she murmured.

Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear. "How about we get out of here?"

Ginny nodded, and they made their way to Bill and Fleur, and then Andromeda and Ted to say goodnight. They told Sirius they were leaving, and he just waved them off. He was still talking intently to Emmaline.

Harry and Ginny flooed home to Grimmauld Place. "It's good to be home," sighed Harry, throwing off his jacket and cloak. Ginny could see how his upper body had filled out.

"I know what you mean. Paris was great, but England is home," she said. She felt a bit nervous and shy around Harry, not unlike when she was eleven.

"Want to go up to the roof?" he asked. Ginny nodded, then squealed with laughter as he wrapped his arms around her and apparated them there.

"You learned to apparate," she said, as he let her go. He nodded, casting non-verbal wandless spells around. He seemed so assured in his use of magic, it reminded her of how effortless Dumbledore looked.

Harry nodded. "Albus said he'd register me before the school year. I never got to take my test at school."

Ginny smiled and walked close to the edge. She looked down at the street lights, and the lights on in the nearby houses. She wondered what it was like to be a Muggle and to be totally unaware of the magical world.

Suddenly she felt a warmth unlike anything she had ever felt before. It wrapped itself around her, like a hug from her mother when she was a little girl. It made her feel safe, secure...loved and something else. She whipped around to look at Harry. "What did you do?"

"I reached out for you with my magic," he said. "You looked lost. You felt-unsure?"

"You felt what I'm feeling?" she asked. His magical power had defintely increased.

"Yeah, kind of. Ginny..." he hesitated, and suddenly Ginny felt afraid.

"So, was it worth it? All that time away with Dumbledore?" she asked hurriedly.

Harry nodded again. "We found the ring and destroyed it. That's three Horcruxes gone. We're pretty sure the snake is one too."

Ginny was curious. "What made you 'pretty sure'?"

"We had a run in with the snake at Godric's Hollow. Sirius took me there, to see my parent's home and where they were buried," said Harry softly. It had been quite emotional.

"Oh Harry,"said Ginny, coming over to hug him. "I'm glad you had Sirius with you."

Harry held her tight, kissing the top of her head. "Me too. Anyway, he took me to the house I lived in for fifteen months, and the snake attacked us. Somehow it was able to call Voldemort. Luckily Albus came and saved us. He got us out of there just as Voldemort was about to arrive. I wasn't ready to face him then," he said.

Ginny shivered, and let him go. She walked back to the edge of the roof. Again she felt his magic wrap around her, like a warm snuggly blanket. Again, there was something else, something more. She felt love and...hunger? He was hungry?

"Ginny, look at me. Please," he said.

Ginny turned and looked at him. He'd grown, he'd matured, she could feel his magic had increased so much. She felt like he'd left her behind.

"No, never," he whispered.

"You read my mind?" she asked.

"Albus taught me Leglimancy and Occlumency," admitted Harry. He took a step closer, and then another. "What are you afraid of?" he asked her worriedly.

Ginny lifted her chin. "I'm not afraid of anything," she lied. Truth was, she was scared to death of losing him.

"Talk to me, Gin," he begged. "It's just you and me."

"You've changed so much," she whispered fearfully. "Grown. You use your magic like Dumbledore does, with ease."

"You've changed too," said Harry. "You've grown so much more beautiful."

"It's the make-up and the pretty dress," scoffed Ginny.

"No, it's all you. I can feel you, feel your magic. It's good and pure; loving," said Harry gently.

"How can you feel my magic?" asked Ginny.

"Our magic comes from within. We just use our wands as a tool, but we don't really need them. I just think of you, then send my magic out and it searches for you," he said.

"It felt like a warm blanket wrapped around me," said Ginny. "I liked it."

"Good," said Harry.

Ginny hesitated. "The second time you did it, it felt different. I still felt warmth, but there was something else. Are you hungry?"

Harry laughed without mirth. "Something like that."

Ginny turned around. He was laughing at her. "Oh," was all she said.

She felt him come to stand behind her. "Being with Albus and Sirius was amazing. I learnt so much. I still have a lot more to learn. Albus is going to continue to train me when we go back to school," he said.

He placed his hands around her waist and she leaned back against him, willing herself to stay strong if he told her she couldn't be his girlfriend any more. Gods, please don't let me cry, she willed herself.

"As much as I learned from those two great wizards, I learned something better. I love you, Ginny. I am completely in love with you. You are my reason for doing all this, for the training, and learning new skills with my magic. I want this...thing with Voldemort, to be over. I want a future with you," he said earnestly.

Ginny spun around. Brown eyes searched his intense green eyes. "Pardon me?"

Harry chuckled. "You are my reason for-"

Ginny interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, I got all that. Say the middle part again." She was suddenly hopeful.

Harry put his arms around her waist. "You mean the part where I said I love you, completely and utterly."

"You didn't say utterly," said Ginny, her eyes shining.

"My mistake. I am completely and utterly-"

Ginny brought his head down to hers and kissed him, cutting his words off.

"-in love with you," he finished, when she finally let him breathe.

"Oh Harry, I love you too," she said, then laughed. "completely and utterly, too."

Harry kissed her this time. Their kisses were getting hotter and longer. Finally Harry had to pull away and take a deep breath.

Ginny was breathing hard too, and now she recongnised the feelings from earlier; the hunger. She took his hand and lead him downstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and they went inside.

She turned to face him and kissed him again.

Harry groaned. Sirius had had the Talk with him on their travels, and with the bed right there, it was so easy to imagine doing some of those things with Ginny. But it was too soon.

"Ginny, I want to, believe me, I want you so much, but-"

"I know. It's too soon. We can just lie here and do...some things, can't we?" she grinned. She started to unbutton his shirt, leaving it hanging open. She then turned around. "Undo me?" She brought her hair over one shoulder, and looked back at him.

He slowly unzipped her dress, It was exquisite agony, revealing creamy freckled skin. She had on a strapless bra, and she stepped out of her dress, leaving her in matching knickers. His mouth watered.

"Just imagine it's a bikini," said Ginny, turning back to face him. She took his hand and pulled him onto her bed to lay beside her. They curled into each other. Harry's hand smoothed her hair away from her face, then glided down the side of her face and onto her neck. He tentatively moved south, both willing Ginny to stop him while he could, and hoping she wouldn't. When she didn't, he cupped her breast.

Ginny had her hand on his abdomen, yet she drew in a breath when Harry cupped her breast. Her nails grazed his skin and she felt him tense, in a good way. His eyes were fierce and full of lust. Ginny drew her hand up and ran her fingers over the nubs on his chest. She felt a powerful surge as he took a breath and closed his eyes.

Ginny leaned up and kissed him softly. Their tongues danced when he opened his mouth. She shifted to get a better angle, and then she felt-THAT against her lower torso. It twitched, and Harry groaned.

He rolled her onto her back and ran his hands down her side. "Gods, Gin," he moaned. His mouth suckled on her neck, and she gladly let him. It felt so wickedly wonderful. She ran her hands through his hair, and unconsciously rubbed against him. She needed, wanted to be closer to him.

"Hey, where is everybody? Harry, Ginny? Where are you?"

It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown over them. Sirius was home, and her bedroom door was open.

"Shit," said Harry, hurriedly getting up and trying to re-button his shirt.

"Yeah," giggled Ginny, throwing on her pyjamas, which had fallen off her bed.

"Hel-looo?" called Sirius. "You guys up here?"

They could hear him coming up the stairs. Harry kissed her quickly, then apparated to his bedroom. As Sirius came down the hall, he opened his door. "Oh, hey, I thought I heard someone call. Just get home?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant as he leaned against the door frame.

Ginny opened her door, yawning. "Hey, what's all the noise about? I was trying to get some sleep. Oh, hey Sirius, you're back."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, I just got back. Sorry if I disturbed you. Why don't you both go to bed. We can talk in the morning. Night."

"Night, Sirius," they chorused. They looked at each other, then went back to their rooms.

"Er, guys?"

Harry and Ginny popped their heads back out of their rooms. "Your shirt is buttoned up all wrong," grinned Sirius, pointing to Harry, "and your pyjama top is on back to front, Missy," he pointed at Ginny.

"That's weird, it was fine earlier," said Harry, looking down and cursing himself.

"Damn pyjamas must have twisted as I was trying to sleep" said Ginny.

Sirius barked with laughter. "You'll have to come up with better excuses than that," he said. "Good night."

He walked away from them, hearing two door shut behind him. Later, as he lay in bed thinking about the wedding, he heard a door open, and the sound of footsteps across the hall. Then there was silence.

Sirius was glad he'd had the Talk with Harry while they were away. It had been surprisingly easy, albeit a bit embarassing. Even Sirius had recongnised how Harry had matured on their travels, and there was no snickering or childish glee. It was only as Sirius discussed making things good for the witch he was with that Harry got embarassed. Of course, he was picturing doing those things with Ginny. He was particularly glad that he had gone over the Contraception spell with Harry until he had it down pat. Ginny was a Weasley, after all. If she was anything like her mother, it wouldn't take much for her to fall pregnant!

Sirius decided to not think about what Harry and Ginny might be up to and instead, focused on Emmy Vance. He couldn't believe she was alive, and was there, at Remus' wedding today. He had enjoyed their talk, and had made plans to see her again.

Maybe there was life in the old dog yet!

*Quote is from Maya Angelou, regarding same sex marriages. I used part of the quote i thought best fit the story.*


	19. Chapter 19 Visits

Harry got up in the morning and cooked breakfast for Ginny and Sirius. To his surprise, Remus and Tonks came by early morning. Remus sat with Harry and Sirius, filling them in on all that had gone on with the Order while they were away. Tonks took Ginny to their training room to practice the defensive drills she'd been training Ginny in.

Harry wandered away from the men to watch. He had to admit Ginny was pretty good. Her mind was fast and she was a powerful witch. Tonks had taught her how to use her size to her advantage. He watched the two witches duel, and was impressed. He was also impressed with her Muggle work out clothes. A sports bra top and athletic shorts showed just how much her body had changed with the training. She was toned and fit. Of course he already knew that. Their night time reunion last night had left him in no doubt that Ginny had also matured during their summer apart. They hadn't gone all the way last night, but Harry had gone to her room to sleep the night through with her.

They worked out for an hour, then called it quits. Harry conjured a couple of towels and took them to the girls, along with a couple of bottles of water.

"Thanks Harry," sighed Ginny, as she drank greedily.

"Ditto," said Tonks, nodding at him.

"You're welcome, Mrs Lupin," he said to her.

Tonks grinned. "I'm definitely getting used to that. It's the third time I've been called it. Where is my husband, anyway?"

"Still in the kitchen," said Harry, rubbing Ginny's shoulders. She moaned appreciatively, and they all went to find Sirius and Remus. The men looked up as they came in.

"I was just telling Remus about the Horcruxes," said Sirius. "I know Albus didn't want us telling everybody, but there's no-one I trust more than Remus. Hell, I still don't trust Albus one hundred per cent."

They quickly brought Tonks up to speed on Tom Riddle's attempts at immortality. Tonks was shocked.

"So there are three more items out there that we need to find and destroy, then old Tommy can be killed off," said Tonks.

"Albus seemed to think there might be a total of seven, but we haven't got a clue about the seventh," said Sirius.

"Is he sure there isn't one at Hogwarts? If we are talking relics of the founders, what about the Sword of Gryffindor?" asked Remus.

"We checked it out, it's clean. In fact, it's one way to actually destroy a Horcrux," said Harry.

"So you're focusing on the cup and the diadem? Merlin, they could be hidden anywhere," sighed Tonks.

"Do you think he knows when a Horcrux gets destroyed?" asked Ginny. "Does he get weaker?"

"That, we don't know," sighed Sirius. "We just need to think like Riddle. All the items he's hidden have been placed somewhere for a reason. The ring was hidden in his old family home. The diary was given to the Malfoys until he wanted it returned to Hogwarts. The locket was actually placed in a cave near the orphanage where he grew up, so these aren't just random places. Plus we think the snake is one, and he's keeping it close."

"On another topic, when are you kids going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies? I'm happy to take you," said Tonks. "Safety in numbers, right?"

Sirius nodded. "Maybe tomorrow?" He looked to Harry and Ginny, who nodded.

"Can I ask Nev too? He started training with me when I got back from Paris, but then his Gran needed him. He's been holding back getting his, hoping we could all go together," said Ginny.

"Have my results even arrived? I don't even know what subjects I'm taking next year. I was supposed to go back and talk to Mcgonagall about my career options but that was before the Department of Mysteries," said Harry.

Ginny nodded. "I put it in your bedside drawer. Sorry, what with the wedding and all, I forgot to mention it last night."

Harry grinned and apparated upstairs to his room and straight back down, clutching the familiar envelope. He opened it and read. "Hmm, mostly E's, I got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, a D in History of Magic, oh, an E in Potions."

"That's pretty good, Harry, said Sirius, clapping him on the back.

"I was hoping for an O in Potions, so I could take it this year. Well, looks like Snape and I part ways. He'll be happy," said Harry.

"I'd like to go and visit Aunt Muriel. She hasn't been well, and I'd like to see her before I return to Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"I'll go with you," said Harry. Despite her crusty nature, which Harry was sure stemmed from loneliness, he actually liked the old woman. He could never thank her enough for the card she'd given him from his parents.

"Why don't we meet back here for tea?" asked Sirius. "I have someone, I mean, somewhere to go this afternoon."

Ginny and Tonks raised their eyebrows to each other at Sirius' slip of the tongue. Remus and Harry barely noticed.

"Will you ask Andi and Ted to come too, Tonks? I can have my healing lesson with Andi tonight, if she doesn't mind, rather than tomorrow," said Ginny. "Andi's teaching me some healing spells, just basic stuff. It's really interesting how our body and magic can work together to heal," she told Harry.

Harry nodded. "That's a lot of what Albus taught me when it came to wandless magic. To reach inside of you, to feel the magic in our bodies then release it. It's why babies do accidental magic. They don't think about it. If they want something, or are unhappy about something, they just use their magic," agreed Harry.

"That makes sense," nodded Remus thoughtfully.

"Well, when you and Tonks have a baby, we'll find out, won't we?" quipped Ginny.

Tonks' hair turned pink as she blushed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Gin."

"Look at the time, we must be going," said Remus hurriedly. He picked up Tonk's jacket and bag and shoved them at her.

"All right, all right," grumbled Tonks, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away to the floo.

"Going to get a start on making those babies," called Sirius.

Harry and Ginny laughed, but there was no reply from Remus or Tonks.

"If they did have a baby, would it be affected by Remus' werewolf blood?" asked Ginny, thoughtfully.

"I don't know, do you?" Harry asked Sirius.

He shook his head. "No, I don't, and I don't know if it's a risk Remus would want to take."

"But they'd both make great parents," said Ginny.

"I know," said Sirius, smiling sadly at her. "He was bitten when he was quite young and I know he had a tough time of it. I just don't know what he'd do if a child of his was born with the same affliction. I reckon he'd feel very guilty."

Harry shook his head angrily. "There's so much in our world that needs to change. Prejudices like this, it all needs to change."

Ginny lay a hand on his arm, calming his down. "When this thing with Riddle is over, we'll make sure the right people are in place to lead us into the next phase of our lives."

Sirius smiled at their passion. "I think I'm looking at a couple of those people right now."

Harry and Ginny flooed to Aunt Muriel's. The house-elf greeted them. "Miss Ginny, Mr Harry, tis good to be seeing you again. Mistress Muriel is in the sunroom. Whinnie will go and announce you."

"Wait," called Ginny, before Whinnie apparated away. "How is she? I heard she hasn't been well."

"Mistress Muriel has good days and not so good days, Miss Ginny," said Whinnie sadly.

"I'm glad she has you here."

You'll let my mother know if she anything bad happens, won't you?" asked Ginny.

Whinnie nodded. "Misses Molly said the same. She comes to visit once a week. Sometimes her visits make Mistress Muriel happy, and sometimes they end in arguments."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," sighed Ginny. "Ok, go and announce us, we'll walk on through."

Harry took Ginny's hand. "You know, when Mum dumped me here when they went to Egypt all those years ago, I thought it was the worse possible thing that could have happened. Turned out it was the best thing," grinned Ginny.

Harry pulled her to a stop and into his arms. "For me too," he said, nuzzling her neck before kissing her.

"Well, where are they? They're taking their time," they heard Muriel say grumpily.

They broke apart and grinned. "We'll continue this later," whispered Ginny. Harry winked and nodded.

"Hello Aunt Muriel. How are you?" asked Ginny, as they entered the sunroom. She was saddened to see Aunt Muriel looked weaker and she had lost weight. She came over to kiss her great-great aunt on the cheek.

"There's no use complaining. No-one wants to hear an old lady gripe about her troubles," growled Muriel. "Now, let me have a look at you."

Ginny stood up and laughingly even twirled for her aunt. "Well, you've kept your figure, although Merlin knows you'll lose your waist when the children come. Looks like you got the Prewett height, more's the pity. Still Mr Potter here looks like he's grown quite well. Hopefully your children will inherit his height," she mused.

"Aunt Muriel!" gasped Ginny, her face red. "We're not...that's just...I'm only fifteen!"

Harry grinned. "As long as I get one little girl with Gin's red hair and brown eyes, I'll be happy, Aunt Muriel."

"Harry!" cried Ginny, slapping his arm.

Muriel sighed at their playfulness. "It's just a pity I won't be here for your wedding. Speaking of-Whinnie!" she called.

Whinnie popped into the sunroom. "Mistress called," she said.

"I left a box on my dresser. Please get it for me," she said. Whinnie bowed and apparated away.

"Please don't talk like that, Aunt Muriel. There's enough darkness around at the moment. I don't want to leave for Hogwarts knowing you're thinking about...that."

"We all have to die, Ginevra. It is a part of life, my dear. Rattling around in this mauseleom isn't any kind of living, not really. Your family is all very involved in the coming war, oh yes, didn't think I knew about all that, did you? They have too much going on to worry about me. Your parents are good people, Ginevra, even though they have made mistakes," she said sternly.

"I know that, Auntie, I do. I just didn't like feeling like I was one of their mistakes, only because I was in Slytherin," said Ginny defiantly.

"Your mother," sighed Muriel, shaking her head, "she clings to the old ways. Not that there's anything wrong with that. She just didn't expect to get such a headstrong daughter. It was inevitable you'd clash."

POP Whinnie came back before Ginny could respond. She handed the box to Muriel. "This," she said, indicating the box, "will be yours when I pass. Your mother wore it when she married your father, and I'd like to think you will wear it on your wedding day." She took out her prized tiara.

"Oh Aunt Muriel, it's stunning," said Ginny, as Muriel held it aloft. "I've heard Mum talk about it, and I saw her wedding photos, but-oh, it's beautiful."

"I hope you'll have a daughter and pass it on to her. I'd like to think it will continue down the family line. You may, if you feel inclined, allow Bill's French witch to wear it, but it should always remain with a Prewett witch. That's all I ask, Ginevra." She sniffed at the thought of Fleur trying to claim her tiara.

"Thank you Auntie. I am truly honoured. No matter what you say, I do hope you are around to see me wear this on my wedding day," said Ginny, smiling at her aunt.

"Will you do me a small favour, Ginevra, and put it on. That way, I can imagine how you'll look," said Muriel. She sat up a little higher, eager to see how she'd look.

Ginny nodded. Harry held the box as Ginny took it out and placed it on her head. "Oh, I wish I was wearing a pretty dress right now. Jeans and a tiara just don't go together," she laughed.

"You look gorgeous no matter what you're wearing," said Harry. "It is an exquisite piece of jewellery, Aunt Muriel."

Muriel looked pleased. "Well, it's no Ravenclaw's diadem, but it is a beautiful piece. You look lovely, Ginevra. Harry, maybe one day that red haired, brown eyed daughter will wear it as you walk her down the aisle."

Harry flushed at the thought. Ginny took it off and carefully returned it to it's box. She handed it back to her aunt. "Shall I call Whinnie for some tea?" she asked her aunt, eager to get her off the topic of her and Harry's supposed children.

"Thank you, dear. I'm feeling rather tired," said Muriel, resting back on her chair. Ginny and Harry exchanged worried looks as they sat either side of her.

They didn't stay much longer after tea and cakes. Muriel usually rested in her room, and today would be no different.

"Thank you for coming to visit. I haven't seen any of your brothers since last Christmas," she sniffed.

Ginny hugged her. "I'll see you again, for the coming Christmas," she said.

She wasn't to know that she wouldn't see her great great Aunt Muriel alive again.

Neville flooed over about ten the next morning. "Hi, it's good to see you both again."

Ginny hugged him. "We've missed you. Have you heard from Luna?"

Neville nodded. "She's travelling with her dad. Sweden, I think. Searching for the Humpback Snorkel thingy." Ginny giggled.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Harry.

"Gran wanted me to go through the family vaults. She's actually pleased I've taken an interest in the whole Noble House of Longbottom, and all that," shrugged Neville.

"How have you found the goblins?" asked Ginny, amused. "Bill's told me lots of stories about them."

"Not too bad," admitted Neville. "I've actually enjoyed talking to Griphook, he's the one who's handled my family vaults for years. He's been telling me stories about my parents. It makes the time go quicker. I tell you, you can just about hide a body in those vaults and nobody would never know. There is so much stuff, going back to even my great, great grandparents."

"Yeah, those old wizarding vaults could tell a few secrets, I bet," chuckled Harry.

Ginny drew in a gasp. Her hand flew to cover her mouth. "I wonder if they still contain a few secrets. Like a Horcrux?"

Neville and Harry stared at her. "Shit, yeah," muttered Neville.

"Would Tom Riddle have a vault, though?" mused Ginny. "Or his family, the Gaunts?"

"No, they didn't have much at all," said Harry, remembering retrieving the Horcrux ring from the Gaunt's rundown house.

"Who didn't?" asked Sirius, coming in to the lounge. "Hey Nev."

"Tom Riddle. We're wondering if he might have hidden a Horcrux in a vault at Gringott's," said Harry, excitedly.

Awareness dawned on Sirius' face. "It's worth checking out. Maybe you should owl your brother?" he asked Ginny.

Bill responded within half an hour. There was no vault registered under Riddle or Gaunt.

"No surprise, really. It would have been too easy, wouldn't it?" asked Sirius.

"What about if he left it in one of his Death-Eater vaults. He left the diary with the Malfoys. Do you think he might have left the cup or diadem with them too?" asked Harry.

"The goblins wouldn't give out any information about vault contents to anyone but the owners. They definitely wouldn't let anyone in who didn't have a key," said Sirius.

"He's right. They're pretty rigid and they run a tight ship. The only other ones who can get in there are the family house elves," said Neville.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Dobby," they yelled in unison.

"POP. "Master Harry and Miss Wheezy! Dobby was just thinking about you when you called. How may Dobby be helping you?" he asked happily.

"Dobby, can you still get into the Malfoy vaults at Gringott's?" asked Harry.

Dobby looked fearful. "Yes, Dobby can, but Dobby does not want to. They are bad wizards. Dobby is happy away from them." He shivered.

Harry knelt down to Dobby's level. "We're not asking you to go back to them, Dobby. We'd like you to help us find something that may be in their vault. It will help us defeat Voldemort once and for all," said Harry gently.

Ginny knelt down too. "We understand how you feel, Dobby, and if you really don't want to, we would never force you."

Dobby looked from Ginny to Harry. "Dobby could just go in, look for the item, then return?" Harry nodded.

Dobby stood tall. " For Harry Potter, Dobby will do it. Shall I go now?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks Dobby," smiled Harry. His smile faded.. "But Dobby, I don't want you to get in trouble, or get hurt. If you are in any danger, come straight back here."

"Dobby understands. Dobby won't let Harry Potter down. What is the item Dobby is looking for?" he asked.

"There may be two. One is a cup with a badger on it. It's Hufflepuff's Cup. The other is Ravenclaw's diadem," said Sirius. "Do you know what they look like?"

Dobby nodded. "The ghosts at Hogwarts talk of the founders often. The Grey Lady in particular talks of Ravenclaw's diadem. Dobby shall go, and return soon." With a POP he was gone.

"It's a long shot," said Sirius. "A good idea."

"What about where Tom used to work, Borgin and Burkes? There's a lot of dark artifacts in there, it would fit right in," suggested Ginny.

"Might be worth checking out," said Harry.

"So Nev, are we meeting anyone in Diagon Alley today?" asked Ginny, with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Actually, y-"

POP Dobby's return interrupted Neville. All eyes turned to the little elf. "Dobby did go to the Malfoy vaults, but found nothing."

Oh," said Ginny, disappointed. "Never mind. You were very brave, Dobby."

"Yeah, thanks Dobby," said Harry, patting the little elf on the shoulder.

"So Dobby went to the Lestrange vault. Because Mistress Narcissa and Missy Bellatrix are sisters, Dobby can go to their vault as well."

"So you can go to my vault as well?" asked Sirius. Dobby nodded.

"I'd hate to think of what the Lestrange's have in their vault," shuddered Ginny.

"Dobby did find this," said Dobby. He pulled out a cup from a bag. "Is this what you wanted, Harry Potter?"

Harry took it from him and held it up. "Its Hufflepuff's cup," he confirmed excitedly. Harry could sense the dark magic in it.

"Dobby, you did it," cried Ginny. "Well done."

"Harry Potter is pleased?" asked Dobby, seeking Harry's approval.

"You have no idea," said Harry. He knelt down to shake Dobby's hand. "You were brilliant, Dobby."

"This cup, this will help you to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Dobby, looking at the small cup.

Harry nodded. "I can't do it without this. Perhaps you could return to Hogwarts and let Professor Dumbledore know you found it? He will be most interested."

"Dobby shall go now," said Dobby. "Thank you, Harry Potter.

"No Dobby, thank you," said Harry.

With a POP, Dobby was gone.

"Another one," said Sirius, gleefully, taking the cup from Harry. "I'll get Albus to bring the sword here to destroy it. You don't mind going without me, do you? Tonks was meeting you at Diagon Alley, wasn't she?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, we should probably go. We should only be an hour or so."

"That's fine," said Sirius. "We'll talk more when you get home. Have fun."

Harry, Ginny and Neville flooed to Diagon Alley.


	20. Chapter 20 End of Summer Holidays

A/N - So excited, I just heard over the weekend that Matt Lewis is coming to my hometown for a Pop culture convention. I plan to go and see him and get a photo taken with him. So, in celebration, Im posting another chapter, which is one for all the Neville fans. This one and the next one have been my faves to write. Next chapter is one Im sure a lot of you have been waiting for. I hope you like them, Im loving all the comments.

Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Neville went into the Leaky Cauldron. "Hi guys," called Hannah Abbot from behind the counter.

"I didn't know she was working here," said Harry.

"Just started this summer. She's still coming back to Hogwarts," said Neville.

"Nev!"

The three of them turned to see Daphne Greengrass calling out to him. She was sitting at a table with Astoria. To Harry's surprise, Neville blushed and waved back. "Seems a lot went on this summer," he murmured to Ginny as they made their way over to them.

"You have no idea," she said. She greeted Astoria, who giggled as Daphne and Neville shared a kiss.

"Hi Harry, Ginny," greeted Daphne. "How's your summer been?" Neville slid into the chair next to her.

"Good. It's gone too fast, though," said Ginny. Harry pulled out a chair for her, then sank into one next to her, keeping his arm on the back of her chair. They quickly persused the menu and ordered when Hannah came over. Harry noted that Tonks sat at the bar, talking with Tom, the owner. She was keeping an eye on the entrances, and them, yet giving them some space, which Harry appreciated.

"Our summer has been horrid. We've had to stay close to home, same with all our friends. It's because of what happened at the end of last year," said Astoria, with an embarassed look at Harry.

"You mean because Voldemort is back," said Ginny, flatly. Astoria flushed and nodded.

"We were supposed to go to the Malfoys; it's something we do every year. But they cancelled by owl, saying they had guests from out of town staying with them. Mum owled back, inviting them and their guests over to ours, but we never got a reply," said Astoria, glumly.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. No prizes for guessing who their house guests were. They were interrupted by Hannah who brought their food to the table.

"Have you heard who they'll get to replace Hagrid? I reckon Professor Grubbly-Plank. She replaced him earlier, so she'll probably do it again, don't you think?" asked Daphne.

Neville nodded sadly. "It won't be the same though. She's good, but, well, I always think of it as Hagrid's class. Remember when he got you to ride that Hippogriff, Harry."

Daphne laughed too. "Yeah, I remember that. Poor Hagrid couldn't understand why none of us wanted to get close to it."

Harry nodded, thinking of Hagrid. The hurt was still too much. "He loved all actually raised an Acromantula from a baby. It lives in the Forbidden Forrest, and it's now huge."

"Don't tell Ron that. He hates them, doesn't he?" laughed Daphne.

Ginny nodded. "When he was only three, our brother Fred turned his teddy bear into a spider."

Astoria shivered. "I'd hate them too if Daph did that to me."

They tucked into their meals, talking about the coming school year. Finally they finished and decided to head into the alley to get their school supplies. Daphne and Astoria had already got theirs, but agreed to accompany the others. Tonks followed at a reasonable distance.

Daphne and Neville headed for Madame Malkin's as Neville needed new robes. Harry and Ginny, along with Astoria, said they'd meet them at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in half an hour. Harry wanted to stop off and get Hedwig some owl nuts for a treat. Albus had offered to keep her at Hogwarts while they were away, and so far she hadn't returned to Grimmauld Place. Thinking of Hedwig made Harry think of Hagrid, which made him feel sad. Ginny slid her arm around his waist and squeezed lightly, offering small comfort.

"We need to bring her home," she said softly, reading his thoughts. He nodded and went to pay for Hedwig's treats.

They quickly went to get their books from Flourish and Blott's. It seemed most students had already been in, and they didn't have to wait long.

They met up with the others and all had fun looking around Fred and George's new store. Ginny hugged them, telling them how proud she was of them. They told Harry to help himself to any products he wanted. At Ginny's querying look, Harry confessed that he had given the twins his Tri-Wizard winnings. He hadn't wanted it, and Mr Diggory had refused to take it.

Daphne and Astoria giggled at the range of love potions, while Ginny patted a Pygmy Puff. Harry took note and nodded to George to add it to his small bag of goodies. He told them they'd pop back and pick up his stuff before they left, knowing Ginny would like more time with her brothers.

They left the twins and headed off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Ginny and Harry decided to detour to the stationery shop for some new quills and ink while the other three continued on, eager for an ice-cream. It was a happy coincidence that the stationery shop was next door to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and they went there next. Tonks waited outside for them.

They were discussing the pros and cons of the different brooms when Harry froze. "Gin, look! It's Draco and his parents." He gestured to Tonks and when she joined them, he told her what he'd seen.

They watched the Malfoy's walk past. "We should follow them," said Ginny. She grabbed Harry's hand and they left the store. Thy had to walk back down the alley. As they passed Florean Fortescue's, they could see Neville and the girls still ordering. Harry shook his head at her querying look. They didn't have time to stop and explain things to Neville.

As the Malfoy's turned into Knockturn Alley, Harry began to get a sense of unease. Ginny must have felt him tense for she grabbed his arm. "Shall we send a message to Sirius?"

They looked to Tonks. She nodded. "I'll send one to Kingsley and Remus. Do it, Harry." She sent off her Patronus.

Harry nodded, and sent off his Patronus. "Gin, if I tell you, you get the hell out of here, understand?"

Ginny scoffed. "Like hell I'm leaving you. Don't ever ask me that again, you noble prat." She grabbed his shirt, pulled him to her and kissed him hard.

"Oy, is this the time?" said Tonks, shaking her head.

"Sorry, not sorry," grinned Ginny, releasing him. He grinned back at her.

They turned back to watch Draco and his parents walk down the dirty alley. Draco held the door open at Borgin and Burkes for his mother. Harry saw Narcissa and Fenrir Greyback inside, waiting for them.

"That can't be good," he murmured, exchanging worried glances with Tonks and Ginny.

The door closed, and the blinds on the windows fell. A sign on the door changed from 'Open' to 'Closed'.

"We need to see what they're doing in there," said Harry.

Tonks was looking around. "Up there," she said. There was a ledge with a small window that had no blinds. "Wait here," said Harry to Ginny. "Keep cover."

"You need to teach me how to apparate," said Ginny to Tonks. With a grin, Tonks and Harry apparated to the ledge and looked in.

Bellatrix and Greyback appeared to be talking heatedly to Mr Borgin. Lucius and Draco appeared to be simply looking around, although they seemed quite interested in an old cabinet. Narcissa looked uncomfortable, as though she wanted to be elsewhere. Harry noticed she kept a close eye on Draco.

"Psst," hissed Ginny. She gestured to them to come down to her.

"You go, I'll keep an eye on these," said Harry, gesturing to the group inside.

Tonks apparated down to Ginny. "What's up?" she asked.

Ginny looked worried. "I think I heard screams coming from Diagon Alley."

Tonks sent her Patronus to the Auror office. "I'll let Harry know. Stay down."

Ginny stayed down, her wand out in ready.

Albus and Sirius sighed in relief as Hufflepuff's Cup released a dark mist before returning to it's

full glory.

"Another one. Gin asked earlier if he felt it when they got destroyed. What do you reckon?" asked Sirius, picking up the cup and looking it over.

"I would think now that we have destroyed nearly all of them he would be feeling weaker," said Albus. He started as Hedwig flew in.

To both Dumbledore and Sirius's surprise, she picked up the Sword of Gryffindor and took off with it.

"What the hell?" asked Sirius.

Just then, Harry's Patronus came bounding in. "Suspicious happenings in Knockturn Alley. Can you come?"

Albus and Sirius looked at each other before apparating away.

Meanwhile Neville was enjoying his outing with Daphne and Astoria. They sat outside, eating their ice creams and talking about the school year ahead.

Neville heard cries, but thought they were just kids crying out in fun. However it didn't take long to realise they were screams of terror.

"Come on," he called to Daphne and Astoria. "Let's try and get back to the Leaky Cauldron." he grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her along.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" asked Astoria.

"Believe me, they can look after themselves," said Neville. As he went along, he noticed shops shutting their doors. "Get inside," he yelled to people, gesturing to the shops.

They made it to the Leaky Cauldron. "Neville, what's going on? We heard screams," asked Hannah, fearfully.

"I don't know. Can the girls use your floo?" he asked. Hannah nodded.

"What about you?" asked Daphne. Neville shook his head. "I need to go back and see if I can help. Go, I'll firecall you later." He kissed her goodbye before practically pushing her and Astoria through the floo.

"I reckon you're about to have a lot of traffic through your floo," warned Neville to Hannah. "I'll try and let you know what's going on. Any Death Eaters come in, you get the hell out of here, Hannah, understand?"

"Neville," cried Hannah, but it was too late. Neville had run out of the Leaky Cauldron and back into Diagon Alley.

He ran down the alley. "Get away! Get inside and put your strongest shields up," he yelled to shopkeepers and shoppers. He froze as he saw Dementors gliding over the Alley and Death Eaters firing random spells and curses at people.

He made it to WWW. "George, Fred, you all okay? It's me, Neville."

They came out from the back. "Nev, what's going on? We heard the screams," said Fred.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" asked George, looking around.

"They're not here? Damn, they were supposed to meet me and the girls at Florean's, but they didn't show. I thought they might have come back here for Gin to spend more time with you," said Neville, worriedly. He turned around to go.

"Wait, we're coming with you," said George, with Fred nodding.

People were running and screaming past the shop. "No, I need you to get people in here, keep them safe. Put up your strongest shields. It's Dementor's and Death Eaters. I'll send people to you," he cried, before running out the store.

Neville ran back into chaos. Families who had thought they were spending a pleasant afternoon shopping, now looked for escape and were begging for help They were trying to protect their children, who had no idea what was going on, and they were looking for a leader to tell them what to do.

"Go to WWW," yelled Neville, pointing. "It's a safe place. The owners are friends of Harry Potter. Go," he cried, pushing them when they just stared dumbfounded at him.

He ran down the alley, yelling at people to get to WWW, or to get to the Leaky Cauldron. The Death Eaters weren't targeting any particular people, so Neville assumed they weren't looking for Harry. It seemed that this was just their idea of a fun day, which made Neville determined to stop them.

The coldness from the Dementor's made Neville shiver. He tried to think of a happy thought. The way his Gran looked at him now, with pride in his eyes. The friendship he'd found with Harry and Ginny. The unexpected delight of Daphne Greengrass' lips.

"Expecto Patronum," he yelled, pointing his wand down the alley. He had only been able to produce a non-corporeal Patronus in his lessons with Tonks, but now he saw a fully formed corporeal figure emerge from his wand. "Go," he yelled to it, not really sure of what was supposed to happen.

His lion Patronus bounded down the alley, snarling ferociously towards the Death Eaters."Huh, I did it," thought Neville, dazedly..

Being higher up meant Harry and Tonks felt the coldness of the Dementor's before Ginny did. They took a final look in the window, but all Malfoy and the others were doing was standing around, talking, or, it seemed more like, arguing. Tonks indicated down to Harry with a gesture of her head, and he nodded in agreement. The both apparated down to Ginny, who whipped around with her wand in front.

"Woah!" said Tonks, her hands in the air. "Careful."

"Sorry. Something's not right. The screams are getting louder. We need to go and see what's going on, see if anyone needs our help," said Ginny. She started to run off.

Harry quickly caught up with her. "Gin, wait, I-"

"Do not ask me to leave, Harry," she said heatedly.

"No, I wasn't," he lied. "Just, stay close to me and Tonks. That way, one of us can get you out of here if we have to."

"Over protective git," snarled Ginny, her eyes blazing.

"That's why you love me," sang Harry, grinning as they ran back to where Diagon met Knockturn Alley. "Shit!"

It didn't take much to see what was going on.

"Dementors," cried Ginny, looking up.

"Death Eaters," cried Tonks, putting up a shield spell.

None of them noticed a huge snake emerging from Borgin and Burkes and was now silently slithering toward them.

Sirius and Albus tried to floo through to the Leaky Cauldron. "They've closed it to incoming traffic," said Sirius.

Indeed, people were streaming out of the Leaky Cauldron, most were in hysterics..

"What is it? What's happened?" asked Dumbledore, grabbing one of the people who had come through.

"Death Eaters, Dementors. Hell, probably You-Know-Who himself. I didn't wait to see him," cried a witch, gathering her frightened children in her arms.

"Give them chocolate when they get home, it will help them recover," said Sirius, gently. "Is there many people still in there?" He worried for Harry and Ginny.

"There's a young man running around, trying to get everyone to safety. Most people are hiding in the shops, but there are some still running scared."

"Thank you, my dear," said Albus. "Go, go home and tend your children."

"Fawkes," called Dumbledore, and the magnificent phoenix magically appeared. "Grab hold Sirius. Fawkes, take us into the Alley please."

With a magnificent burst of fire, the phoenix disappeared with the two men.

"We need to help get the people to safety. Gringott's would be best," yelled Ginny, above the screams.

"Too late, looks like they've sealed it," said Tonks, grimly.

"I need to know if my brothers are okay," said Ginny desperately.

"Gin, you can't run across the Alley. We'll check on them soon, I promise," said Harry.

"What about Neville, Tori and Daphne," she cried, peering around the corner. Fortescue's was close by.

"Is that Neville?" asked Harry, in amazement, pointing at someone running toward them.

"What's he yelling?" asked Tonks.

It was Neville. He had helped get so many people to safety, and even taken down a Death Eater with his Patronus. He was all fired up, and ready for action. He happened to look up and saw Tonks, Harry and Ginny peeking around a corner.

At first he sighed in relief that they were okay. Then he happened to glance behind them and saw it. The biggest bloody snake he'd ever seen in his life was silently getting closer and closer.

"No! Move," he yelled to them, running toward them.

When they didn't move, he realised they couldn't hear him over the screams from the Alley. He ran as fast as he could, but he didn't think he would get there in time.

Something flew overhead, and his first thought was that it was a Dementor. He looked up. There was no fucking way a Dementor was taking him out before he got to his friends.

He almost stopped running when he saw what is was. "Hedwig?"

Hedwig screeched and flew over Neville, dropping something from her claws. Neville grabbed it and kept running.

It was now a matter of seconds, and a race to see who would get to Harry and Ginny first. Neville or Nagini.

Harry, Ginny and Tonks' eyes rounded as they saw Hedwig drop the Sword into Neville's hands.

"What the hell?" asked Harry, his eyes on his owl.

Ginny straightened, her face worried. "You guys, I don't think he's going to stop. Do you reckon he's been Imperiused and will attack us with the sword?" She started to back up, unknowingly bringing her closer to Nagini. The snake sensed it's prey was close; it's tongue flickered out hungrily.

Neville was running straight at them. Tonks and Harry stood up and moved in front of Ginny, unknowingly putting her closer to Nagini.

"Move," yelled Neville, his arms gesturing to them to spread apart. His face was full of determination and Harry and Tonks soon realised that his face was focused on something behind them.

They moved apart. Harry automatically reached back to grab Ginny's hand and pull her with him. As if in slow motion, they turned around to see Neville push Ginny towards Harry, and then swing the sword, just as Nagini rose to attack.

The snake's mouth was open, ready to attack Ginny. Venom dripped from its fangs. "Noooo," yelled Neville, swinging the sword with all his might.

Harry, Ginny and Tonks watched in amazement as Nagini's head rolled off to one side. The rest of the body recoiled several times, then finally stilled. A dark mist escaped from the body.

"Harry, Ginny," cried Sirius, rushing towards them.

An exhausted Neville almost fell to the ground. Sirius and Harry caught him just in time.

"Tonks!" cried Remus, coming up behind them. "Bloody hell, is that-?" He took in the huge snake.

"Hoo-oo," hooted Hedwig, coming to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Neville, you did it," said a shocked Ginny. She was shivering at how close she had been to the snake.

"Yeah mate, well done," said Harry.

"The Alley's clear, the Death Eaters have gone," said Albus, joining them. "Merlin, Tom's snake!"

"It was Neville," beamed Ginny. "He saved our lives."

Neville looked up at them. "I-I-I" He had no coherent thought right then.

Hedwig hopped on to Neville's shoulder and rubbed his cheek. "Thanks Hedwig. That sword came in really handy," he said to her.

Hedwig trilled before flying back to Harry. He rubbed her crest. "Missed you girl."

"She's definitely earned some treats," said Ginny. Hedwig hooted.

Fred and George came running over. "Gin, you okay? Harry, Nev, what's going on?"

"Do you still have people hiding in your store?" When Fred nodded, Nev said, "You can let them out. The Death Eaters are gone."

"Who cast that Patronus. It was bloody brilliant," mused George, excitedly.

"Er, that would be me," said Neville. The adrenaline was leaving his body and he felt weak.

"What was it?" asked Harry curiously. He had always been intersted in people's Patronus, and what shape they took.

"A lion," admitted Neville, sheepishly.

"You're a true Gryffindor, Neville. Well done, my boy," said Dumbledore, proudly.

"Thank you, Sir," said Neville, blushing.

"Its true. He sent loads of people to our store to keep safe, told us to put our shields up. Merlin knows how many lives he saved," said Fred, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well done, Nev," said Harry proudly. Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Thanks guys," said Neville.

Tonks and Remus added their thanks. "I'd better go and check in with Kingsley and the Aurors, see what they know. I'll keep in contact. You lot should get out of here, before they start asking questions like why was Harry Potter in Knockturn Alley, yeah," said Tonks. She kissed Remus and left to return to Diagon Alley and find her fellow Aurors.

"She's right, we should go," said Sirius, anxious to get Harry and Ginny home.

"Nev, you coming?" asked Ginny. "You're welcome to come back to ours."

Neville shook his head. "I just want to go back to the Leaky and see how everyone is there. Hannah was amazing, letting people through the floo, and helping others to keep safe. And I want to make sure Daphne is okay."

"Well, come on over later if you want to," said Harry, "and give Hannah our thanks for helping everyone."

"I don't know how you do it, Harry," said a weak Neville, as they walked down the alley

"Do what, Nev?" asked Harry.

"Be the hero," said Neville. "It's bloody exhausting."

Ginny burst out laughing and hugged him again. Harry chuckled too.

"Well mate, what can I say? If we share the load, it makes it a little bit easier. Today it's you, tomorrow might be me, then it might be Albus or Sirius, then-"

"Hey, what about me?" pouted Ginny.

Harry slung his arm around Ginny. "-it will be Ginny," he finished, winking at Neville. He swung his free arm around Nev's shoulders.

"Good answer, Harry," chuckled Neville.

"Yes, good answer Harry," said Ginny, bringing his head down to kiss him.

Neville laughed. "So you guys are finally together?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at Neville and nodded. "About time," he sighed happily. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

"Besides being called a hero?" said Ginny, arching an eyebrow.

Neville nodded. "You guys should go. Tonks is right, if you walk with me much further, you'll run into the aurors, and they'll start asking questions."

"You're sure you won't come over?" asked Harry as they all stopped.

Neville shook his head.

"I'm sure Daphne wants to know how Neville is, and to show her appreciation for his heroics," smiled Ginny.

Neville blushed.

"If we don't see you before, we'll see you on the train," said Harry.

"I, er, made Prefect, so I'll be busy patrolling. But I'll catch up with you somewhere," said Nev. He waved goodbye to them and strolled confidently down the street. They turned to walk back towards Sirius, who was watching them anxiously.

"Our little Neville has had a big day," chirruped Ginny, making Harry chuckle.

He stopped her. "Do you realise he just took out the fifth Horcrux? There's only two left, then Tom can be defeated."

Ginny slid her hands around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat. "And then we can truly begin our lives."

"Together," said Harry, putting his fingers under his chin to lift her head to look at him. He claimed her mouth, and she let him.

"Ahem. I thought the idea was not to draw attention to the fact that Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley today," teased Sirius. "You're putting on a bit of a show."

"I hate to say it but the old dog is right. Let's continue this at home, Ginny," winked Harry, to let her know he was stirring Sirius.

"Okay. Your room or mine?" quipped Ginny.

They both laughed as Sirius' jaw dropped open. Harry held Ginny tight as he apparated her out of the Alley.

"Damn kids, gonna send me grey," muttered Sirius.

A witch who had been observing them merely laughed at him. "Young love! It's hell on the parents. Good luck to you, Sir." She winked as she walked away.

"You don't know the half of it, lady," muttered Sirius, as he apparated home.


	21. Chapter 21 After Diagon Alley

Despite the news from Pottermore this week revealing the names of Harrys grandparents, I have decided NOT to go back and change the names here or on Archive of our Own where I am posting it as well. However, I will change the names if I decide to post this story on SIYE. Also, to those few who didn't know, Matt Lewis played Neville Longbottom in the movies. Cheers xx

"Fools. Imbeciles," said Voldemort angrily. He cast the Cruciatus curse on them. "What did you think you were doing?"

When no-one answered, it made him angrier. "How many people did you kill?" The five Death Eaters kneeling in front of him shivered. One shrugged, and got the Killing Curse sent his way. He keeled over in front of his comrades.

"Only three dead, My Lord," said Bellatrix respectfully. She sent a furious glance at the men kneeling.

"Three? Pathetic. And of those three, what is their blood status?" asked Voldemort, walking around the men.

"All Pure-blood. A family. Mummy, Daddy and a little bitty girl," jeered Bellatrix.

"So you were bored and decided to have some fun in Diagon Alley. What did you expect, Harry Potter himself to be there, buying his books for school?" snarled Voldemort.

Bellatrix cackled as one of the Death Eaters pissed his pants.

"You couldn't even kill Muggleborns, or Half Bloods. No, you had to kill a Pure-blood family. One that might have, with the right persuasion," he looked to Greyback, knowing of his love for small children, " helped us with our cause."

Greyback chuckled and licked his lips. He loved little girls.

"I cannot have this incompetence around me. Avada Kedavra," he shouted, and all four fell forward, eyes open and glazed.

"Where is Nagini?" asked Voldemort, wanting to get the corpses away from him. He had more important things to worry about. He had been feeling weaker and weaker all summer, and only felt stronger when she was close by.

"My Lord, she was with us at Borgin and Burkes, but she left us. We assumed you had re-called her to your side," bowed Lucius.

"No, I did not,"said Voldemort. He pointed his hand at Lucius, who gulped. "Find her. NOW!"

"Yes, M'Lord," bowed Lucius, backing out of the room.

"Someone, get rid of this rubbish," snarled Voldemort, waving his hands over the bodies of the Carrows, Crabbe, Goyle and Yaxley. He walked out of the room.

"You heard him," yelled Bellatrix. "Get rid of them." She looked to Rookwood and Mulciber. They scowled but didn't answer. They moved forward, distaste on their face.

"Where's the bloody snake when you need her," muttered Rockwood, using his wand to levitate one of the bodies away.

"Are you kids sure you don't mind if I go out for tea? I can cancel, you know. We can have a nice family dinner for our last night," said Sirius. It was now four in the afternoon.

"Sirius, you can't cancel on Emmy this late in the day," protested Ginny.

"Who said I was going out to dinner with Emmy Vance?" asked Sirius, curiously. Actually he had seen her everyday since Remus and Tonks' wedding, but had not let the kids know that. Or so he thought.

"You mean it's not Emmy?" asked Ginny, innocently.

"Well yeah, but-hey, how did you do that," laughed Sirius.

"Easy. If it wasn't Emmy, it had to have been Remus and Tonks, which you would have told us," said Ginny, smugly.

Sirius nudged her with his shoulder. "Witch."

Ginny nudged him back. "Hound."

Harry chuckled, happy to see his two favourite people goofing around, like a real family. "All right, you two. Sirius, what Ginny is trying to say is that we whole-heartedly approve of you going out for dinner with the delightful Miss Vance. In fact, I welcome it. I plan to cook tea for Ginny tonight, so it's fine. We can do a big family breakfast in the morning."

"Will Emmy be joining us?" asked Ginny, smirking. Sirius gaped at her meaning.

"Ginny, play nice with our puppy," said Harry in a playful yet warning tone.

Ginny beamed happily at Harry. She turned to Sirius and playfully shook her finger at him. "I hope you're taking her somewhere nice. Ooh, what about that nice Muggle place we went to, Harry? Sirius, make sure you hold out her chair, and pour her wine, but let her order for herself. Compliment her on her dress and hair. Oh, and have her home at a respectable hour, you hear?"

Sirius winked at Harry. "Yes, Molly."

Even Ginny laughed at that. "I wish our lives were as easy as that. It doesn't seem right to have to say, be careful, keep a look out, and all that rot."

"Constant Vigilence," said Harry, banging his fist on the kitchen table. They all laughed again.

"I think I'll be fine, Gin. After all, Emmy is an Auror, and this old dog knows a few tricks," said Sirius, kissing her forehead.

Ginny sighed. She leaned against Sirius. "What I really want to say is, go, have a good time. Be happy. Forget about all this other shit for awhile."

"Amen," said Harry.

"Thanks, kids. Well, better start getting ready," said Sirius, standing up. He moved to the door, patting Harry on the shoulder as he went past.

"And Sirius...?"

He turned back to look at Ginny. "Don't worry about rushing home. Make sure she has a really good night." She winked at him.

To even his surprise, he blushed and walked away, shaking his head when he heard them laughing.

"Damn kids."

"That dinner was amazing, Harry. When did you learn to cook like that?" asked Ginny, leaning against him up on the roof.

"The Dursleys. I've been cooking for them as soon as I was tall enough to see over the top of the stove," said Harry, running his fingers through her hair. He felt her tense and pulled away to look at her. "Love, what is it?"

"Just, everytime you say something like that, it takes me back to what Dumbledore made you go through, living with those horrid Muggles," said Ginny, winding her fingers through his. "I can't forgive him for that."

"I have," said Harry. She looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged. "Who is it really hurting if I don't forgive him? Me, that's who. It won't change what happened, will it? No, I've forgiven him, but I don't forget. The things I've learned this summer with him have truly opened up my eyes to what is important. Please love, for me, let it go," he whispered.

Ginny brought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "If you can, I can. But I will always stand up for you against those who mistreat you. Especially when it's those you think you know and trust. You can't deny me that, Harry," she said, almost defiantly.

He drew her close. "I don't think there's much I can deny you, Ginny," he said huskily. He palmed her face tenderly and kissed her. The kiss soon got heated, and when they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. "Gin, I-I want..." Harry closed his eyes as his senses were overloaded with her.

"I want it too, Harry," breathed Ginny, her eyes so bright they were almost glowing. "I need to be closer to you."

"Hold on to me, Ginny," he said, his eyes burning like hard emeralds.

"Always," she said, her body pressed against his.

He apparated them downstairs. To Ginny's surprise, they were in his bedroom, not hers, like usual.

"Oh Harry," she gasped, looking around.

Candles lit up the room. They were everywhere, lending a golden glow to the room, and to themselves. His covers were pulled back, invitingly waiting for them.

"You deserve romance and so much more," said Harry gently, taking her hand.

"No, all I need is you," said Ginny, letting him guide her close to the bed.

He sat on the edge, drawing her between his legs. He leaned his head against her chest, and she held him there, feeling him tremble. She knew Harry, knew he had learned to hide his emotions from others.

But he needn't hide them, not from her. She held him close, then drew his head back. He looked up to meet her eyes, with tears in his. She kissed him gently on the forehead, on his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose then finally his lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I want to show you how much, but...I-I've never...and I..."

Ginny kissed him softly. "I've never either. We'll be fine. Together, you and I can do anything, right?" With that, she cast the Contraceptive spell.

Harry gazed into her eyes then pulled her to him and held him tight. "I love you. I love you so much," he kept murmuring, as he started to gently remove her clothes.

Ginny pulled his shirt over his head. "Show me, Harry. Love me. I want to show you how much I love you too."

He shrugged out of his jeans, then turned back to her. He undid the clasp of her bra, and removed it. He gently cupped her breasts, his thumb finding the hardened tip. Ginny gasped in pleasure, making him wonder if he had hurt her. He started to remove his hand when her hand covered his, and together, they continued rubbing her.

"Feels so good," she murmured, her face flushed. She ran her hand over the front of his boxers, and he shuddered as she stroked him.

"Merlin, Ginny," he breathed, burrowing his face in her neck as he tried to remember to breathe.

"Harry, let's lay on the bed," she said as she ran her hands over his bulge.

He gulped and nodded, scooting back onto the bed. He watched as Ginny removed her knickers, and got into his bed. She turned to him, cupping his chin. "Can I...?" her gaze went south. Harry gulped and nodded.

She scooted down the bed and started to wriggle his boxers down his legs. To Harry's embarassment, his dick jumped out of the boxers as though it had been set free. He raised his hips so she could drag his boxers off.

Her hands slid back up his legs, getting so close to where he wanted them. He lay back, unable to look away. She slid them up and over his knees, over his muscled thighs and then... Harry took a breath as she gently took him in her small hands. He groaned as she stroked him gently, learning what he liked; how it felt.

He threw his head back. "Gods, so good, don't stop, don't ever stop," he said. He almost yelped when she hesitantly took him in her mouth. He looked down to see her and almost came right then and there. He had never seen anything like it before. He gently ran his hands over her head as he watched her take his dick in her mouth.

"Gin, oh gods, please, I want, oh, so good, let me touch you too. I want, Merlin, I want to see you, I want, oh gods, I'm going to...aaaaahhhhh."

He was embarassed as he hadn't meant to come that quickly. Merlin, he hadn't even done anything for her.

Ginny had tried to take it all, but it had caught her unaware. She liked his salty taste, and she felt good that her touch had made THAT happen. He fumbled to sit up and pull her close. He kissed her, almost thrilled that he could taste himself on her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have come so quick. I wanted to wait and do it with you," he said, kissing her over and over.

Ginny giggled. "Harry, it's fine, there are no rules here about who comes first, or longest or hardest. I liked doing it."

Harry flipped her onto her back, and slid between her legs. "You are so beautiful," he said, tasting her breasts and nipple.

She arched into him. "You make me feel that way," she breathed, as he ran his hands over her body.

Ginny couldn't believe the sensations running through her. How could Harry's touch be setting off this electricity in her body? If she closed her eyes, she saw sprials. She wanted to watch Harry touch her, but the feelings were so intense she couldn't.

When he stroked her intimately her eyes flew open. He removed his hand, afraid. "Did I hurt you?"

"Never," she breathed hard. "Do it again."

His eyes turned darker as he stroked her again. Ginny gasped, letting him see she liked it. He stroked her up and down, then round and round. Ginny moved her hips, needing more.

"Harry, please,"she unashamedly begged.

He kissed her there, before placing himself in position. Ginny could see he was as hard as before, and was almost panting. He fumbled a bit, positioning himself against her. Ginny tensed slightly, feeling IT, down THERE!

"I, um, heard it might hurt," said Harry, looking at her.

Ginny nodded. "I know. Just for a bit, and only the first time. Next time will be fine," she assured him.

"N-Next time," said Harry.

"Well, I'm really liking what we've done so far, so I'm pretty sure I'm going to want to do it again, teased Ginny.

Harry relaxed slightly, and leaned down to kiss her. "Witch," he said, grinning.

Ginny giggled, then tried not to tense as he eased inside. She felt the barrier, and it hurt. Harry hesitated, and she brought his face to hers. "Do it. I ache to feel you inside me."

With those words, Harry broke through her virginal barrier. Ginny let out a little cry, and he held her close, not moving as she adjusted.

A tear fell from her eye and he licked it away. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I never want to hurt you."

Ginny palmed his face with both his hands. "They are tears of happiness. Harry, I feel you. I feel you inside me, and it feels amazing. Move, please."

Harry slowly withdrew, feeling her wince, then slowly moved back inside. Gods, it was the best kind of torture. He tried to go a little bit faster, and that was even better. His balls tightened, and he felt that now familiar feeling.

"Oh," gasped Ginny, feeling him come inside her. He thrust slightly, and she thrust back. She hadn't come, and she wanted to, although she had known it wasn't likely on her first time.

Harry collapsed on the side of the bed, face down. Damn, he'd come twice, and she hadn't come once! What sort of man was he? He hesitated, then opened his eyes to see Ginny looking at him, slightly amused.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "We just had sex for the first time, and you're giving me attitude?"

Harry chuckled, and rolled over, pleased to see his dick twitch yet again. Thank Merlin he was sixteen!

"You're right, and I'm sorry for the pissy attitude. Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, one hand caressing her breast.

She nodded. "I'm so happy our first times were with each other. I can't imagine ever letting anyone this close to me. Only you." They kissed each other languidly, until again, their passion ignited.

Their bodies fit together perfectly. Everything with Ginny was just so right, Harry realised. As he thrust inside of her, and as she thrust back, he chanted, "Love you, love you, love you."

He held her when she tensed, then let out a cry of amazement. He soon followed, as her release triggered his.

"Merlin, I saw stars," declared Ginny, panting. She looked over to where Harry lay, looking pretty pleased with himself. She pinched the nub on his chest and he yelped.

"Hey, no kinky stuff," he protested. "Yet."

Ginny giggled, then ran her hand lightly over his chest. "Now I get it."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Why they call it making love," she said.

"And making babies," he quipped, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You want kids? How many?" asked Ginny, rolling on her side to face him.

"Hmm, lets see. I want a black haired, green eyed son. A black haired green eyed daughter. A red haired, brown eyed son, and a red haired brown eyed daughter, who will one day wear Great Aunt Muriel's tiara," said Harry, as he stroked her face.

"Great. You missed a great," explained Ginny. "Four? You want four kids?"

"No, then I'd like a black haired, brown eyed son and daughter, and a red haired, green eyed son and daughter. So, what's that. Eight. Yep, eight, a good round number. A Quidditch team. Team Potter, remember," he teased.

"No wonder Great Aunt Muriel said I'd lose my waist. Eight!" gasped Ginny.

"Great. You missed a great," reminded Harry. She nudged him.

He drew her close, and she snuggled into him. "Trelawney predicted I'd have ten kids one day," he mumbled, as they both fought sleep.

"Trelawney is a big fake who can kiss my ass!" scoffed Ginny. She jumped when Harry's hand found her ass and fondled it.

"Nope, that's my job now," said Harry happily. He yawned and waved his hand so the candles snuffed out.

"Love you," sighed Ginny, nuzzling his throat.

"Love you more," said Harry, dropping a kiss on her nose.

There was silence.

"Merlin, we're not going to be one of those sappy couples are we? 'Owl me, no you owl me first'," mimicked Ginny.

"Probably," said Harry. "Go to sleep."

There was silence.

"You don't have an owl, I do. So I'll owl you first," he said.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Prat."

"Your prat."

"Yes, mine."

"And you're mine."

"Okay. Love you."

He chuckled.

There was silence.

Sirius exited the floo, trying to be as quiet as possible. He hoped the kids weren't awake yet. He walked down the hall, needing coffee. He winced as he trod on the squeaky floorboard, looking up the stairs to see if there was any movement. He sighed in relief when there was nothing.

He turned to go to the kitchen and nearly jumped out of his skin. There, leaning against both door jambs, were Harry and Ginny, smiling knowingly at him.

"Mor-ning," drawled Ginny, smiling brilliantly at him. She pushed off and walked back into the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Yes please," said Sirius. "I'm starving."

"Worked up an appetite, did you?" asked Harry, as Sirius walked past him.

Ginny snickered.

"All right, all right, enough. Yes, we had an enjoyable night," Harry tried to stifle a snort at that, "at dinner, thank you." He shot Harry a look.

"And Emmy, did she, er, enjoy it too. The dinner, of course," said Ginny, trying not to laugh.

"She was quite...fulfilled," quipped Sirius.

"Good to hear. Going to...dinner, can be so satisfying. Glad to hear you haven't forgotten anything, you old dog," said Harry, plating some bacon, eggs and sausage on his plate.

"Hey, I was the one that gave you the Talk, remember?" asked Sirius.

"Which we greatly appreciate, Sirius. Thank you," said Ginny, shooting Harry a look of love.

Sirius was just about to take a bite, when she said that. He paused, and saw the look that passed between them. Shit! If he didn't know better, he would think that these two were now...yep, he knew what those looks meant. After all, he'd seen Harry's own dad give his mum the same looks. These two had taken a step over the line from girlfriend/boyfriend to lovers.

"So, all packed?" he asked them.

"Yeah," sighed Harry. Ginny nodded, her mouth full. "How are we getting to the train station?"

"I was going to get you to floo straight through to Dumbledore's office. Just to be safe. Tonks sent me an owl last night. Five dead Death Eaters have turned up. Ak'd, all of them. Word is, old Tommy was not happy with his boys for their fun and games yesterday and punished them."

"What about the family that were cursed by them? They went to St Mungo's didn't they. The family with the little girl?" asked Ginny.

"They didn't make it," said Sirius quietly.

"Oh," said Ginny, putting down her fork. "Excuse me."

Harry and Sirius watched her go. "Did she know them?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. "It was Rose Zeller's family. She was a Hufflepuff first year last year. I think Ginny knew her through Hannah."

"Damn. Bastard!" said Sirius, slamming his hand on the table. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do. So I'll go off to Hogwarts and have my lessons with Albus, while you work from here on finding that seventh Horcrux and helping make sure families like the Zellers stay safe. Deal?" asked Harry.

"When did you get so wise?" chuckled Sirius tiredly.

"Now I know I have a reason to finish this. It has to end, Sirius. I want a life, where I don't have to look over my shoulder, or worry about whether my family could get hurt, or worse," said Harry.

"A life with Gin, huh?" asked Sirius. "You know, you're always gonna have your hands full with that one."

Harry smiled knowingly, and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Padfoot."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Potters and red heads."

"Or, as Ginny would say, 'Red heads and Potters," quipped Harry.

Sirius barked with laughter, then continued eating. "You two look after each other, all right? Nev too. He's probably made himself a target after yesterday. At least the two of you will be in Gryffindor Tower together, and in lessons."

"I know, I was thinking about that this morning," said Harry. "I must admit, I'm pretty worried about her being in the Slytherin common room, but she'll have Daphne and Astoria there."

"Listen, I've got you something. A three way mirror. Just hold it up and call my name. We can talk any time you need to. Yours is disguised as a wallet, like mine. I got one for Gin too, hers is disguised as a compact." Sirius handed them to Harry.

"Brilliant. Thanks Sirius," said Harry. He picked up his and Ginny's mirrors. "I think I'll go give this to Ginny and see how she's going."

"There's only an hour or so till the train leaves," reminded Sirius dryly.

Harry winked. "But if we're flooing, we don't have to get there till tea time. Plenty of time."

"Time for what?" yelled Sirius. "What am I saying?" he said to himself, hitting himself on the side of the head. "I don't need to know. I am an ostrich, I am an ostrich," he chanted.

He finished his breakfast and sipped his coffee thoughtfully. He was going to miss the kids. He'd spent every day this summer with Harry, and it had been brilliant. He couldn't love the boy more if he had been his own. And Ginny, well, she was like the daughter he probably would never have.

"My family," he said. Remus, Tonks, Harry and Ginny. This new thing with Emmy. He understood what Harry meant.

They both had good reasons to finish this. Good women in their life.

If only they had a clue as to what the seventh Horcrux was.


	22. Chapter 22 First Day Back

Harry waited in the Gryffindor common room for Neville to arrive. As a sixth year Prefect, he'd be one of the last off the train, as he'd be helping the younger students.

Ron nodded grimly to him and hurried up to their dorm. Harry wondered how Ron felt, not being a Prefect anymore. Dean and Seamus came over to him and asked about his summer, and thoughts of Ron were forgotten. Harry politely greeted Lavender and Parvati, then talked to Demelza about Quidditch. She was the one who told him Ron had been made Quidditch Captain.

Harry realised it was a good move. Ron was a good strategist, and from his position as Keeper, could see what plays were and weren't working upfield. When Ron came back down, Harry offered his congratulations.

"Demelza just told me you made Captain. Well done," he said, offering a handshake.

Ron frowned, but accepted. "You're not pissed? I thought it would have been you, for sure."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I'm not fussed." He spied Neville coming through the common room door, Hermione close behind him.

"You're still playing, right? I mean, I've spent most of the summer working our plays for the chasers and beaters. I didn't think to worry about needing a new Seeker?" asked Ron, anxiously.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I'll have to check that Umbridge's ban has been lifted, but I got my broom back, thanks to George and Fred. They left it for me on my bed, the day they left."

Ron nodded, "They told me. Oh, hey Hermione."

"Hello. Hi Harry," she greeted.

"Hi, er, excuse me," said Harry, going over to speak with Neville. He didn't notice Hermione's face drop.

"Hey mate, how are you? Sorry we didn't make the train," said Harry. He followed Neville back up the stairs to their dorm.

"That's okay. Tonks owled me, asked me if I wanted to floo too. I probably would have, but I'm a Prefect, so I had to be on the train," Neville said, proudly looking at his Prefect badge.

Harry nodded in understanding, sitting on his bed. "So, any trouble? You know, Malfoy, or anything."

Neville nodded. "Not Malfoy so much. It was Crabbe and Goyle. Their dads were two of the ones in Diagon Alley yesterday. Two of the ones who were killed by Voldemort."

"And they still came to school today?" asked Harry, shocked.

Neville nodded. "I know. Harry, they're pretty angry. I don't think they have a clue that you were there yesterday, but still, watch your back."

"You mean, more than usual," quipped Harry. Neville laughed.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So, Draco didn't get up to anything on the train?" asked Harry.

Neville shook his head. "No, he pretty much stayed holed up in his cabin. Parkinson and Zabini were going in and out, but he was by himself a lot."

"Possibly plotting something. So, who are the other Prefects?" asked Harry.

"Daph and Theo Nott from Slytherin, Hannah and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot. from Ravenclaw. Summerby, from Hufflepuff and, er, Cho Chang are Head Boy and Girl." He looked embarassed to mention the Ravenclaw to Harry.

"Well, that's handy, isn't it? You and Daphne, patrolling together at night. Think of all those broom cupboards you'll need to explore." Harry ignored Neville's discomfort about Cho; it all seemed so long ago and was hardly worth worrying about. Harry was pleased for her, though.

"Shut it, Harry," flushed Neville, goodnaturedly.

"I'm kidding. As long as she makes you happy, that's all that matters. You ready to go down for tea?"

Neville nodded eagerly, and the two set off down the stairs.

They were greeted by others on the way, and welcomed by their fellow Gryffindors as they came to their table. Harry looked for Ginny at the Slytherin table, but didn't see her. Instead, his gaze found Draco, staring morosely down at the table. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages, and had lost weight. He looked like he didn't want to be there.

Harry worriedly searched the room until his gaze landed on Ginny. She and Luna were talking to Hannah and Susan. Hannah ocassionally wiped her eyes, nodding to what the others were saying. The Hufflepuff table were understandably quieter than the rest, as word filtered down as to what had happened to one of their own the day before.

Harry's gaze shot back to the Slytherin table, as a scuffle broke out. Crabbe and Goyle had come in and wanted to sit near Draco. Finding some third year sitting close by, they had dragged him out of his seat, threatening him under their breaths so the professors didn't hear. Draco looked up at the noise, his gaze then turned to meet Harry's, then he looked back down again, uncaring. Harry had seen nothing in his eyes. They were dead.

"Quiet please. Soon, we will be joined by the new first year students, who will be Sorted into their houses. Please, return to your house seats, and we shall begin," announced Dumbledore.

Harry watched as Ginny made her way back to her table. She moved to sit near Daphne and Astoria, but to his concern, she stopped to speak to Draco. He barely bothered to raise his head, but Harry saw his lips move as he responded to her. Crabbe and Goyle came over, almost defensively of Draco, and said something to Ginny that made her eyes flash. She retorted something back to them and walked away. Harry thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Draco's face, then his eyes met Harry's again, and he looked back down. Astoria moved closer to him and watched him worriedly.

Harry's attention was drawn away as the nervous first years were brought in.

"Titchy little things, aren't they?" muttered Ron.

"Hush Ronald," scolded Hermione, shooting him a dirty look.

"We weren't that small, were we?" Neville asked Harry, rhetorically. They grinned at each other and settled back to watch the Sorting ceremony. They happily welcomed their new Gryffindors to the table, introducing themselves and offering any help. Harry saw Ginny and Daphne do the same with their new Slytherins, and Susan and Hannah with their Hufflepuffs. One little girl in Ravenclaw was seated next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table and Harry had to laugh as he could hear Luna tell her about the creatures she had been searching for over her summer. The little girl didn't know if her new friend was being serious, or telling her stories to get her to relax.

The meals began, and the students tucked in eagerly. Still, Harry wished he could sit with Ginny. He glanced over and saw her looking at him wistfully. She toasted him with her glass, and he winked back to her.

"Would you mind if Ginny joined us tomorrow?" Harry asked those around him. Seamus and Dean shook their heads straight away, and he knew he didn't need to worry about Neville. "Ron, Hermione?"

They both shrugged. "Guess so," said Ron, begrudgingly. Hermione didn't look overly happy. "We should stay at our house tables. It's the rules," she said.

"Why? She's my girlfriend, and I would like to eat dinner with her. It won't be every night," said Harry, defensively.

Neville nodded. "I'd like Daphne to eat here too."

Hermione threw down her napkin. "See, if you let one, you have to let everyone. Next thing you know, everyone is sitting anywhere."

"What's wrong with that? I haven't seen Luna all summer, and I'd like to catch up with her. Same with Hannah and Susan. What does it matter where we sit?" asked Harry, looking around the table.

"We're Sorted into our houses for a reason, Harry," said Hermione stubbornly.

"I repeat, it won't be every night," said Harry, getting angry. "You know what, never mind, I'll speak to Professor Mcgonagall."

"If I may have your attention please," boomed Dumbledore's voice. The students quietened, and turned to face him. "Thank you. Just a few things to mention. There will be a Hogsmeade visit for third years and above on Halloween. Please make sure your Heads of House have your permission slips. No signed permission slip, no Hogsmeade visit, no exceptions."

Harry's eyes met Ginny's. He arched an eyebrow and she nodded. Harry relaxed, happy at the thought of going to Hogsmeade with his girlfriend.

"Now, due to the events at the end of last year, I'm pleased to welcome two new professors. To take the reigns of your Care of Magical Creatures class, please welcome-Professor Charlie Weasley. He comes to us from a Dragon Reserve in Romania," announced Dumbledore.

The students applauded, but none harder than Ginny. Charlie waved to her, then to Ron, and nodded appreciatively at his warm welcome. He took a seat next to Madame Hooch.

"Did Ginny know about Charlie?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head, having seen the happy, but stunned look on her face. They both turned back as Dumbledore continued.

"Next, I'm pleased to welcome back a former professor from here at Hogwarts. He is a former colleague of mine, and I'm pleased to say he has agreed to come out of retirement to teach Potions for the coming year. Professor Horace Slughorn!"

A genial looking older wizard came forward, shaking hands with Dumbledore. He waved to the applause and sat down next to Professor Snape.

"Potions? What about Snape?" whispered Neville to Harry. Likewise, this was being whispered along all the tables.

"Due to the unfortunate disappearance of Professor Umbridge, Professor Snape has kindly agreed to take over Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Dumbledore smoothly.

"Blimey. He finally got it," said Ron, looking at Harry.

"Before you head back to your dormitories, may we please have a minute of silence in respect for Rose Zeller's family, who were killed yesterday by Death Eaters. Rose will not be joining us for some time, but there is a book of condolence that you may leave messages in. Professor Sprout, her Head of House, will make sure she gets it."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect. Harry could hear whispers coming from the Slytherin table, and quickly glanced over to see Crabbe and Goyle muttering together. Snape walked over and clipped them on the back of their heads.

"Thank you and good evening," said Dumbledore, when a minute had passed.

Ginny had got up and gone over to the professor's table. "Charlie! Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, hugging him.

"Thought I'd surprise you and Ron. Besides, I only got the owl a week or so ago, and then I had to quickly make arrangements to take some time off from the reserve," said Charlie. He greeted Harry and Ron, who had come over.

Harry shook Charlie's hand and then tucked Ginny under his arm as Ron greeted his brother. "How are things at the Slytherin table?" he asked her quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Strange. Crabbe and Goyle worry me, they're too sure of themselves. Have you seen Draco, he looks...I don't know, lost."

Ron had overheard them, and he scoffed. "Still worried about your Snake boyfriend?"

Ginny tensed. "In case you hadn't noticed, Harry and I are now together. He is my boyfriend."

"I think that's great, Gin, Harry," said Charlie, quickly, with a look at Ron. He just scowled and walked off. "What's with him?" asked Charlie, turning back to the other two.

"Who knows what goes on inside his head. Anyway, I'm thrilled you're here," said Ginny.

"Yeah, congratulations, Professor Weasley," chuckled Harry. Charlie met his eyes, and allowed Harry into his mind.

Harry saw Charlie's protectiveness, and realised that one of the reason Charlie was here at the school was to watch over his siblings.

Harry pulled out of Charlie's mind and nodded briefly. Message understood. Charlie smiled at him, then they both turned their attention back to Ginny.

"-living in Hagrid's cabin?" she was asking.

"Yeah, why don't you both come down to tea on Friday night?" he invited.

"We'd love to," said Harry, "thanks."

Harry knew he and Ginny would have to fight for every bit of available time together this year. It was her OWL year, he realised.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room," said Harry. They said goodnight to Charlie, and left the Great Hall, arms around each other. They were completely unaware of the many eyes that followed them.

They passed Neville and Daphne, who had found a quiet dark corner to snog in. They were happy for their friend, and quickly continued on, looking for a place that they could be alone. Ginny pulled him into a small alcove, and placed her arms around his waist. "Missed you."

"I know, me too," said Harry, kissing her passionately.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight. I've kind of got used to having you in my bed," she said huskily.

"Gods, Gin, stop, or I'll have to slip into your common room and into your room," groaned Harry, as she nipped his ear.

"I like the sound of that," whispered Ginny, seductively.

"Witch," he hissed, his hands under her shirt. "It was bad enough when I asked if you could sit at the Gryffindor table tomorrow night, imagine what would happen if I was found in your dorm?" He grinned.

"You asked if I could sit with you for dinner? That's so sweet," said Ginny.

"To be honest, I'd rather we found our own table," admitted Harry, remembering Hermione's reaction.

"Well, why don't we? There's no rules against it, is there?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "I'll ask Mcgonagall." He sighed and brought their foreheads together. "I guess I should go. When you get to your dorm, use your compact and call me, so we can make sure they work."

"I love you, Harry. After yesterday, being parted from you is the last thing I want. Now I really wish I was Sorted into Gryffindor," said Ginny, sadly.

"I know. We'll be all right, though. After all, we have the rest of our lives," said Harry, stealing more kisses.

"We do,"agreed Ginny. She kissed him back.

"I better go," said a reluctant Harry.

"I know," said Ginny, not letting him go.

Harry chuckled. "In order for me to go, you have to let me go, you know."

"I just feel so good in your arms. Safe. Happy," she murmured. She pressed her face into his chest and inhaled his 'Harry' smell.

Harry held her tighter. "I love you so much." He palmed her head and tilted it up so his lips could gently kiss hers.

They pulled apart. "Go, while I can let you," she said, almost desperate.

He nodded, breathing hard. "Remember, I'm owling you first," he teased.

"Prat," she grinned.

"That's why you love me," he sang, as he finally walked away.

"Yeah, it is," she said to herself, watching him.

He found himself catching up to Neville, who looked just as heated as he did. "Hey mate," he said.

"Hey, Gin all right?" asked Neville.

"She's brilliant," sighed Harry, thinking of his witch.

"I bet she was pleased that her brother is here. Charlie," clarified Neville.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she is. So, you and Daphne still all right?"

Oh yeah," sighed Neville, getting a dreamy look in his eye. "I just hate that the Slytherin common room is so far away from ours, you know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, same."

"Do you know much about Charlie?" asked Neville, as they began the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Not really. Seems like a decent bloke but I don't know what he'll be like as a teacher," said Harry.

"He's happy about you and Ginny?" asked Neville.

Harry nodded. "Seemed okay with it. I'm just glad that he'll be able to watch out for Ginny."

"Did you tell her that?" teased Neville.

Harry pretended to look shocked. "What do you reckon? Do you think I'd be able to walk if I said that to her?" He chuckled.

"You and Ginny, you're the real deal," Neville said seriously.

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry.

Neville shrugged. "I don't know how to describe it. You're just...completely right for each other. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything wrong," he said quickly, as Harry shuffled his feet.

"No, you didn't, it's okay. I love her, Neville, I really do. The thought of anything happening to her, I'll be honest, it scares the shit out of me," admitted Harry.

"Then we won't let anything happen to her, will we," stated Neville, determinedly.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks mate. It's good to know you've got our backs."

"Always, Harry. You and Gin are like family," said Neville.

They finally made it to Gryffindor Tower. "So, sixth year. Gone quick, hasn't it? Next year will be our last," sighed Neville.

"Mate, I just hope you know the password so I can get in and go to bed," quipped Harry.

"Yeah, it's Fizzing Whizbees," said Neville, and the Fat Lady let them through.

Neither of them knew that one of them wouldn't be there to do his seventh year.

A/N A couple of corrections-My clever readers reminded me that Nagini was actually the fifth Horcrux destroyed, not the sixth. The diadem and Harry being the two left. Also, despite my stating that i wouldn't change Harry's grandparents names from Chap 2 i have done so as it affected future chapter events. apologies for any confusion, and thanks to the ones who keep me on my toes, you guys rock!


	23. Chapter 23 United Nations of Hogwarts

Next three or four chapters are setting us up for the Final Battle.

The first week went quickly. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Professor Mcgonagall told him he could continue on with Potions, as Professor Slughorn accepted students with an A and up in his class. When he mentioned to Professor Slughorn that he hadn't gotten the Potions handbook, he was advised to order one and use an old one in the meantime. He got a battered one out of the cupboard and went to sit next to Neville. In no time they were attempting to make the Draught of Living Death.

Neville had got already got a start on by the time Harry had returned. To his dismay, the book he was forced to use had a lot of scribbling on nearly all the pages. It was only as Harry settled that he realised the author of these scribbles had, in fact, made notations about extra things to do in the preparation of each potion.

As he started to cut up his Sopophoros Bean, Neville was already stirring, as was Hermione and a few others. "I don't understand, it should turning a pale blue by now," said Neville, peering into his cauldron. He went to add some more chopped beans, Harry said to him, "Crush it with a silver dagger, you'll get more juice that way."

"But it says to drop them all in," hissed Hermione, who was working at the same table as them.

Harry shrugged, and scraped his bean juice into the cauldron. "Suit yourself." He was pleased to see his was turning from dark purple to a pale blue.

"My word, well done, Mr Potter. Class, gather round, this here is the perfect colour. I didn't realise you were so good at Potions, Mr Potter. Professor Snape seemed to think you couldn't handle this class," beamed Professor Slughorn.

"Professor Snape and I-uh, have a history, Professor," said Harry.

Professor Slughorn patted his back and moved around the room. "Slightly less next time, Mr Longbottom, same with you, Miss Granger. Now then, bottle up your potions and leave them at the front, clearly labelled. Mr Finnegan, clean up your mess please. Miss Davies, may I..."

Slughorn wandered over to the other side of the class room. Neville and Harry began to pack up. "Say Nev, have you ever heard of a 'prince' in the wizarding world? Look at my book-Property of the Half Blood Prince." Harry showed him the first page.

Neville shrugged. "Nah, don't think so. That was a good call, though. My potion was a bit darker, but I managed to save it towards the end, thanks to your tip. Thanks, mate."

"Don't thank me, thank the Half Blood Prince, whoever he is," quipped Harry, as they placed their potions on the Professor's table and waited for Daphne to join them.

"Since when have you been any good in Potions, Harry?" asked an angry Hermione.

"Dunno, since we got a better professor," shrugged Harry. Neville snickered. "I've never been bad at Potions, but let's face it, Snape usually used any reason to mark me down, didn't he?"

Hermione looked conflicted. "I know, it's just...I made my potion exactly as instructed. The book has to be faulty, that's alll there is to it."

"Whatever you say, Hermione," chuckled Harry, making her storm off.

"I guess Ron didn't get an O or an E for Potions. Wonder what subjects he's taking?"mused Neville, smiling and taking Daphne's hand as they headed down to Herbology.

"Probably Divination. He likes a nice sleep, he does," said Harry.

"I thought that was what Binns class was for," grinned Daphne.

Harry groaned. "How can he still be teaching?"

Neville grinned. "Come on, Herbology next. Can't wait!" He pulled Daphne hurriedly along, bypassing a group of giggling third years.

Daphne and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Only Neville could get excited about Herbology!

Harry didn't see Ginny at lunch, as the fifth years had double Potions. He did notice that Draco received an owl, but didn't look particularly pleased when he removed the letter. He failed to notice Daphne had also received an owl that made her upset.

Hermione and Harry left for Transfiguration after lunch, while Ron and Neville had a free lesson. Harry bypassed Ginny coming into the Great Hall, and stopped to talk to her for a minute. Hermione threw him scowl and continued on.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked her, his hand on her waist.

"Yeah, just had Potions with Slughorn. Wasn't too bad. You?" she asked, holding him close.

"On my way to Transfiguration. I'll see you tonight for tea," he said, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Count on it," she affirmed, kissing him back lightly.

Harry heard the sound of girls giggling, and quickly released her. He winked at her, then left.

Harry finished his Transfiguration and, instead of heading to the library to get a start on Mcgonagall's essay, decided to wander outside. The days were fine but the late afternoons were starting to get cool.

He passed Ron heading to Divination. "Just saw your girlfriend," he spat. "Getting hot and heavy with the ferret. Ugh!" he scowled, before storming off.

"What are you talking about," yelled Harry. Ron just pointed out the door of the Great Hall. He raced out to find Astoria standing there, looking down towards Hagrids's cabin.

He spotted Ginny straight away, but it was only when she moved he realised Draco was with her. He tensed, even getting his wand out. He realised it did look like they were in an embrace but he knew Ginny, knew what they had shared was real.

"What happened?" he asked Astoria. Ginny had told him in confidence that Astoria had always had a thing for Draco.

"We were coming back from Care of Magical Creatures. She wanted to stay back and speak to her brother, so I told Ginny I'd meet her in the entrance to the Great Hall. When she didn't come back afer a while, I went to find her. I found her...with him," said Astoria, tearfully.

He had no doubts about Ginny at all. He sent his magic out, reaching for her in a reassuring way. After a minute or so, he felt her happiness that he was close by."There's nothing going on between them," Harry assured her.

"Ron said- he said horrible things, hateful things," shuddered Astoria. "You don't know Draco like I do. He's not bad, not really," she cried, grabbing his hand.

He put his arm around her, feeling her tremble. Together they stayed there, watching as events unfolded below.

Ginny had been on her way to meet Astoria when she heard it. The sound of something hitting something. She glanced around, but there was no-one else around. Charlie had already gone back to the Forbidden Forest, and her classmates had already left.

"Hello," she called tentatively. She kept her hand on her wand in its holster, ready to pull it out if needed. However, no-one replied. She hesitated and was about to walk on when she heard someone draw a breath.

With misgivings, she dropped her bag and wandered close to the large shrubs that surrounded the forest. She wondered about sending her Patronus to Harry, but decided not to. Her compact was in her pocket if she needed. Taking a breath, she pulled the shrubs apart.

"What do you want, Weaslette," snarled Draco. "Come for a laugh." His eyes were red-rimmed.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," he growled. He scrunched up some parchment and shoved it in his pocket.

"You look like shit, you're obviously missing lessons. I'm guessing you didn't go to the beach to work on your tan this summer," she quipped.

"Funny, Weasley. Look, no offense, but fuck off, all right," he snarled.

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Is this anything to do with your 'houseguests' this summer?" she asked, taking a chance.

"What do you know about them?" he asked hurriedly and worriedly.

Ginny shrugged. "Astoria mentioned them. She's worried about you, you know."

Draco looked at the ground. "She's a sweet kid but she needs to stay away from me."

"Why? Don't you want a girlfriend, to be happy?" she asked.

Draco scoffed. "Happy? You think a girlfriend will make me happy? I just need..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" prompted Ginny, sitting next to him on the ground. "You just need what?"

"To know my Mum's okay," he said, in a half whisper.

"Is she sick?" asked Ginny. Draco nodded.

"She wouldn't let me get a healer, hell, she wouldn't even let me tell him. My father," he spat contemptuously.

"What about Snape? I know he's not a healer, but he could have given you Potions, like Pepper-Up, or something. He's a friend of the family, isn't he?" asked Ginny.

"I haven't seen him this summer, although he may have been at the Manor in a different wing. I've spent most of my time in my mother's wing," he said.

"So, why so upset today?" asked Ginny.

"I sent her an owl when I got here. It came back, unread," said Draco, pulling the parchment out of his pocket.

"Can you owl your Dad?" asked Ginny, "or ask Professor Snape to make a fire-call home?"

"Our family isn't as touchy-feely as yours, Weasley," he snapped. "My father probably wouldn't tell me anything anyway, except to grow a pair," he said, resentfully.

"Your Dad is an ass. You know it's true," she said, as he shot her a look. "There is nothing wrong in being worried if you don't hear from your mother."

Draco looked away. "I'm scared he'll hurt her," he said quietly. He looked down and pulled grass from the ground and tossed it in the air, watching it fall back.

"Your Dad? He'd hurt your Mum?" asked Ginny, increduously. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Not my Dad. HIM!" growled Draco in a low voice.

"Oh. Tom," she said, nodding. Just then she felt Harry's magic wend it's way around her, like an embrace. She felt relieved, knowing he was close. She felt his love and trust, and it empowered her.

"Draco...go to Dumbledore. Tell him your concerns. He'll find a way to help you," she said earnestly.

Draco shook his head stubbornly. "I can't. Don't you see, I can't." He flushed and looked away, but not before Ginny saw his eyes glisten.

"You can, Draco. For your mother's sake, you have to," she implored.

"No, he's testing me. Letting me know he has all the power," said Draco, angrily.

"What does that mean? Draco, tell me, what do you mean by that?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Forget I said anything."

"Draco. Sometime soon, this will come to an end, one way or the other. You can make a choice, right here and now. Tell Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll find a way to get your Mum the help she needs, and you too," she said gently. "Get out before you don't have a choice."

Draco looked at her, then looked away. "It's too late. It's just too late." He started to cry, and Ginny scooted closer, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Draco?" Astoria and Harry had come closer, and while Harry stayed back, Astoria came closer. Ginny indicated with her head for her to come closer and take her place. She sat on the other side of Draco.

Ginny stood up and watched Astoria comfort Draco. "Weasley?" Ginny turned back to him. "Thanks. And, er, can we keep this between us?" He looked beyond Ginny to where Harry was waiting.

Ginny shook her head. "I won't tell anyone about your worries for your Mum, but that's it. Anything involving Tom, well, I'm not keeping secrets from Harry. That's all I can promise."

Draco thought about it for a second, then nodded. He turned back to Astoria, and Ginny walked to Harry.

He hugged her close and tight, and she let him. "Okay?" he asked her, his chin resting on her head.

"I'm fine. Draco, not so much," she said, pulling back to kiss him. She flung her arm around his waist and he put his arms around her shoulders. Together, they walked back to the castle.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing happened," she said quickly. He shook his head. "I know," he said gently.

"Tom has been staying at Malfoy Manor, like we thought," said Ginny. "I told Draco to go to Dumbledore."

"Do you think he will?" asked Harry. Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't," she said sadly.

"The day is coming soon when we all have to make decisions about what side we're on," said Harry grimly.

"I told him the same thing. It's up to him now," said Ginny.

The bell sounded, and they looked up. "We missed our last lesson. Shall we go to tea?" asked Harry.

"Am I sitting with you at the Gryffindor table?" asked Ginny, as they walked past a group of giggling second years.

"Actually, I forgot to ask Mcgonagall. Do you see her?" asked Harry, looking towards the professor's table. Only Madame Hooch and Sprout were there at the moment.

"No, I don't? Shall we ask another professor?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "Let's live dangerously." He conjured up a small table for four in a small corner, and held out a seat for Ginny.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, touched at his manners.

He sat opposite her and took her hand. "I wish we were back at Grimmauld Place," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes sparked. "Me too," she said.

"Hey guys. Everything okay? Ron was huffing about something in the common room," said Neville, coming over to them.

"Just Ron being Ron," said Harry. "Did you want to join us, you and Daphne?" In a way he hoped Neville would say no.

Neville's face lit up. "Thanks. She just came in, I'll go ask her. Be right back." He wandered over to the Slytherin table.

"That was a nice thing you did," said Ginny, squeezing his hand.

They were distracted by a noise from where Neville was. They looked over to see their friend talking to Daphne, and he looked upset. Daphne kept shaking her head and looked close to tears. Neville said something, and she gasped and ran out of the Great Hall.

Neville sighed angrily and turned around, soon realising nearly all eyes were on him. He stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ginny turned back to each other, worried. "That didn't look good," said Ginny.

POP Dobby appeared next to the table. "Mr Harry Potter, and his Miss Wheezy! Dobby has come to serve the unexpected table. What would you both be wanting for your dinner? Dobby will be happy to serve you."

"Thank you Dobby. I'd like roast beef please, with vegetables. Ice cream for dessert too, please," said Ginny.

"I'll have Shepherd's Pie please, with chips, and treacle tart for pudding," said Harry.

"Very good, Dobby will be back soon, Mr Harry Potter," bowed Dobby, before disappearing to the kitchens.

"Harry Potter, you have Dobby as a personal house-elf?" cried Hermione, aghast.

"No, he was just the one who came to the Great Hall," said Harry.

"It's not right, none of this," said Hermione, gesturing to the table.

"I wanted to be with my girlfriend, and you made it clear she wouldn't be welcome at the Gryffindor table," said Harry, angrily.

"Why don't you go and sit with the Snakes," said Ron, walking past.

"Mr Weasley. Miss Granger, why are you holding up the walkway," said Professor Mcgonagall, coming up behind them.

Ron gestured grandly to Harry and Ginny.

"Sorry Professor, I just conjured up a small table. I wanted to have dinner with Ginny," said Harry.

"Next time, just use the Gryffindor or Slytherin table, Potter," said Mcgonagall, trying to walk past Ron. Everytime she moved left, so did he. When she moved right, so did he.

"Sorry Professor, no. I'd rather we ate at our own table," said Harry. "I already asked some of the Gryffindors. Most were fine, but I didn't think it was worth upsetting anyone." He shot a look at Hermione. "Gin and I are fine here."

POP Dobby returned with their meals. He also had slices of bread and butter, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Here we go, Mr Harry Potter, Miss Wheezy. Tomorrow, the meals will appear as normal."

"That's fine, thank you, Dobby," said Harry, appreciatively.

"It looks delicious, thanks Dobby," said Ginny.

"I'll need to speak to Dumbledore about this, Potter. We'll leave it for tonight, though. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, please sit down," sighed Mcgonagall, brushing them out of her way. She walked past them, on her way to sit at the professor's table. Harry noted that Dumbledore wasn't there.

"Bon Appetit," said Ginny, raising her glass and trying to draw his attention back to her.

"Cheers," said Harry, clinking his glass against hers.

They tucked into their meals, ignoring the whispers and stares. Ginny told him about her first lesson with Charlie, and the creatures he planned to show them. Harry confided his success at Potions, and his discovery of the Half Blood Prince.

They were just finished their pudding when Hannah approached them. "Excuse me, Harry, Ginny. I'm sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Neville?"

Ginny shook her head. "He had words with Daphne and they both left. Separately," she added.

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Bye," said Hannah, despondently. She walked away.

"Hello, Harry. Ginny."

"Luna, hi," they chorused. Ginny stood up to hug her. "How was your summer?"

"Wonderful. Daddy and I travelled a lot, all through Europe," said Luna, happily. "It's good to be back and see my friends, though."

"Have you had Care of Magical Creatures yet?" asked Ginny, indicating the chair next to her for Luna to sit in.

"Yes, this morning. Charlie and I had quite the discussion about Hippogriphs. He's quite knowledgable," said Luna, sitting beside Ginny.

"I'm happy he's here," admitted Ginny.

"I like this table," said Luna, gazing around. "You can see everyone from here."

"And everyone can see us," reminded Harry. "We don't know if it's permanent, but if it is, you're welcome to join us, Luna."

"Oh, are you starting up your own House? Kind of like the United Nations,"said Luna.

"That's a good idea, Luna. United Nations of Hogwarts," said Harry.

"The whole Sorting thing is silly, anyway. I told the Sorting Hat that, and he got upset. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings," said Luna.

"Is that why you took so long?" asked Ginny. Luna nodded.

Tori hesitantly came over. "Excuse me, Ginny. I'm heading to the library to get a start on our Potions essay. Did you want to come, or meet me later?"

Ginny sighed. "I really should go. I've got a pile of homework. Luna, did you want to come with us?"

"Oh, can I?" asked Luna, looking surprised.

"Of course. We can have a good catch up while we work," said Ginny.

"I'll go see if I can find my bag," said Luna happily. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Luna, Tori," said Harry, waving to them. He turned back to Ginny. "Do you really need to go?"

"I don't want to, but yeah, I do. What about you? Got much homework?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, haven't got much. I can do mine in the common room, I want to go see what happened with Nev. I'll walk you up, though."

They walked out of the Great Hall and Harry waited while Ginny got her bag from the Slytherin common room. He took her hand and they walked up to the library.

He pulled her into a nook before they got to the library. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It soon got heated, and Harry had to pull away. He rested his head against hers. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said, breathing hard.

"Will you be here till it closes?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Probably."

"I'll come back and walk you to your dorms," said Harry.

"I'd like that," said Ginny. "Then you can tell me what happened with Neville."

"All right then. See you in a couple of hours." He kissed her quickly.

Ginny smiled happily and went to join her friends.

Harry went to the Gryffindor common room, looking for Neville. Ron was there, making up predictions for Divination. Seamus and Dean were egging him on, coming up with bizarre ideas. Harry decided to go up to their dorms to see if Nev was there.

The drapes around his bed were closed. "Nev, you there? It's me, Harry. Everything okay?"

"Yeah...well, not really," came Neville's muffled voice.

"Want to explain that, mate?" asked Harry.

There was silence, then Neville opened his drapes. He moved from the centre of the bed to the edge. "I went over to ask Daphne if she wanted to sit with me, with you. When I told her yesterday, she seemed happy about it. So when she flushed and said she couldn't, I didn't understand."

"She couldn't? What does that mean?" asked Harry, confused.

"She said she'd had an owl from her dad. He'd heard that Daphne and I had been seeing each other. He told her she had to stop, that she shouldn't be with me because I'm close to you. He said it was making it look like her family supported you against Voldemort," sighed Neville, unhappily.

"Well, I thought she did," said Harry, surprised.

Neville nodded. "So did I. I said that to her, to write and tell your Dad that you do support Harry, but she said she couldn't. She had to do what her Dad wanted. She asked if we could keep seeing each other in secret."

Harry was hurt. Daphne had seemed so genuine, not a follower but a leader. "What did you say?" he asked Neville. He couldn't bear to think about being betrayed by a close friend again.

Neville scoffed. "What do you think I said? I told her no way, that if she was going to follow Voldemort, like her Dad wanted, then we were through. That's when she ran out of the Great Hall. I-I was really surprised." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nev," said Harry, not really knowing what to say.

"Me too. I really feel disappointed - in her. Is that weird?" asked Neville.

Harry shrugged. "I know what you mean. When you told me, I felt it too. I guess a lot of the Slytherin kids may be getting that from home." he told Neville what had happened with Draco and Ginny earlier.

"Yeah, well, Draco's family is in Voldemort's inner circle, isn't he? His situation is a bit different to the rest. I mean, come on, Voldemort is living in his house. His goddamm house!" said Neville, shaking his head at the thought.

"They all have minds of their own. The time is coming when they'll have to use them, parents wishes or not. It could mean the difference between living and dying. I hope Daphne chooses right," said Harry, sad for his friend.

"Well, we're through," said Neville, decisively. "I can't be with someone like that." He sighed wistfully. "It was nice, though. Having someone, just for me."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, thinking of his witch in the library.

Neville glanced at his watch. "Damn, I have to go. I'm patrolling tonight with Hannah."

"I'm meeting Ginny in the library when it closes and walking her back to the Slytherin common room," said Harry.

"Okay," said Neville, straightening his robes.

"So, will you cut me some slack if I'm out a bit late? Please!" begged Harry.

Neville laughed. "If you take your Invisibility cloak and your map, I'm sure you'll find a way around the Prefects. But I'll make sure I'm the one patrolling around our common room, okay?"

"Thanks mate," said Harry, rifling through his trunk to get his cloak out. "Guess I'll go down and do some homework till it's time."

"Why didn't you go to the library with Ginny?" asked Neville.

"She's there with Tori and Luna. I figure she could do with some girl time. She got close to Tonks and Fleur while we were away over the summer," said Harry, gathering his books and walking downstairs with Neville.

"I heard Professor Lupin's wedding was really nice," said Neville.

"What? Professor Lupin got married? But he's a werewolf," said Hermione. She checked her watch. "You should be out on patrol, Neville."

"I'm going, I'm going," said Neville, shooting Harry a sympathetic look. "See you later."

"You have a problem with Remus getting married," said Harry, in a quiet voice.

"He's a werewolf. He might hurt his wife, and not realise it," stammered Hermione.

"He takes the Wolfbane potion every single day. He stays away from her on the night of the full moon. You know him, Hermione. Hell, you knew he was a werewolf before any of us, and you said nothing. His wife is in no danger," said Harry, trying to control his anger.

"It only takes missing one dose, and he could turn. Remember what happened that night, Harry? It's why people are reluctant to give them jobs, or rent them homes," said Hermione.

"I'll be sure to pass on your comments to Remus' wife," snapped Harry.

"It's not that I agree with them. I know Professor Lupin, and I trust him. He was the best DADA teacher we had. I was angry when they sacked him and -"

"They didn't sack him, he chose to leave," spat Harry.

"But marriage? Why? They couldn't have children, could they?" asked Hermione.

"They'd both make great parents, but that is none of my business, and certainly none of yours," said Harry, sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He pulled out his homework, only needing to jot down a few facts. He tried to control his anger.

"Let me see your Potions book, Harry," ordered Hermione.

"What? Why?" he asked, petulalantly.

She sat down next to him and sighed. "You've changed so much. Why are you fighting me, Harry? We were best friends, the three of us. I hate that we've lost that."

"We didn't lose it, Hermione. You tossed it away. I heard you with Dumbledore one night. You were spying on me, for him. Got you a nice shiny badge, didn't it?" He looked at her Prefect badge.

"I earned this," said Hermione, indignantly. "Are you suggesting I didn't?"

"Oh no, I'm sure you did. 'Harry relies on me to help him with his homework'. Well, I don't anymore, do I, and I'm doing fine. I'm not going to tell you anything about what we've been doing, or where Sirius is, or anything,"said Harry, heatedly.

"But- I thought you were both away this summer with Dumbledore," said Hermione, surprised.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Did he tell you that?" Was Dumbledore still getting Hermione to keep an eye on him?

"I think Ron said his brother Bill said something," said Hermione, looking uncomfortable.

"You're a lousy liar, Hermione. Look, I'll make it easy on you. Stay the hell away from me," he said harshly.

"Harry, please. You can't do this on your own. I only want to help you," implored Hermione.

"I'm not on my own, Hermione. I have help. People I trust," said Harry, shooting her a look.

"Harry, you get too emotional. I heard what made you go to the Department of Mysteries. You thought Sirius was being tortured. You got too emotional with Umbridge, and look what she did to you," said Hermione, pointing to his hand. The scars had faded slightly.

"I will always protect the people I care about. That's who I am. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore, at least, not with you," said Harry, tiredly.

Hermione looked hurt. "I only wanted to help you. Dumbledore told us it would help you."

"Why don't you just worry about yourself. You're a high profile Muggleborn. If the Death Eaters attack the school, you'll be one of their first targets," warned Harry.

"Attack the school? They're not going to attack Hogwarts," scoffed Hermione. "How would they get in? There's no way Dumbledore will let that happen."

"I hope you're right, Hermione. I really hope you're right."

Harry slammed his book shut and packed it away. He realised that most of the common room had quieted to hear his talk with Hermione.

He walked upstairs to put his bag away, then took his cloak and map and went back downstairs. Ron and Hermione were in a corner, whispering.

Harry left his common room, heading for the library.

Luna's suggestion of starting his own House had never sounded more appealing.


	24. Chapter 24 PLanning for an Attack

Harry, Ginny and Neville decided to meet up after tea in the Room of Requirment. Ginny had studied hard all afternoon, and felt she deserved a break. Harry and Neville had easily finished their Charms homework, and Neville wasn't patrolling that night.

"I'm sorry about Daph, Neville," said Ginny, as they toasted marshmallows and crumpets in the fire.

Neville shrugged. "Not much I can do about it. I mean, I kind of get where she's coming from. My Gran has certain expectations, and I know it's pointless to even try and go against her. But not about this. No way," he said, shaking his head.

"Tori told me she cried all night," said Ginny, squeezing his hand in solidarity.

"I'm upset about it too," said Neville, "but it's over."

They talked about the news that had been in the Daily Prophet that morning. The Brockdale Bridge had been destroyed, killing a lot of Muggles.

Harry also told them of his conversation the night before with Hermione. Ginny was angry with what she had said about Remus and Tonks being married.

"Do you really think the Death Eaters might attack Hogwarts?" asked Neville, checking his crumpet and quickly pulling his fingers away and blowing on them.

"I have no idea. Still, Tom has a history here with Dumbledore. It would make sense, wouldn't it?" asked Harry, looking from Ginny to Neville.

Neville shrugged but Ginny looked thoughtful. "What about the students?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, licking melted marshmallow off his fingers.

"If Tom and his followers attack Hogwarts, how do we protect the students? We have to have a plan to get them out of the school. Let's face it, not many of them could fight and expect to win, not against Death Eaters," said Ginny.

Harry sat up. "You're right. Probably only the sixth and seventh years have learnt enough defensive spells to even have a chance of surviving. And a few fifth years," he added hastily, at Ginny's dark look.

"Or we could get someone to give us advanced lessons in defense," she suggested.

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Neville, shooting a look towards Harry.

"Sirius, actually. Remus and Tonks too. Harry, you should talk to Dumbledore about it. You have a lesson with him tomorrow, don't you?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled and nodded. It was a good idea, and he liked the thought that he might see Sirius once or twice a week.

"I guess we could use the Room of Requirement, couldn't we?" asked Neville, looking around. "To keep the younger students safe?"

"There is a tunnel that leads from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, I remember it from the map," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I used it my third year, when Uncle Vernon didn't sign my permission slip. That was the time I heard about Sirius. It came out at the Three Broomsticks."

"Maybe next Hogsmeade visit, we can talk to Madame Rosmerta, see if we could use it if we needed to," suggested Ginny.

"I like it. Makes me feel like we're doing something constructive," said Neville.

"Yeah, me too. I like the thought of advanced defense lessons," said Harry.

"You would probably be able to help teach. Everyone's talking about you, Harry. They've all noticed how stronger you are in your magic," said Ginny. "And other things," she smirked.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," said a surprised Harry.

"You haven't noticed groups of giggling girls following you around?" asked Ginny, trying not to laugh.

"Well yeah, but I didn't know they were following me," said Harry, defensively.

"Do I have to have a t-shirt made up-Property of Ginny Weasley?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Neville burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face. "Think that's a no, Gin."

"You know you don't have to worry, right? I'm a one-witch wizard," said Harry, kissing her.

"I know. Just be careful though. I've heard some of the witches in my year talk, and I've heard the words, 'love potion' being mentioned. One of them is a Gryffindor girl, Romilda Vane," said Ginny, letting Harry lay with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Harry's learnt a lot of new jinxes and hexes from that Half Blood Prince book. He'll be fine," said Neville.

"Show me," said Ginny eagerly.

"Oh no, you're not trying that Levicorpus one on me again. I woke up to find myself dangling upside down," chuckled Neville.

"Yeah, sorry again about that, mate," chuckled Harry.

"What else?" asked Ginny.

"Thee's this good one, Muffliato. It kind of lets you talk in private, even with other people around. I was going to try this other one, Sectumsempra, but after what happened with Nev, I completely forgot. Besides, it says to use on enemies. Guess I'll have to wait till I bump into Malfoy and his goons," said Harry.

"How is Malfoy?" asked Neville.

Ginny shrugged. "Back to his usual snarky self. It's like the other day didn't even happen," she said.

"Has he mentioned his mum?" asked Harry. Tori had confided in him that Draco was worried for her as she had been sick.

"I haven't seen him get any letters, so I don't really know. I've been so busy studying, I spend nearly all my time in the library," said Ginny.

"Any ideas what you want to do once you're finished at Hogwarts?" asked Neville.

Ginny shook her head. "No definite plans. I've toyed with the idea of curse-breaking. I really like Ancient Runes, and it would great to travel so much. Bill's always told me lots about it, and I could probably get an apprenticeship through his contacts. But it all depends on Harry."

"Me?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Of course. Once the war is over, we'll have a life together to plan. Where to live, what sort of job you'll get. I won't do a long distance relationship, they never work out."

"What's wrong with Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," shrugged Ginny. "We can use it as a base if our jobs involve travel, but it's Sirius' house, and if things go well with Emmy, well, they'll want their privacy."

"So will we," said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny giggled and Neville chuckled.

"I think that's my cue to leave. Gin, I'll catch you tomorrow. Harry, I'll see you back in the dorms. Night," he said.

"Night Nev," they chorused, and watched him leave.

"Alone at last," sighed Harry, pulling Ginny under him on the couch.

"Mmmmm," sighed Ginny, pulling his head down to hers.

"Did you mean it? About the house and they jobs and the travel. Together?" he asked, wistfully.

Ginny nodded. "I want us to stay together. We'll find jobs that will let us do that. I don't know what, but we'll find something. Is-is that okay with you?" she asked, almost nervously.

"That sounds great. Travelling sounds brilliant, especially together," said Harry, nuzzling her neck.

"What about being an Auror?" asked Ginny, running her hands over his butt.

"We could always take some time off after school and travel and decide, see what comes up?" suggested Harry, his hands moulding her chest.

"I, gods Harry, will still have a year to go, oh, after you've finished. Merlin, Harry," gasped Ginny, as his hands wandered lower.

He stilled, having forgotten that. "Right. Well, that's gonna suck."

Ginny laughed. "We'll worry about it when it happens."

He kissed her. "Thank you."

"What for" she asked.

"For giving me a reason to want to end this thing with Tom. A life with you, a home, a family of my own. I want it and I'll be damned if I let Tom take it away from me," he stated. He kissed her hard.

"Harry, whatever happens, I'll be by your side. I love you," said Ginny, her eyes shining bright.

"And I love you. Forever," he whispered, claiming her mouth again and again.

To Harry's delight, Dumbledore liked the idea of extra defense lessons. At first he suggested Professor Snape take them, but at his and Harry's third lesson together, he mentioned that Sirius and Tonks were coming to speak to the students the next day. They would also be allowed to stay for dinner and join him and Ginny at their own table.

Sirius and Tonks came the next day and spoke to the students after lunch. It was not compulsory for the students to attend these extra lessons, or they could try them and decide if they wanted to continue. Then they all went to an extended classroom. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle didn't attend.

Tonks got the interested students to gather in their years. She bundled the seventh and sixth years together, then the fifth and fourth years, and then the third and second years.

"My husband, Professor Lupin, will be here next time, to help us out," she announced. "For today, I want to see what you know. Harry, Neville, front and centre."

The older students remembered Professor Lupin and smiles and murmurs went around the room, pleased that they would see him again. They watched eagerly as Tonks, Harry and Neville explained and demonstrated what they wanted the senior students to learn.

Sirius took the remaining two groups. He pulled Ginny aside to help him, and they showed some basic shield charms and defensive spells. Ginny was really good with the younger kids, and was patient in showing them correct wand movement.

The first years sat and watched. Sirius and Tonks came and spoke to them, assuring them that they were going to learn things too, but today was for watching and learning.

There was no doubt everyone's eyes were on Harry. He moved effortlessly, and his magic seemed to just flow from him. Neville was a worker, and he had improved also.

The two new 'Professors' finally wound it down. "Thanks for coming today. Have a think about what we've done. Practice in a controlled environment. If you have any questions, write them down and ask us next time, or you can go to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom or Ginny Weasley. Also, your Heads of House are always there to help you. Don't forget that," said Tonks.

Applause broke out, and Tonks curtseyied. The students bustled out, talking enthusuastically.

"I think it went well," said Sirius.

"You guys were a hit. This wil give the students a good fighting chance," said Ginny, hugging Sirius.

"It was a good idea, guys," said Tonks.

"How's Remus?" asked Harry.

"He's good, just-full moon last night, you know," she shrugged.

"Well, the students seemed happy to have him back," smiled Ginny. She linked her arm through Tonks'. "Shall we go down for dinner?" The two witches walked out, leaving the men to follow.

"How are things with you and Emmy?" asked Harry.

"Good. We're just taking it one day at a time," said Sirius. "Merlin, it's strange to be here again. At least I've still got a Potter by my side."

Harry chuckled. "Any news of anything else?"

Sirius shook his head. "You probably heard about the Brockdale Bridge. Well, we think that was when Voldemort found out about Nagini. That was his vengeance."

Harry nodded. "I wondered the same thing. What about the Horcrux?"

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "We checked out Borgin and Burkes, but nothing. We've basically got no idea at the moment. Has Albus said anything to you? How are his lessons going?"

"Good. We just mostly work on enhancing my magic," said Harry. He let his magic out and surround Sirius.

"Merlin, that's strong. That's definitely improving," nodded Sirius.

"He said he might take me somewhere, but he didn't say where, or even when," said Harry.

"Huh. Well, if you can, let someone know when you're leaving. I still don't trust the old bastard," said Sirius, entering the Great Hall.

"Good Evening, Sirius. Talking about anyone I know?" asked Dumbledore smoothly.

"Oh, I think we both know who I'm talking about," said Sirius, looking him eye to eye.

Dumbledore was the first to look away. "Well, by the sounds of it, your initial lesson was a success. Congratulations and enjoy your meal." He walked away to sit at the head of the professor's table, where he was immediately caught up in a conversation with Professor Trelawney.

To Harry's delight, most of their close friends respected the idea that he might want to sit with his family alone, so it was just Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Tonks at their usual table.

"United Nations, huh," chuckled Sirius, when Ginny told him the story.

"Well, so far we've had Luna, Hannah, Susan, Tori and, of course, Neville join us," said Ginny.

Several students stopped by to thank Sirius and Tonks, and to express their delight in seeing Professor Lupin next time. Tonks was gracious, promising to pass on their messages to her husband.

"Sirius, I was wondering. Have you heard anything about Narcissa Malfoy? Apparantly she was ill most of the summer holidays," asked Ginny.

"I can ask Andi, but I haven't heard anything. Why?" asked Sirius.

"Draco's worried about her," said Ginny. "He's sent her several letters, but they all come back unopened."

"I noticed our cousin and his friends weren't at our little get together today," smirked Tonks.

"He said Tom has a power over him. Harry checked, he's not being Imperiused or anything. What do you think it means? I told him to go and see Dumbledore, but I don't think he will," said Ginny.

"You can't help someone who doesn't want it. So, what did you two think of the lessons today? Anything you can think of?" he asked.

Harry thought about it. "Do you think we can try and teach the older students the Patronus. I know we were taught it in third year but not many of us were able to produce a full corporeal Patronus. Can we go back to that?"

"I still can't do a full corporeal one," said Ginny, ruefully.

"Yeah, we can do that," said Sirius.

"So, we're working on the theory that the Death Eaters are going to come to the school. The fifth, sixth and seventh years are the ones that will be fighting with the teachers, while the fourth and third years are defending the younger students and trying to get them to safety. Is that it?" asked Ginny, helping herself to a bowl of soup and crusty bread.

"What about if they find another way to get into the castle?" asked Harry. "I mean, if we know about the tunnels under the school, what if they do too?" he asked.

"We kind of thought the Room of Requirement can be our safe place," said Ginny, breaking off some bread and dunking it in her soup. "We can get everyone to meet there, and then, depending on where the fighting is, we need to have some plans to evacuate the students, first and second years priority."

"You'll need to have someone older with them, someone they trust. Someone to keep them in order and tell them what to do and when to do it. Any ideas?" asked Tonks, dripping tomato soup on her Auror robes.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "A few names come to mind. Hermione? She'd be cool in a crisis," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "She'll be one of your best fighters, you'll need her fighting in the castle. Same with Neville. I know a lot of the younger students look up to him, but I'd rather he stick with you. I was thinking Hannah or Susan, or even Cho. She's Head Girl, so straight away she's someone all the students know."

"What about if she falls apart during the battle?" asked Harry.

"Any one could fall apart during the battle," argued Ginny.

"Woah, woah, slow down you two," laughed Sirius. "You don't have to decide tonight. Think about it, approach them."

"You're right," sighed Ginny, "sorry," she said to Harry, who nodded and smiled at her.

"This might just all be a waste of time. We have no evidence that Voldemort will even come to Hogwarts anyway," said Sirius.

"It's not a waste of time. These are handy life skills, Sirius," said Tonks. "Someone may decide to go on and become an Auror, because of what they'll learn from us, and that's a good thing."

"I suppose," said Sirius.

"Let's change the subject. How's Emmy?" asked Ginny to Sirius. Tonks snorted.

"She's fine. We're just taking it slowly, one day at a time," repeated Sirius.

"Well, that's a load of bollocks," said Ginny. "Hell, none of us know how long we have. Do something crazy. Ask her to move in with you."

Sirius had just taken a mouthful of food when Ginny said that. He swallowed quickly, making himself cough. "P-Pardon?"

"What are you waiting for? I know I want to spend as much time with Harry as I can. Don't you feel the same way about her? I'm guessing she's off doing things for the Order?" asked Ginny.

Sirius nodded. "I go with her when I can," he said.

Ginny took his hand. "Because you care and worry about her. Sirius, none of us know how long we have. You've already been robbed of so much time away from your friends when you were in Azkaban. Emmy told me about you and Marlene. Don't let this other shit deny you a second chance at love."

Sirius stared at her, as did Harry and Tonks. Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, I, ah... I think you're right, Gin."

"You do?" asked Ginny, surprised.

"You do?" asked Harry and Tonks together.

"Yeah, I do." He wiped his mouth and threw down his napkin. "Do you guys mind if I leave now. Tonks, you're flooing home? I-I think there's someone I need to go and see. Now."

"Right now?" asked an amused Tonks.

"Go for it," smiled Harry.

Sirius kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "Thanks, Gin. Think I needed a boot up my bum."

"I'm your girl," she said happily. "Tell Emmy we all said hi."

Sirius nodded and went to say goodnight to all the professors. Ginny, Tonks and Harry watched him go.

"You've both changed him for the better, you know," said Tonks.

"What did we do?" asked Harry and Ginny, looking at each other.

"Made him grow up. Made him be a father," said Tonks.

"Speaking of -" said Ginny, before Tonks put her hand up.

"Stop right there. It took a lot for Remus to agree to marry. Let's just say the baby discussion has been put on hold for the time being," said Tonks, a little bit sadly.

"What about Sirius? If he and Emmy get together, do you think they'll have kids?" asked Ginny.

"What's with all the questions about kids? What about you and Harry?" grinned Tonks.

"Oh, we're having eight. Harry already decided," said Ginny, matter of factly.

Harry just grinned and nodded, eating his ice cream.


	25. Chapter 25 Halloween and Hogsmeade

The lessons with Sirius and Tonks continued. Remus joined them for the next lesson, and was touched to get a warm welcome of applause. Many of the older students went out of their way after their lessons to let him know they had missed him, and that he was the best DADA teacher they had ever had.

The numbers had dwindled slightly, which worried Harry. Some students said they didn't have time, due to OWLs or general school work. A few said they had written home to tell their parents and had been told by them 'not to bother with such foolishness'. The general opinion was that while Dumbledore was there, Hogwarts wouldn't and couldn't be attacked. Most of the ones that had discontinued were the older Slytherins. Only Tracey Davies and, surprisingly, Blaise Zabini had continued.

Rose Zeller had returned to Hogwarts mid-October, and had immediately been surrounded by well wishers. To their surprise, she had sought out Harry and Ginny, begging to be allowed to train with them, and asking for private lessons until she had caught up with the others. She was determined to be able to protect herself, which reminded Ginny of how she felt the year after the Chamber of Secrets. Rose had been staying with her dad's sister, a Squib who had no interest in the magical world, even more so now it had taken her brother and his family. Rose hadn't had much to do with them before, but now she was forced to live with them. Harry and Ginny took Rose under their wing, and she became their 'little sister'.

Harry found himself facing his everyday lessons with ease. With his magical core increasing, he found Charms and Transfiguration easy. With the help of the Half Blood Prince, he was top of the class in Potions, and with Neville's help, was actually enjoying Herbology. His extra work with Dumbledore over the summer made DADA a breeze, and he actually found himself helping other students around him when they practiced certain spells. Snape watched on, but tp Harry's surprise said nothing.

With his free time, Harry found himself thinking up lesson ideas for the training sessions with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. He noted each student in the fifth to seventh years, and where their individual strengths and weaknesses were. Then he wrote spells that they could work on, and suggested groups for ones that were at the same level. He'd send the notes to Sirius, so they would be able to implement his ideas for their next level. Hedwig had never had so much flying to do, but she enjoyed helping her Harry.

Ginny was studying hard, determined to do well in her OWLS. She had always enjoyed Charms and Transfiguration, and she loved Ancient Runes. She was doing well in Potions and was one of the stroingest in her class in DADA, thanks to her training with Tonks, Sirius and Harry. She was struggling slightly in Astronomy, always forgetting the names of the many planets and stars. She was doing well in Care of Magical Creatures, even if Romilda Vane did say it was because the teacher was her own brother.

The only downfall was that Harry and Ginny didn't get much alone time. After the delights of their first time together before they returned to school, they hadn't really had much opportunity to be alone for any decent amount of time. As much as they had the Room of Requirement, with Ginny constantly studying, Harry didn't want to make it a rushed event. He wanted to take his time, re-acquaint himself with her body, pamper her. He often took his frustrations out on Sirius or Remus when they were duelling. When Sirius pulled him aside and asked him to explain, he told his story to Sirius. Instead of laughing and teasing, or telling him to 'take matters into his own hands', Sirius actually came up with a good suggestion. Harry sent out an owl, and plans were made.

The first Hogsmeade visit of the new school year brought the first big drop of snow. Harry and Ginny bundled up and eagerly made their way to the little town close to the school. They had decided to do a bit of shopping first before meeting with Madame Rosmerta for a chat about the tunnels. Then they had the afternoon free. Ginny had suggested returning to the Room of Requirement and snuggling in front of the fire before the Halloween Feast. Harry had made dubious noises and in the end shrugged and simply said, "we'll see." Halloween wasn't his favourite time of year.

They grabbed some more quills and ink, then spent a good half an hour in Honeydukes. Ginny suggested getting some of their favourite chocolates for Sirius, Remus and Tonks to give to them at their next lesson. Harry thought it was a nice gesture and agreed. They also picked up a Sugarquill for Rose.

They wandered hand in hand down the main street. They passed Madame Puddifoot's and Harry glanced over to see Cho in there. Harry couldn't see who she was with, but he nodded in recognition when their eyes met.

They met up with Neville, Hannah and Susan. Daphne walked past with Tracey Davies, sending Neville a lingering look. He pretended he didn't see it.

"We're meeting Luna for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. We'll be in the back booth if you want to join us," said Neville to Harry, who nodded. Neville actually knew of Harry's planned meeting with Madame Rosmerta, but Harry didn't want to draw attention to it by having it downstairs where everyone would see. He was glad Neville could distract his friends by sitting in a booth far away from where Harry and Ginny would be.

"Thanks mate, might see you there," said Harry, non-commitedly. He and Ginny walked on.

"The Hogs Head. I've never been in there, have you?" she asked.

"No. Shall we stick our heads in for a look?" laughed Harry.

"Come on, we've still got time before we meet Madame Rosmerta, and it's starting to snow again. We can say we ducked in to get away from the cold," said Ginny, tugging his hand.

They ran hand in hand to the run-down building. They opened the door.

"Shut the ruddy door, you'll let the goat out," cried a voice.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Was the voice talking to them?

"Shut it, shut it," the voice yelled.

A bleating sound ran straight for them, and Harry quickly shut the door. The goat didn't look happy about having his plans shut down, and bleated angrily at them.

"Get back 'ere, you old goat," yelled a man, coming from the side of the bar. He came forward, shuffling slightly. "You two look a mite young to be in my fine establishment."

Harry looked around the empty bar. Dust had settled on a couple of tables, and a broken beam looked like it might let the ceiling come crashing down at any minute. Surely he should be happy for some patronage? His attention was caught by a large portrait of a pretty young girl, before he turned back to listen to the stranger and Ginny talk.

"-the cold, you know," smiled Ginny, blowing on her hands. "so we just popped in. We're from the school, it's a Hogsmeade visit day."

"Yeah, yeah, I got warned. None of the kids usually come in here. Well, no-one usually comes in here. It's just me, Gertie and A-never mind," he said suddenly.

"Oh so they let the shopkeepers know when we're coming?" asked Ginny, making conversation. Harry's eyes were drawn back to the portrait. The young girl smiled and waved to him. He nodded back.

"I don't know about the rest, but Albus always lets me know," the stranger said gruffly.

"You know Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

The man scoffed. "Do I know Dumbledore? I should, he's our brother. Aberforth Dumbledore is my name, but I go by Abe." The man stared at them, waiting for their reaction.

"Merlin, I didn't realise you lived so close to your brother, did you Harry?"asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "You said 'our'. 'He's our brother'. You have other siblings?"

"Had. I had a sister, Mr..."

"Potter. Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley. I'm sorry you and Albus lost your sister,"said Harry.

"Harry Potter, eh. Bet you think the sun shines out of his ass, like the rest of the sheep up there," snarled Abe. He nodded in the direction of the castle.

"We're not blind to Albus' faults," said Harry, defensively.

Abe stepped behind the bar and poured a shot of what looked like Firewhiskey. He downed it, keeping his eye on Harry. "Then you'd be in the minority, Mr Potter. Would you like one?" He indicated his shot glass.

"I don't think so," said Harry, angered. Abe's amused glance landed on Ginny.

"What about you, Red? Put hairs on your chest," he grinned. Harry stepped forward, protectively.

"Couldn't you come up with anything better than 'Red'. Of course we don't want a drink, you foolish old man," snapped Ginny.

Abe just shrugged. "Been called worse. Got a bit of a firecracker there, Mr Potter. Good luck with that one."

Ginny huffed. "I'm standing right here! Come on Harry, let's go. It's nearly time to go see Madame Rosmerta."

She started to walk away, with Harry following her. She stopped and turned back.

Ginny walked back to stand in front of him, despite Harry calling her to come on. "Do you support the same side as your brother? Will you fight against Voldemort or join him, when the time comes?"she asked, defiantly.

"I would never support a power hungry bastard like Voldemort," said Abe, taking offense.

"I fought Albus in his crazy ideas with Grindelwald, and I was proved right. The cost, it was too high though," he finished sadly. He looked over to the portrait. The young girl smiled sadly at him.

"What do you mean, with Grindelwald. I thought Albus was the one who imprisoned him?" asked Harry, confused.

"He did, in the end. At first though, the two of them had the idea of taking control of the Muggle world. They were both exceptionally strong wizards. The power, it sucked them both in. But where Grindelwald wanted more, Albus pulled back. They fought and...he left. Albus has never let anyone get as close to him as Gellert did,"said Abe.

"We know they fell in love," said Ginny.

"You do, do you? Suppose you think its wrong, two wizards being in love?" asked Abe, defensively.

"Why? Do you?" asked Ginny, turning the tables back on him.

Abe turned away. "There wasn't many that could match Albus. Always knew he was destined to be 'Somebody'. When Gellert came into our lives that summer at Godric's Hollow, I knew then that Albus had met his match. In all areas of his life."

"Godric's Hollow? You lived there? Albus never mentioned he lived there. My parents lived there, I was born there," said Harry.

"Everyone knows your story, Mr Potter. I'm sure my brother has long forgotten his life in Godric's Hollow," said Abe sadly. He picked up a dirty cloth and started wiping the bar with it.

"You wouldn't happen to know of any tunnels that lead from here," Ginny gestured to the empty bar, "to Hogwarts, do you?"

Abe looked amused. "And if I did?" Ginny just sighed and shook her head.

"I guess we should go. It was nice-uh, " Abe scoffed when she said that, so she amended it, "interesting meeting you. I guess I'll see you when I'm seventeen."

"What for?" he asked.

"You owe me a Firewhiskey," she said, with a toss of her hair. He tried to hide a smile, and shook his head. "Go on with yeh." He waved them away.

"Goodbye," said Harry, saying it to Abe and the portrait girl. The girl waved shyly, then looked at her brother with worry.

Harry and Ginny walked away, slamming the door quickly when they realised the goat was trying to make a run for it again. They walked away, with Harry glancing back at the run down store.

"Wow, that was-wow. I can't believe he's Dumbledore's brother, can you?" asked Ginny.

"I know. I don't know why he didn't say anything to me when we were at Godric's Hollow," wondered Harry.

"Well, you did say he rescued you and Sirius from Nagini. Or maybe he just knew how much seeing your parents graves would mean to you, and he didn't want to take away from that," said Ginny, hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "No. He told me about some of the other witches and wizards that lived there, like Bathilda Bagshot. Hell, he even mentioned Grindelwald. I don't get it," said Harry.

"Maybe Sirius is right. We really can't trust him one hundred per cent," said Ginny, threading her arm through his. "What did you think of him? Abe Dumbledore?" she said.

"Sad. Bitter," said Harry, saying the first two words that came to his mind.

"I know," agreed Ginny. "Yet he lives close to his brother, and he almost got defensive when he thought I had a problem with Dumbledore and Grindelwald being in love. Strange."

"I know. It's like he hates Albus, but then he stands up for him, and is even proud that he's such a strong wizard," said Harry.

Ginny sighed. "Maybe it's a sibling thing. My brothers Percy and Ron haven't treated me well since I got put into Slytherin, but I hated what Draco did to Ron in his first Quidditch match. I won't let anyone badmouth Percy, even if he has become the Ministry's bitch," grinned Ginny. "Only me and my brothers are allowed to stick it to 'em."

Harry heard a clock chiming. "Come on, we need to go now and see Rosmerta. Then-"

"Then what?" asked Ginny, hurrying along.

"Lunch. I'm starved," lied Harry.

"Good, me too," said Ginny. She grinned, "Shall we sit with Neville and his ladies?"

Harry chuckled as they went inside the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta must have been watching for them, as she indicated with a toss of her head that she would meet them upstairs.

"Ginny, Harry, over here," called Hermione, waving to them.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then went to where Hermione was sitting with Ron, Seamus and Dean.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Hermione, indicating the two spare seats.

"Oh, no thanks. We're actually meeting up with Charlie. Have you seen him?" lied Ginny, pretending to be looking for him. She knew Charlie was still at Hogwarts.

"I'll just go to the loo," said Harry, leaning over to kiss Ginny on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Come upstairs in one minute." He nodded to the table and left.

"So Ginny, what are you meeting Charlie for?" asked Ron, suspiciously. He hated that his sister was in the know and he wasn't.

"Shopping for Bill's birthday present," said Ginny. "Will you excuse me? I wanted to go and see Mandy." She started to walk off.

"If you find something, I'll chip in with you, yeah?" asked Ron, hopefully. Ginny stopped and sighed. He was such a doofus sometimes. She turned back to tell him that when Hermione spoke.

"We saw you, you know. Going in to the Hog's Head," said Hermione, smugly.

"We just wanted to get out of the cold weather for a bit," shrugged Ginny.

"You shouldn't go in there. It doesn't have the best reputation," said Hermione.

"Yeah? Maybe you should let Professor Dumbledore know what you think of the place," said Ginny.

Hermione perked up. "Do you think I should? Goodness only knows what goes on in there."

"Or we could go and find out for ourselves," said Seamus, with Dean nodding enthusiastically. "I heard the owner serves anyone Firewhiskey in there. No ID needed."

"I have to go. Excuse me," said Ginny, heading over and waving to Mandy Brocklehurst before going up the stairs.

Harry was waiting for her. "Come on, Rosmerta is already here."

Ginny walked in to a room. She greeted Madame Rosmerta, apologising for keeping her waiting. "It's fine, my dear. I took the liberty of ordering some lunch for the two of you. Something warm for your tums, dear."

It turned out to be beef stew with homemade bread. "Mmm, perfect," said Ginny, taking a swallow. "Thanks."

"Madame Rosmerta, thank you for agreeing to meet with us today. My godfather, Sirius Black, always speaks highly of you," said Harry.

Rosmerta smiled. "Ah, Sirius Black. I still remember the four of them from when they were at school. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Now here you are, years later, James' son. Merlin, I feel old," she said shaking her head.

Harry quickly finished his bowl as she recounted the times she'd seen the Marauders together in the Three Broomsticks. "Course, Sirius was the charmer. James was the one looking for some fun. Remus was the level headed one, but he was always up for an adventure. Then there was Peter, poor little Peter. Always the tag-along. I think the others felt sorry for him," she said affectionately. She looked at Harry. "I know why you're here today. Sirius owled me. I'm happy to help in anyway I can. Do you really think You-Know-Who would attack the castle?"

"I honestly don't know. Even if they did, it might happen tomorrow, it might happen next month, it might happen next year. This is just so we have a plan to get the younger students out of the castle. They're the weakest. We need to minimise loss of life," said Harry, seriously.

"How can I help?" asked Rosmerta.

"There's several tunnels that links Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. One comes out in your basement. We'd like to send students through the tunnel to keep them safe," said Harry. "Mostly the younger students, but really, if anyone wanted to leave, we wouldn't stop them."

"Would you be able to let me know when they're coming?" said Rosmerta, thinking hard. "I'd need to shut the place. I can't be having underage students just turn up."

"I could probably send a Patronus," said Harry. "How many do you think your basement would hold? I was guessing thirty or so. It would mainly be first and second years, they'd be our priorities."

"Thirty or Forty. Fifty would be a squeeze. I guess a Disillusionment spell would keep anyone away from the basement," Rosmerta mused.

"Do you know of any other tunnels? We asked Abe Dumbledore, but he never really answered, did he?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry.

Rosmerta laughed before Harry could reply to her. "You met that old goat?"

"I think we met him and his old goat," chuckled Harry. "What's his story?"

"He's a strange one, is Abe Dumbledore. Younger than Albus. They had a falling out years ago, some family thing. Why, I even heard him and his brother got into a punch up at their sister's funeral. Abe broke Albus' nose, so the story goes," sighed Rosmerta.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"He has a lot of oddballs in the Hog's Head. There's talk of shady deals and such being done there. Mundungus Fletcher is a regular, so that should let you know about the clientele," said Rosmerta.

Ginny nodded, having heard of the light fingered crook who was a well known informant to the Order of the Phoenix. "I've heard of Dung," she said.

"Well," said Rosmerta, standing up. "If there's nothing else, I'll leave you to it. Perhaps you can owl me, if anything comes up that you think I need to know. Or tell Sirius to stop by," winked Rosmerta.

She waved her wand to gather up the used crockery and went out the room.

"Well, she's on board," sighed Ginny in relief. When Harry didn't reply she looked at him. "Harry?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, great," said Harry.

"What's up?" asked Ginny.

"Well now, let's see, there's you over there, on the bed. There's me, over here, near the bed. We're all alone, with a bed. Are you seeing a common theme here?" he asked, shrugging off his jacket and hat. He leered at her.

"Harry, we can't," gasped Ginny. "We'd have to pay to use the room."

"I've already done so," said Harry, smirking. He undid the buttons on his shirt as he came closer. "Unless...you don't want to?" he asked uncertainly.

"Harry, of course I do!" cried Ginny. She looked around. The room was cosy. "Are you sure we can stay?"

"All afternoon. We don't have to be back at the castle till four," said Harry.

He had just enough time to catch Ginny as she launched herself into his arms. They fell back onto the bed, laughing and kissing. Clothes were being tossed off and flung across the room, in their haste to be together.

"Silly me, I almost forgot how beautiful you are," said Harry, moving in between her thighs and looking down at her.

"Silly me, for thinking studying is more important than this, than you,"said Ginny, linking her arms around his neck.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting 're-aquainted'. They had to run nearly all the way back to Hogwarts, and only just made it by four o'clock, to Filch's displeasure.

They enjoyed the Halloween Feast with their friends in the Great Hall. While Harry privately took a moment to remember his parents, he decided it was one of his happiest Halloweens ever.

Ginny brought her books with her to the Room of Requirement, and Harry brought his Potions book. They had intended to do some studying, but with the memory of how they'd spent the afternoon still strong in their minds, neither book got opened that night.

Meanwhile, out in the hall close by, Draco Malfoy was trying to get into the Room of Hidden Things. Again.


	26. 26 Orphans, Outcasts andOddballs

I have certainly appreciated all the wonderful comments as we draw closer to the final battle. In this chapter, Harry learns more about his family. This was taken completely from JKR and Pottemore, in just released info. FYI the Deathly Hallows wont play a huge role in this story, although they will be mentioned.

November came in with a steady burst of snow. Harry and Ginny joined Charlie one night in his cabin, and to their delight, Bill and Fleur were there too. They had decided to visit Charlie unexpectedly to tell him they were engaged. The evening turned into an impromptu engagement and birthday celebration for Bill. Fleur asked Ginny if she would be her bridesmaid when the time came, along with her younger sister Gabrielle. Ginny happily agreed.

Bill was interested in the advanced defense lessons they were having. Charlie had joined Sirius and Remus to demonstrate some defensive moves he used while working with dragons. Emmy had also joined them for the last lesson, as Tonks was unwell. Things were obviously going well with her and Sirius, which, she told Ginny, "she had her to thank for." Ginny hugged her and told her she was glad she made Sirius happy.

While Fleur brought Charlie and Harry up to date on the Order of the Phoenix, Bill spoke to Ginny about her idea to make curse-breaking her career. Harry ended up listening more to that than the other, having already been briefed by Sirius last time they spoke. Harry had to admit, curse-breaking sounded like something he could do with Ginny. Bill seemed to think he could set them both up with apprenticeships, and that they could work as a team once they qualified. Harry's defensive strengths were matched well with Ginny's knowledge of Runes and Charms. Bill foresaw a great future for them.

Things were getting grim in the world outside Hogwarts. Families were disappearing; the Dark Mark was seen flying over houses. Voldemort was said to have infiltrated the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt, their most trusted Auror close to the new Minister for Magic, was now mostly involved in guarding the Muggle Prime Minister, so he wasn't able to tell them what was going on back at the Ministry. Ginny was worried for her brother Percy. After the fiasco with Barty Crouch and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he was ass kissing his way back up the Ministry ladder.

Back at Hogwarts, the closer it got to Christmas the worse things got at school. Several students had been pulled aside by their Head of House, to be told their family had been attacked, or was missing, or worse, killed. Harry's scar started prickling again, but he told no-one. There had been no sightings of Voldemort, and word was, he was out of the country.

Goyle and Crabbe seemed to be uncaring of any sort of authority. In the few classes Gryffindor shared with Slytherin, they mostly sat in the corner, whispering and plotting. They barely seemed to do any work. Snape constantly berated them, but now they sneered back at him, earning them detentions. It didn't seem to phase them; nothing did. It was like they were uncontrollable and had nothing to lose.

They roughed up younger students simply for fun. If someone looked at them the wrong way, or sat in their 'supposed' seat, chances are that sometime that day, Crabbe and Goyle would pounce on them and beat them up. None of them alerted the teachers, having been threatened. The teachers knew what was going on, but unless they were caught red-handed, or someone complained, there was nothing they could do. Ginny advised them to walk together in packs; to never be alone. She tried to look out for them herself, but she was running ragged herself, what with studying and her precious time with Harry.

Draco was another who didn't seem to care about his grades. He sat in his lessons, books opened, staring unseeing out the window. Harry was keeping a close eye on him, through the Marauder's Map. He'd seen Malfoy's dot on the map quite often, near the Room of Requirement. He wondered what he could be doing there. What could Draco need from the Room of Requirement?

Their advanced defensive lessons continued. Bill and Fleur joined them. Some of the boys flushed at the pretty Veela, so it was decided she would work with the younger girls, while Bill worked with the young boys. Remus and Sirius were taking the middle school, while Emmy was taking the older students, with Harry's help. Emmy was standing in for Tonks again, who was working on something for the Order.

The numbers continued to decline, but there was still a strong group left. Some of Ginny's year just felt it took too much time away from their OWL study time, and while Ginny hated it, she could understand. She helped Remus and Bill with the younger students, while learning from Emmy and Harry with the older students.

To her delight, she was finally able to produce a full corporeal Patronus. Hermione was one of the first, a cheeky otter. Luna surprised everyone with her hare, and Cho's graceful swan was much admired. Seamus and Dean were still trying, and Ron finally got his, a terrier.

Ginny had been watching Harry as he helped Susan and Tracey with theirs. Ginny saw them eye her wizard appreciatively as he walked away. Harry looked over to her and winked, and she blushed when she realised she had been sprung watching him. He just didn't get how attractive he was, in body and mind. And he was all hers!

"Expecto Patronum!" she called. Faster than ever before, her full Patronus burst out of her wand. The size surprised everyone. Her horse Patronus cantered around, before walking over to Harry to let him pat his snout. Everyone stared in wonder, then smiled proudly at Ginny. That was the good thing about the group, they were all supportive of each other, and happy to help when one was struggling. Ginny's determination was well-known, and her inability to produce a full Patronus had surprised many.

"Good one, Gin," cried Emmy. Sirius patted her shoulder proudly, and Remus beamed. They all knew how much Ginny had wanted to do it.

Harry hugged her tight. "You did it, baby. Well done." He lifted her up and twirled her around before kissing her. "I'm so proud of you."

Bill, Charlie and Fleur congratulated her too. "I don't know why it took me so long. I have heaps of good memories to use," she complained happily to Fleur and Emmy.

"Which one did you use this time?" asked Fleur.

"I just thought how hot Harry was looking, and I remembered that he loved me, and I loved him, and well, there it was," shrugged Ginny. Fleur and Emmy laughed, shaking their heads when Bill and Harry asked them what was so funny. Harry had the feeling it was to do with him. Ginny just smiled mischievously at him and kissed him.

They all went downstairs for tea. Bill and Fleur had to go, and Charlie was checking up on an ill unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. Sirius, Emmy and Remus made their way to the familiar table that was getting bigger and bigger. Neville and Luna were already there when Harry and Ginny joined them all.

"So Remus, how's Tonks? I miss seeing her," said Ginny.

"She's good, away at the moment. She hopes to be here for the next lesson, which will probably be the last one for the year," said Remus.

Rose Zellor walked past, smiling broadly at them all. She had touched all their hearts with what had happened to her family, and her determination to do well in their classes had not gone unnoticed.

"Well done today, Rose,"said Emmy.

Rose stopped by their table. "Thank you. You're really good teachers. I'm going to practice heaps, even over the Christmas break."

"Will your relatives let you?" asked Harry, remembering her aunt was a Squib.

Rose shrugged. "They don't want me to come home for Christmas. I'm staying here, so I'll have plenty of time to practice."

Everyone could see that she was upset with her Muggle relatives. "It's all right Rose. I'm staying at the castle for the holidays, and so is Luna, aren't you?" asked Neville.

Luna nodded, smiling at the younger girl. "You can help me with the Nargles. They love mistletoe, you know. It's their breeding season."

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" asked Sirius.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose. "I don't want to interrupt your family time."

Harry laughed. "Sure. We're just a bunch of orphans, outcasts and oddballs."

"I'm an orphan too," said Rose, sliding into a seat between Harry and Emmy.

"Then you fit right in. Welcome to our table, Rose," said Sirius.

"Welcome to the United Nations of Hogwarts, little sister," giggled Luna.

"Were you really going to be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas?" Ginny asked Neville quietly.

"You could come to Grimmauld Place with us? Maybe Rose could come too?"

Neville shrugged. "I was going to go home, but when Hannah and Luna said they'd be staying here, well, I was already thinking of sticking around. Gran won't mind, I dare say. Now I can help Rose to practice, and maybe others who stay."

"You're a good man, Neville Longbottom. So, is it the lovely Luna or the delightful Hannah that is putting a smile on your face these days?" teased Ginny.

"I don't know what you mean, Gin," said Neville, blushing.

Ginny just laughed and turned her attention back to Harry and the rest of the table. Neville glanced over to the Hufflepuff table. Hannah looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Yes, lots of Nargles around," said Luna, with a knowing look at Neville.

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office slowly. He had seen Draco's dot appear on the Marauder's Map and would have loved to just grab his Invisibilty cloak and go up there, see if he could get in and see what Malfoy was up to. "Candy Canes," he said, giving the festive password. The Griffin door opened, and he made his way up.

He knocked and entered, when he heard Dumbledore call out, "Come in." His headmaster stood looking out a window that overlooked the grounds. He stroked Fawkes, who was crooning. Harry came in and waited, but Dumbledore seemed in no hurry. Harry cleared his throat and Dumbledore finally turned to face him.

"Ah Harry. How are you this evening? How did your last lesson with Professor Slughorn go?" he asked.

"Good," said Harry, smiling. He fingered the small vial of Felix Felices in his pocket, given to the one who brewed the best Amortentia that lesson.

"Yes. Amazing the difference a professor can make in one class, isn't it? Professor Snape has been astounded at the turn around in your grades," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Astounded, sir?" queried Harry with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded. "That was one word used, I can assure you."

"I can imagine the others," grinned Harry.

Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down. He eyed Harry over his glasses. "I believe you met my brother recently."

Harry nodded, suddenly wary. He said nothing.

"What did you think of him?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

Harry shrugged. "When he said he was your brother, I could see the resemblance. He's a lot different to you."

"Yes. He would agree with you," he said, in a mocking way.

Harry suddenly felt like sticking up for Abe Dumbledore. Abe had reminded him a bit of Ron. Admiring, but jealous of an older, supposedly better brother/s. Of course, all that had been in Ron's mind, but still. "He defended you. Said he always knew you were meant for more."

Dumbledore sighed. "I was thirsty for knowledge. Greedy to know more. Magic consumed me. When I met Gellert, his knowledge and magic matched mine. Together, we thought we could do great things for the wizarding world. I loved him and trusted him."

Harry's gaze remained on Dumbledore's. "You don't look shocked, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "We can't help who we love. It's something to be treasured, not shamed."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You are wise beyond your years, my young friend. I always hoped for a son to pass on my knowledge to. When I admitted my feelings for Gellert, and he returned them, I soon realised it was not meant to be. You have come closest to me, in that regard."

Harry bowed his head slightly in respect, but said nothing. Dumbledore sighed. "With the festive season upon us, it brings home the importance of family. It seems as though you have made a family of your own, even among our students."

Harry smiled easily, for the first time that night. "Oddballs, outcasts and orphans, that's us."

Dumbledore smiled. "I thank you for taking young Rose Zellor under your wing."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, I would like to take you out of the school tonight. I'd like to give you- a gift, you may call it. I'd like to tell you about your family."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"Godric's Hollow," said Dumbledore. "Do you have your cloak? It's better to be safe than sorry. Go and get it, I'll meet you on top of the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," said Harry. He got up and hurried out. He hoped Neville was in Gryffindor Tower, so he could tell him what was going on and let Ginny know he was out of the castle.

He was in luck. Neville was in their dorm and Harry quickly filled him in as he dug through his trunk for his cloak. Neville promised to go to the library to let Ginny know, and told Harry to be safe. They left Gryffindor Tower together, then parted ways.

He found Dumbledore easily. "Ready, sir. How are we getting there?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I know you can Apparate alone, but if you take my arm, we can apparate out of the castle. Some people may say it's impossible, but, sometimes, it's good to be me."

Harry placed his hand on Dumbledore's forearm. He felt the familiar sensation of Apparition, not really one he liked. He much preferred flying. He opened his eyes and found himself at the gates of the Godric's Hollow cemetery.

"Tell me Harry. Do you know the story of the Three Brothers?" Dumbledore walked into the cemetery, moving amongst the graves with ease. He seemed to know where he was going. Harry glanced in the direction of his parent's graves.

"Er, the children's tale, sir? I've heard mention of it, but not the actual tale,"said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it is a well known story told to children in the magical world. It is the story of three brothers, Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. The legend is they were the original owners of the Deathly Hallows. Antioch had the Elder Wand, Cadmus, the Resurrection Stone and Ignotus, the Cloak of Invisibility."

"The Deathly Hallows? I've never heard of them, sir," said Harry, fingering his own Invisibility Cloak.

"Fascinating story. You really must read it, Harry. Some wizards think that it is much more than a fairy tale, and have spent countless years searching for them," said Dumbledore. "Gellert was one."

"Grindelwald? Why?" asked Harry.

"Because the one who holds all the Hallows is said to master Death itself," said Dumbledore, stopping in front of an unremarkable grave. "It is what Gellert craved. He stole the Elder Wand from the wandmaker Gregorovitch."

"Master Death? Oh, like Voldemort and his Horcruxes!" said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. He has also been searching for the Deathly Hallows. I believe he must surely know his Horcruxes are being destroyed. He went to Nurmengard Prison recently. He killed Gellert when he realised he no longer had the Elder wand, nor knew where it was. Indeed, he hasn't had it for many years," sighed Dumbledore sadly.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Harry softly. "What about the others? The Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility?"

Dumbledore looked at him, then back to the grave. "I brought you here to talk about your family, Harry."

"Ginny's Great Great Aunt Muriel told me about my grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia. She was at school with them," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Your family goes back to the twelfth century. A wizard, named Lingfred of Stinchcombe was known as the 'Potterer' among the town. He supplied his Muggle neighbours with potions to heal, but he was known as a bit of an eccentric. They had no way of knowing that his remedies were actually magical. He is credited as the originator of some potions which have evolved to include Skel-E Grow and Pepper-Up potion, which of course, are still used today. This was the start of the Potter fortune."

Dumbledore continued. "He had seven children. His eldest son married a beautiful witch named Iolanthe Peverall, who came from the village of Godric's Hollow. She was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. With there being no male heirs, she inherited her grandfather's Cloak of Invisibility. Iolanthe explained to her new husband that it was a tradition in her family that the cloak must remain a secret. From this time on, the cloak was handed down to the eldest in each new generation."

Harry could hardly believe his ears. He looked at his Invisibility cloak. Was Dumbeldore saying he had a Deathly Hallow? Was it possible?

"The Potter line continued. Each generation contributed to the family fortune by hard work, continuing the ethic of their ancestor, Linfred."

"Twice, a Potter has sat on the Wizenmagot. Ralston Potter, in the seventeenth century. He was a great supporter of the Statute of Secrecy. Then there was Henry Potter, known as Harry. He was a direct descendant of Hardwin and Iolanthe, and was best known when he called out the then Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde, for forbidding the magical community to help the Muggles during the First World War. It is believed that his outspokeness on behalf of the Muggle community led to the family's exclusion from the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"Henry's son was called Fleamont. His unusual name was because it was the dying wish of Henry's mother that he perpetuate her maiden name, so it would not die out. He bore the burden of his name well, becoming one of the best duellers in his time at Hogwarts. He attributed it to the number of times he had to fight people that made fun of his name. It was Fleamont who took the family gold and quadrupled it, by creating Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. He sold the company for a vast profit when he retired, but no amount of riches could compensate him or his beloved wife, Euphemia for their childlessness. Indeed, they had quite given up hope of a child when, to the delight of their many friends, they announced that she was pregnant. Their much longed for son, James was born."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. He felt like he had when Aunt Muriel told him the story, but this was so much more. He had years, decades, centuries of family. Family who had made significant contributions to the wizarding world. He remembered Hermione saying she had tamed her hair for the Yule Ball with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. His family's product!

"James brought so much happiness to the two of them, it was a delight to see. He was full of mischief, that boy but he adored his mother and looked up to his father. They both lived long enough to see him marry his Hogwarts sweetheart, Lily Evans. They had just announced her pregnancy when they both succumbed to Dragon Pox within days of each other. James then inherited The Cloak of Invisibility."

For the first time, Harry looked up at the headstone of the grave that they were standing in front of them. "Ignotus Peverell," he read. He looked up. "It's all true? My family, the Deathly Hallows, all of it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Your family has a long, proud wizarding history, Harry. Right now you hold one of the fabled Deathly Hallows."

"We need to find the other two," said Harry, then his heart sank. More things to find. They still had no clue to the whereabouts of the diadem, and no idea on the seventh Horcrux.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Focus on the Horcruxes, Harry. We need to find the diadem. Many great wizards have suffered in their quest for the Hallows."

He looked down at the cloak draped over Harry's arm. "It has served you well. Who knows, maybe one day it will go to your son," said Dumbledore.

"What if I die before I have children? If I have no descendents, what will happen to the cloak?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have no idea. Perhaps, if Death came for you, he would also take the cloak with him."

Harry stared back at the grave. "I can't believe I have all this family history. It's more than I can ever wish for, it's almost overwhelming. My family," he breathed. He looked over to his parents resting place. "Sir, do we have time for me to visit my parents?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Go ahead. I shall wait for you in the church. I feel the need to light a candle and say a prayer."

Harry was surprised by that. He hadn't seen much evidence of Spirituality in his time in the wizarding world. All he knew was that ghosts were readily accepted. He made his way over to his parents, and conjured up a wreath of lillies.

"Hey Mum, Dad. I'm here with Dumbledore. He just told me about my family history, Dad. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all, especially the whole-Deathly Hallows stuff." He paused, looking around. He saw the minister of the church greet Dumbledore and welcome him inside. Harry turned back to his parent's graves, pulling the collar up on his cloak as the wind picked up.

"It's nearly Christmas. I'll be with Sirius and Remus, and of course, Ginny. The family that I've made. I miss you lots, but they're looking after me, and we're all happy together. Remus is married, and Sirius has even found himself a nice witch. Ginny, well, she's just brilliant. I know you'd love her as much as I do."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "I want a life with her, but I'm scared. The prophecy says I'll have a power Voldemort doesn't know, but I don't have a clue. I have to kill him, and I don't know if I can do that. But I have to, to have a life with Ginny. Loving her, well, she is the best part of me."

Harry wiped his eyes. "I guess I should go. Thanks for listening." He chuckled. "Goodbye."

He got up and made his way to the little church. He saw Dumbledore in a pew near the front, head bowed. He didn't want to interrupt him, so he stood uncertainly at the back.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry turned to see the Minister of the church smiling at him. "Welcome to the Godric's Hollow Church. Please, come in. I am Father Dornan."

Harry nodded in respect. "Hello. This is a nice church."

Father Dornan nodded. "It was built by the townspeople for the townspeople. The strong magic in our community sustains it, protects it, enhances it."

"I like the town. I was born here," said Harry.

Father Dornan nodded again. "You are one of us. A Citizen. You will always have a home here in Godric's Hollow."

"A Citizen?" asked Harry.

"Born in our village, lived in our village. Your descendants lie in our graveyard. You may always seek shelter and solace here, no questions asked."

Harry contemplated what the Minister had said. He was young to be a Minister, only in his mid forties.

"Soon it will be time to celebrate the Yule. If you have no objections, I would like to light a candle for you."

Harry gulped and nodded. He walked to the front with Father Dornan. Dumbledore kept his head bowed.

Father Dornan took a candle and asked Harry to light it. He waved his hand over it, and the wick burst alight. Harry bowed his head. "I place this candle to the light, to represent the Light. May a Higher Power watch over Harry Potter and all who help him in his quest. A heavy burden is on his young shoulders. I ask that you be there to assist him in any way you can. Guide him, aid him, love him. Amen," said Father Dornan.

"Amen," said Harry. He smiled tiredly at the minister. "May I light a candle, please Father?"

"Of course," said Father Dornan, allowing Harry to step up and select one. He picked up a big one.

"It has to represent a lot of people," he explained sheepishly.

"Go ahead, my Son," said Father Dornan, bowing his head. Harry lit the candle and took a deep breath.

"I hold this candle up to the light, to represent the lights in my life. For Sirius, my Dad's best mate. He's been like a Dad to me, and I love him. I want him to have a chance at a life with someone he cares deeply about."

"For Sirius," said Father Dornan.

"For Remus and Tonks. I'm so happy they have each other. They have both been so supportive of me. Dad, you chose your best friends well."

"For Remus and Tonks," said Father Dornan.

Harry's voice got shaky. He took a deep breath. "Ginny. My beautiful Ginny." He shook his head. "I don't know what I did to deserve her. She fills my heart. Please, please let her make it through this."

"For Ginny," said Father Dornan. He turned away to place the candle on the altar and give Harry time to compose himself.

"Harry, it is time for us to return to Hogwarts,"said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry nodded. He smiled at Father Dornan. "Thank you."

"Remember, my son, Godric's Hollow is always here to welcome you home. I shall pray for you and your loved ones. I hope one day I will get to meet your Ginny," said Father Dornan.

"Thank you Father," said Harry.

Harry and Dumbledore walked down the quiet street till they came to the statue of James, Lily and a baby Harry. Harry looked at it for several seconds.

"Harry, my arm," said Dumbledore.

Harry looked over at the little house he'd been born in, and took Dumbledore's arm. They Apparated out of Godric's Hollow, and returned to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore walked Harry back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, "for tonight."

Dumbledore nodded, and walked away, whistling.

That night would always stay in Harry's memories.


	27. 27 The Ramifications of Sectumsempra

Harry thought about that night for days to come after. He and Ginny discussed it and she suggested he come to the library, and while Ginny was studying with her friends, Harry could comb through books, looking for anything more on his family. He saw photos of his grandparents, proudly holding a newborn baby. His father! He found mention of the one he had probably been named for, Henry. The year was 1912. Harry remembered bits of Muggle history from primary school, and he was proud of his ancestor for trying to help the Muggles. He knew Ginny would tease him, saying that was where he got his noble streak from.

Night after night for a week he searched and found bit and pieces of family news. He started to make a timeline, adding names, dates and facts to it often. He found it fascinating.

"What are you doing?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. So much for constant vigilance. He had been so engrossed in finding his grandparent's wedding photos he hadn't heard Hermione come up behind him. "Er, nothing, really."

"We didn't get any homework today. Are you working on an assignment for extra credit?" she asked him suspiciously.

Harry scoffed. "No, that sounds more like you."

"Tell me, then," said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "I recently learned a lot of information about my family, so I've just been checking things out, seeing if I could find anything else. You know, old Daily Prophet issues, that sort of thing. Look, this is my grandparents on their wedding day," he said, uncovering the photo he'd just found.

"Wow, Fleamont? Interesting name," she laughed.

Harry chuckled. "I know. It was his mother's maiden name. From what I was told, he duelled a lot at Hogwarts because of that name. Ginny's Aunt Muriel called him Monty. I like that. Grandpa Monty," said Harry.

"Goodness, you didn't believe her, did you? Ron said she's an old biddy, known to hit the bottle," scoffed Hermione.

"She gave me a card that my mum sent to her. Aunt Muriel had sent my parents a present when I was born, and Mum replied with a thank you card. She knew them, Hermione," he said stiffly.

"Oh well, that was nice of her. I'm sure it meant a lot to you," said Hermione.

Harry nodded, looking back at the wedding photo. He smiled to see the look on his grandfather's face as he looked at his bride, like he couldn't believe his luck.

"-Harry? Honestly, are you listening?" sighed Hermione.

"Sorry, what?" asked Harry.

"I asked how everything was going. With You-Know-Who," said Hermione, looking anxiously around to see if anyone could overhear them.

"Why, what do you know?" asked Harry, suspiciously.

Hermione shrugged. "Not much. I've been reading the Prophet. They're talking about bringing in some Muggle-born Registration Commission. I'm worried it will stop me from coming back to Hogwarts after Christmas. I have to present myself to the Ministry sometime during our Christmas break."

"Have you told your parents what's going on?" asked Harry, as he started to put away the books and newspapers he'd used tonight.

Hermione shook her head. "I'd have to go back and explain everything from first year with Quirrel to now. I-ah, was thinking of sending them to Australia, actually."

"What do you mean, sending them to Australia? Wouldn't they want you to go with them, to be safe and away from all this,"said Harry.

"Well, I would have to Obliviate them. Just till it's all over," said Hermione hastily at Harry's shocked look.

"You'd do what?"

They both spun around to see Ginny staring at Hermione in horror. "You'd Obliviate your own parents and then send them to another country half way around the world?"

Hermione got defensive. "If I had to, yes. I know I've probably got a target on my back. I'm sure Draco has let certain people know my thoughts on You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, not to mention my blood status."

"Where would you go? Where would you live?" asked Harry, stunned at what she had been thinking.

"Well, I mentioned it to Ron and he, ah..." she looked hesitantly at Ginny. "He said I could probably stay at the Burrow."

Ginny looked angry and hurt. "I see." She turned to walk back to her table.

"Ginny, please, it's not like I'm trying to take your place. I mean, Ron did say I could use your old bedroom, and your Mum said-"

Ginny held up her hand. "Just stop. You know what, do whatever you want. It's not my room anymore, anyway. Go ahead, wipe your parent's memories, Hermione. Keep them ignorant of the fact that our world, your world is at war. I'm sure, when it's all over and you restore their memories, they'll totally thank you for it. NOT!"

She shoved her books in her bag and stormed out, not even waiting for Harry. He was about to go find her when the librarian, Madame Pince came over to them to scold them for making so much noise. With only five minutes remaining till the library closed, Harry still had to put his books and things away.

Hermione bit her lip uncertainly. "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing too, Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I do. Family is what's important here. Look, if you want to leave with your parents, I could see if Sirius or Remus could help you. Mcgonagall could give you some lessons and stuff to go on with until it was safe for you to come back. Hermione, you're a high profile Muggleborn here at Hogwarts. You're one of the first ones they'll go after. If you're going to send your parents into hiding, go with them," implored Harry.

"But Ron said-"

"Bugger Ron. Is this what it's all about? You being with your boyfriend?" asked Harry, increduously.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron's not my boyfriend. He's my friend, my best friend. I like Ch-someone else. I can't leave. I need to stay in England."

The bell sounded and Harry cursed. It was the bell for them to return to their common rooms. Now he had no chance of seeing Ginny tonight. He leviatated the last book onto it's rightful shelf, and prepared to leave. He wanted to get back to his dorm and use the mirrors to talk to Ginny.

"If you change your mind, let me know. Otherwise, good luck," said Harry.

"It'll be fine, Harry. Everything has been so quiet lately, I doubt anything will happen for ages anyway,"said Hermione, tossing her head and walking ahead of him.

Harry raced up to the dorm and got out his mirror. "Ginny? Gin, you there?" There was no answer.

He waited for a bit then tried again. "Ginny, please love, talk to me." Still no answer.

He cursed, then decided to go for a shower and come back and try again. He left it in his trunk while he went to the bathroom, thus missing Ginny calling out to him.

"Harry, are you there? Harry?"

Ginny sighed. All the studying was getting to her, as well as the suspicions she had that someone was following her. All her talk to the younger students, and she had been foolish enough to storm out of the library alone tonight; leaving herself vulnerable. Still, she'd made it back to her common room safe and sound. She was so tired she just wanted to go to bed, but she really wanted to see Harry's face before she fell asleep. She decided to try again.

"Harry? Harry, are you there?" No reply came.

Bother! She undressed and climbed into bed. She snuggled under the covers, wishing Harry was with her right then. She decided to try the mirror one more time. Yawning, she called out, "Harry?"

She fell asleep with the compact open. She slept through Harry calling out her name, as he too got ready for bed, several flights up.

"I love you, Ginny," said a despondent Harry.

Ginny snored and rolled over, dreaming of her and Harry at Grimmauld Place.

She awoke early the next morning, refreshed and ready to go. As she got up and dressed, she could see that Tori had already dressed and left their dorm. When she got to the common room, she was surprised to see her scribbling madly away.

"Morning," said Ginny. "You're up early."

"Forgot about my Astronomy homework. Did you do it?" asked Tori.

Ginny nodded. "I got that one done first, you know I've struggled in Astronomy this year. Do you wanna see my notes?"

"Could I? Thanks, that's be great," sighed Tori in relief.

Ginny nodded, opening her bag. She rifled through her books. "That's strange, I can't find it. Hang on." She tipped her bag upside down so everything fell out. She went through all her books. "Damn, it's not here. I must have left it in the library."

Ginny checked the time. The library didn't open for half an hour yet. Ginny sighed. "I'll have to go and have an early breakfast so I can be there when the library opens. Hopefully Madame Pince found it last night."

Ginny went through her books again. Tori returned to her essay. "Can you do me a favour, Tori? Will you let Harry know I missed him last night, and I'll see him at lunch. Please?"

Tori laughed. "Sure. You two are just too cute for words."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "We are? Damn, I was hoping we weren't turning into one of 'those' couples. Anyway, I just don't want him to worry."

"Oh, you are so one of 'those' couples," giggled Tori.

"How's things with you and Draco?" asked Ginny, to change the subject. She began to re-pack her bag.

Tori shrugged. "Hot and cold. Sometimes it's like he's not even here. He seems to disappear for hours. Other times I think, yes, I'm getting closer to him. I really don't know where I stand with him. He never talks about the future. He's staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, so I said I'd stay too. He acted like he didn't really care if I did or didn't." The girl looked so confused, Ginny couldn't help hugging her.

"Any word on his mum? Maybe he's still worried about her?" suggested Ginny.

"I don't think that's it. He barely mentions her, and the one time I asked, he bit my head off," said Tori.

"I think you're doing all you can for him. Maybe with the both of you staying here for the holidays, you can ask him about it then. There's not many students staying this year. You'll have plenty of chances to get him alone," said Ginny, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I have to go. We'll talk more about this in Binn's class. Don't forget to tell Harry," she called over her shoulder, as she left the common room.

There were only half a dozen people already eating their breakfast when she got there. She pulled over a bowl of porridge and began to eat. Someone had left a copy of yesterdays Prophet on the table and she pulled it closer to read while she ate.

 _i'Scrimgeour approves Muggle-born Registration Commission,',i/_ screamed the headline. Ginny scanned the article and thought of Hermione. There was no way Ginny agreed with her Obliviating her parents, and she really thought she should leave with her parents. Maybe she could talk to Emmy and Tonks, see if they could help the Grangers.

Ginny finished her breakfast and headed up to the library. She had hoped she might see Harry as he came down for breakfast, but she didn't. She shuffled impatiently, waiting for the library to open. When it finally did, she raced inside to the table she was working at the night before. There was no sign of her book.

"Looking for this?" Madame Pince held up her Astronomy book.

"Yes, thank you," sighed Ginny, going to her desk to claim it.

"You really should be more careful, dear," admonished the librarian as she handed it over.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you," said Ginny, stuffing it in her bag.

She quickly left the library, wondering if she had time to make it down to the Great Hall and see Harry.

She walked quickly, trying to pull the compact out of her bag. It was all mixed up with the book she had just stuffed in there. She pulled the book out, and the compact fell to the ground. Ginny sighed in frustration, shoving the book back in her bag. She bent over to pick up the compact, but as she straightened, someone grabbed her from behind. An arm went around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to bite it, and someone cursed and slapped her across her face.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley," said a voice in her ear. "Stupefy!"

Ginny's world went black.

Harry hurried into the Great Hall, scanning their table, then the Slytherin table for Ginny. There was no sign of her. He sighed. He'd wanted to come down earlier, but he'd slept in. Dreams of him and Ginny in their bed at Grimmauld Place made it 'hard' for him to fall asleep. He tried to contact her again on the mirror, but with no luck.

"Hi Harry. I have a message from Ginny for you."

Harry looked up eagerly to see Tori standing next to the Gryffindor table. "Hi Tori. Where's Ginny?"

"She left her Astronomy book in the library last night, so she came and had an early breakfast so she could be at the library when it opened. She said she'd see you at lunch, and that she missed you last night," said Tori.

"Was she okay last night?" asked Harry worriedly, although he felt relieved with her message.

Tori shrugged. "She went to bed as soon as she got back from the library. We're all pretty tired, all the OWL study, you know."

"Yeah, I remember what it was like. Anyway, thanks for the message. When you see Gin, tell her I missed her too and I can't wait for lunch."

"Geez, what am I, an owl?" Tori winked to let Harry know she was kidding. "Sure, I'll tell her. I'll see her soon, we've got Astronomy now. Bye."

Harry watched her go back to the Slytherin table and pick up her bag. Strange, there was no sign of Malfoy at breakfast today, or Crabbe and Goyle. A prickle of unease ran up his spine. Could they be in the Room of Requirement? Thinking about them, he realised he didn't have lessons with the Slytherins till after lunch. Damn! He wondered where they were. He decided to get to Herbology early, so he could check the Marauder's Map.

He just picked up his bag when Neville sat next to him. "Morning. Seen the paper? Scrimgeour has brought in the Muggle-born Registration Commission. It's official."

Harry grabbed a paper and started to read. He wondered what would happen to the Muggleborns. Neville shrugged when he asked it aloud. "I don't know about the adults, but it sounds like they won't let the kids return to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes met Hermione and Dean's worried ones. Even Ron looked solemn at the news. Hermione glanced around, as if looking for someone. Ron leaned over to whisper in her ear, and she nodded in agreement to whatever he was saying.

The bell sounded for the end of breakfast. "Damn," said Harry, knowing he had lost any opportunity to look for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the map.

"Come on, Harry. Herbology," said Neville, happily.

Harry had never been so glad to have Neville for his Herbology partner. He let Neville tell him what to do, as all his thoughts were on Malfoy and his goons, sure they were in the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, shove it in the pot," called Neville, holding his plant high as it squirmed to get away.

"Huh? Oh, right. Here," said Harry, holding the pot with both hands. Neville shoved the plant in, and Harry began to shovel dirt over it. It squealed as if in agony.

"Now, water it," ordered Neville, patting the dirt tight around it. Harry held his hand over the plant and said "Aguamenti."

"Well done, well done," said Madame Sprout, ticking their names off her chart. "You may clean up and head to your next lesson."

Harry removed his gloves and washed his hands. With a nod to Neville, he picked up his bag and began to head back to the castle. He fumbled in his bag, looking for the map. He felt a vibration and frowned. He pulled out his wallet, which was his disguised mirror. His heart leaped, hoping it was Ginny.

He opened it up and saw...he didn't know what he saw. The view was a strange angle, as if the mirror was askew.

"Harry!"

It was Ginny. She sounded as if she was in trouble. "Ginny? Where are you?"

There was sounds of a scuffle and he heard Ginny cry out. "Ginny! Ginny, tell me where you are," yelled Harry.

There was a bang, and a whimper, then silence. Harry was about to call out when someone picked up Ginny's compact. He recoiled when he saw a familiar pair of ice blue eyes look into the compact and make eye contact with Harry.

Then the compact was snapped shut and the connection lost.

"Hey Harry, what's the-"

Harry shoved his bag at Neville and grabbed the Marauder's map out. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Come on, come on," he muttered, while the lines started to appear.

He quickly scanned the map, desperate to see Ginny's name. He finally found it, but his heart almost stopped. She was in a bathroom, and she wasn't alone. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were with her; surrounding her.

"Fuck no," yelled Harry, racing off.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Neville, shoving his and Harry's bag onto Seamus and Dean. He ran to try and catch up with Harry.

Harry didn't know how fast he ran to get to the bathroom. It seemed to take forever. He raced inside, wand out. There was no sign of Ginny, Crabbe and Goyle. Just Malfoy, leaning against a sink, his head down.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Draco raised his head, and his gaze met Harry's in the mirror. His voice was emotionless. "Gone."

"What have you done to her?" yelled Harry. When Draco didn't answer, Harry felt afraid. "Tell me!" he demanded, his wand pointing at Draco's heart.

Draco said nothing. Harry's frustrations got the better of him. "Tell me now!"

"Or what?" sneered Draco. "You going to curse me? You haven't got the balls, Potter." He sent a trip hex Harry's way. Harry jumped out of the way just in time.

Harry sent a stinging hex towards Draco. It hit him, causing the hex he was about to send to Harry to hit the plumbing on the wall behind Harry. Water gushed out from the pipes.

"Levicorpus," shouted Harry, but Draco blocked it, and sent the curse back at Harry. He put his Shield charm up, and the spell ricocheted back to Draco. He moved to avoid it, slipping over as the water quickly flooded the floor.

"Where is she?" yelled Harry, his face red. He felt himself getting desperate. He had to find Ginny.

Harry sent a sztunning curse at the downed Malfoy, slipping as he sent it. It smashed a mirror, sending shards of glass into the water.

Draco snarled. "Cru-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled Harry, his wand waving.

To his horror, Draco clutched his chest. Harry stared, stunned to see the gushing water turn red.

"No," he cried, shaking his head. He ran towards Draco, who was staring at his chest like he couldn't understand what was happening. "Shit. Help! Somebody help!"

He sent off his Patronus to Madame Pomfrey. He knelt next to Draco. "Episkey," he said.

He heard a bang and looked up. Snape and Slughorn raced into the bathroom, looking horrified at the bloody water on the floor.

"Merlin's beard," gasped Slughorn. Meanwhile, Snape knelt down, pushing Harry aside. He started to wave his wand over Draco's chest. To Harry's relief, the wounds seemed to be pulling back together.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ginny staring in horror at the events in the bathroom. He staggered to his feet, and she raced inside to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked desperately, pulling away to look at him.

He nodded. "You?"

She nodded, hugging him again. He held her tight, looking over her shoulder at Draco, who lay too still as Snape worked on him.

Madame Pomfrey rushed inside. She conjured a stretcher. "Is he all right to move?" she asked Snape.

Snape nodded. She turned to Harry. "Potter. Are you injured?"

Harry shook his head. "Then move out of the bathroom," she ordered. She turned her attention back to Draco, who was beginning to stir. "We need to get him to the hospital wing, he needs Dittany...there may still be scarring...

"Come on Harry," said Ginny gently, guiding him out of the bathroom. "Give them room to help Draco."

Harry moved automatically. He wasn't really aware of what he was doing. He felt sickened by what he had done.

"Harry? Harry, you're worrying me. Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny, grabbing his forearms.

He didn't get the chance to answer. A stretcher with Draco on it floated out, guided by Madame Pomfrey. Professor Slughorn followed, babbling potions to help.

"Miss Weasley, you shall return to your lessons," said Professor Snape quietly. Too quietly.

"No, I-"

"GO! Now! I shall speak to you soon."

Ginny shot Harry an apologetic look and left him with Snape.

"I didn't mean it to happen. I've never used that spell before,"said Harry quickly. "Will he be all right?"

Snape ignored his concerns for Draco. "Who taught you that spell?"

"I think I read it somewhere," bluffed Harry.

"Where?" demanded Snape. "And don't lie to me."

Harry felt Snape invade him mind. He was too worked up to get his Occlumency shields up in time. He tried not to think about his Potions book, but he saw the page in his mind, with the word written across the page.

"Bring me your Potion book immediately." Snape's cold, quiet voice was worse than if he had yelled at him. Harry turned and fled, heading for the Gryffindor Tower and hoping Neville was there.

He didn't need to go there. For Ginny was just down the corridor, talking to Neville, who had Harry's bag. He ran up to them, grabbing his bag and rifling through it.

"Geez Harry, are you okay?" gasped Neville.

"I need your Potions book...right now...quick," said a desperate Harry.

Neville didn't ask questions, he just opened his bag and took out his book. He handed it to Harry, who took it and raced back to Snape. He handed it over. Snape snatched it out of his hand, and flicked through the book.

"This is your book, is it, Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"This is your copy of Advanced Potion Making that you purchased from Flourish and Blotts?" he sneered.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"I think you're lying, Potter. I think you're a liar and a cheat and that you should serve detention with me every Friday night and Saturday until the Easter break. What do you think of that, Potter?"

"Easter? But it's not even Christmas!" said Harry, defiantly. "He-"

"Enough. I'm not Dumbledore, turning a blind eye while you think you run the school. I'll see you at six o'clock Friday night, and ten o'clock Saturday morning. My office," snapped Snape.

"But Sir, I have the Quidditch match this Saturday," begged Harry, just remembering.

"Ten o'clock, Potter. No Quidditch for you," he sneered. He threw the Potions book back at him.

He left Harry in the bathroom without another word. Harry leaned weakly against the bathroom wall.

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" asked Neville, peering in.

Harry slid down the wall, uncaring that he was sitting in water. "I nearly killed him. It was that damn spell of the Half Blood Prince, Sectumsempra. I nearly bloody killed him," said Harry, still stunned by what had just happened.

"You need to get rid of it," said Ginny quietly, from the door.

Harry nodded. Ginny walked over to him and knelt down. "Come on, Harry. We need to get rid of it now." She spoke gently, as she could see that Harry was still spooked by what he had done.

Neville held out his hand and Harry grasped it to pull himself up. Neville handed him the Potions book. "I'll take your bag back to our dorms. I'll see you there...after."

Harry nodded and followed Ginny out of the bathroom. She slipped her arm around his waist.

He barely took note of where she was taking him, but he soon found himself standing outside the Room of Requirement. "We need somewhere to hide something. We need somewhere to hide something," Ginny murmured.

A door appeared a bit further down than normal. "Come on, Harry. Take my hand."

Together they entered the Room of Hidden Things. There was so much stuff in there. Tables and trunks, a cabinet that Harry thought he had seen before and even old Quidditch brooms.

"Do you want to hide it, or do you want me to?" asked Ginny, quietly.

Harry bucked up. It was his problem, so he should be the one to hide it. "I'll do it." He took the book from her.

"I'll wait here," said Ginny. She wandered over to look at the Quidditch brooms.

Harry wandered further into the room. He thought about hiding it in the old trunks, but then decided to keep walking and see what else was in there. He wandered past broken furniture and stacks of books that were threatening to topple over.

He paused briefly to look at several old portraits. He came to another cabinet, not unlike Slughorn's Potions cabinet. He opened it, letting something fly out that had been trapped in there for who knows how long. He shoved the book in there, slammed it shut, then turned to leave.

He hesitated. Maybe he should come back and get it just before he left for the holidays. Then he could take it to Grimmauld Place and make sure it was destroyed properly. He decided he needed to mark the place, so he could find it again.

He found a chipped bust of an ugly old warlock, and put it on top of the cabinet. He added a bright hat box, but the lid fell off as he took it down from where it had been. He glanced in to see a tarnished old tiara nestled in a sea of silk. He shoved the lid back on and hurriedly went back to Ginny.

"All done?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded.

"Let's go, then," said Ginny. She turned to go and Harry started to follow.

Something was nagging in Harry's memory. He bypassed the cabinet they saw at the start, trying to recall where he had seen it before. All of a sudden, Great Great Aunt Muriel's voice came to his mind.

 _i"It's no Ravenclaw's diadem, but it is a beautiful piece."i/_

Harry stopped, his mouth open. Ginny turned back, worried when she saw his face. She hurried back to him. "Harry, what is it?"

"Wait here," he said, turning and running back. His heart pounded as he ran back to the cabinet. Could it be...was it possible?

He grabbed the hat box and threw the lid off. He took out the tarnished tiara, and immediately felt it's darkness. "I found it. I found the diadem," he breathed. _iThank you Aunt Muriel!i/_

He placed it back in the hat box and put the lid back on. He returned to Ginny in almost a daze.

"Found something you like?" asked Ginny, curiously.

Harry nodded. "Ravenclaw's diadem."

Ginny's jaw dropped open. "You did not!" Her eyes dropped to the box, then back to Harry. "Can I...?"

Harry nodded. She reverently took off the lid and peeked inside. "Oh Harry," she said.

"I need to get it to Dumbledore," he said, urgently.

"I'll walk you there," said Ginny.

They quickly lef the Room of Hidden Things and headed to Dumbledore's office.

Before they got there, they were confronted by the Grey Lady. "Is it true? Did you find the diadem?" she asked urgently.

Harry hesitated, then nodded. "What do you know of it?"

"It was my mother's. My name is Helena. Helena Ravenclaw," said the Grey Lady.

"Then this belongs to you," said Ginny, indicating the box.

The Grey Lady shrunk back. "It is full of dark magic and it is my fault. I was jealous, and I stole it. I hid it in Albania. My mother became deathly ill soon after. She sent my estranged fiance to bring me home. I had too much pride and I refused. We fought. He lost his temper and killed me. In his remorse, he then killed himself. The diadem has brought me nothing but tragedy. I never saw my mother alive again. I only told one other of this. He was so kind, so sympathetic. How was I to know he would go to Albania and steal the diadem? He then turned my mother's precious diadem into the darkest of all objects. And now you have it. What do you intend to do with it?"

The Grey Lady seemed in obvious distress. Harry hurried to reassure her.

"I want to take this to Professor Dumbledore. He has the Sword of Gryffindor in his office, and he can remove the dark magic from it. Hopefully, the diadem will be restored to its full glory," said Harry.

"Perhaps you'd like to go with Harry. See for yourself," suggested Ginny.

The Grey Lady looked at Harry. "You promise you can remove the dark magic?"

Harry nodded. "And then I will return it to you, I swear on all my magic."

The Grey Lady stared at him, then nodded. "Luna has told me of her belief in you, Harry Potter. I will go with you to the headmaster's office."

Harry sighed in relief. Ginny patted his arm. "I'll wait here for you. Good luck."

The Grey Lady disappeared, and Harry gave the password. "Sugarplums." The door opened and Harry went up.

Just over half an hour later, Harry came out of Dumbledore's office. Ginny had conjured a bench and was sitting on it, waiting.

"Hey," she greeted quietly.

"Hey," said Harry shakily.

She put her arm around his waist and led him away. "Come on, we're going to the Room of Requirement."

Harry nodded and they walked away. When they got there, Ginny led him inside. The room was set up like Grimmauld Place at Christmas, without the festive tree.

Harry almost fell on the couch. He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "I could have killed him, Gin." He was still stunned by what had happened.

"Tori checked on him and came and told me he's going to be all right. He'll just need to stay in the Infirmary for a couple of days," said Ginny gently.

Harry let out a huge sigh. "I just lost it. I saw you on the Marauder's Map, surrounded by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I just knew I needed to get to you." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me after I left the library. I tried to get away but they stunned me. When I woke, I was in the bathroom. They were fighting each other. I tried to get to my bag and call you on the mirror. They thought I was escaping, and when they summoned me back, the mirror fell on the ground. I don't know what they had planned for me. I was on the ground, and they were standing over me. Goyle was about to do some curse, when..." Ginny took a breath.

"What is it? What did they do?" demanded Harry.

"Draco came in and used Petrificas Totalis on both of them. He then ordered them away from me, saying Voldemort wouldn't want me harmed, not yet anyway. He then broke the spell and told them to get out. They ran, like the snivelling cowards they are," said Ginny, contemptously.

"What?" asked Harry, harshly.

"Draco saved me, Harry. He told me to go to Snape, to tell him what they'd done. It's how Snape got there so quick when..." Ginny looked away as Harry cringed.

"When I nearly killed him? It's true. When I thought he had you, I just lost it. Why didn't he tell me all that when I asked him? If he'd only said something..." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Hermione's right. I'm too emotional. I just rushed straight in, wand blazing. I made it worse."

"No Harry. You'r right, Draco could have told you what happened. What did he do? Be his usual snarky self?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "He even goaded me, saying I didn't have the balls to curse him. He sent the first hex, Gin, but I retaliated."

Ginny took his hand. "I know you feel bad, but if it hadn't have happened, you wouldn't have found the diadem. Did you destroy the Horcrux?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore did. Then he spoke to me about what happened. I felt terrible. I really felt like I had let him down, especially after he told me about my family."

"Did you get punished?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Detention with Snape, every Friday night and Saturday from now until the Easter holidays. It means I miss the Quidditch game this week, too."

"Oh Harry," sighed Ginny. She herself hadn't gone out for Quidditch this year, deciding to concentrate on her OWLs.

"I deserve it, and worse. I should have let Draco use the Cruciatus on me," he said bitterly.

"He tried to use an Unforgiveable curse on you?" shrieked Ginny.

Harry nodded. Ginny put an arm around him, wincing slightly. "We missed lunch. Are you hungry?"

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't eat a thing."

"Then we'll stay here for awhile," said Ginny. She settled back on the couch and pulled Harry to her. "I'm here for you, Harry."

He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She truly was his best source of comfort. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon.


	28. Chapter 28 Tea and Sympathy

Harry had a restless night. He got up early the next morning, knowing what he had to do. He dressed and went to the Infirmary to speak to Draco. In the presence of Madame Pomfrey he apologised for his actions. Draco had accepted his apology and Madame Pomfrey, pleased at this turn of events, left them alone.

"So, who made you do it. Dumbledore, Snape? Or was it the little woman. Did Weaslette get in your ear?" asked an amused Draco.

"Made me do what?" asked Harry.

"Apologise," said Malfoy.

"No one made me, in fact, no one even knows I'm here. When Ginny told me-" began Harry.

"Ha, I knew she had a hand in it somewhere," scoffed Draco.

"-when Ginny told me you had actually helped her get away from Crabbe and Goyle, I felt terrible. Why didn't you say anything?" asked Harry.

Draco just shrugged and looked away. "What does it matter?"

"I bloody hexed you for no reason," said Harry.

"Yeah, nice spell by the way. Who knew Saint Potter knew such dark spells."smirked Malfoy.

"I could have bloody killed you with it!" yelled Harry.

"But you didn't. I live to fight another day," said Draco with false bravado. There was silence as they both considered what Malfoy had said.

"Pity we'll both miss the Quidditch match," sighed Harry. 

"I've got more important things on my mind, Potter," snapped Draco.

Harry debated whether to ask him what he'd been doing in the Room of Requirement, but Madame Pomfrey came by with some potions and shooed Harry away.

"I guess I should go. Again, I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Again, forget about it," said Draco.

Harry knew he wouldn't forget about. He had nearly killed someone, and it had torn him up. How was he then supposed to defeat Voldemort?

The last thing Harry expected that morning when he went into the Great Hall for breakfast was to be looked upon with sympathy. He had planned to keep a low profile, but various students came up and congratulated him for 'sticking it'[ to Malfoy, and sympathised with his detention.

It only made Harry feel worse about the whole thing. Ron came and sat at the table, glowering at him. When Harry had told him last night in the dorms that he would miss Gryffindor's first Quidditch match and why, Harry thought Ron was either going to pass out or cry. With the benefit of time, now Ron looked like he wanted to kill Harry. He was busy trying to shuffle his team and shooting Harry dirty looks.

Ginny had the opposite problem. She had been hounded by the Slytherin team, begging her to come back and play Seeker for the upcoming match. Ginny refused, saying with only a couple of days till the match, there was no way she'd be match ready. She had no intention of replacing Draco. It would be like a kick in the guts to Harry, and she'd never hurt his feelings like that. She had no intention of even telling him.

She watched as Colin Creevy went up to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Whatever he said seemed to frustrate Harry. He banged his fist on the table. "For the last time, I fucked up, all right? Draco did nothing wrong. It was me, all me."

The Great Hall went quiet. "Draco deserved it, Harry," someone bravely yelled.

Harry looked up, seeing all eyes on him. "Actually, he didn't. Draco saved Ginny Weasley from two wannabe Death Eaters who have been terrorising the younger students."

Harry heard gasps from all around. "I threw a curse I really didn't know anything about. It could have killed him, but luckily, Professors Snape and Slughorn were close by and came to help Draco. With Madame Pomfrey's help, Draco will be back in a few days. I visited him this morning, and apologised."

Dumbledore looked on as the students gasped again at Harry's revelations. Mcgonagall looked on proudly; Slughorn looked on, pleased to be mentioned. Snape looked on, his face impassive.

"This is why we need to learn all we can. I fucked up, badly. It could have cost someone a life that didn't deserve to die," said Harry. He stood and reached down to get his bag.

"He's from a Death Eater family, he's probably one too," said an anonymous voice.

Harry stood up and looked in the direction of the voice. "When you have proof, then you can say it. Learn from my mistakes. Before you make one you can't take back."

Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny jumped up to follow him.

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table. She started to clap. Slowly one or two others from her table joined in, then more from other tables.

Mcgonagall joined in, then Slughorn. Soon most of the Great Hall were applauding Harry's words.

The only ones that weren't were from the Upper Slytherins.

Dumbledore leaned over to whisper in Mcgonagall's ear. "And that is why, when the time comes, he will be a great leader. It took guts to go and apologise to Mr Malfoy, especially considering the history of those two since the day they met."

Mcgonagall smiled and nodded. "I'm still taking house points off him for swearing though."

Harry endured Snape's taunts when he went to his office for his detention. He was relieved to discover he just had to re-write old, faded or damaged punishment records. He felt a jolt in his stomach every time he pulled out a card and familiar names jumped out at him. James Potter. James Potter and Sirius Black. Occasionally they were accompanied by Remus Lupin and/or Peter Pettigrew, in mischievous misdeeds.

It was long, tedious work, and with the boxes that Snape had lined up, there was enough to keep him going till Easter. Harry sighed, resolving not to look at the clock that seemed to be going slower than ever. He should be out on the Quidditch pitch, seeking the Snitch. He wondered if Ginny had gone to the game. She hadn't said much about Quidditch this year, surprising him when she said her OWL's were her priority this year. Well, her OWL's and him. Harry smiled. She'd been so supportive of him through this whole mess. He'd heard she'd Bat Bogey-Hexed a sixth year Slytherin for going on about Harry wanting to murder Draco. Maybe tonight, they could spend some quality time in the Room of Requirement. He needed to lose himself in her.

Ginny hadn't gone to the Quidditch match. She had been to the library in the morning, after seeing Harry to Professor Snape's door. She had completed her Transfiguration homework and allowed herself an hour of reviewing her Astronomy book. Then, as everyone left for the match, she decided to go and visit her brother Charlie.

She bundled up, wearing one of Harry's shirts under hers and wrapping her scarf around her neck. She was glad she wasn't playing; the Snitch would be hard to find in this weather. She waved to Neville, who was going down to the pitch with Seamus and Dean. They were all in high spirits.

Ginny continued down to Hagrid's hut. For it would always be Hagrid's hut as far as she was concerned, no matter who was Groundskeeper. As she got closer, she saw Charlie through his window, seemingly talking to someone. She paused, wondering if she would be intruding on him and his guest.

Before she had time to decide whether to continue in her plan to visit, or leave it for awhile and go see some of the match then return, Charlie's visitor moved close to the window. Ginny saw an unfamiliar look on Charlie's face, as he cupped the face of the other person and drew them close for a kiss.

Ginny gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. She watched as Charlie drew back and smiled at this person. They then both moved away from the window, and Ginny heard the door open. She ducked around by the side of the house, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

"So, I'll see you tonight. Bye," said Charlie, huskily. Ginny had never heard him speak that way to any witch before, and Charlie had brought quite a few witches home before he had left to go to Romania.

The door shut and Ginny saw someone pass her by. She flattened her self against the wall, then chanced a look back up the castle. She couldn't see anyone, so she supposed this person had gone to the Quidditch match.

"Damn," she said, coming out from the side of the cabin. She went around and knocked on Charlie's door.

"Did you forget something? Not like you, the smar-oh, Gin, hi!" said Charlie, speaking before opening his door. He looked over her head, then focused back on her. "Come in."

"Were you expecting someone else?" asked Ginny innocently.

"No, 'course not. Want a cuppa?" he asked, hanging the kettle over the open fire.

"Sure, sounds great," said Ginny, removing her gloves to pat Fang. She sat in a chair, and Fang placed his head in her lap, drooling slightly. "Hey, boy." She rubbed his ears and he sighed happily.

"So, how come you're not at the big match?" asked Charlie, putting a plate of biscuits in front of her. Ginny could see they'd come from her mum, so she knew they would be good. "Mmm, my favourite."

"Hey, mine too," teased Charlie, snatching one and nibbling it. He placed her cup of tea in front of her. "Here."

"Thanks." She picked it up and sipped it. Charlie had placed some honey and lemon in it. "Perfect."

"So, you're not going to the match?" asked Charlie again.

Ginny shook her head. "No. Harry feels bad that both he and Draco aren't playing because he 'fucked up' as he calls it. I just wouldn't feel right, if I went and enjoyed it while he's in detention," said Ginny.

Charlie frowned. "But you love Quidditch. You shouldn't not go because of Harry."

Ginny shook her head. "I do love Quidditch, and it's not about that, well, not really. It's also really conflicting. I want Slytherin to win, and I want Gryffindor to win too. For Ron's sake, for Harry's sake. It's so hard."

"How's Harry doing?" asked Charlie, throwing a broken biscuit to Fang. He gobbled it down noisily.

"He's...different. What happened with Draco, it shook him. I think he's doubting himself, his capabilities. It's not like him, Charlie. When he came back from his summer away, he was strong and confident. Now he hesitates, and seems uncertain. I'm worried for him, Charlie," said Ginny. To her horror, she felt tears in her eyes.

Charlie must have noticed too. "Hey, come here." He pulled her into a hug, and she felt that sense of family, of comfort. Her big brothers, always looking out for her.

"Maybe he could talk to Sirius?" suggested Charlie. "If I have a problem, talking about it with Bill or Dad always helps."

"Sirius is away with Emmy, doing something for the Order, I think," said Ginny. She had contemplated asking Remus to talk with him, but had held back. "I don't know when he's due back."

"I'm fire-calling Bill tonight. I'll ask him if he knows. So, how's OWL's study going?" asked Charlie.

Ginny groaned. "Did you have to remind me? Actually, I think I'm in a pretty good spot. It's just Astronomy I need to revise, over and over. Hopefully soon, it will start to sink in."

"Still looking at curse-breaking for a career?" asked Charlie, remembering the last time Bill and Fleur had stopped by. Bill, Ginny and Harry had talked about it for quite a while.

Ginny shrugged. "It all depends on Harry."

Charlie looked concerned. "You can't be dependent on Harry. You should have goals of your own."

Ginny looked angry. "I do have goals of my own, and I know Harry would fully support anything I wanted to do. Charlie, I love him. Don't you get it? Can't you understand? How can I make any sort of plans until this whole thing with Tom is over?"

"Gin, have you thought about...I mean, what if-what if Harry doesn't make it?" stammered Charlie.

Ginny shot up out of her chair. "Don't You EVER say that. Of course he'll make it, he has to, he just...he has to, that's all." She started to sob.

Charlie pulled her on to his lap and rocked her like he had when she was little. "Sssh. Hey, come on now."

Ginny couldn't stop. She let loose all her emotions in one go. All her fears, unvoiced. All her worries for so many. Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Andi and Ted. Emmy, who had become a part of their mixed up family. Luna, Neville, Tori. Of course, her real family, the Weasleys. It was the unknown-when, where, how, who.

Harry was her one thought, though. He had to survive, he just had to make it through. But what would the cost be to him? She'd seen what cursing Draco had done to him. What would he be like if he actually defeated Tom? She cried for the heavy burden on Harry's shoulders.

Exhausted and overcome, she fell asleep in Charlie's arms. He gently picked her up and lay her on his bed. He then turned back to prepare a stew for lunch.

Ginny roused to a soft knock on the door. She glanced around, wondering where she was. She heard Charlie answer the door.

"Hey, you're back." He sounded happily surprised, and his husky voice was back.

"Game is over. Gryffindor won. Just thought I'd stop by and let you know," said a familiar voice.

"I certainly appreciate it. I-ah, I'd invite you in, but Gin's here, asleep on my bed," he said.

"Oh." The voice sounded disappointed. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," she heard Charlie say. "Just tired. OWL's."

"Oh, yeah, I remember them. Well, I guess I should go. I'll see you tonight, in the Great Hall," the voice said.

"You betcha. Come here," Charlie said huskily.

There was silence. Ginny moved her head slightly, and saw the two of them kissing. Her suspicions of the identity of the witch was proved right.

The two broke apart. "Merlin, I can't wait till Christmas break. No more sneaking around. Just you and me, together."

"I know, me too. We can talk about that other stuff then, too. I've been thinking, and I may have a solution."

The witch gasped suddenly. "Someone's coming. I have to go. We'll talk soon." She kissed him hard and quick, then backed away. Charlie shut the door.

Ginny stretched and yawned. She felt better for having got all that worry off her chest. She sat up, smiling at Charlie.

"Good, you're awake. Do you want to stay for lunch? I made stew," he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Thanks. Oh, just out of curiosity, what's going on with you and Hermione?"

Charlie was just about to taste his stew, but he spat it out when Ginny's question registered. "Wh-what? What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I heard you both. I actually saw you earlier, through the window, but I didn't know it was her. You should be more careful, Charlie."

"Shit!" Charlie glanced out the window worriedly. "If anyone found out a professor was seeing a student, well, there'd be hell to pay."

"So, you're together? How long? How did it start?" asked Ginny, watching as he dished up stew into bowls.

"I got to know her that last week before school started. I was back in England, trying to get everything sorted. She helped me with lesson plans, and I just thought how brilliant she was, and easy to talk to. That continued when we got to Hogwarts. She came to talk to me about her career options. She wants to work in the Department and Control of Magical Creatures when she's done with school. So we got to talking about various creatures, and well, one thing led to another, and, we're together. As much as we can be, anyway," said Charlie.

"It's not that long, really," said Ginny, tucking into her bowl. "Does anyone know?"

"Ron knows. How long did it take for you to realise you loved Harry?" asked Charlie.

"Love? You're talking love? Wow," said Ginny.

Charlie nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's love. Soon as I heard about this Muggleborn Registration Commission, I knew she'd be in trouble. When she came to me, telling me her plans to send her parents to Australia, I begged her to go with them. She refused. Said she won't leave me."

"Did she mention Obliviating her parents? Surely you can't agree with that?" asked Ginny.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I don't agree, and I think I talked her out of it. I'm hoping I can convince her to hide in Romania, both her and her parents. I've got friends who will help them. I'd go with them, as soon as I could. I don't want to leave Dumbledore in the lurch."

"Romania? Do you think she will?" asked Ginny.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Apparantly she's done a lot of research into Australia, well, you know Hermione. If they decided to still go there, I'd probably go with them," he said.

Ginny nodded. She contemplated all Charlie had told her, finally looking up at him. "You really love her?"

Charlie nodded.

Ginny smiled softly. "Then I'm happy for you. If there's anything I can do to help you, when the time comes, please ask. Emmy or Tonks may have some ideas of safe travelling. Hermione mentioned she had to go to the Muggleborn Registration Commission sometime during the holidays."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Luckily, she and her parents usually travel in the holidays so the committee didn't think it strange when she owled them to say she wouldn't be available until just before you're due to return to Hogwarts."

"Sounds like they've got real smart people on this Muggleborn Registation Commission," smirked Ginny.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I know. If all goes well, we'll be well hidden by the time they realise she hasn't turned up."

Ginny rinsed her bowl, and started to re-dress. As she wrapped her scarf around her neck, she glanced at the time. "So, Gryffindor won, hey?"

Charlie grinned. "Did they? Don't know where you heard that from." He hugged her. "Thanks for understanding. I know something happened between Ron, Hermione and Harry. She's never said anything, nor has Ron. I just hope you'll see past that and be happy for us; for me."

"Of course I am, Charlie. May I tell Harry?" asked Ginny, hugging him back.

Charlie shrugged. "I guess. Just Harry, though. I can't risk anyone else finding out about us. She may be expelled and I'll be fired."

"Just Harry," agreed Ginny. "Thanks. For the tea and sympathy."

"Back at ya, Sis," grinned Charlie.

Next morning, Harry trudged down to Hagrid's cabin. No, not Hagrid's, never again Hagrid's. He knocked on the door, opening it when he heard Charlie call out, "Come in."

He was surprised to see Bill Weasley there too. "Hi. I got your note, said you wanted to see me?"

Charlie grinned. "See you, talk to you, fly with you."

"Fly?" Harry glanced doubtfully out the window. It was snowing lightly; he'd certainly flown in worse.

"Yeah. If you can handle a bit of snow," taunted Bill.

"I just want to see for myself what all the talk about Harry is. He can't be as good as everyone says, can he?" Charlie asked Bill.

Bill shrugged. "Gin seems to think so."

Charlie scoffed. "Biased much?"

They both turned to Harry, who grinned. "I'd love to say yes, but I don't have my broom."

"You mean this?" Charlie pulled a familiar looking Firebolt out from behind the door.

"How did you get that?" asked Harry, surprised.

Both Bill and Charlie put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Have you met out sister?"

Harry chuckled. "Well then, let's do it, old men."

Charlie and Bill looked at each other. "I think we've just been insulted," grinned Charlie.

"Let's go, Potter. There's a Snitch waiting for us, with my name on it," said Bill.

Harry picked up his Firebolt and threw it over his shoulder. He led the way out of the cabin and towards the pitch. No surprise, Ginny was waiting for them.

"Witch," he said, kissing her. Giggling, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back until a well placed snowball smacked them both in the face.

"Oy! Hands off our sister. We're here for the Snitch, not your witch," yelled Charlie, already airborn.

Ginny gestured with one finger, then turned back to Harry. "Show 'em your stuff, Harry."

"I'd rather show you my stuff," he leered.

"Later," she promised. "Now, go, have fun. I'll meet you back at the castle at lunch time."

Harry mounted his broom and flew up to meet Charlie and Bill. They all looked down to see Ginny holding the Snitch.

"Harry dear, please give my brother's a chance to catch the Snitch. After all, they're going to need all the help they can get,"said Ginny sweetly

"Shall I play blindfolded, dear," replied Harry. Charlie and Bill spluttered at that.

"No, that won't be necessary," said Bill, gruffly.

Ginny shrugged. "Remember, he offered. Have fun, guys." With that she released the Snitch.

All three boys zoomed towards it. With their intentions completely on the Snitch, none of them noticed Ginny walk back to the castle, which was just what she wanted. Harry needed to have some fun; needed to take his mind off what had happened.

Harry sighed happily as he enjoyed a steamy cup of cocoa back in Hagrid, no, Charlie's cabin. They'd been flying for well over an hour, and Harry was stuffed. It was just what he'd needed, though. Harry had caught the Snitch first, then Charlie. It had been quite a tussle between the two, which had spurred Bill's competitiveness on, too. He'd caught the Snitch once.

"Damn, you're good," sighed Charlie, sitting down and wincing. It had been awhile since he'd been on a broom for that long, flying competitively.

"Back at ya," said Harry, saluting him with his steaming mug.

"It was fun. We should organise some games at the Burrow sometime," said Bill.

Harry grunted non commitedly.

"So, I heard what you said in the Great Hall. How you apologised to Malfoy and all. That took a lot of guts, Potter," said Charlie.

Harry shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. When I found out Malfoy had actually saved Ginny, I knew I'd done the wrong thing and had to make it right. I know he's a git and we'll never be best friends, but I owe him for helping Ginny."

"Pity you had to miss the Quidditch match. Detention till Easter? That's a bit harsh," scoffed Bill.

Harry shook his head. "I deserve it, and more. I could have killed him." The guilt had returned.

"But you didn't," said Charlie. "You can't dwell on it. Otherwise it'll eat you up, consume you."

"Yes, that's it. That's exactly how I've been feeling," said Harry, sitting up. "I feel like I've been let off the hook, even with this long detention. Mcgonagall told me she was proud of me for apologising, and I just feel like everyone's glossing over what I did. I could have killed Malfoy, and I have to kill Tom."

"What do you mean, you have to kill Tom?" asked Charlie.

"There was a prophecy. About me and Tom. Said neither of us can live while the other does. That I can succeed with a power he knows not. I have no idea what that even is!" said Harry in frustration.

"Shit," sighed Bill, looking at the younger man. No, still a boy, really. In age, not spirit.

"You didn't know? I thought Dumbledore would have told the Order," said Harry, his eyes dull.

Bill shook his head, as did Charlie. "Maybe he only let those closest to him know."

"And Dumbledore has no idea? Didn't the two of you go away over the summer?"

Harry nodded. It all seemed so long ago. "Yeah. He taught me so much about magic. It was brilliant. But if Dumbledore doesn't know about this power, I don't know how I'm supposed to know."

"Well, we need to find out. Harry, if we can help you in any way, please, just let us know. Brothers look out for each other, you know?" said Bill. Charlie nodded vigourously.

"Brothers?" asked Harry, looking from one to the other.

"Harry, you've been a part of our family since you were eleven. First through Ron, now with Gin. I'm sure one day it will be official and all, with you and Gin, but even so, you're our brother. Right here, right now," said Bill.

Harry's heart swelled. "You mean it? Really?"

Both men sighed happily. "Thanks guys, that means a lot. Gin, she's amazing. I promise you, I just want this shit over and done with. I just want to live a quiet life with Ginny."

Both men started laughing. "Have you met Ginny? I don't think you'll be living a quiet life with her?"

Harry laughed too and shook his head. "Merlin, she's brilliant, isn't she? I don't care. As long as she's by my side, I'll be happy. I can do anything, knowing she's there."

"Then you can defeat Voldemort, Harry. Think about that life with Ginny, then you go face that bastard," said Charlie, seriously.

Harry scoffed. "So, what? The power he knows not, is love? It can't be that easy."

Charlie shrugged. "Who knows. If that's what it takes, then yeah, let it be easy."

Harry pondered the idea as he trudged back to the castle. It couldn't be that easy, could it? He knew he desperately wanted Sirius, Remus and Tonks to make it through any battle. As for Ginny, Harry knew he would lay his life down in a second for her. Knowing Ginny, she would probably do the same for him, a thought that brought a sharp pain to his chest. How could he go on and live, if the unthinkable happened? What sort of life could he possibly have without Ginny in it?

He found Ginny and sat with her at their table, sharing lunch with their usual posse of friends. He was thinking hard, unaware of the concerned looks from Ginny and Neville.

Finally, Ginny dragged him away to the Room of Requirement. When she demanded to know what was wrong, he picked her up, kissed her and made his way to the bed that magically appeared.

Their lovemaking was frantic and urgent. As if they both knew they were living on borrowed time.


	29. Chapter 29 Revelations

The last week of school before their Christmas break dragged on. The teachers had relented on the fifth year's homework though, allowing plenty of time for revision. Harry and Ginny used any opportunity to escape to the Room of Requirement, needing that closeness, that reassurance that only their joined bodies could bring.

Remus and Tonks, and Bill and Fleur joined the class for the final lesson of the advanced defensive lessons. Some students who had fallen off due to studying had made their way back for the final lesson of the year. It proved timely as, apart from each year demonstrating what they'd learnt, Fleur, Ginny and Dobby had organised a Christmas party for everyone. Everyone's spirits were high, and Dobby enjoyed being the centre of attention with his Santa hat on.

Before everyone left, Remus passed on messages from Sirius and Emmy. "They both wanted me to tell you how proud they are of all of you. We know you've all tried hard, and we appreciate you coming to these lessons as well as your regular lessons. Please, stay alert over the holidays. Best wishes, and Merry Christmas to you all."

Everyone applauded, and mingled happily. Charlie slipped in, and Ginny noticed Hermione discreetly make her way to his side.

"Do you think I should mention the Nargles in the misteltoe to Hermione," whispered Luna to Ginny.

Harry, standing next to Ginny, snorted into his drink.

"No, that's all right, Luna. You know Hermione, she's more than capable of dealing with any pesky Nargles," smirked Ginny, nudging Harry.

"Are you sure? All she's got eyes for is your brother. I think it may be too late," said Luna worriedly.

"Youre right. Maybe I should go and talk to her. Thanks Luna," said Ginny. She walked over to where Charlie was talking to Hermione. Harry watched her go, mesmerised by her butt swaying as she walked.

"Are you okay, Harry? Oh dear, the Nargles haven't got to you too, have they?" asked Luna.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine. Luna, are you sure you don't want to come to our place for Christmas?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, but thank you. It's fun exploring the castle when there's hardly any one here. It's how I met the Grey Lady, you know," said Luna happily. She was plucking things out of the air over Harry's head.

He gazed back to where Ginny was talking with Charlie and Hermione. He sighed, she was so beautiful. He couldn't get enough of her. The thought that tomorrow night they would be back at Grimmauld Place, in their own beds, was enough to get him all heated again. He tried to get her attention. He was sure she wouldn't mind leaving the party early.

He turned back to see Luna watching him anxiously. Something she said just clicked in. "Luna, the Grey Lady! She told me you had told her you believed in me. Thank you," said Harry.

"Well, of course I do. She's been ever so much more happier lately, and she told me you'd helped her with something that's been bothering her for a long time. Thank you, Harry," smiled Luna.

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is wanting to thank you and your Miss Wheezy for my present. Everyone is telling Dobby how Christmassy I is looking," said Dobby, smiling broadly and adjusting his hat.

"You're welcome. You and your house elf friends have done a great job with the party," said Harry, looking around. Everyone was relaxed and having a good time.

Dobby smiled happily. Harry Potter was pleased with him.

"Oh, and Dobby, you're welcome to join us at Grimmauld Place for Christmas, any time you can," said Harry.

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "Nothing would make Dobby happier, Harry Potter."

"Good, we'll see you sometime," nodded Harry.

Ginny's arms slid around Harry's waist as she re-joined him. "Miss me? Oh, Dobby, please thank the house elves for us. You've all done brilliantly."

Dobby gazed at Ginny and Harry. What a wonderful couple they were.

"I've invited him to ours for Christmas," said Harry to Ginny.

"Oh good. We know you're needed here too, but come over when you can," said Ginny, beaming at the little elf. She turned her attention back to Harry. "Wanna get out of here?"

"You read my mind," said Harry, huskily. "Let's go. Bye Dobby, Luna."

Dobby and Luna watched them go. "Harry Potter is a great wizard. His Miss Wheezy makes him very happy, which makes Dobby happy for them."

"You know what, Dobby, I feel the same," smiled Luna. "You're very wise."

Dobby looked up at Luna. "You are good friends with Harry Potter and his Miss Wheezy. I have seen you at their table. If Dobby may be any help to you, please just call for Dobby."

Luna nodded. "Thank you Dobby. And if I can help you in any way, please just call me, Luna."

"Thank you, Miss Luna," said Dobby, taken aback by a witch or wizard offering to help him.

"Dobby, could you take me to the kitchens. I would love to meet the house elves who put together this lovely feast," said Luna.

Dobby nodded. "Take my arm, please Miss Luna."

POP The two of them were spirited away.

Charlie and Hermione were talking quietly. "I really should go. Gin's right, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves," said Charlie.

"I know. It's been nice to spend this time with you. Still, I can't wait till we're away from here," said Hermione quietly.

"You may never come back," said Charlie, wishing he could take her in his arms.

"I know," sighed Hermione. "But I can still finish my education, even if it's by correspondence."

"If any one can, you can," said Charlie, looking at her fondly.

"Ah, Charlie, 'ere you are," said Fleur, joining them. "We came to zay au revoir."

"I'll probably see you tomorrow night for tea at the Burrow," chuckled Charlie.

"Yeah, I know," said Bill, coming to his wife's side. "Anyone seen Gin and Harry?" He looked around the room.

"I think they snuck out a while ago," chuckled Neville, walking past. "About the same time Remus and Tonks left. Tonks wasn't feeling well, said it was probably something she ate."

POP "Dobby is most distressed to hear someone has taken ill from the food. Did Dobby do wrong?" the little elf wrung his hands in agony.

"Luna, where did you come from?" asked Neville, nearly jumping in fright when the house elf and Luna suddenly appeared.

"Well, my new friend Dobby just took me to the kitchens. I thanked all the house elves for their help with the party," said Luna.

"Have you seen Ginny and Harry?" asked Bill.

Luna nodded. "They left a while ago. I'm sure the Nargles got to him, no matter what he said. He was looking quite amorously at Ginny, and they left. Kind of like Hermione and Charlie."

No-one said anything, but looked between Luna and the other two. Finally Neville chuckled. "Oh, Luna," and walked away to find Hannah.

Charlie and Hermione looked uncomfortable. "I'd say it's definitely time to go," said Charlie, gruffly.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," cried Hermione. She was so embarassed. Had she been too obvious?

Fleur comforted the young girl. "Do not fret. Luna zees what zo many others do not. But I zink Charlie iz right. He should go. It is only one more day, after all."

Hermione and Charlie nodded. Bill and Fleur drew close around them. "So you'll come back to the Burrow with Ron? Dad's meeting you at King's Cross. I'll swing by and get your parents, okay?" Charlie asked softly.

Hermione nodded, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Charlie smiled. "Don't be. After tomorrow, we don't need to hide our love anymore. Just one more day." He quickly left.

"Come on, Hermione. We'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Bill. Fleur nodded.

They passed Ron snogging Lavender Brown. "Kind of look like a pair of eels thrashing around, don't they," grinned Bill.

"He needz to learn ze better technique," said Fleur in distaste. Ron's tongue was all over Lavender's lips. She seemed to like it, judging by her moans.

They made it back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione thanked them for walking her back and quickly went inside.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" asked Bill worriedly. He'd been happy to have his older brother back and to see him more regularly. If Charlie went ahead with his plans, he would be gone again.

"He iz in love, and wants to make 'iz woman zafe. You can understand that, can't you, mon amour," crooned Fleur.

Bill sighed and nodded. "The thought of anything happening to you...Merlin, it tears me up. Are you sure you don't want to spend Christmas in Paris, with your family?"

"Your family iz my family. Besides, Harry 'as asked us to visit them at 'is 'ome over ze 'oliday," said Fleur. "'E asked me tonight."

"I wish they'd come to the Burrow," sighed Bill. "I'd like to spend Christmas with my whole family in one place."

Fleur comforted him, unsure if that was ever going to happen.

A couple of hours later, Harry walked Ginny back to the Slytherin common room. They had their arms around each other, stopping to snog every now and then.

"Tomorrow night we can sleep together the whole night," grinned Ginny, tilting her head to give Harry better access.

"Merlin, I love waking up with you next to me," said Harry, pushing her against a wall.

"It will be hard to top last year, but I have a feeling this is going to be a good Christmas," said Ginny, gasping as Harry's hands roamed her body.

"Ahem," coughed Terry Boot. "Best to say goodnight, guys. Harry, you've probably got just enough time to get back to Gryfindor Tower."

He nodded to them and continued on with his patrols.

Ginny leaned up and kissed him quickly. "The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we wake up and head for home. I'll have to sit at the Slytherin table tomorrow, but I'll save you a spot on the train."

Harry nodded. "Love you," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her goodnight.

"Love you more," she said, nipping his ear. Harry growled, and she giggled and quickly left him to go to the Slytherin common room. Harry decided one day he was going to sneak in there and find her dorm, maybe even spend the night. His Invisibility cloak hadn't had much to do this year.

With that happy thought, and the thought that tomorrow night he'd be at home, Harry was in a good mood. He was making his way past the Great Hall when he heard the sound of arguing. He peeked in and saw Dumbledore and Snape arguing.

"-believes the school will soon be in his grasp."

"And when he does attack, I have your word that you will do everything you can to protect the students of Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

Harry saw Snape give a stiff nod.

"Including Harry," said Dumbledore severely.

Snape ignored his comment. "What are you doing with Potter, all those evenings you are closeted together?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed."Why? Do you need to give him even more detentions? Really, Severus, Harry seems to be spending more time in detention than out!"

"He's just like his father. Thinks the rules don't apply to him," sneered Snape.

"In looks perhaps, but his deepest nature is more like his mother's. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Then again, you never really gave him a chance, did you?" snapped Dumbledore.

"If it wasn't for him, Lily would still be alive," said Snape. "I ask again, what are the two of you doing?"

Dumbledore sighed a weary sigh. "Last summer, I released his powers that I bound when he was a baby. I spend time with him to give him information that will help him defeat Voldemort."

"You bound his powers?" gasped Snape.

"There is a connection between Harry and Voldemort, ever since that fateful night. Voldemort fears it. He had a taste of it in the Department of Mysteries. When Voldemort was in Miss Weasley's body, the love that Harry has for her, and then the love and protection Sirius offered them both, it caused Voldemort such pain, he immediately released her. He won't try that again," said Dumbledore, smiling at the thought.

"I don't understand," said Snape.

"Voldemort's soul cannot bear close contact with Harry's pure soul," said Dumbledore simply.

"Then how is Potter supposed to defeat him?" asked Snape.

"Harry must not find out, not until the last possible minute, what needs to be done. I'm trusting this to you, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Find what out?" asked Snape. "Just give me the straight talk, for once."

"On the night that Voldemort came to kill Harry, Lily cast her own her life between them as a shield. The Killing Curse rebounded itself on Voldemort, with a fragment of his soul latching itself onto the only living soul left in that building. Don't you see? Part of Voldemort lives inside Harry. It is why he has the ability to speak Parseltongue. It explains the connection he has had all these years," said Dumbledore, desperate to get Severus to understand.

"So, are you saying..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. While that fragment, unmissed by Voldemort, remains inside Harry, Voldemort cannot die. Harry himself is the last Horcrux."

"So, he must die," said Snape.

"Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential," said Dumbledore.

There was a long pause. "All this time, I believed I was protecting him for her...for Lily." Snape stumbled over the last word.

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him. But the connection grows stronger. He hasn't said anything, but I have been studying Harry for many years."

"So, you have kept him alive all these years so he can die at the right moment?" asked Snape, aghast.

"Why so shocked, Severus?" asked an amused Dumbledore.

"You used me, damnit," snapped Snape.

"Meaning?" asked Dumbledore.

"I hav lied for you, spied for you. Put myself in mortal peril for you. I thought it was all to keep her son safe. Now you tell me you've just been raising him like a pig for slaughter," yelled Snape.

"Well, well. Have you grown to care for the boy, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"For him?" growled Snape, shaking his head. "But-EXPECTO PATRONUM."

A silver doe shot out of the end of Snape's wand, bounding around the room before trotting slowly to Dumbledore. She stared at the old wizard, before disappearing back into the mist. Dumbledore turned back to Snape.

"So, after all this time?" he asked sadly.

Snape stared as the last mist disappeared. "Always." He shot Dumbledore a look of disgust and stormed from the Great Hall.

Harry flattened himself against a wall, thankful for knowing the dark nooks along the way. Snape brushed past him with nary a look.

Harry watched him go. When he looked back into the Great hall, Dumbledore was gone too. Harry was alone.

He shivered. He was numb. He wanted to scream and rage against the two wizards, demand they tell him they were lying. Yet he knew that they weren't. Somehow, deep in the recesses of his mind, Harry felt like he had already known it.

He had to die. He had to die at the hands of Voldemort, so someone else could kill the bastard when he was mortal- once and for all.

He was going to die. There would be no happy ever after, not for him. No career, no home, no life with Ginny.

Ginny. Oh god, how could he tell Ginny? How could he face her and Sirius? Worse of all, how could he leave Ginny?

He fell to the floor, his heart hurting. He felt like he was going to throw up. He felt dirty, disgusted with himself. All this time, and he had had a piece of Tom Riddle inside of him. If he had a knife, he'd try and scourge the bastard out of his skull.

"Hey Harry, I thought I-geez, are you all right? Shall I get Madame Pomfrey?" asked Terry, worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "Will you help me get back to my tower?" he asked shakily.

"Sure, of course. Shall I get Ginny? She can-"

"NO! No, she was pretty tired. I think I just ate something at the party," said Harry. Terry helped him up but Harry still felt faint.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should swing by the Infirmary," suggested Terry. Harry was leaning pretty heavily on him.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks, Terry," sighed Harry.

It took them a twenty minutes to get to Gryffindor Tower. Harry had to stop often; with images and thoughts flooding his mind. He was barely coherent, mumbling to himself. Terry sent his Patronus ahead, and Neville met him at the door to the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He said it was something he ate at the party, but wouldn't let me take him to Pomfrey. Anyway, will you be right with him? I've got to get back on patrol," said Terry, shooting worried glances at Harry.

"Yeah, I've got him. Thanks, Terry. Come on Harry," said Neville, placing his arm around him.

"You're a good friend, Nev," said Harry, stumbling up the stairs.

"Harry, what's wrong? You were fine at the party," said Neville, anxiously. He pushed open the door to their dorm. Seamus and Dean were asleep. Ron's bed was empty.

Harry shrugged and lay on his bed. "Nothing. Doesn't matter," said Harry, turning on his side so he didn't have to face Neville. Nice, good Neville. Everything Harry wasn'[t.

"You wake me if you need me during the night, all right?" asked Neville.

Harry didn't respond. "Harry?" asked Neville, urgently.

"Sure, no worries," said Harry quietly. He waved his hand and his curtains closed.

"Good night," called Neville.

There was no response from Harry. Neville sighed and got into bed, laying on his side to watch over Harry.

He was still awake two hours later when Ron snuck in, but there was no word, no sound from Harry's bed.

Harry had thought ahead. He cast a Silencing charm on his bed, turned his head into his pillow and wept. Wept for a life he would never have.

A/N Snape and Dumbledore's conversation is taken from JKR's DH book, in the pensieve memories after Snape dies.


	30. Chapter 30 Home Again

Ginny watched Harry worriedly on the train ride home. Neville had told her what had happened the night before, but Harry brushed off her concerns, simply saying he was feeling unwell. He barely contributed to the conversations in the carriage. Seamus and Dean joined them, as well as Susan sat next to the window, looking out but seeing nothing.

Emmy met them at King's Cross and whisked them both into a cab which took them to the neighbourhood of Grimmauld Place. Once the cab had departed, they discreetly entered Grimmauld Place, where Sirius was eagerly waiting for them. When Harry barely hugged Sirius back, and asked to be excused, Sirius looked at Ginny, who shrugged. They all watched Harry trudge up the stairs.

Ginny didn't know what to tell Sirius. She told him what Neville had told her, but they couldn't think of anything that could have happened. Ginny hoped that a family dinner tonight with Andi, Ted, Remus and Tonks might cheer Harry up.

He seemed to buck up a bit at dinner, and was genuinely happy to see Andi and Ted again. When Tonks mentioned she had left the party after feeling unwell, Harry was quick to sympathise, saying he had felt unwell too. Ginny noticed he didn't eat much, just pushed his food around on the plate.

They talked briefly of Order matters, but Sirius, perhaps hoping to cheer Harry up, decided to turn the talk to Christmas. Tonks and Emmy offered to accompany Ginny and Harry to Diagon Alley if they needed to do any last minute shopping.

"Nope, I'm done. Oh, do we have the ingredients to make Christmas biscuits?" asked Ginny.

"I went shopping for them myself," grinned Sirius.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley," said Harry, making it sound urgent. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Great. Well, I'll take you tomorrow, if you like?" offered Tonks.

"I'll come too. We can-"began Ginny.

"No! You can't come with me," snapped Harry harshly. He drew in a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I-I just have some things I need to do myself. Uh, think I'll go to bed. Tonks, I'll see you in the morning. Nine okay?"

"Sure," said Tonks, looking between Harry, Ginny and Remus.

Harry nodded and left them, saying goodnight to everyone.

"What was that about?" asked Tonks, looking to Sirius and Ginny.

"I don't know. He's been off ever since he got home," said Sirius worriedly.

"He's been off all day. He says he's not feeling well, but-" she held up her hand as Andi started to speak, " doesn't want to see anyone about it. He said it will go away." Ginny looked up the stairs where Harry had just gone. There was more to this mysterious ailment than Harry was letting on.

"He's probably just getting your present tomorrow, that's why he didn't want you with him," smiled Emmy to Ginny. She smiled back, but knew it was more than that.

"Did he have a lesson with Dumbledore last night? Maybe he told him something?" suggested Remus.

Ginny shook her head. "No, we left the party early and, uh, spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening together. Then he walked me back to my common room. It was just before curfew, because we saw one of the prefects, and he said Harry probably had just enough time to make it back to Gryffindor Tower. Neville said Terry Boot, the prefect we saw, brought him up, and he was unwell then. So it had to have happened as soon as he left me," she mused.

"Came on pretty suddenly, then," said Sirius, doubtfully.

"He hasn't been hexed or anything? I heard he had a run in with cousin Draco," said Tonks.

"No, that's all over with. I did think it could have been Crabbe and Goyle. Harry stood in the Great Hall and mentioned a couple of wannabe Death Eaters who were terrorising the younger students. I wondered if they tried to get him back for that. They've been quiet lately, too quiet. But when he fell asleep on the train ride home, I cast a spell, and he hasn't been hexed," sighed Ginny.

"Maybe it's his scar? Maybe he's had visions again?" suggested Remus.

Ginny felt ill at the thought. She thought that was a likely suggestion. "You know what, I think I'm going to go and check on him, maybe stay with him. So I'll say goodnight."

She hugged everyone goodbye, and kissed Sirius on the top of his head. "Remember the Silencing charms," he teased.

"You too," she grinned, making Emmy blush.

Ginny made her way to Harry's bedroom. She knocked and when she heard nothing, she opened his door. He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Uncertainly, she made her way to the foot of his bed.

"Harry?" She felt a frission of fear when he didn't respond. "Harry?"

His eyes met hers. "Hey," he said, his voice emotionless.

She came around and sat on the edge of his bed. She picked up his hand. It was cold. "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and resumed looking at the ceiling.

"It's nice to be home, isn't it?" she asked.

The silence was getting uncomfortable.

"Harry, can I-"

"What do you think it's like to die?" asked Harry, cutting her off.

"What?" she gasped.

"Do you think it hurts? Do you think your soul leaves your body and goes to heaven or hell? Do you believe in life after death?" asked Harry, his eyes darkening, as if in pain.

Ginny stared at him. "I really don't know," she said, unsure how to respond. "Hurting would depend on how you die, wouldn't it? But it would only hurt for a second. Yes, I believe in life after death, at least, I hope so. Don't you? Don't you hope your parents are waiting for you, when your time comes, many years from now." She sounded almost desperate.

"I wish I could talk with Father Dornan again. He was the minister for the church in Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

Ginny's eyes welled. Why was Harry asking these questions; talking about this. It frightened her. "We could owl him, see if he could visit. Or we could go and see him ourselves. I'd like to see Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded. "He said he'd like to meet you."

"You told him about me?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded, looking over at her. "I lit a candle for you. For you, Sirius, Remus and Tonks." His eyes went back to the ceiling.

"Oh," said Ginny, trying to brush a tear away before he saw it. "Thank you."

Harry looked back at her. "Will you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep." He looked away, hating the neediness in his voice.

"Of course, Harry," said Ginny gently. "I will always be here for you when you need me. I'll just go and get changed." She went to have a quick shower and change into her pyjamas.

Harry got into his pyjamas too. He had intended on sleeping alone, not wanting to taint Ginny with his touch. He had hoped by using this 'illness' she'd understand he wanted to be alone. But he was too weak where Ginny was concerned. Although he didn't deserve her, he needed this night with her. To hold her in his arms, maybe for the last time. After tonight, he had to be strong. He had to stay away from her.

She returned, smelling fresh and clean; everything he wasn't. She climbed into his bed, snuggling into his side. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. Did you remember smells in heaven, he wondered? Would he remember how well she fit in his arms? How their bodies came together so perfectly ajoined? Did one remember feelings after they had died? Would he remember the feeling of belonging to her, and she to him. Would she go on, find love again? Marry, have children? One, two...eight?

He turned on his side, drawing away slightly from her so he could look at her. Her eyes were closed in slumber. He counted all the freckles on her face, thirty one. Somehow, it was important he know that. Her lips, her beautiful lips were parted slightly as she breathed. In, out. He longed to kiss them, wake her, lose himself in her. But he knew it would be wrong.

Without waking, Ginny drew him close. He leaned over to breathe her scent, at the point where her neck met her shoulders. Ginny drew him close, wrapping her arms around him; pulling his head to her chest. Almost as if she knew he needed comforting.

He lay his head on her soft swells. He wrapped his arms around her waist. One hand caressed her belly, imagining life inside her. Their child, created by this incredible love they shared. Harry smiled through his tears. It was a wonderful dream; never to be.

Ginny stirred, running one hand over his hair. She kissed his forehead. "Love you," she murmured.

She did. He knew she did. And Harry was so grateful for that.

He had known love. That was something Tom Riddle had never had, and could never take away from him.

"Love you more," he whispered, before allowing the oblivion of sleep to carry him away.

He awoke next morning, feeling refreshed. Ginny was gone, so he showered and dressed quickly. Remembering what he had to do today, he checked the clock and hurried down. It was nearly nine, so Tonks should be here soon.

Tonks was already there, talking with Sirius, Emmy and Ginny.

"Morning," they all greeted him.

"Morning. Ready to go?" he asked Tonks. She held up her cup, indicating she wanted to finish it.

"What about breakfast?" asked Ginny.

"Not hungry," said Harry. He was impatient to get going, he had a lot to do today. He sighed as he watched Tonks blow on her cup to cool it down, then take a sip.

"All right, all right, we'll go," said Tonks, tipping it down the sink. "Taste's off, anyway. Might need to check the date on the milk, Gin."

Harry called goodbye and went to get his jacket, hat and scarf.

"It's going to be bedlam in the Alley today. Christmas shoppers, you know," said Tonks.

"I don't have a lot of shopping to do, but I really need to go to Gringott's. I could be there for awhile," said Harry.

"Let's go then," said Tonks, stepping into the floo.

Harry didn't get away from Gringott's until well after lunch. Because he was one of the bank's wealthiest clients, they provided morning tea and biscuits, then lunch for him. He had ducked out to let Tonks know his business would take longer than even he expected, so if she wanted to go shopping or leave, she could. He promised he wouldn't leave the bank until she returned.

With his business at Gringott's complete, Harry decided to wander Diagon Alley. He and Tonks passed families, still hunting for the perfect present for that tiresome family member. It reminded him that he and Ginny planned to go and visit Great Great Aunt Muriel on Boxing Day. He picked up a nice bottle of wine for her, and some nice sweets for Whinnie, her house elf.

He paused outside WWW. He could see excited children, eagerly rushing around, trying to look at everything before their parents pulled them away. Harry could see the twins at the register, chatting happily with their customers. They had done so well with their shop; Harry was happy that the prize money from the Tri-Wizard tournament had been put to good use.

He picked up some owl treats for Hedwig. She'd gone hunting last night, and hadn't returned by the time he'd woken this morning. Dear Hedwig. His most faithful friend. Only she knew of the lonely times at the Dursley's, as well as the horrible times. He wondered if he had studied to become an Animagi, would he have been a creature who flew? It would have been fun to fly with Hedwig.

He bypassed Madame Malkins and saw a group of older wizards being fitted for suits. They were teasing one wizard in particular, and Harry realised they were preparing for a wedding. Seeing the men kid around reminded Harry of the day he went flying with Bill and Charlie, or the day Fred and George left Hogwarts. Brothers. They were his brothers. Not by blood, and not by marriage, never that. Still-brothers.

He wandered down to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Two boys and a girl stood in front of the window, looking at the latest model broom.

"The Canons are gonna have a great year," said one of the boys.

"Which year would that be? 2015," giggled the girl.

The Canons fan glared at her. The other boy sighed. "Come on, we should go."

The girl turned to the Canons fan again. "You've got a spot of dirt on your nose, did you know? Right there." She pointed to his nose.

The Canons fan wiped his nose and scowled, watching her walk away. "Mental, that one."

"Shut up, both of you," sighed the second boy. Both boys ran to catch up to the girl.

Harry smiled. Merlin, were he, Ron and Hermione ever that small? He watched the three of them joke together; obviously good friends.

Their betrayal had hurt so much. When he had confronted them, Ron had hid behind his family wishes, and Hermione and her long and winding story. How Dumbledore had explained to them how important it was, for Harry's sake, that they stick close, find out what Harry's thoughts were, what his feelings were, whether his scar hurt. They had hurt him worse than the scar.

Harry had always told them things he knew; things he felt. He had really felt that he had their back and they had his, but when confronted, there had been no apology, just a sense of a one-sided friendship on his part, and their belief in a older, smarter wizard that had his own agenda.

Still, with one friendship shattered, other friendships came to light. Neville Longbottom. Another brother, with a family situation not so much unlike his own. For a second, he wondered what would it be like if Neville was the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Luna Lovegood. How lucky was he to have a friend like Luna. The world needs more Luna's, he realised. The world would be happier place.

He saw a couple walk past, oblivious to those around them. The wizard brought a flower from a vendor and presented it to his witch. Older wizards and witches around them smiled, remembering first loves. The witch sighed happily, as if he had given her a diamond ring.

Harry fingered the small box in his pocket. He'd taken it from the family vaults; it had been his grandmother's ring. It was perfect for Ginny; he knew he wouldn't get better in any shop in the world.

He smiled as the wizard picked up his witch and twirled her around. When they stopped he kissed her, ignoring the hoots and cat-calls from the crowd.

Ginny would make a beautiful bride. Her glorious hair would look stunning against a white dress and white background of snow if she married in winter. The colours of autumn would compliment her, and if it were spring time she could carry a bouquet of her favourite flowers. Perhaps if she married in summer, she'd wear her hair loose and flowing, as vows were exchanged on a beach. A simple white dress, blue sky, blue water, sun shining.

Harry wondered if he would be able to see it from heaven. Or if he would be able to stand to see her pledge her life and love to another.

Someone grabbed his arm, and he spun around, wand out.

"Hey, it's just me," said Tonks, warningly.

Harry lowered his wand.

"You done? It's nearly four," said Tonks.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Wow, the day has gone so fast. Can we just make one more stop before we go home?"

Tonks sighed. "Sure, I guess. Where to?"

"Godric's Hollow. I need to see someone," said Harry.

"Need to?" asked Tonks.

Harry nodded, saying no more.

"Let's go then," said Tonks.

With two pops, they Apparated away to Godric's Hollow.

Tonks waited outside the little church while Harry was inside. She wandered into the cemetery, reading the familiar names of old wizarding families. She paused when she came to Ignotus Peverell. Peverell, Peverell, where had she heard that name before?

She wandered away, and found herself looking down at James and Lily Potter's graves. Merlin, they were both only twenty one when they had died. Their son was now sixteen. She wondered at the bravery of a mother standing in front of her child, to protect them from a monster. She hoped she would be as brave as Lily Potter in the same circumstance.

These were Remus and Sirius' best friends. Tonks knew they both still missed them terribly, and that made the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew that much harder. For Remus, she conjured up a wreath and lay it on their graves, next to the one Harry had left on the night he'd come with Dumbledore.

"Thanks Tonks," said Harry, appearing at her side.

"Shit, you scared me, Harry," said Tonks, her hand on her heart. "All done?"

"Yeah. I'm done."

The way he said those words made Tonks look at him. His eyes were red, certainly redder than when he'd left the Alley. Over Harry's shoulder, Tonks saw the minister watching Harry sadly.

"You know, I'm a great listener. If there's anything you want to talk about, get off your chest, I'm your girl. Or Remus? Any of us, really. We're all here for you, Harry," she said.

"I know," he said simply.

"So," she said, looking around, "it's a nice little village."

"Yeah. I'll come here, after..." said Harry.

"After? Oh, after the war with Voldemort? Yeah, I can see you here," said Tonks.

"Shall we go?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. See you at home," said Tonks.

Harry's gaze returned to his parent's graves. His eyes then met Father Dornan's, and he nodded. Father Dornan sadly nodded back, before returning to his church office to put away the paperwork for the new plot just purchased in the Godric's Hollow graveyard.

While he was done, he went to the altar, lit a candle and prayed for Harry Potter.

Harry was quiet again throughout dinner. This time it was the four of them, Sirius, Emmy, Ginny and Harry. Ginny pestered Harry as to why he was gone for so long. Harry shrugged non-commitedly. Sirius teased that he must have been looking for a special present for a special someone, making Ginny laugh.

They had just finished dinner and were deciding what to do next. Ginny wanted to get the decorations for the tree out of storage, ready to decorate the next day.

Sirius and Emmy were all for cooking a batch of biscuits. Harry smiled at the good natured teasing between Sirius and Ginny.

"Ginny? Merlin, Ginny, please be there."

Harry took out his wallet. He opened it, seeing Tori's distressed face in it. Ginny hurried over to him when she heard her name.

"Ginny, are you there?"

"Tori, I'm here," said Ginny. Sirius and Emmy crowded around Harry's chair; Ginny was perched on the arm.

"Thank Merlin. Ginny, something's happening! Draco told me to go to the seventh floor. He said there's a room there, that I should hide in it. He told me, no matter what, I should stay in there. Ginny, I think it's happening," babbled a near hysterical Tori.

Ginny and Harry shared a startled look. "Tori, calm down. Where are you now?"

Emmy quickly sent a Patronus off to the other Order members. Sirius sent one off to Remus and Tonks.

"I'm in our dorm. I came to get your mirror, so I could let you know. I'm so glad you left it with me," said Tori.

"Tori, in my trunk there's a back pack. Take it. It's got bottles of water and some food in there, as well as healing potions. Grab a blanket. Get to that room as quickly and safely as you can. Is there many other students there?" asked Ginny.

Tori shook her head, heading for Ginny's trunk. She grabbed the back pack. "Got it," she called. "There's only Draco, Daph, me, Crabbe and Goyle who stayed behind in Slytherin," she said.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle now?" asked Harry, taking the mirror back from Ginny.

"They went with Draco. I don't know where. I have to find Daph," said Tori, starting to cry.

Emmy took the mirror. "Tori, you need to stay calm. I know you're scared, but we're on the way to help. Do as Ginny says. Get to the room as soon as you can."

Tori nodded. "I will."

Ginny took the mirror back. "Tori, if you see any other students, take them too. Is there anyway you can get a message to Neville?"

"I'll try, Ginny. Please, please hurry and get here," sobbed Tori. She cried out as she heard a big blast.

"Tori?" cried Ginny, as the image from the mirror went blank.

"I think she dropped it. Come on, we need to get there," said Sirius.

Sirius and Emmy hurried to the floo. Ginny hurried after them, but Harry stopped her. "I don't suppose-"

"Don't even think to finish that sentence, Harry. I'm going," said Ginny, turning away from him.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back and into his arms. "Whatever happens, I love you, all right?"

Ginny stared at him. "All right. I love you too," she said slowly. He kissed her hard.

Harry nodded. "Good. Just wanted you to know. Come on, let's go." He went into the floo. "Hogwarts, Gyffindor common room."

Ginny watched him go. What was that all about? She shook her head. Stay focused, Ginny. Tori needs you. Nev, Luna, Rose, they were all at Hogwarts, and they needed her.

She threw some floo powder into the fire and called out "Hogwarts Hospital wing, third floor."

She arrived at the school just as a big blast sounded.

The Final Battle had started.


	31. Chapter 31 Final Battle 1

Ginny almost fell out of the floo in the Hospital wing. She saw Madame Pomfrey had fallen, and she quickly rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Ginny helped her up.

"I'm fine," said Madame Pomfrey, shakily. She dusted herself off, then looked at Ginny. "What are you doing here?"

"We got word that something was happening at Hogwarts. The Order is on the way. Sirius, Emmy and Harry are already here."

"Thank Merlin,"said Madame Pomfrey.

"I need to know how many students from the other three Houses stayed behind for the holidays. I know the Slytherins," said Ginny.

"There wasn't many, let me think. From Gryffindor there was Mr Longbottom, the two Mr Creevy's and Miss Vane. From Ravenclaw there was Miss Lovegood, Mr Corner, Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Turpin. From Hufflepuff we have Miss Abbott, Miss Zeller, Miss Jones, Mr Macmillan and Mr Finch-Fletchley," she said, trying to picture them all from the Great Hall the night before.

"Okay, um, four from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, then five from Hufflepuff. With Daphne and Astoria, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, that makes, um, eighteen students. Have you seen any of them?" Ginny asked.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "No, shall I-"

"No. No, you need to stay here and start preparing. As soon as I see Andromeda or my mum, I'll send them here to help you. When I'm gone, you lock the door and cast a shield. In our defense classes, we talked about this. If someone needs to get in, they'll use a password. The Order knows it, the students and teachers know it. Don't let anyone in unless they give you the password."

"What's the password?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Lightening Strikes," said Ginny. She opened the door and peered out.

"What are you going to do?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm going downstairs to see what students I can find. We need to get them out of the castle and away from any fighting," said Ginny. She could hear yells from upstairs.

"Good luck," she called, but Ginny was gone.

Minutes earlier, Sirius and Emmy had flooed in to the Ravenclaw common room. They arrived to find it deserted, although they both raced upstairs to the dormitories to check. "All clear,"sighed Sirius.

"Which means they're somewhere in the castle," said a worried Emmy.

"I'm going to go up and check out the Gryffindor common room. It sounds like most of the fighting is taking place up there. I'll see what I can find out. We can meet in the Room of Requirement," said Sirius.

"I'll go down and see what students I can find. I just hope they remember where we told them to go," said Emmy.

Sirius grabbed her arm. "Hey." She swung her head around to look at him. "Stay safe, okay?"

Emmy smiled and kissed him. "You too." Then she was gone.

Sirius left the common room, marking a pre-arranged symbol on the door to let others know it was empty. Then he headed up to the fighting.

Meanwhile, Harry had arrived in the Gryffindor common room. He found Dennis and Colin Creevy huddled together with Romilda in the common room.

"Harry!" they cried in relief. Romilda pounced on Harry.

"Where's Neville?" asked Harry, trying to budge Romilda's arms from around his neck.

"He went downstairs to find Luna and Hannah," said Colin. "I need to get Den and Milly out of here."

Harry nodded. "We'll go to the Room of Requirement. It's close, and you'll be safe there."

"I want to go home," cried Romilda, burying her head against Harry's chest. He patted her back, and tried to prise her off of him.

"I need to go and see if the area is clear. Wait here!" he ordered.

"No, don't leave us," cried Romilda.

Colin grabbed her, leaving Harry free to check the area outside. The portrait of the Fat Lady screamed when he opened the door. "There's Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Death Eaters!"

Harry pulled his head back, and indicated the coast was clear. Romilda hurried over to him, attaching herself to his side.

The four of them hurried along the corridor, after Harry had marked the Gryffindor common room and told the Fat Lady to find somewhere to hide. She squealed in relief and left her portrait. He hurried down, already thinking-'I need somewhere that we'll be safe. I need somewhere the Death Eaters can't find us.'

By the time he got to the Room of Requirement, the door had appeared. Harry opened it, hoping to see someone else in there. Everyone, teachers and students alike, knew what to ask the Room so, when the time came, they could all get in. He wondered where Ginny was. Knowing Ginny, she was off looking for other students.

Harry could tell that Voldemort wasn't here yet. He didn't know what the others were doing, so he hoped they had time to get the students out.

"Stay here. I'm going to see if I can find Neville and any other students," said Harry.

"No, don't leave me. I need you," shrieked Romilda.

"Milly, we'll look after you, I promise," said Colin. Dennis bravely nodded, despite looking scared.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully with others," said Harry. He nodded to Colin, then left.

He flung his Invisibility cloak over himself and hurried downstairs. He stopped in at the Hospital wing. "Lightening strikes," he said in a low voice. The shields dropped and he opened the door, removing his cloak. Madame Pomfrey and Andromeda Tonks were there, looking anxious.

"Have you seen anyone?" he asked them.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Ginny was here earlier. She was going downstairs to find other students."

"I came with Remus. He went to speak with Sirius and Emmy. I think they were going to find Minerva and Horace. Albus is out of the castle,"said Andromeda.

Harry nodded. "I'll go find them. Lock the door behind me and reactivate your shields."

"Good luck, Harry," they both said.

Harry raced out, throwing his cloak back on. Where was Dumbledore, where was Snape? Had his suspicions about Snape all along proved true. Had he been working for Voldemort all this time? Dumbledore told him time and time again that he trusted Snape. Well, Harry didn't fully trust Dumbledore, so where did that leave him?

He came across Sirius, Remus and Emmy with Mcgonagall, near the Entrance. They all looked worried. Harry took off his cloak. "Have you seen Ginny?" he asked.

Sirius worriedly shook his head. "We just saw Neville, he was heading to Ravenclaw Tower to check their common room."

"I've got the three others from Gryffindor in the Room of Requirement," said Harry. Emmy nodded in satisfaction.

Just then they heard the sound of someone coming in. Harry threw his Invisibility cloak over himself. Everyone turned, their wands out in front of them. They lowered them when they saw who it was. It was Snape.

"Where have you been?" asked Minerva, frostily.

"We don't have much time. Voldemort isn't here yet. As we stand here, Voldemort's top Death Eaters are entering the school," said Snape, looking at Harry.

"What are you talking about. You knew this was going to happen?" asked Minerva, aghast.

"I suspected it would happen soon, I warned Dumbledore," said Snape. "I must get to Dumbledore's office, he'll need me."

"Just what the hell game are you playing, Snape? Where is Dumbledore?" asked Sirius angrily.

Snape looked at him. "No game. This will end tonight. Just keep Potter away from the Astronomy Tower."

Harry felt angry. This will end tonight? How cavalier he was with Harry's life. He needed to get away from him.

"Why?" asked Sirius, suspiciously.

"Voldemort has sent his Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore. With him gone, Potter has no chance of winning."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Remus.

"Do I need to spell it out? Shall I speak slower?" sneered Snape.

"Tell us what you know," said Sirius, harshly.

"Come on, you know the prophecy. Just take care of his Death Eaters, and leave Potter to face Voldemort. Alone," said Snape.

"Like hell," said Sirius and Remus, angrily.

"It's the way it has to be," said Snape, walking off, his cloak billowing as he left.

"Harry, you stay close to us," said Sirius, looking around. "Harry? Harry, where are you?"

But Harry had gone. Headed for the Astronomy Tower.

Meanwhile, Draco had done what was required. He had managed to fix the Vanishing Cabinet finally. All those hours in the Room of Hidden Things had been worth it. All he had to do now was let his father's friends in through the cabinet, then he would be able to go home. Home to see his mother.

He knew it was wrong. He wished there was another way, but his father had been adamant; desperate almost. "Do this for our family. The Dark Lord orders you," he wrote.

"Fuck the Dark Lord," Draco wanted to say. "Fuck you too, Father." He wanted to yell and scream. How had his family ever got so caught up in all this. For years he had thought his family better than others, had looked down upon them all. Sprouted all he had learned from his father, believed all the shit his father had told him. Lies, all lies. He had seen what the so-called 'better class' were like. Lying, raping, killing. It all meant nothing. His life meant nothing. Lies, all lies.

For a moment he remembered Ginny, reaching out to him. "Make the choice, go to Dumbledore. He'll find a way to get you and your mother to safety."

Why, why didn't he listen to her? What had his stupid pride done to him, to his mother. He hadn't heard from her in weeks, and even then, he couldn't be sure she had wrote the short note herself. He should have taken Ginny's offer of help. Should have taken his mother away, hidden them both. He may be branded a coward, but at least his mother would be alive. Too late. Until his father offered him a way out.

"Fix the cabinet. It connects to the one in Borgin and Burkes. When it's done, let me know. You'll need to open it, so we can come through. Do this, and the Dark Lord will reward you. I'll give you a Portkey, to get you and your mother away from all this. I know it's what you want, you snivelling excuse for a Pure-blood."

Oh yes, his father had known just what carrot to dangle in front of him. Knew that he was worried for his mother's health, knew that he hadn't wanted to return to Hogwarts, that given the chance, he would flee with his mother.

And now, it was time. He had done it. Fixed the damn cabinet. He'd been so close a week or so ago, until Potter put him in the Hospital wing for a few days.

He'd told Astoria to get to safety. The young girl had grown on him. It had been nice to have someone like her hanging around, although she often questioned him when he went missing for periods of time. In another life, another time, who knew? Maybe he could've ask his father to arrange a betrothal between them. Not now. He hoped she heeded his warning, and told others. Thankfully, there weren't many students here at the school, so the deaths should be minimal.

He took a breath and opened the cabinet doors. He could hear them, waiting at the other end. Macnair, Greyback, Dolohov, his own aunt and uncle, his father. She was mad, Aunt Bella. How she could be his mother's sister, he didn't know. She was totally brainwashed into the Dark Lord's way of thinking, and wouldn't hesitate to do anything he asked of her. His uncle, not so much. He was weaker than Aunt Bella, and she knew it, as did Voldemort.

He waited, but no-one came through. He had done his work. Now he needed to warn Dumbledore. Then, he would find his father, and get the damn Portkey off him. He hoped it was for some place sunny. His mother would like the sun, and it would help her recover.

Draco left the Room of Hidden Things. He found Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him. "Well?" they asked.

Draco nodded. "It's done. They should be here anytime. Seen anyone?"

"There are wizards spreading out around the castle. I heard one say Dumbledore was in the Astronomy Tower," said Crabbe.

"I'll go check it out. You wait here to greet our guests. I'll come back and confirm if the old fool is there. Tell my father to wait here," said Draco, hurrying off.

"Why does he get to boss us around? He's piss weak," sneered Goyle.

"Yeah, but his fathers tight with the Dark Lord. Best not to piss him off. Still, I'm done taking orders from Draco Malfoy. If we get the chance..."Crabbe twirled his wand, an ugly smirk on his face.

"If you get Malfoy, I want the Weasley girl. I've taken enough shit from her, and think what it will do to Potter," sneered Goyle.

They were pushed aside as the Death Eaters came through the cabinet and out of the Room of Hidden Things. "You, boy. You're one of Draco's underlings, aren't you?" ordered Lucius Malfoy.

Crabbe flushed with anger. "Yeah." He then cowered under Malfoy seniors icy look.

"Where is he?" demanded Lucius. Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov and Macnair all came through too. A few others Crabbe didn't recognise stood behind, waiting impatiently.

"He's gone to the Astronomy Tower to see if that's where Dumbledore is. He told us to wait for you, to tell you to wait here for him," said Crabbe, nervously.

Greyback growled. Bella put her hand on his arm to steady him. Crabbe almost flinched. Lucius' eyes grew colder than steel.

"I don't take orders from mere boys, and that includes my son. Bella, Rodolphus, come, we'll make our own way to the Astronomy Tower. The rest of you, spread out. Find Harry Potter and anyone close to him. If he's not here yet, I'm sure he will be soon. Do not harm Potter, understand? Or the Weasley girl. Have your fun with the rest, but leave Potter for the Dark Lord," said Lucius.

Greyback and the rest hurried away. Crabbe and Goyle lingered, unsure. Lucius fixed his icy stare on them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go. Find Potter, and if you find the Weasley girl, bring her to me. We can lure Potter out if we have her,"he said.

"Yes sir," said Crabbe, while Goyle nodded. They ran off, whooping.

Lucius turned back to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "Let's go."

Draco ran as fast as he could. Sure enough, there was Dumbledore, standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking out over the castle grounds. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy."

Draco huffed and wheezed. "Sir...Death Eaters...in the school...plan to attack..."

Dumbledore turned to face Draco. "Ah, so you finally succeeded in your mission."

Draco stopped breathing. "You knew?"

Dumbledore almost looked amused. "Yes, I knew of your efforts to repair the Vanishing cabinet. May I ask, how many Death Eaters is Hogwarts playing host to tonight?"

Draco looked at the old wizard with disgust. "If you knew, why did you let me do it?"

Dumbledore looked down at his arm. Draco shuddered to see his hand and forearm were black and shrivelled, as if the flesh were dead. He wondered how far up his arm the blackness went.

"Because certain things have to happen at certain times. I have had to plan this most carefully. No doubt many will be quite mad at me. Alas, I'll be gone, so they won't be able to vent their fury at me," sighed Dumbledore.

"Gone? You're leaving. What about the students, the staff?" cried Draco. "You're their best hope. He's coming here, you know. Voldemort."

"I know" said Dumbledore.

"There's no-one else that can face him. You're the strongest wizard there is," protested Draco. "You have to protect them. You have to kill him, put an end to his madness."

Dumbledore shook his head. " I'm just an old wizard, a tired old wizard. No, stopping Voldemort is a job for someone else."

"Bullshit," sneered Draco. "My father told me about you and Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. You're the only one strong enough to face him. It has to be you."

"No, Draco, I cannot," said Dumbledore. He looked over Draco's shoulder at the sight of shadows on the wall. "Someone is coming. Stay down, say nothing." He pushed Draco against a wall, partly blocked by sight.

Dracos eyes widened as he saw his father, aunt and uncle enter the top of the tower. "Ah, a family visit. It's been too long. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, I haven't seen you since the Ministry of Magic, nearly two years ago," said Dumbledore, gravely

"Pity we missed the giant's funeral. Silly me, I should have sent flowers," cackled Bellatrix, laughing at her own brand of humour.

Dumbledore's lips tightened at the mention of Hagrid. "As much class as ever, Bellatrix. However do you put up with her, Rodolphus?

Rodolphus just sneered at Dumbledore. Lucius stared at him impassively. "Enough with the small talk. We're here for a reason." He drew out his wand, and Dumbledore did the same.

"Lucius, how is Narcissa? Her health has been of great worry to your son,"said Dumbledore.

For a moment, Lucius hesitated. Draco's eyes widened as he saw his father close his eyes as if in pain. "Do not mention my wife. Expelliarmus!" He caught Dumbledore's wand in his hand.

Dumbledore smiled in defeat. "Shall we talk about your son, then? The task you gave him. Took him long enough, didn't it? Of course, he's not the cleverest wizard in the school."

"Shut up, you old fool," yelled Lucius.

"Do it, kill him," said Bellatrix, with blood lust in her eyes.

"He's quite a Mummy's boy, isn't he? Have you told him? About Narcissa, I mean," asked Dumbledore.

"For God's sake, Lucius, do it. The Dark Lord will be here soon," said Rodolphus, looking nervous.

"You do NOT talk about my son like that," whispered Lucius harshly, staring at Dumbledore. "I will tell him at the appropriate time that his mother is dead."

Lucius held Dumbledore's wand up. "I'm going to kill you with your own wand, what do you think of that, old man?" he said viciously.

"Expelliarmus," shouted Draco, coming out of the shadows. Dumbledore's wand flew from his father's hand to his own.

"Draco, what are you doing?"asked Lucius.

"Tell me about my mother," demanded Draco, holding Dumbledore's wand out in front of him. "Is she-is she dead?" The look on Lucius' face was all the confirmation he needed.

"We don't have time for this," said Bellatrix, getting angsty. She leaned over to whisper loudly in Lucius' ear. "Do it."

Everything then happened in a blur. Harry ran into the Astronomy tower. He saw Draco with his wand out, and he called "Expelliarmus," just as Lucius pointed his own wand at Dumbledore and yelled "Aveda Kedavra."

Draco felt the unfamiliar wand leave his hand, just as the green light left his father's wand. He knew it was aimed for Dumbledore. Astoria's face came to his mind. Dumbledore was the only wizard strong enough to face Voldemort, to keep Astoria safe. He couldn't let him die.

"No!" he yelled, running to protect Dumbledore. He flung his body in front of the old wizard, seeing the look of surprise on his face. He felt himself falling. Then-nothing.

Lucius watched in horror as the green light hit his son. The momentum of Draco running to shield Dumbledore continued, and to Lucius' disbelief, after the spell hit, his son toppled out of the window.

"What have you done?" screeched Bellatrix, as Dumbledore quickly Apparated to Harry, then Apparated them both away.

Lucius raced to the window, seeing his son's body fall. "My son. My son," he whispered painfully.

"You let him get away, you blubbering fool," yelled Bellatrix, looking to where Dumbledore had just stood. Lucius wasn't even aware he was crying.

"Bella, he just killed his son," said Rodolphus, placating her.

"He deserved to die. He stood in front of Dumbledore. Weak, just like his mother," spat Bellatrx.

Lucius whipped around, tears still falling. "Shut the fuck up, you crazy bitch."

"Aveda Kedavra," yelled Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Lucius.

He saw the green light coming towards him. Welcomed it, even. As he extended his arms out, the green light hit him. He died with a look of relief on his face.

Bellatrix sighed impatiently. "Come on. We need to find Dumbledore. Potter should be here by now. We need both of them. Oh, and Rudy, if you find my cousin, bring him to me. I have something special planned for Sirius."

Rodolphus sighed and left the tower. Bellatrix wandered over to the window. She stepped over Lucius's body and looked out the window. Looking down, she saw Draco's twisted body lying on the castle grounds. Pity. He had such potential when he was younger.

She felt the Dark Mark on her arm burn. The Dark Lord wasn't happy. Bella knew he would be here soon. Things would be better then. The bumbling oafs she was forced to work with really had no idea of the strategies of war. They mostly just wanted to exert their power to rape and kill. Greyback liked to play with his food. Bella pitied whoever got in his way tonight.

No, with the Dark Lord here, their time would finally come. The do-gooders, the red-haired blood traitors, the Order of the Fucking Phoenix. Gone. Tonight, all gone. Wiped clean. It was time for the Dark Lord to take that final step, and she, Bella, his one loyal supporter, would be by his side.

The wizarding world would be completely different after tonight.

Bella kicked Lucius, then stepped over his body and left the Astronomy Tower. She needed to get things ready for the Dark Lord's imminent arrival. She needed to find Potter. He was the key to everything, although she hadn't been told how, exactly. Voldemort still didn't confide in her completely. She knew it had to do with the prophecy; that was all.

Bella smiled as she heard screams. Time to have some fun.


	32. Chapter 32 Final Battle 2

Dumbledore Apparated him and Harry to his office. Snape was there, pacing nervously. He started as they both appeared suddenly.

"It has started?" he asked Dumbledore, who nodded, stumbling slightly.

"You knew? You bloody knew they were going to attack tonight?" yelled Harry.

Dumbledore didn't seem in the least concerned. "I knew they would attack sometime over the Christmas break, yes." He eased himself into the seat behind his desk. Snape watched him worriedly.

"What about the students who stayed? Like Malfoy," sneered Harry.

"Ah yes, most unfortunate. I did not see young Mr Malfoy coming to my defense at all. I think the news of his mother made him act rashly," sighed Dumbledore.

They were interrupted by Professor Mcgonagall. "Albus, thank Merlin you're back. The Order members are here. Kingsley wants to talk to you," she said.

Harry stalked off. "Where are you going, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, worried.

"I'm going to find my family. Don't worry, I'll be here when...the time is right," he said. Harshly.

Dumbledore and Snape stilled. Harry gave a brief nod, then left the office. The two men looked at each other, with Dumbledore almost sighing in relief. Harry knew what he had to do. That would make things a lot easier.

Mcgonagall looked between the two. "Would someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

Neville hurried along the grounds, with Hannah and Mandy at his side. Michael Corner was ahead of him, following Luna and Lisa. Neville saw Luna stop and cover her mouth with her hand. Michael joined her, looking down.

"Don't stop, don't stop," implored Neville, feeling exposed by being out of the castle. He could see lights of spell-fire in the upper castle. He made it to the others and looked at what they were staring in horror at. "Fuck!"

It was Draco Malfoy. His twisted body lay in a heap. One leg lay at an unusual angle, as did both arms. But it was the sight of his head, caved in on one side that shocked them all. A pool of blood gathered underneath it.

"Oh my God," gasped Lisa. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Now is not the time. Come on," yelled Hannah, grabbing Lisa's arm and dragging her away. Neville gave a last regretful look at Draco, then hurried on into the Entrance Hall.

They met up with Daphne and Astoria, who cried in relief at seeing someone they knew. "Oh Neville, thank Merlin you're here," said Daphne, hugging him tightly.

"We need to keep moving," said Hannah harshly.

"She's right," said Neville. Daphne took his hand.

"Coast is clear," said Michael, peering arund the corner and down the corridor. "Where are we headed?"

"This way," said Luna. The others followed but Neville had just seen Arthur Weasley and wanted to talk to him. "Go ahead. I'll catch up," he told Daphne.

He hurried over to the two men. "Neville, are you all right? Have you seen Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"No, I assume she's with Harry?" asked Neville. "I'm getting some students out of the school."

"Good lad," said Arthur. "Are you coming back?"

Neville nodded, and hurried away. He caught up with Hannah, Luna and the others, standing in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"Ginny told me about this one. If we tickle the pear, it will open to show us the entrance to the kitchens. From there, we can get to the Three Broomsticks. Nev, can you let Madame Rosmerta know we're coming?" asked Hannah.

Neville sent off his Patronus, letting Rosmerta know that seven students were coming through.

"Don't forget the house elves. If we're going through the kitchens, we can tell them to come with us," said Luna happily. She leaned up to tickle the pear, and the entrance appeared.

Dobby stuck his head out. "Missy Luna? You is needing Dobby's help?"

Luna led Lisa in, and gestured for Mandy and Michael to follow her. "No Dobby, I'm here to help you and your friends." Astoria followed them.

"Go, stay at the Three Broomsticks. We'll send word when it's safe to come out," said Neville.

"You're not coming too?" asked Daphne.

Neville shook his head. "I'm needed here."

Daphne flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "Be careful, Nev. Please...be careful."

"Hey, I'll be fine," grinned Neville, hugging her back. He caught Hannah's stricken look. "Be safe, all of you."

He stepped back and let the portrait close. The last thing he saw was Hannah's anxious face.

Ron flooed into Professor Mcgonagall's office with his parents and Fred and George. Charlie and Hermione had already left England with her parents. Arthur had left word with Bill and Fleur.

Molly immediately bustled off to the Hospital wing to see if she was needed there. The twins went to find Sirius and Remus. They were fighting against Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and Antonin Dolohev on the fourth floor.

"Go help Kingsley. He headed upstairs. We know Macnair and Dolohov are up there,"yelled Sirius. Emmy should be there too." He blocked one of Alecto's spells and sent one back.

Fred and George hurried up the stairs. Arthur said he'd check the common rooms. Ron started to follow, but out of the corner of his eye saw Crabbe skulking around. He decided to follow him.

Crabbe met up with Goyle and they seemed to delight in destroying the school. They were shouting "Bombardo" and "Reducto" at various statues and paintings in the castle. They returned to the ground floor, where Ron thought they might be returning to their Common room. Instead, they blasted the door to the Hufflepuff common room open, and started to rifle through student's belongings, pocketing things they wanted.

Ron sent his Patronus, calling for back hid in the common room, watching as the two finished in the boy's dormitories and tried to get up to the girls. However, the charms held, and they were denied access. They were cursing when Moody and Sturgis Podmore came in. Immediately, they pulled their wands.

"Come on now, you're just young lads. Surrender your wands," ordered Moody.

"Fuck you, old man," sneered Goyle.

"Do as he says, Goyle," said Ron, standing behind the two Order members.

"Or what?" taunted Crabbe. "You can't touch us. We're underage."

"Give me your wands and come quietly, or I'll bind you," warned Moody.

"Never. Incendio,"cried Goyle. A ball of fire left his wand, immediately catching on to the couch and the rug.

Moody, Ron and Podmore stepped back in alarm. However, even Crabbe seemed alarmed at how quick the fire took over the room. The old drapes and carpets soon went up in flames.

Goyle seemed to delight in the horror he saw in the other's eyes. "Incendio. Incendio," he yelled in glee, swinging around to the staircase and the heavy drapes.

"Greg, what are you doing? We're trapped," yelled Crabbe, panicking.

Goyle looked around, stunned when he realised it was true. Ron, Moody and Podmore were close to the door-the only way out. He and Vince were further in the common room, and now appeared to be trapped in the blaze. "Help us," they cried in terror.

Moody started to use his wand to extinguish the flames. "Aguamenti. Maxima Aguamenti," he called.

Ron and Moody copied him, and the fire was soon contained. There was just one area left, near the boys. Some of the ceiling gave way.

"Get out of here," yelled Podmore, to Moody and Ron. He ventured close to the fire, holding out his hand. "Come on, boy." He gestured to Crabbe, who was closest.

"I can't," he whimpered.

Without even thinking, Podmore reached into the flames and pulled Crabbe through. Both screamed as the flames ate away at their flesh.

The ceiling groaned as the heat from the blaze rose. "We need to get out. This room is going to collapse," yelled Moody, pushing Ron towards the door.

"What about them?"coughed Ron. The smoke was still thick, and the smell was disgusting.

"I think it's too late, lad," coughed Moody, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt. Indeed, their cries had stopped.

Moody pushed Ron through the door, just as they heard a groan then an almighty crash. They heard a scream of agony, then nothing. Just the sizzling as the last of the fire continued to burn.

"Fuck," cursed Moody. "That didnt have to happen. They should have surrendered, then Podmore..." He shook his head in anger.

"They're dead. But, they're my age, and they're dead," said a shocked Ron. The adrenaline was quickly wearing off.

"No time to stop and check ID's, Sonny" snapped Moody. He cast some protection spells around the door, so no-one would get close and open the door. "Come on," he yelled to Ron.

Ginny had already been to the Hufflepuff common rooms and found Rose, Megan Jones, Justin and Ernie. They told her Hannah had found Daphne and Astoria, and was going to check on the Ravenclaw students.

Knowing she had given Hannah the information to get to the tunnels off the kitchens, Ginny decided to trust in Hannah and get the Hufflepuff students to the same tunnels. However, she saw Rockwood and Rebastan Lestrange entering the Slytherin common rooms and decided to try to get them all to the Room of Requirement. She grabbed Rose's hand and gestured for the others to follow her.

She was thankful she had memorised the Marauder's Map, remembering little short cuts and secret passage ways that enabled her to safely get them all to the sixth floor. She could hear fighting going on nearby.

"Wands out," she instructed. "Rose, stay close to Justin. If any of us get separated, try and make it to the Room of Requirement." She looked at the other two boys and indicated with her head to Rose. The older boys nodded back in understanding. Whatever happened, they would get Rose to safety.

Ginny ran out, ducking as a wayward spell shot over her head. She saw her twin brothers fighting against Rodolphus Lestrange and Macnair. She recognised him as the barbarian who had come to kill Buckbeak all those years ago.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" yelled Fred, sending a Stupefy at Macnair.

"I need to get to the Room of Requirement," she told him. "Got to get some students out."

"Go, we'll cover you down here. Just be careful. Kingsley and a few others are fighting up there,"he said.

"Harry?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Haven't seen him," said Fred. "Duck!"

Ginny ducked down with Fred leaning over her. "Go, get out of here," he yelled, spinning to take on Dolohev.

Ginny gestured for the others to follow her. "Stay close to the wall," she ordered. It seemed to take forever but they finally made it up to the seventh floor.

Ginny could see a lot of fighting had already been done here. There was considerable spell damage to the walls and portraits. The way to the Room of Requirement looked clear. Ginny took a deep breath and signalled to the others. "Come on."

They ran down the corridor, stopping to check before going around the corner. Ginny was horrified to see a young girl laying on the ground with a man on top of her. Laying close by were two boy's body, laying still.

"No!" yelled Rose, breaking away from Justin and running down the hall.

"Rose," cried Ginny, hurrying after the young girl. Ernie and Justin followed; Justin making sure no-one came up behind them.

"Confringo," yelled Rose, just as Ginny yelled, "Stupefy." The man, Amycus Carrow, was blasted off the girl.

"It's Romilda Vane," cried Ginny, kneeling beside the girl. "Ennervate."

"Petrificas Totalis" called Ernie, as Amycus got to his feet, cluching his abdomen where Rose's spell had cut him. Immediately he froze and fell to the ground. Justin used Petrificas Totalis on him.

Romilda stirred, looking around. When her gaze fell on Ginny, she started to cry. "I just wanted to go home. I knew if I found Harry, he would take me home. I just want to go home," she cried, piteously.

To Ginny's amazement, Dennis and Colin began to stir. Ginny almost wept in relief; she had thought the two brothers were dead. "Come on, I'm getting you lot out of the school."

"Now?" asked Romilda, letting Ernie and Ginny help her up.

"Yes, now. Come on, into the Room of Requirement," ordered Ginny.

With them all thinking the same thought, the Room appeared instantly. They hurried in and the door was about to shut when Ginny heard someone call her name.

It was Harry.

Harry had left Dumbledore's office in disgust at the two men he'd left behind. His life meant nothing to them. He wanted to find Sirius and Ginny, ensure they were safe. He would try and convince Ginny to get out of here; away from the school. Sirius, well, he knew he didn't have a hope in hell of getting him to safety. Harry decided to stay close to Sirius, fight with him, so he could step in and help him if needed.

He'd found Remus and Sirius fighting against three Death Eaters, two he didn't know. He was sure they had been at the graveyard the night Voldemort returned, using his own blood. The other he recongnised as Dolohov, one of the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban.

Harry quickly joined in their fighting, and they were getting on top of their opponents when they sent a Flipendo spell on a big statue, causing it to topple over right in front of them. Remus and Sirius pushed Harry out of the way, and when the dust settled from the crash, their foes had already gone.

Remus growled. "I'm going after them," he said, running off.

Sirius took a deep breath and grinned at Harry. "So, what's new?"

Harry almost laughed, it was such a 'Sirius' thing to say. "Not much. You?"

Sirius slowly got up off the floor, extending a hand to Harry. "Well, now you mention it, yeah."

Harry took his hand and pulled himself up. "It's not like we've got a lot of time, but-okay. What's up?"

"We were going to tell you Christmas Day. Hell, I probably wouldn't have been able to wait that long. Emmy and me, we're married." Sirius beamed proudly.

"What?" asked Harry, dumbfounded.

Sirius nodded. "Yep. Married. Me! Crazy, huh?"

Harry shook his head. "No. No, it's not crazy. It's brilliant, that's what it is." He hugged Sirius hard.

"Really. Whew, I'm glad you feel that way. Gotta say, I was worried about your reaction. Harry?" Sirius' joy turned to concern when Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes.

Harry shook his head at Sirius' concern. "No, it's good, really. Don't mind me. Tears of joy, you know." He hugged him hard again.

Sirius laughed. "Who would've thought, huh? Me, married! I thought a lot about what Gin said. I have lost a lot of years when I was in Azkaban. Time to start really living, I reckon."

"He says in the middle of a battle," said Harry, dryly.

"Ahem. If you ladies are done with your tea and gossip, we have a battle to win," said Moody, grumpily. He hurried after Remus.

"Does Ginny know?" asked Harry, as they hurried after Moody.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, haven't seen her."

"You know she'll take credit for this, just like she did for Remus and Tonks," grinned Harry.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't care. When this is all over she can take the piss as much as she likes."

Harry's grin faded. When this was all over, Harry wouldn't be around to see that. "Just...be happy. You and Emmy, Remus and Tonks. And promise me you'll look after Gin."

Sirius stared hard at him. "What do you-"

"Ladies! Can we discuss your feelings another time, if it's not too much RUDDY TROUBLE!" yelled Moody from down the corridor.

"Geez, not so loud," complained George. He and Fred had just come up from the floor below, and George had a bandage around his head.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Spell damage. Nearly lost my ear, but Mum fixed me up," grinned George.

"For a minute we thought you'd be able to tell us apart, but Fate has decreed Georgey boy not to be saintly after all," chuckled Fred.

"Saintly?" asked Sirius, exchanging a puzzled look at Harry, who shrugged.

"Holey! Get it, holey, saintly," laughed Fred, pointing to his brother's ear. George laughed too.

Moody stormed over to them, as fast as his bad leg would let him. "We are in the middle of a fucking battle. Voldemort isn't here yet, so we need to get as many of his fucking Death Eaters as we can before he gets here. They've already lost two-both Malfoys. Four if you count those kids-Crabbe and Goyle. We've lost one ourselves."

"Who?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Podmore. Good man. Tried to bloody save one of those boys. So if you're all done with your wedding talk, and your feelings and your joking, do you mind if we just get on with it," growled Moody, storming off.

Fred and George stopped joking. "He's right. Come on," said Fred. George nodded, following.

"Say, have you seen Tonks?" asked Sirius.

Harry shook his head, He began to worry. He hadn't see Tonks at all, had a brief glimpse of Emmy while ago and hadn't seen Ginny since they left Grimmauld Place.

"Think I'll go find my wife," said Sirius, running after the twins.

Harry nodded. Right now, he really needed to see Ginny.

Harry went back up to the seventh floor. He couldn't believe it when he saw Ginny straight away. She was helping Romilda up off the floor, surrounded by some other students, including Rose. Harry saw the Creevy brother's get up off the floor too. He wondered why they'd left the Room of Requirement.

"I could kill them all right now," whispered Bellatrix, from behind him. Harry spun around, his wand out. Actually, it was Dumbledore's wand, the one he had taken from Draco. It felt strong in his hand, not as good as his own, but not a bad second choice.

"You don't touch her," warned Harry.

Bellatrix cackled. "Do you love her? The blood traiter? Planning to make lots of little blood traiter babies together? Pity you won't live to do that. Neither will she."

"Shut. Up." Harry was furious.

"The Dark Lord is on his way, Potter. Better go say bye bye to your baby," she cackled. She turned and hurried away.

Harry took a deep breath. Looking over, he could see that the ones with Ginny had gone into the Room of Requirement. He ran to it, desperate to see her face again.

She was at the door as it was about to close, and seemed surprised when she saw him.

"Harry?"

Harry slipped inside, and the door shut.

"Harry!"squealed Romilda, running over and hugging him.

"Are you all alright?" asked Harry. Rose looked scared but nodded. Ernie and Justin were standing either side of the Creevy brothers, almost keeping them upright. They all nodded but Harry could see they were scared.

"Oy, Red, you coming, or what?" asked Abe Dumbledore.

They all looked up to where Abe Dumbledore stood, a portrait of a young girl opening out to the tunnel.

"Who's that?" asked Romilda, burying her face in Harry's neck.

"He's going to take us through the tunnel into Hogsmeade," said Ginny, putting an arm around Rose's shoulders. She could feel the young girl shake.

"I ain't got all day to hang around here," grumbled Abe.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," yelled a frustrated Ginny.

"Come on, Romilda," said Rose, stepping up to the older girl. "It's time to go."

"I want to go home," wept Romilda.

"We'll get you home, lass," said Abe, "but we have to go now."

"Come on, let's go," said Rose, taking one of Romilda's hands and pulling her towards Abe. Ernie and Justin were already there, hoisting Dennis and Colin up.

Ginny sighed at Harry. "I'll have to go with them, get them settled at least. Romilda's a time bomb, could go off at any minute."

Harry palmed her face with his hands and kissed her. "I love you."

Ginny pulled away. "I know. I love you too."

Harry leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "I-I think I know what it is. The power he knows not," he told her.

"You do? That's great, right? I mean, it's something good, yeah?" asked Ginny.

Harry hesitated. "Yeah."

"Come on, Red. If yer coming, yer need to come now," called Abe impatiently.

Ginny knew something wasn't right. Harry wasn't excited, wasn't happy that he knew what he had to do. "Harry, I'm going to take the students through, then come straight back. Don't go and face Tom alone, all right? I'll be back, and I'll come too," said Ginny.

"No! No, you should stay with them They'll need you," said Harry.

"You need me. I promised you I would be there, by your side," whispered Ginny. He hugged her tight.

Ginny pulled away, his hands at her waist. This time, she palmed his face. "Don't you face him alone, all right?"

Harry kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much." He pulled her head on his shoulder, unable to look her in the eye and lie to her.

"Yeah, well, I love you more," said Ginny, pressing a kiss over his heart.

"Come on," yelled Abe.

"Go," said Harry, releasing her and stepping back.

Ginny nodded, running up to where Abe was waiting to give her a hand up. She raced to the door and looked back. Harry was standing there, watching her. "Love you,"she mouthed.

"Always," he called back.

Ginny nodded and smiled. Abe growled, grabbed her hand and pulled her out. The portrait closed and Harry was in the Room of Requirement alone.

He wanted to go get her and drag her back. No, he wanted to run away with her, far away from all this. Settle down on a little island. Australia, maybe? Nice dream, for anyone but him.

He took a last look around at the Room of Requirement. He and Ginny had made good memories here. He shook his head, what the fuck was he doing? He had a job to do, and he needed to get on with it, before any more needless lives were lost.

He went out of the Room of Requirement, and nearly bumped into Ron. "Where did you come from?" he asked, looking as the door dissolved into nothing behind them.

"What's going on? Why are you up here?" asked Harry, ignoring his question.

"Mum wanted me to check on Ginny? Have you seen her?" asked Ron.

"She's gone. Taking some students to Hogsmeade,"said Harry. They began walking downstairs, their wands out in readiness.

Suddenly they heard Voldemort's voice. He must have used the Sonorus charm, for it was heard easily all around the castle.

"Bring Harry Potter to me."


	33. Chapter 33-Final Battle 3

I find it very frustrating when a 'Guest' comments with questions-How could so and so do this, why did that happen? , but does not allow replies. If I cannot reply to your question because you don't have that facility available, please do not ask questions. Okay, rant over, on with the story...

As soon as she started down the tunnel, Hannah regretted not saying anything to Neville. They'd gotten closer ever since he'd broken up with Daphne. She'd always thought he was a nice boy; polite, well-mannered. He didn't tease the girls, or talk smutty like some of the boys. After the attack on Diagon Alley, he'd fire-called her to see if she was okay, and to thank her for helping get people out through the Leaky Cauldron. He was so sweet and had grown so handsome. When he had broken up with Daphne, Hannah had stepped up to let him know she was there for him. The more she got to know him, the more she liked.

Hannah wasn't naïve about the Death Eaters. She heard a lot in the Leaky Cauldron, from Aurors on their break and general talk from the wizarding public. Neville trusted her and Luna enough to tell them what he could too. Hannah knew there was a good chance Harry, Neville and some of the other students might not make it out alive, including herself. She wished she had one more moment, so she could tell Neville just how much he had come to mean to him, but Daphne had taken the initiative and stolen her moment. Damnit, she wanted that moment back.

They made it through to the Three Broomsticks and Madame Rosmerta was waiting for them. She asked them to wait till the pub was closed, as word had got out there was fighting going in the castle. In the meantime, they were to wait in the basement, where she had provided food and drinks.

Hannah decided she needed to see Neville. If anything should happen to him, she would regret never telling him how she felt. "I'm going back. I can help with the fighting, or getting more students out. Michael, Luna, protect the others."

Daphne, Astoria and Mandy looked at her like she was crazy. "You're going back. You can't. We should stay together,"said Tori. She started to get worked up, worried about Draco. Michael tried to calm her down.

Hannah turned to go. "Good luck, Hannah, "said Daphne, and the two exchanged looks.

"Thanks," said Hannah, and she headed back to Hogwarts.

It seemed to take forever to get back. She cautiously opened the portrait of the fruit, peering out. There were yells and cries, and people rushing by, but no-one close to her. She crept out, keeping her wand out. She carefully made her way up the stairs, making it to the third floor when she saw Harry coming down the stairs.

"Harry, have you seen Neville?" she asked.

Harry moved like an man on a mission, shaking his head. "No."

Hannah was worried about him. She grabbed his arm. "Where's Ginny?" she asked.

"Gone. Through the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head," said Harry his face expressionless. "I'll never see her again." He walked away from her, heading for the courtyard.

Hannah didn't know that Voldemort was waiting there for Harry, but she was alarmed at Harry's mood. 'I've got to get Ginny for Harry. He needs her,' she thought. She decided to go to the Room of Requirement.

Neville's heart stopped beating when he saw Hannah Abbott creeping up from the sixth floor to the seventh. She had a cut on her cheek and her hair was tousled. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Hannah!" he called. There was no-one around so he ran over to her, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing here. You should be away from here, safe in the Three Broomsticks."

"I had to come back. I just had to," said Hannah. Now that she was facing him, she lost a bit of courage. Even hexing a Death Eater on her way up was easier than facing Neville right now.

"You need to get back. Please Hannah, if anything happened to you..." Neville wiped his sweaty brow.

Hannah's heart leaped, and she decided to take her moment. "I had to come back. When Daphne flung her arms around you and kissed you, I was so jealous. As we were running towards Hogsmeade, I realised I never got to tell you how important you are to me, Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked at her for seconds. Hannah's face grew red. Had she misjudged everything? Had she just made a fool of herself?

"Hannah," began Neville, then stopped. Hannah's heart sank. "You need to get out the castle. I need you to be safe. Do you know why?"

Hannah had dropped her head and tears fell. She shook her head at his question. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so she could look him in the eye. "I would like you to come to my house on Christmas Day and meet my Gran. I've been meaning to ask you for ages. She wants to meet my girlfriend," said wiped away her tears.

Hannah gasped, but closed her eyes as Neville's lips gently closed over hers. He pulled her closer, and the kiss deepened for several seconds. Reluctantly they pulled away.

"I guess now really isn't the time," said Neville, gazing into her eyes. Hannah giggled.

"Harry needs me. Voldemort has called him out. I don't know where Ginny or Sirius are, but he shouldn't face him alone," said Neville.

"I just saw Harry. He was on his way down. He said Ginny was gone, taking some students through to the Hog's Head. I was going to find her, so she could come back," said Hannah. "I thought he'd need her."

"He does, as much as I need you to stay at the Hog's Head. Come on, let's get you to the Room of Requirement," said Neville. He took her hand and saw her inside.

He showed her where she had to go to open the tunnel, before drawing her close again. "Promise me you'll stay there. I'll come and get you as soon as I can." He brushed some hair off her face and behind her ear. His fingers ran over the cut on her cheek in a gentle caress. "Promise me," he whispered.

His gaze was hypnotic. "I will, but you promise me you'll come back to me," she said. He smiled and kissed her, then led her to the door. They shared a loving gaze before she headed back towards Hogsmeade. It was only as Ginny left to hurry back to Harry that Hannah realised Neville had never promised her he'd come back.

Ginny hurried back, thankful to Hannah for turning up just as they were about half way along. She didn't know how long she'd be able to put up with Romilda, who had decided she was claustrophobic in the tunnel. She pondered Hannah's words as she ran back as fast as she could. Harry needed her; she didn't know how, but he did, and she wouldn't let Harry down.

Molly Weasley was growing impatient. There was fighting going on in the school, and she was here, in the Hospital wing with Andromeda and Poppy. Nearly all her family were out there, and there wasn't much going on in here. She wanted to find her family, reassure herself that they were all okay. She needed to find Ginny and say, well, she wasn't sure. She hoped the words would come to her when she found her.

"I'm going out there. I'm not needed here yet. Fred and George said nearly all the students have got out, as well as the house elves. I need to check on my family," she asserted.

Poppy and Andromeda nodded in understanding. "Please keep a lookout for Remus,"said Andromeda. Molly nodded, dropped the shields and went out. She heard the shields reactivate as she left. She had to find her family; they had to be all right.

Arthur was desperate. George had come so close to losing his ear; thankfully the curse had just grazed it and Molly was able to fix it as best she could. Still it brought to home just what he was risking here. His wife had already lost her brothers in the last war. Only her young children had helped her through that terrible time. Now, years later, here they were again, facing the same foe. This time their children were fighting.

Arthur had heard Voldemort call out for Harry. Arthur had been close to Sirius and Remus when he announced it, and saw the look of anguish on Sirius' face when he heard it. He knew how he felt; it was a father's anguish. Arthur had always liked Harry; found him to be polite and friendly. He'd seen how the boy had grown into a fine young man, just the sort of man he'd want for his daughter. He felt ashamed of their actions towards both Ginny and Harry.

So now, it came down to this. Not much fighting was going on. Bellatrix had disappeared, which was worrying enough. Macnair and Amycus Carrow had been captured, and the Aurors notified to come and get them. Sirius and Remus hadn't been seen, nor Emmeline Vance. Moody swore he saw them, but not recently.

Where were his children? Fred and George refused to stay in the hospital wing, and as soon as George was patched up, they were off again. Moody had assured Arthur that Ron was with him; that he'd sent him to check the seventh floor. Arthur didn't think Bill and Fleur had even arrived yet, but the one he really wanted to see was Ginny. However, Neville had told him that Ginny was overseeing several students from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. He prayed she'd stay there, away from the fighting, away from any chance she could be hurt, or worse.

The deaths had been minimal, thanks to the fact that most of the students had gone home for Christmas. Filch, the caretaker had died; having no fighting ability and no magical ability to be of any protection. Arthur heard Sturgis Podmore had perished in a fire, trying to save one of the students. Most of the professors had withstood the initial fighting, until the Order arrived. Some still fought, while others, like Horace Slughorn, bunkered down in their office. He wondered if anyone had checked on Trelawney, high up in the North Tower.

Arthur stalked along the third floor, avoiding the hospital wing in case Molly asked after their children. He had nothing to tell her. Once he'd checked the third floor, he'd make his way to the fourth, then so on. He had to find his sons and re-group.

Molly stalked along the fourth floor. Alecto Carrow and Rebastan Lestrange were there, blasting away. With the lack of opponents to duel, the Death Eaters seemed most intent on causing as much damage to the school as they could. She hated to see the castle in such disarray, and knew it would probably get worse before the night was through.

Ginny came hurrying down from the seventh floor. She had one goal, and one goal only. Find Harry. She had to help him, something inside her told her that. He needed her to defeat Tom. She looked around in dismay at the damage to the castle.

She went down to the sixth floor. Remus and Moody were fighting Rockwood and Mulciber. Ginny joined them, shooting trip jinxes on them, causing them to fall. This allowed Moody to bind them with Petrificas Totalis. Moody hurried off while Ginny caught up with Remus. He leaned heavily against the wall, trying to get his breath back. He'd been hit with a stinging hex, and had cuts and bruises over his face and chest. An open wound oozed blood down his neck.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked him urgently.

Remus puffed. "Haven't seen him...Voldemort called him out...Sirius...going to find him."

"What about Emmy or Tonks?" she asked, helping him to stand. She put an arm around his waist and helped him along.

"Emmy...with Sirius...Tonks...home...she's...pregnant...mad at me," grinned Remus.

"She's pregnant? Remus that's, wow, that's brilliant,"said Ginny. She hugged him hard. "Wait, why is she mad at you."

"I wouldn't let her come...I...know she's an Auror, but...baby...more important," sighed Remus, smiling.

"Wow, she actually listened to you and stayed home?" asked Ginny, surprised.

"Probably...snuck in...somewhere...better not be...fighting. My son...needs his Mum...and his godparents." Remus looked at her meaningfully.

Ginny was gobsmacked. "Me? Me and Harry, godparents?"

Remus nodded, and just had time to get his breath back when Ginny jumped in his arms. "That's bloody brilliant. Harry will be so happy for you."

Remus hugged her back. Ginny then pulled away, smacking his upper arms. "What are you doing here? You should be home with your wife. Go, go home."

Remus shook his head. "I'm staying. Sirius and Harry need me. Tonks knows that."

Ginny wanted to weep. She wanted to see Harry so much right now. She took Remus' hand. "Come on. We need to get to Harry."

They went to the fifth floor, but found no-one, so they continued down. Ginny saw Ron, bent over as he checked out a body lying on the ground. She went to hurry over to him, to see if he needed help. She failed to see Alecto Carrow and Rebastan Lestrange coming out of a classroom. Molly, coming from one direction saw her two youngest children and hurried toward them. Remus, coming from the other end of the hall, saw the two Death Eaters before he saw Ron and Molly.

"Diffindo," yelled Amycus, aiming at Ron. The cutting spell got him across his neck.

"Protego," yelled Remus, aiming at Ginny. He started to run toward her grabbing her and pulling her away.

"Confringo, yelled Rebastan, also aiming at Ginny. The blasting spell hit Remus' shield and bounced off it, hitting a wall.

"Everte Statum," yelled Molly, running towards Ron, who stumbled to the ground, clutching his neck.

Rebastan and Amycus flew in the air, hitting the wall just as the blasting spell hit it.

"No," yelled Ginny, as Remus pulled her away from the falling wall. He covered her, even as she struggled to get away from him.

The wall collapsed. Rebastan put his hand up, but his wand had fallen. He barely had time to register the wall falling on him when he was completely covered. Alecto fared slightly better, breaking her neck against the wall before she fell.

Molly saw Remus pull Ginny to safety, so she focused all her attention on Ron. He was clutching his neck; in reality he was already dead. He never would have made it to the hospital wing before bleeding out. But Molly didn't know that, and she threw her body over his to protect him as the wall came tumbling down. The last thing she heard was her daughter's anguished cry.

Arthur heard a woman cry out. "No!" and a cry. He hurried to the fourth floor, passing Fred and George. "Dad, what is it?" they called, running after him.

They found that a wall had collapsed, making it impossible to pass down the corridor. Dust filled the air, and it was hard to breathe. "Dad, what happened?" asked Fred.

"Is that Ginny?" asked George, peering through the dust.

Remus held Ginny, who had half collapsed in tears. "Mum! Ron!" she yelled, struggling to get free from Remus.

"Molly?" said a stunned Arthur. "M-Molly? Ron?"

"Mum. No! Ron!" cried the twins, in shock. They both started digging through the rubble. Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle came up and joined them, using magic to move some of the wall away.

"We've found a wand," they called, after several minutes. They Accio'd it, and held it up. Arthur's heart broke again. "It's Molly's," he said, faintly.

Fred and George caught him as he passed out. With tears, they lay him down, sitting next to his unconscious body, almost in shock.

Hestia and Dedalus backed away to give the family some privacy. On the other side of the rubble, Ginny cried in Remus' arms, sobbing, "No, no, Mum, Ron," over and over.

Sirius left Remus and hurried down. There was no way he'd let Harry face that bastard alone. He had stopped everyone he saw along the way, Mcgonagall, Neville, Arthur, but all to no avail. No one had seen Harry. He was pleased to hear that Ginny was out of the castle, heading to Hogsmeade. He knew that would ease Harry's worry. Now he just needed to find him.

Voldemort's voice rang out again.

"BRING ME HARRY POTTER!"

Ginny sobbed, pushing herself away from Remus and running downstairs. Sirius raced down, not even hearing Emmy's cry of concern. Sirius and Ginny almost ran in to each other, grabbing on to each other as they ran downstairs again.

Harry nearly made it down to where Voldemort was waiting. He bypassed the Griffin door that led to the headmaster's office. Hesitating only momentarily, he said, "Sugar Snaps," and it opened. He headed upstairs.

He found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Looking back later, Harry would wonder why he never noticed it then. How still Dumbledore was.

"I've got things I need to say to you, before-before I go and face him."

Harry took a breath. "I told Ginny I've forgiven you for leaving me at the Dursley's all those years, and I really thought I meant it. While I can understand the whole 'blood protection' thing, I can't understand how you could let me stay with them, when there were other options. You must have known how they treated me. Mrs Weasley would have taken me in in a heartbeat. I could have grown up part of caring family. I know things with the Weasleys got off track later, but still, it was one option."

"Leaving Sirius to rot in Azkaban is something I'll never understand, either. Why did he not get a trial? You're on the Wizenmagot, you knew how much he loved my parents. How could you even think he would betray them? He loved me enough to nearly starve, just so he could escape Azkaban and come to Hogwarts to protect me, not hurt me. He's my godfather, and I should have grown up with him at Grimmauld Place."

"You used me. Manipulated me. Kept me from Sirius, my only family. I heard what you told Ron and Hermione. I was placed in Gryffindor solely so they could befriend me. What if I was meant to be a Slytherin, like Ginny, or a Ravenclaw like Luna, huh? The Sorting Hat told me I could be in any of the Houses." He wandered over to Fawkes' perch, wondering where the phoenix was.

"I was so happy when I found out I was a wizard. Finally, I had somewhere I belonged. Hogwarts always felt like home to me. You gave me that, but then it was you who took it away from me. Well, I did just fine on my own. I was finally happy, with Sirius and Ginny and Remus, but again, you took that away too."

"You used my friends against me. Ron and Hermione were everything to me. When I found out they were spying on me for you, it was such a kick in the guts. It still hurts. But the blame is on you more than them. Why wouldn't they believe what an older, much cleverer wizard says? No, the fault is with you."

"I know what you've done. All these years, even last summer. Teaching me, training me. It was all to get me ready to face him. For what? To die! I'm sixteen and I have to fucking die, before I've even really lived. I wanted a home of my own, a family of my own. How dare you let me even dream of those things. I almost hate you for that."

Harry swiped tears away, determined that he show Voldemort no weakness when he finally faced him. "I'm going now, down to face him. I won't fight him, won't make it hard. You just better be there to make sure you kill whatever's left of him when I'm gone. This is our only chance to rid our world of him. If you fuck it up, so help me, I'll come back and haunt you."

Harry tossed his head back and laughed mockingly. "So now, after all that, I have a favour. Please, please don't let Sirius and Ginny get hurt. Whatever happens to me, it doesn't matter, I'll be dead. You owe me. You get them out of all this safely, you hear me."

Harry wiped another tear away and walked to the door. Dumbledore hadn't moved since he'd started talking. "Everyone says you're the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself. A wise witch once told me there's more to magic than cleverness and, I guess, knowledge. It's what you do with that knowledge. Love is the most powerful force in the world. Love from family, friends. Did you ever have that, really? Your brother and sister? Gridelwald? I am loved, and that's why I can do this, can go face him. I'm doing it for them."

Harry walked to the door and looked around. This would be the last time he was in Dumbledore's office. "Goodbye," he said, with solemn finality. He walked out and shut the door.

Dumbledore didn't move. The curse from the Slytherin ring that had been slowly moving up his arm had finally come to his heart. Dumbledore had hoped to make it through the battle, to help Harry, but it was just too late. Apparating him and Harry away from the Astronomy Tower had taken too much of his energy. Snape had warned him he didn't have much time left. Dumbledore had sat at his desk, intending to leave a note.

He was not afforded even that much time. The curse struck his heart, killing him instantly. He remained frozen in place, even when Harry entered his office only minutes later.

Harry went downstairs. All his affairs were in order. He'd spoken his piece to Dumbledore, told Ginny he loved her. Sirius was married, and both he and Remus were settled. His will was updated, thanks to his trip to Diagon Alley earlier, and his plot in the Godric's Hollow graveyard secured. All that was left to do was to die.

Harry walked strongly through the Front Entrance and down the steps to the Courtyard. Voldemort, alone, looked surprised to see him.

"The Boy-Who-Lived has come to die." He grinned his evil grin. Harry ignored him, coming closer.

"Just do it." Harry dropped his wand, and held out his hands in a surrendering position.

Ginny and Sirius burst through the opened door.

"Aveda Kedavra!" said Voldemort, in a booming voice.

The green light rushed towards him, and Harry closed his eyes.

He knew no more.


	34. Chapter 34-Final Battle 4

***Warning-mention of possible rape***

Sirius and Ginny raced downstairs. They got to the second floor when a spell came towards them. Sirius pushed Ginny away, and turned to face Rodolphus. Ginny hesitated. "Go, Harry needs you."

Ginny hesitated again, then nodded and took off.

Rodolphus and Sirius duelled, throwing snide comments at each other. Rodolphus was a good dueller, unsurprising. Duelling was taught from an early age in families of wealth and prominence.

Sirius cut his upper arm. Rodolphus hissed, clutching it. He glared at Sirius, holding his wand up in his other hand. "Reducto," he yelled.

"Protego." Both Sirius and Rodolphus turned to see Snape had cast a protective spell over Sirius. Rodolphus' spell bounced off, hitting a nearby suit of armour. "So," he sneered at Snape. "After all this time, you show your true colours. Wait till the Dark Lord finds out the truth."

Snape gestured for Sirius to leave. Sirius hesitated, but Harry needed him more than Snape did, so he ran.

"At least my colour isn't yellow. How many years have you hid behind your wife? Even when she was in Azkaban, her name gave you protection, of a sort, "taunted Snape.

This only made Rodolphus more angry. "My wife will be second only to the Dark Lord when he finishes off Potter. Don't forget that, Snape," he growled.

"If the Dark Lord succeeds, Bella will forget YOU in an instant. She would spread her legs for him, or any he asked of her, and you know it," said Snape, as the two traded curses.

"Crucio," yelled Rodolphus with hatred. Snape fell to the ground, twitching in agony. "Don't talk about my wife like that!"

"She's a psychotic whore," cried Snape, feeling the daggers of the Crucio hit his whole body.

"You'll pay for that, Snape," growled Rodolphus. He slashed a Cutting curse across Snape's chest, making him cry out. He desperately hoped that Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't his last sight on this hell on earth he'd found himself in.

His body jerked as a Stinging hex hit his face.

Sirius raced away from Rodolphus Lestrange and Snape, scarcely able to believe that Snape had saved him. Him! After everything, with James, Sirus and Snape, all the years of taunts and pranks, Snape had saved him.

He rounded the corner and froze. Ginny was duelling with Bellatrix. The older witch was stronger, and was getting on top of Ginny who had done well to keep up with her thus far. Bellatrix was crazy, her eyes wide as she mouthed off to Ginny, trying to put her off.

"Going to find Potter. He's probably dead by now," she shrieked.

"Fuck you," cried Ginny, managing to hit her with a Stinging hex. Bellatrix cried out, then laughed manically.

"I've felt pain a lot worse than that, and so will you. Crucio!" cried Bellatrix.

Ginny collapsed on the floor. She had never felt such excrucuating pain.

"No!" yelled Sirius. "Not my daughter, you crazy ass bitch!" He duelled with Bellatrix, which seemed to make Bellatrix even more manic. She shot off spell after spell, not even aiming properly.

Sirius was desperate to end this. Harry needed him, Ginny needed him. He wanted to see Emmy. With those thoughts, he duelled Bellatrix into a corner. Her eyes widened when she realised she was trapped.

"Draconifers," yelled a voice behind him.

Sirius just managed to get out of the way before a huge dragon statue came to life before his very eyes. It flew around above him before swooping down and picking Bellatrix up in it's mouth. She cried out as it flew back up near the roof. It then opened it's large mouth and snappd her in half, eating the top half first. It swooped down and ate the bottom half before it hit the ground.

Neville waved his wand, and it again turned into a statue, although one with a fuller tummy.

"Thanks, that was amazing," gasped Sirius.

Neville stared at him. "She's gone, right. Bellatrix. I just toppled a statue on her husband back there," he turned and pointed, "and now she's gone too. Right?" He asked it almost desperately.

Sirius hugged him, knowing what Bellatrix had done to his parents. "Yeah mate, they're gone. You did it."

Neville almost wept in relief. Only a moan from Ginny roused them. They ran over to her. She was still shaking from the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Gin? Gin, love, you all right?" asked Sirius, stroking her cheek and pulling her hair away from her face.

"Need... to get to Harry...it hurts," she said painfully.

They helped her to stand. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. Maybe your Mum could fix you up." He misinterpreted the look on her face. "Or Andi, she's there with Poppy. Say, have you seen Tonks?"

Ginny just shook her head. She was about to tell him about Tonks when Voldemort's voice boomed out.

"THE BOY WHO LIVED, HAS COME TO DIE."

Sirius and Ginny looked at each other before he took her hand and they ran to get to Harry before it was too late.

Fenrir Greyback strutted down the halls of Hogwarts. He'd just fed on some old Professor, high up in the North Towers. He'd smelled her fear, ironically drawing him to her. Although he preferred younger meat these days, she'd do for an initial feed. Professor Trelawney stood no chance, and he took his time to devour her. She was almost unrecognisable by the time he'd finished.

He had no idea how long he was up in the tower with her. By the looks of the damage, he'd missed a lot of fighting, a fact that didn't bother him. With any luck, the fighting would have left many weakened, and may be easy pickings for him. His werewolf senses were on high alert, sniffing out any prey, preferably young girls. Now that he'd fed, he was looking for more. Sexual gratification was next on his list, and while he craved a young female, any one would do.

Suddenly a shiver went down his spine. He recognised the scent of another werewolf. Even more, it was one he had sired. A scent he hadn't smelled for many years.

Remus Lupin was close.

Greyback closed his eyes, inhaling again. Lupin was close, bleeding, his adrenaline high. Greyback could almost feel the fast beating of heart. He still remembered the night he'd taken Lupin, as revenge against his father. The boy's cries and fears aroused him, as did most children's cries. Sinking his teeth into Lupin was one of the most satisfying moments in all ways. He'd nearly drunk from him too long, nearly drained him. He'd only just managed to drag himself away, leaving the boy half dead, and his life changed for ever.

Greyback licked his lips, his eyes turning feral. He'd heard Lupin had married; some relation to Malfoy's stuck-up bitch of a wife. He wondered how she'd feel, when her husband returned to her, with Greyback's own semen dripping down his legs.

Greyback picked up his pace. He was fully aroused now, his yellowish fangs clearly visible. His stretched his claws, eager to feel them as they ripped open Lupin's flesh. With any luck, Lupin would submit, accept him because he was his maker. There would be less damage that way. Still, Greyback was so aroused that if Lupin were to fight him, he couldn't guarantee the old werewolf would survive.

Lupin's heart was pumping. Greyback picked up speed. Close, he was so close. He ran around a corner, expecting to find Lupin there, almost waiting for him. Had he too felt the pull between them?

He felt a burning. A feeling he hadn't experienced in many years, ever since he was a newborn werewolf, still learning the rules. Like the silver metal that he must avoid. He stumbled, his vision blurry.

He looked down at his chest. A silver dagger rested in it, and with every breath he inhaled, the silver seeped further into his body. It was agony. He looked up, frowning. He was face to face with Abe Dumbledore, who still had his hand on the hilt of the dagger.

"You'll never hurt another human again, you filthy beast," snarled Abe, and he drove the dagger all the way in.

Greyback grunted, falling back against the wall. With his vision fading, he saw Lupin watching, could even still feel his heart pounding, as his was fading.

Lupin had never felt such fear or anger as the night he'd been bitten. He'd also sensed Greyback's presense ealier and it filled him with disgust. He thought of his unborn child. The feelings of love and the need to protect were all he could think of. His hand twitched and tingled, and then it felt heavy. Remus knew what he had to do.

"Welcome to hell,"snarled Remus, and with the Sword of Gryffindor, he cut Greyback's head off.

Greyback's body jerked, then slid down the wall. Remus wanted to weep with relief, but just then Voldemort's voice boomed out.

"THE BOY WHO LIVED, HAS COME TO DIE!"

"I need to go. Harry and Sirius need me," he rasped.

"Go," nodded Abe. "I'll clean up this mess." He looked down at the dismembered body. "The children of our world will sleep a little bit better tonight." He looked down where Remus had ran. "Now, if only Harry Potter can finish off Voldemort...

Ginny and Sirius arrived just as Voldemort sent his curse toward Harry. Mcgonagall, Emmy and Neville were close behind them. Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt ran out too, but it was too late.

Harry fell. So did Voldemort.

"No," screamed Ginny. It was a cry that Neville would never forget. He stopped running, unable to believe Harry was gone.

Ginny ran to Harry's side. "No. No, no, no, no, no. You can' t be gone. Baby, please. Wake up. Harry, don't you leave me. Harry please, don't do this. Harry, please," she begged, leaning over him. She placed her hands on his face, smoothing his hair, crying.

Sirius had stopped running. He watched Ginny run to Harry's side, sobbing. "My boy," he said softly. "I failed you." Slowly he walked over to where Ginny sat on her knees.

Ginny looked up at him, shaking. "Help him. Please," she begged unashamedly.

With tears in his eyes, Sirius slowly shook his head. Ginny bent over Harry's body, rocking as she wept.

Bill and Fleur arrived, as did Charlie and Hermione, who had been notified by Arthur that the battle had begun. Fred and George came down, eyes red. Moody, Dedalus and Elphias Doge walked down the steps of the damaged castle. They stared in horror at the scene in front of them.

Remus came bursting out the front entrance. He pushed past the others, coming to stand next to Emmy. "What is it? What's happened?"

She shook her head in tears. "Harry," was all she could say.

Remus looked over at Sirius standing beside Ginny, who was kneeling over Harry's body. "No," breathed Remus in disbelief. "No!" Emmy turned to him, and they held each other.

Ginny sobbing slowed. She pulled away from him slightly. Never again would he look at her with lust, with fun and mischief. With love. Never again would she feel his touch. She felt like a part of herself had been ripped away.

She stroked his cheek, and adjusted his glasses with shaky hands. "There you go, sweetie."

Sirius knelt down next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him, needing his strength. "He did it for us."

Tears unashamedly ran down Sirius' face. "I know."

They sat there for minutes, Harry's head resting in Ginny's lap as she leaned against Sirius. The only sound in the courtyard was their weeping.

Voldemort stirred. He had no idea what had happened. Where were his minions? Bellatrix, her pathetic excuse for a hushand, Rodolphus and his even weaker brother, Rebastan? Where was Lucius, Greyback? Unreliable, the lot of them. The only one he could rely on was himself.

He pushed himself to his feet. The Potter boy still lay there, with the Weasley girl and his godfather weeping like babies. He smirked. He had done it! He had defeated Harry Potter! He should feel victorious. Instead he felt-empty. Like something was missing.

Harry felt like he was in a fog. He could hear Ginny speaking to him, but it was like she was far away. He needed to be near her, see her, hold her. She was the key. Ginny could guide him back.

He tried to open his eyes. All he saw was red. It took him a minute to realise it was a veil of Ginny's red hair as she leaned over him, crying. She was crying for him. No, he didn't want that. He never wanted to be the reason she cried.

"D-don't c-cry," he stammered, finding it hard to speak. It came out as a rasp.

Ginny shakily drew back. She looked at Harry, wondering if she was hearing things. Had Harry just spoken to her. "H-Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Baby."

Ginny sobbed, gathering his head in her arms and hugging him. Her hair almost smothered him, and he coughed, trying to breathe.

"Harry?" asked Sirius, dumbfounded.

Ginny sat up, letting Sirius see Harry for himself. Sirius lay his hand on Harry's cheek, feeling it's warmth. Harry was alive!

The assembled crowd had no idea what was happening. It soon became obvious that Voldemort had survived somehow, yet they had no idea that Harry had too.

Kingsley spoke under his breath. "We need to kill him. It's our only chance."

The word spread. At any opportunity, someone needed to use the Killing Curse on Voldemort. They couldn't help Harry, but they could honour him in this way, by finishing what he had started.

Voldemort soom became aware that Harry had survived too. He became angry. How was this possible? He had taken the necessary steps to ensure his immortality. He had realised that some of them had been discovered and destroyed. But surely not all of them?

He walked over to where Harry lay. Sirius and Ginny looked up fearfully. Harry lay there, staring up at him.

"Maybe you need an incentive to stay dead. Maybe I should kill your love, your godfather, hmm?" mused Voldemort, mockingly.

"Fuck you, Tom," spat Harry. He struggled to get up. "You're mortal now. We've destroyed all your Horcruxes. You may kill me, but you still have to get past all the other wizards and witches here. You won't make it out of here alive," said Harry.

"Oh, I intend to kill you, Potter. Once and for all." He whipped his wand out, pointing it over Harry, Ginny and Sirius.

Harry met Ginny's eyes. She looked at him, eyes blazing with love. She leaned forward, laying her body over his. "As easy as going to sleep," she whispered, laying her head on his heart. He brought his hand up to caress her hair one last time.

Sirius was pissed. Where the bloody hell was Dumbledore? Listening to Harry and Ginny drew the anger from him. He looked over to Emmy, as he lay his body over Ginny and Harry's.

A golden shield erupted over Sirius, Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny had their eyes locked on each other, so they didn't see it. Sirius was watching Emmy, and saw her hand come up to cover her mouth in shock. He saw Remus call out something, possibly his name. He waited for the spell to hit.

Voldemort saw the golden shield, a shield of love, of protection. Fools, his dark magic was much more powerful than love. He raised his wand hand.

"AVEDA KEDAVRA," he yelled, putting all his power into it.

The green light left his wand. It hit the shield, riccocheting off and back to Voldemort. It hit him right between the eyes. He fell backwards.

Tom Riddle was no more. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own spell.

The golden shield held for another minute. Slowly, Sirius sat up, followed by Ginny, then Harry. Only then did the shield disappear.

"He did it. Harry did it. He's dead," yelled Neville.

"It's all over," cried Hermione, hugging Charlie.

Kingsley and Moody ran to Voldemort's body. They performed spells on it, confirming death.

"Voldemort is dead!" confirmed Kingsley.

Emmy shrieked and ran to Sirius. Remus did too. Harry and Ginny kissed, before Harry was pulled away. "You did it! You saved us all," they cried.

Harry was pulled away from Sirius and Ginny to celebrate. He looked desperately for them, but the people crowded him, wanting to thank him. He was carried back to the castle.

Remus and Emmy gathered Sirius up. He tried to thank them, but he couldn't speak. He held Emmy tightly, brushing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," he said shakily.

"For what?" she asked gently.

"Loving me," he said simply.

Remus clapped him on the shoulder, and they followed everyone back to the castle.

Ginny sat there, still shocked by what had happened. Neville came over to her. "Ginny? All right?" he asked softly.

Ginny sat there as if in a daze. She looked up at Neville, and he helped her stand. "I-I..." She felt herself tear up. "I need to..." She didn't know, and if was too hard to think right now.

"Come on, everyone's going to the Great Hall," said Neville.

Ginny felt ill at everyone celebrating. Her mother and brother had died. Harry had died. She was having a hard time getting over that fact.

"You go. I'll be along soon," she said.

"You sure? Harry will be looking for you," said Neville.

Ginny was numb. Harry had died. He'd walked to face Tom, to die. She'd asked him to wait for her to get back from Hogsmeade, or to take Sirius. He'd done it alone, faced Tom alone.

"I need to be alone," she whispered.

"Not here," said Neville, looking at Tom Riddle's body.

Ginny followed his gaze. "No. Not here. You go, Neville, I'll be fine." She was desperate for him to go. They walked together back to the castle.

They parted ways in the Entrance Hall. "Don't be long," warned Neville, "or I'll come and find you."

Ginny half smiled, but her mind was in a daze. She wandered unseeing through the castle. She hadn't seen her father; didn't know if she was ready to. Her mum, Ron. The guilt was too much.

She found herself on the second is where it had all started for her. To her surprise, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was open. Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen. Without giving it another thought, Ginny jumped down the pipe, slipping and sliding. She shot out the end, landing with a thud.

She stood, and convered her mouth and nose with her shirt. The smell was disgusting. The closer she got to the entrance to the Chamber, the stronger it got. Again, the entrance was open, and she clamoured through.

It looked smaller than she remembered. She cautiously made her way through, finally coming to the place she last remembered. She saw the skeleton of the dead Basilisk. Why hadn't Dumbledore had it removed? The place she had spoken to her friend, Tom, who soon revealed his true reason for befriending her. The place where she had woken with Harry kneeling over her. Just like she had knelt over his body just before.

Ginny fell to her knees, exhausted. She curled her body into the fetal position and cried. Cried until she fell asleep.

The word had got out. The wizarding world was celebrating the end of Voldemort. The Weasley's were mourning on the fourth floor. Sirius and Emmy sat watch over Harry, who was in bed in the hospital wing, under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey. Remus had returned home to Tonks. Andromeda was busy attending to cuts, bruises and spell damage. Some of the Aurors had arrived and were moving the dead bodies into a unused classroom. There was already talk of the best way to repair the castle.

"Gin...Ginny," moaned Harry, despite having a Calming Draught and Sleepless Potion minutes earlier.

"I'm sure she's with the Weasley's," said Sirius, rubbing his arm. "Go to sleep, son. We'll all be here when you wake up."

Harry nodded. He was dead tired. He was sure there were things he needed to think about, to follow up, but his body and mind were pulling him into the dark abyss of sleep. With a last thought that now he was free to be with Ginny, he let the abyss take him away.


	35. Chapter 35 The Next Day

Ginny woke hours later. She started in shock as she turned over and saw the Basilisk skeleton. She felt dirty; wanted a shower. She wondered how she was going to get out of here. Last time Fawkes had carried her and Harry out.

Thinking of Fawkes made Ginny think of Dumbledore. Where had he been for that last confrontation with Tom? Had he let them down again? She needed to get out of here, she wanted answers, but how?

"Dobby!" she called.

POP. "Harry Potter's Miss Wheezy, what are you doing down here? Us house elves don't even come down here," said Dobby, glancing fearfully around.

"Dobby, can you get me out of here, please?" asked Ginny.

Dobby nodded and disappeared with her. When Ginny looked around, she was back in Moaning Myrtle's toilets.

"Thanks Dobby. Are you and the house elves all okay?" she asked.

Dobby nodded. "Missy Luna come and took us with them to Hogsmeade. Some chose to stay. Sadly, we lost some house elves."

"I'm sorry, Dobby. Perhaps we can have a funeral for them, here at Hogwarts. We can ask Professor Dumbledore," said Ginny.

Dobby looked at her sadly. "Professor Dumbledore is no more. He passed, last night."

"Oh," said Ginny. "What's the time?"

"It is half past two in the morning, Missy Wheezy," smiled Dobby.

"Thanks for all your help, Dobby. I don't know what's going to happen with the castle, but I'm sure Sirius won't mind if you want to stay with us," offered Ginny.

Dobby's eyes widened and filled with tears. "You is be letting Dobby live with you while the castle is being repaired?"

Ginny nodded.

Dobby smiled happily. "Thank you, Harry Potter's Miss Wheezy. Dobby happily accepts."

Ginny smiled back. "Good, now...Hedwig?"

Hedwig flew around Ginny, nipping at her hair before landing on her shoulder. "I know, I'm going to see him right now. Dobby, where is Harry?"

Dobby stared at the beautiful owl, and Hedwig stared back. Together, they accepted the love they both had for Harry Potter. "Harry Potter, defeater of the terrible Dark Lord, is wakening in the hospital wing."

Hedwig immediately flew off. "Hey, you could wait for me?" called Ginny.

"Would Harry Potter's Miss Wheezy like Dobby to take her there?" asked Dobby.

"Thank you, Dobby, but I think I'll walk. I'm sure Hedwig would like some time with Harry," said an amused Ginny. "Oh, and Dobby, please call me Ginny."

Dobby bowed. "Yes, thank you, Harry Potter's Ginny." He disappeared.

Ginny chuckled. With Hedwig's protectiveness over Harry, and Dobby's devotion, life was sure to be interesting.

Harry stirred in the hospital wing. He glanced over, all the beds were full. Sirius and Emmy sat in chairs close by him, their hands linked. Where was Ginny?

Hedwig flew in to the hospital wing. Harry smiled as she flew around, before coming to sit on his bed. "Hey girl."

Hedwig hooted back to him. "I'm fine. I'll be up soon. Have you seen Ginny?"

Hedwig bobbed her head up and down, then hopped closer. Harry brought his hand up to stroke her soft plummage. "We did it, girl. We made it through. I couldn't have done it without you."

Hedwig hooted in agreement. Harry smiled at her. "I wish Hagrid was here." He paused to remember his friend.

Harry stroked her again. "So, I don't know what's going to happen now. Guess we'll go back to Grimmauld Place,make some plans. Maybe we'll go on a holiday, the three of us, what do you say? Somewhere tropical. You'd like the sun, wouldn't you?"

Hedwig hooted, waking Sirius up. "Hey, what...Hedwig? Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Emmy stirred too. Harry shrugged. "I'm okay. Where's Gin?"

Emmy and Sirius sat up, stretching and yawning. "Dunno. She'll be around here somewhere. We'll go and look."

Harry struggled to sit up. A pain in his chest stopped him. He looked down to see yet another scar on his body. "That's where the Killing Curse struck you," said Sirius.

Harry sank back against the bed. The reality of what he'd done hit him. He looked to Sirius. "You know I had to, don't you?"

Sirius nodded sadly.

"Where's Ginny? I need Ginny," said Harry.

"Stay there. We'll find her," said Emmy, in a soothing voice. She took Sirius' hand and led him out.

Hedwig hooted, ruffling her feathers at him. "You're mad at me? I had to do it, Hedwig. There was no other way."

Hedwig hooted in disapproval and took to flight. "Hey, don't leave me. Hey, can you go find find Gin for me?" he called.

She dipped one of her wings. If Harry didn't know better, he'd think she was giving him the finger.

Ginny made her way slowly down the corridor as she headed to the third floor. She didn't know what to say to Harry. She wanted to fling her arms around him, and get away from everything and everyone, but she knew she couldn't; they wouldn't.

She was engrossed in her thoughts, and almost didn't hear the shallow rasps as she passed a classroom. She stopped to listen. There it was again. Spotting blood on the floor, she took her wand out and entered cautiously.

"Hello?"

She heard a faint knock on the door she had just opened. She peered around behind it and gasped. There was Professor Snape, gasping for breath. She hurriedly shut the door, kneeling beside him, careful to avoid the large puddle of blood. It looked like he had dragged himself in there.

She ran her wand over him, slowly, then almost desperately. "Epsikey. Episkey," she called.

His hand stilled her wand. "Too late," he said, in between breaths.

"No," said Ginny, waving her wand again. "Reparo. No, don't you die. You, Dumbledore. You owe Harry answers. If you die, Harry will somehow blame himself I won't let your deaths be on his conscience. Episkey."

Snape's hand rested on hers again. "Stop...no time...get me something..." He used his fallen wand to draw memories from his mind.

"Accio flask," said Ginny, in tears. She tried to hold it steady as Snape poured his memories into it. When he was done, he dropped his wand, placing his hand over hers to keep it steady as she fastened the lid.

"Seeing you...with him...was like reliving...Lily and James. Not ...as painful...this time," he rasped.

"Shut up. Help! I need help," cried Ginny. She cast her Patronus, stunned when a silver doe erupted from her wand.

"You love him...as I loved her...," said Snape, his eyes intense as he watched her doe Patronus race away gracefully.

Ginny sobbed, nodding her head. "Help. Please!" she yelled in desperation. She didn't want to be here for Snape's end, not alone.

"Say it," demanded Snape, his voice gurgling as his lungs filled with blood.

Ginny thought she heard the sounds of footsteps running down the hall. "We're in here!" she yelled.

"Say it," said Snape, his voice fainter as life left his body.

"I do. I love him, will love only him. For eternity," she told him.

Snape nodded in approval. "For always," he said, as he crossed from life to another.

Ginny put her head down and sobbed. She honestly didn't think she had any tears left in her, and she wondered if Snape even deserved her tears.

She stayed with him for minutes, trying to decide what to do. Finally, Professor Mcgonagall came, alerted by her Patronus. She glanced in horror at Snape. She could see Ginny was almost in shock. She gently told her to go find Harry. Ginny gladly left. When she came to the stairs, instict told her to go down, not up.

She walked into the Great Hall. A lot of wizards were there, seemingly agitated. Charlie, Bill, Hermione. Remus and Tonks, Sirius and Emmy. Harry.

"Where could she be?" asked Harry, desperately. His body ached and he needed answers, but he needed Ginny more.

It was Tonks that spotted her. "Ginny," she cried.

They all surrounded her, but she had eyes only for Harry. The others gave them some space. "Hey," said Harry, drawing his knuckles down his cheek."I've been worried."

"Me too," said Ginny.

He drew her into his arms. "You okay?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Ginny thought about it. "No. Not really."

Harry pulled back, his forehead meeting hers. "I know, me either. Listen, I'm going to stay at the castle a bit longer. Why don't you go back to Grimmauld Place, shower, rest. I'll be there soon."

Ginny nodded, glad to have a reprieve from discussing everything that had happened. "Okay," she said.

Harry frowned. This wasn't like Ginny. She turned to leave, but he pulled her back. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"I wasn't the one who took the Killing curse," she said, pressing a flask into his hands before turning away. She walked over to Emmy. "Can I go home to Grimmauld Place?"

Emmy exchanged worried looks with Sirus and Harry. "Of course. Want some company?"

Ginny nodded.

"Think I'll come too," said Tonks. She shot Harry a comforting look. "We'll catch you lot later."

The three walked to the floo and went home.

"Gin, are you-" began Emmy.

"I need a shower. I'm filthy," said Ginny, as she went upstairs. Tonks and Emmy watched her go with worried eyes.

Harry watched Ginny leave with worried eyes. She was numb. He looked down at the flask she'd pressed into his hands. He opened it, showing it to Sirius and Remus.

"They look like memories. You'll need to view them in a Pensieve," said Sirius.

"Why would Gin give me memories?" asked Harry.

Sirius shrugged. "Dumbledore had a Pensieve in his office. Don't know if it's still there."

"Where was Dumbledore last night?" asked Harry.

Sirius and Remus looked shocked. "You didn't know? He died, from an old curse. You know that Horcrux ring. We reckon he slipped it on, and it activated a curse. Pomfrey reckons he's been slowly dying ever since."

"So he didn't even make it the final confrontation?" asked Harry. "Fuck! So who was supposed to kill old Snake face?"

"Any of us," said Sirius. "Did you hear, Nev took out Bellatrix AND her husband."

"Good on him," said Harry, knowing what that must have meant to Neville.

"Did you hear about the Weasleys?" asked Remus. Harry's grin faded at his solemn tone. He shook his head.

"They lost Molly and Ron. Ginny and I were there when it happened," said Remus.

"Fuck," sighed Harry. He thought of Ron, his first friend his own age. The fun times they'd had together, before all the other shit went down. He remembered Molly almost smothering him in food when he was at the Burrow. She was the closest he had ever had to a mother. He sighed again. "Poor Gin."

Professor Mcgonagall came over to them, with Neville. "Gentlemen, we've just discovered Professor Snape's body. It's in a classroom on the second floor, behind the door. He bled out. There was nothing Miss Weasley could do."

"Ginny? She was with him?" asked Harry. He looked down at the memories in the flask. "Professor Mcgonagall, may I go to Professor Dumbledore's office. I need to see if he has a Pensieve I can use."

Mcgonagall nodded. "Go ahead, Potter."

Harry came out of the Pensieve in a daze. It was like hearing a commentary of his life, from Snape's perspective. Snape, almost crying as he confessed he had heard most of the prophecy and told the Dark Lord. He then begged Dumbledore to get Lily and her boy to safety. Snape, asking Dumbledore if he was sure Sirius was the one to betray the Potter's location. Snape, worried about reports from Arabella Figg over the Muggles treatment of Harry.

Snape, hating him because he looked so much like his father. Snape, hating Neville because if he had been the Chosen One, his Lily would still be alive, happy, even if it was with James Potter.

Snape, being told the full prophecy by Dumbledore and that Harry would try and get it from the Department of Mysteries. He instructed Snape to let Voldemort know.

Snape, concerned about Harry's friendship with Ginny. Dumbledore assuring Snape that Ron and Hermione were watching Harry, that he would be the first to find out where Sirius was, what he and Harry planned to do.

Snape and Dumbledore pondering whether to Obliviate Harry and Ginny and their friendship, bringing him back to Ron and Hermuione, and thus, back under Dumbledore's control.

Snape, recalling his friendship with Lily from an early age. Snape, being teased by his father and Sirius at Hogwarts. Snape, snapping and calling his mother a Mudblood. Snape, staring desperately at Lily as she renounced their friendship once and for all.

Snape, tending to Dumbeldore's cursed hand. "The poison will spread fast. You will be lucky to last till Christmas. Why did you have to put it on? You must have known there would be some sort of curse on it," blasted Snape.

"Alas, I am an old fool who never learns. For a minute, I remembered my plans with Gellert and I just couldn't help myself," sighed Albus. He pulled his cloak back on, covering his blackened hand.

Snape, in the Great Hall, days earlier. Learning how Harry was the sacrificial lamb.

"Have you come to care for the boy?" asked Albus, almost amused.

"For him, no," said snape, shaking his head. He waved his wand. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver doe shot out of his wand, prancing around.

Dumbledore looked at him. "After all this time?" he asked.

"Always," said Snape.

"Always," murmured Harry, coming out of the Pensieve. "Snape was in love with my Mum?"

Sirius looked at him sadly and nodded. "Your Mum had eyes for no-one but your Dad, you don't need to worry about that."

Harry wandered away. Remus scooped up the memories, putting them back in the flask. He then returned the Pensieve back to Dumbledore's cupboard.

"Dumbledore knew. He knew everything. That fucking bastard!" said Harry. He looked around his office, feeling sick.

"I need to get out of here. I need to be with Gin," he mumbled. Suddenly he was tired, and it was all too much. The lies, the deceptions. For a moment, he wished Dumbledore was alive again, just so he could curse him.

"Of course, Harry. We'll take you there, go see what our witches have been up to," said Sirius, trying to lighten the mood. They stepped into the floo.

"Sounds good. By the way, did Gin mention that Tonks is pregnant," said Remus, appearing in Grimmauld Place.

"No! That's brilliant," said Sirius. Harry smiled and nodded. "Congratulations. Looks like you two have been busy while we've been back at school."

"I'm sorry we didn't wait for you and Gin to be there when we got married," said Sirius.

"It's okay," said Harry, distractedly. He looked upstairs, sure that's where Ginny was. "I'm going up."

Sirius and Remus watched him go. Emmy and Tonks came out of the kitchen. "How is he?" asked Tonks, her arms around Remus' waist.

"I think they've both got a lot of recovering to do," said Remus.

"They'll get through it, together," said Sirius.

"I hope so. Merlin, they're only fifteen, sixteen," sighed Emmy. "Too young to go through so much."

"We'll be there to help them," said Remus.

The other three nodded.

Harry slipped upstairs. Ginny was asleep, on her bed. She barely stirred as Harry slipped into bed beside her, spooning her. "Harry?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, go back to sleep," he murmured. He didn't want to talk, just hold her.

He woke hours later. Ginny was still fast asleep. He went to the loo, then decided to go downstairs, see what had been happening since he'd left Hogwarts. He went down the stairs, stopping on the bottom step when he heard his name.

"-Harry had a piece of Voldemort in him this whole time." That was Sirius.

Harry felt dirty, just as he had when he had overheard Snape and Dumbledore talking about it.

"Damn, I can't believe it," said Remus.

Harry sank to sit on the bottom step, still listening.

"Well, that explains the scar hurting from time to time. They had a connection," said Emmy.

"So that's why he did it, why he went to face Voldemort?" asked Tonks.

"It was the only way to destroy him. Voldemort himself had to kill the last Horcrux, which made Voldemort himself mortal. Only then could he be killed," explained Sirius.

"How could he do that?" asked Tonks.

For you and Remus, Harry wanted to shout. For your unborn child. For Ginny, so she had a chance to go on, have a life. For Sirius, to have a chance at a life with Emmy.

"Have you heard when any of the funerals will be?" asked Emmy.

Harry felt sick as he thought about the dead. They had died because of him. It was all his fault.

"Merlin, can you believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve," said Emmy.

Harry remembered last Christmas, and how happy he was, how much fun they'd had. He didn't deserve to celebrate Christmas, with them, or anyone. He stood and went back upstairs.

Ginny woke slowly. She glanced over to the other side of the bed, but it was empty. She checked the time, nearly eight in the morning. She showered and dressed, her stomach rumbling. Her head was clearer now. Finally she headed downstairs, looking forward to some breakfast and the chance to finally talk to Harry about everything.

She found Sirius and Emmy in the lounge. "Good morning, what are you-Merlin, did you do that?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, it wasn't us."

Ginny took in the stunning Christmas tree, all decorated. She looked back at Sirius and Emmy. "Then who?" She gestured to the tree, and the presents under it.

"Harry," said Emmy. It was then Ginny noticed she was crying.

"Here," said Sirius, handing her a note. "He left this for you."\

Ginny was stunned. Harry-gone? She opened the note, almost dropping the surprise he'd left in there.

 _iDear Gin. I'm sorry. I have to get away, deal with it all, process it, and its better to do it by myself. Tell Sirius and Emmy I'm sorry too. I know they know the truth about the last Horcrux. Ask them to tell you. Just-don't hate me, Gin. I couldn't bear for you to hate me._

 _I don't know where I'm going, but I can promise you this. I will be back for you, one day. So my Christmas gift to you is this ring, a promise ring._

 _I love you Ginny Weasley. That love will guide me home._

 _Yours Always, Harryi/._

"He's gone," whispered Ginny. "He left."

"What? Why?" asked Sirius, shocked.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. He mentioned the last Horcrux, but I don't understand. What does that have to do with Harry leaving?" asked Ginny.

"Fuck," sighed Sirius.

"Sirius?" asked Ginny. "He's gone." She started to cry.

Sirius came over to her and hugged her. He had tears in his eyes too.

POP "Dobby has come to stay, just as Harry Potter's Ginny has asked. Is Harry Potter here too?" asked Dobby hopefully.

Emmy shook her head, tears in her eyes as well. "Sorry Dobby. It seems Harry has left.

Dobby put down his little suitacase. He walked over to Ginny and Sirius "Is true? Harry Potter is gone?"

Sirius nodded, while Ginny cried in his arms. Dobby cried too, his arms hugging Ginny and Sirius' legs. From her perch, Hedwig hooted sadly. Harry had forbidden her from following him.

Emmy watched them all. If only Harry knew how much he was hurting the ones who loved him, maybe he wouldn't have left at all.

It wasn't looking like a Happy Christmas at Grimmauld Place this year, after all.


	36. Chapter 36 Harry Returns

Harry sighed as he sat on the beach. He liked the beach, watching the waves rolling and crashing. Sometimes they were eerily still and calm. They were a force of nature. He'd like to come back to this little cottage, Shell Cottage, one day. But for now, it was time to go home.

He had left Grimmauld Place weeks ago. It had been so hard to do, but he decided he needed to get away. He contemplated taking Ginny, but thoughts of her rejecting him because he'd been the last Horcrux made him leave alone. Now, in hindsight, he was angry that he would think that of her. His Ginny would never make him feel bad for something he had no control of.

He'd Apparated from Grimmauld Place to the Portkey office, confunding the Portkey officer and taking an unauthorised Portkey to Paris. He remembered hearing Ginny mentioning a place she had stayed when she went last summer. He stayed overnight, just long enough to access funds from Gringott's bank. Knowing Bill had worked there, made Harry realise he couldn't stay there permanently.

He Apparated to Switzerland, staying in a little chalet for a week before Apparating to Italy. He picked up the local papers, easily doing a translations spell so he could read them. Just as he feared, the whole world was on 'Harry Potter Watch'. He read the articles in disbelief, especially Rita Skeeter's.

'One wonders why Harry Potter has fled. What secrets is he hiding? The Ministry of Magic needs to talk to him, find out exactly what happened in the courtyard of Hogwarts, where Voldemort perished. Rumours abound about his state of mind after the epic battle. The wizarding world want to celebrate their hero, but mostly, we deserve answers!'

 _You deserve to kiss my ass,_ thought Harry. He went on and read another, and another. It was all the same. They all wanted a piece of him. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

Harry liked the Quibbler article best. Sure enough, Luna Lovegood's byline was under it, dated only days earlier.

'Come Home Harry! After carrying the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulder's since he was fifteen months old, Harry Potter is now a free man. Free to do what he wants, be who he wants. Some say he owes us answers. I say we owe him time and space. But please, Come Home Soon, Harry. Your family and friends miss you.'

Harry had been in Cornwall when he read that. It affected him badly. Harry spent days in bed, or long walks along the beach, mulling his entire life over and over. If he hadn't been born, the prophecy never would have existed. If he hadn't befriended Ron and Hermione, they never would have betrayed him. If he was a Muggle, he wouldn't know of any of this. If he hadn't met Ginny that day in Diagon Alley, they might not have got closer, might not-

NO! He was not going to deny his love for Ginny. It was the best part of him, he just didn't know if he was good for her. She could have been killed, in Diagon Alley by Nagini, or during the Final battle, all because of him.

He still felt disgusted that he'd had a piece of Voldemort in him, and was finding it hard to get past that more than anything else. Some days he lay in bed, weeping for all he had lost, or all the one's who'd died, because of Voldemort. His parents,Cedric, Molly, Ron, Hagrid, dear Hagrid.

He'd lay there, other days, contemplating Dumbledore and the choices he'd made. In Tom Riddle and the choices he'd made. Were the three of them so dissimilar? The thought made him vomit. He didn't want to be like either of them.

Finally he got out of bed, shocked by how weakened he was. He ventured outside, sitting on the beach. It was cold, but not raining. He wondered what the date was. He knew he'd missed Christmas, and he wondered how Ginny had reacted to his letter. Had she thrown the ring away? Had she understood why he needed to get away?

It took him two days till he was strong enough to walk to the nearest shops for more food and a paper. He was stunned. It was Janurary 30th. His mother's birthday.

Thinking of his parents made him think of Godric's Hollow. He remembered Father Dornan's words. ' _You are a Citizen. You may always seek shelter and solace here. Godric's Hollow is always here to welcome you home'._

Home. It's all he ever wanted. A place to belong. He thought it was Hogwarts. Then, he thought it was Grimmauld Place, but now he knew what it was. It was Ginny. Ginny was his home.

Still, he had liked the little village he'd been born in, and he wanted to see Father Dornan again.

He decided to return to Grimmauld Place. He longed to see Ginny, hold Ginny, love Ginny. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. He was going home.

He cleaned the place up, then cleaned himself up. With excitement and trepadition, he Apparated to London, then caught a cab close to Grimmauld Place. He prayed they hadn't changed the wards, and that he could still enter. He reached out, his hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath, Harry twisted it. The door opened, and Harry went inside.

Not much had changed, although Emmy's little touches were here and there. Harry slowly walked down the entrance hall, passing the hall stand that Tonks always tripped over. He wondered how her pregnancy was going.

He peered into the lounge, surprised to see the Christmas tree still up. He frowned as he realised the presents he'd placed underneath before he left were still there. What was that about?

"Remus, Tonks, is that you?" called Sirius from the kitchen.

Harry smiled. Sirius. His dad, in all but blood. He walked into the kitchen. Sirius had his back to him.

"No, it's not Remus or Tonks," he said.

Sirius whipped around, holding a knife. His face paled. "Harry?"

Harry smiled, a smile of regret. He nodded.

Sirius placed the knife down and rushed over to him. "You're here," he cried, stunned. He held him at arms length, before pulling him close for a big hug. "You're home," he said in relief.

They pulled apart, each smiling at the other. "You're...okay?" asked Sirius. Harry looked pale and had lost weight over the last five weeks.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm good."

"Oy Sirius, hope you're cooking heaps. I'm starving," yelled Tonks, crashing into the hall stand as she came through the floo.

Harry chuckled. Some things didn't change.

"What's new," yelled Sirius, winking at Harry. "Damn, I forgot to move the hallstand. Oy Emmy, get your cute butt down here. We've got company,"he yelled.

"Company? We're not company, we're family," said Remus, coming through the floo behind Tonks, but walking ahead of her into the kitchen. He stopped, stunned. "Harry?"

Harry grinned and nodded. Remus rushed over to hug him, while Sirius patted them both happily on the back.

"Harry!" cried Emmy, rushing over to hug him. He heard the squeal of another female but he was being smothered so couldn't see who it was.

"Wotcher Harry," grinned Tonks, as Emmy pulled away. She hugged him, and he tried real hard not to look at her bigger bosom. She smirked at him as she pulled back. "Impressive, huh? One of the perks of pregnancy. Remus loves 'em."

Harry burst out laughing as Remus blushed and cried out, "Tonks!"

"Merlin it's so good to see you all again. Rose? Is that you?" asked Harry, surprised.

Rose Zeller nodded. "Sirius and Emmy are my guardians now. It was Ginny's idea," she said happily.

Sirius had his arm over Emmy's shoulder's, and they looked on happily. "That's great!" said Harry.

"Gin kidded that I was starting a home for wayward girls," chuckled Sirius. "I agreed and told her she'd always be my favourite."

"Oddballs, outcasts and orphans, remember Harry," giggled Rose.

Harry nodded, looking at the faces of his family. "So, ah, where is Gin?"

Sirius, Emmy, Remus and Tonks looked at each other. It was Rose who told him sadly "She's gone."

Harry looked at her sad face before swinging back to the others. "She's gone? Where?"

Sirius sighed. Her Mum and brother's funeral was pretty tough for her. And Harry, her Great Great Aunt Muriel died, the day after Christmas. Passed in her sleep. I know the two of you visited her a couple of times."

Harry was saddened. "We talked about going to visit her on Boxing Day," he said softly. He sighed. Poor Ginny.

"I think it all just got a bit too much for her, you know. She really missed you," said Tonks.

"I should have been here for her, damnit," said Harry, angrily. "So, she's at the Burrow?

Sirius shook his head. "No. Bill and Fleur took her and Arthur to Paris.. We know they stopped in to see Charlie in Romania. She left about a week ago."

"When was the last time anyone contacted her? She-she is coming home, isn't she? asked Harry, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"She did go to a place called Godric's Hollow,"piped up Rose.

"She did?" asked Harry.

Rose nodded. "She said she felt closer to you after going there. She spoke to the Minister of the church, she liked him. Said he'd light a candle for you, to guide you home. Ginny liked that."

"I'll go to Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

"Harry, wait," said Remus, as Harry started to leave.

"What? I'm worried about her, Remus," said Harry.

"We were worried about you, but we gave you the time you needed to come to terms with what happened. Don't you think Ginny deserves the same time?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded sadly. "I just wanted to come home to her, you know. She is my home. I needed to tell her that."

Tonks drew his head to her ample bosom. "She'll come back, Harry. Be patient." Sirius smirked at him.

"You are staying here, aren't you?" asked Sirius. Emmy nodded encouragingly.

"You sure it's still okay?" he asked, looking at them and Rose.

"Of course. Besides, when Gin comes back, this will be the first place she comes to."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense."

Remus sighed in relief. "Good lad. Now, we have lots to tell you. Sirius, weren't you making lunch for us?"

Sirius sighed and nodded. Tonks rubbed her belly. "Not nice to keep a pregnant witch from food, you know, Cousin."

Rose giggled. "I'll help you Sirius."

"That's my girl," said Sirius, giving her a one armed hug. "Sit, sit, food's almost ready."

Harry sat at the table. It was good to be surrounded by people he knew and trusted. Still, he missed Ginny. Desperately.

Rose slid a butterbeer in front of him.

"Now, where to start. Neville, you wouldn't believe..."began Sirius.

Harry sat back and caught up on five weeks of news about his friends, the wizarding world and Hogwarts.

The next day he went to Godric's Hollow. He brought a bouquet of yellow flowers from a local vendor. On this cold day, they seemed sunny; happy. Just what he wanted for his Mum. He headed for the graveyard, looking around as he went. It was the first time he'd been there in the daylight.

Several wizards banished snow from people's homes, making a big pile of it that the children were playing with. Some were having a snowball fight, while some worked together to make a snowman. He chuckled as he went past. Someone had put some glasses on it and drawn a lightening bolt scar, calling it Snowman Harry Potter.

Some other wizards were strengthening the ponds, which had turned to ice. Nearby, children waited patiently with their ice skates on, waiting to get the all clear that it was safe.

Mothers bustled from the shops, with food and necessary household items. They greeted each other, for everyone knew everyone in this little village.

A little boy flew a kite, with other children cheering him on. An older wizard twirled his wand, creating the wind that kept the kite airborn. Another little boy sat on the side, glumly watching all the fun around him. Harry went over to him and crouched down.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Are you okay?"

The little boy nodded, his eyes on the kite. "I'm Ben."

Harry followed his gaze. "Do you have a kite, Ben?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah, I don't have nothin'. I'm an orphan."

"Oh. Is there an orphanage here in Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry. He wasn't aware of one.

Ben shook his head, now looking at the boys throwing snowballs. "Nah, over the bridge in Godric's Point. I came to talk to Father Dee."

"Father Dee? Oh, Father Dornan," guessed Harry. Ben nodded.

"Well, I wanted to talk to him too. Shall we go together?" asked Harry. He stood up and held out his hand.

Ben looked up at Harry's hand, then at Harry. "I guess," he said slowly. He put his hand in Harry's.

"I haven't seen you here before," he said.

"I lived here a long time ago, but I'm thinking about moving back," said Harry.

"It's a nice place. I wish someone would adopt me and Becca from here, so we wouldn't have to leave here ever," said Ben.

"Becca?" asked Harry.

"My sister," shrugged Ben.

"How old are you, Ben?" asked Harry, nodding to one of the townspeople.

"I'm six. Who are the flowers for?" he asked his new friend.

"My Mum. It was her birthday the other day," said Harry.

"Boy, she's gonna be mad at you for forgettin'," said Ben.

"No, she'd understand," said Harry. They had just arrived at the cemetery, and Ben understood what Harry meant. "Oh." Harry simply nodded.

"Hello Ben, I was wondering if you would come and see me today," said Father Dornan, patting the boy on the head. He turned his attention to Harry. "Welcome home, my son."

Harry bowed his head in respect.

Father Dornan noticed the flowers in Harry's hand. "Ben, why don't you come and speak to me while Harry visits, uh-"

"My Mum," said Harry. "It was her birthday the other day."

"She's dead," Ben told Father Dornan, who nodded and patted his head.

"Yes, well, why don't we go and talk while Harry visits his Mum. Then it will be Harry's turn, okay?"

Ben and Harry looked at each other, then nodded. "Okay," they said in unison. They grinned at each other.

Father Dornan extended his hand to Ben. "Come." To Harry, he said, "whenever you're ready, Harry." Then he and Ben went into the church.

Ben was waiting when Harry came back to the church. "Father Dee said to go right in," he told Harry.

"Thanks, mate," said Harry. Ben beamed and decided to wait for Harry to come back out.

Harry went to find Father Dornan. He was sitting in the front pew. "Hello, Father."

Father Dornan stood up and shook Harry's hand. "It is so good to see you again. You have been in my prayers."

"Oh, uh, thanks," said Harry.

"What can I help you with today?" asked Father Dornan.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, I came today to ask you about living here in Godric's Hollow. You know, who do I see about building, or buying?"

Father Dornan nodded. "I suggest you see the Mayor of Godric. He is our elected town official which includes Godric's Hollow, Godric's Point and Godric's Bluff," smiled Father Dornan.

"I didn't even know about those other places. Ben told me he lives in the orphanage at Godric's Point," said Harry.

Father Dornan nodded. "Yes. Our villages aren't very big, but we are all close, and we all look out for one another. Mayor Solomon is a good man, a good wizard. He'll be able to help you, Harry."

Harry nodded in thanks. "I've been doing a lot of soul-searching these last few weeks, Father. Ever since..."

Father Dornan nodded in understanding. "You have carried this load for many years. It must feel strange, to suddenly be free."

"I feel so angry that people have manipulated me, ever since my parents were killed. I was just a child. Professor Dumbledore is acknowledged as one of the greatest wizards of all time, but not to me. He used me, time and time again. That's what hurts so much, that's what I'm struggling to get past. All he cared about was using me to end Voldemort. I used to admire him, but now I almost hate him."

"Albus had his own trials to bear. The death of his sister caused an estrangement between him and his brother that never really healed. Since then, for all his acknowledgements as the greatest wizard since Merlin, Albus was actually quite a lonely man,"said Father Dornan.

"But why do older people think they can get away with hurting children like that. We're innocent, we should be protecting our children," said Harry.

Father Dornan sighed. "Try to learn forgiveness, my Son. Hate is a wasted emotion. Albus is gone. He will face the consequences of his decisions in the Afterlife," said Father Dornan.

"Do you really think there is an Afterlife? I-I like to think my parents can hear me when I go to their graves and talk to them," asked Harry, wistfully.

"I believe that one day, when our bodies have lived enough, our Spirit passes on to the next great adventure. Woudn't you like to think your parents will be there, waiting for you?" asked Father Dornan.

Harry nodded.

"Now, let us talk of more pleasant things. I met your Ginny, you know," said Father Dornan, his eyes twinkling as Harry perked up.

"When was she here? I've been away for five weeks, and I've returned to find she's gone," said Harry.

"I saw her about a week ago. She was with a friend. Um... Luna, that's right," said Father Dornan.

Harry sighed in relief. "Was she all right?"

"She has missed you terribly," said Father Dornan. "She seemed to be dealing with a lot, emotionally.

"I know. I made a mistake in leaving her. She's been through a lot, like me. She was estranged from her mum and her brother, and they both died in the battle. When I left, I should have taken her with me. She's so strong, so understanding. We do better when we're together. Why do I push those closest to me away, Father?" asked Harry.

Father Dornan smiled. "Because you know, in your heart, that they will always be there, waiting. They will forgive you because they love you. Love is the most powerful source we have."

Harry nodded. "Yes. It's what helped me defeat Tom Riddle, you know. A golden shield protected my godfather, Ginny and me from the Killing Curse."

Father Dornan nodded. "You may not believe it, my son, but you inspire a lot of love in those you call family. Embrace it, Harry. Forget the hate, the past. Look to the future. Let love in."

Harry smiled. "I will, Father. Thank you."

Both men stood and shook hands. "If I can be of any help, do not hesitate to come and see me, Harry," said Father Dornan, as they walked out of the church

"Well, can you start by telling me which way to the Mayor's office?" asked Harry, with a grin.

"I'll show ya, Harry," said Ben, jumping down off a statue on one of the gravesites.

"It looks like you are in good hands. Goodbye, Harry," said Father Dornan. "Goodbye, Ben."

"Bye Father Dee," waved Ben. He took Harry's hand. "This way, Harry. What do you gotta see the Mayor about?"

"Well, Ben, if I'm going to live here in Godric's Hollow, I'm going to need a house. No, a home," said Harry. A home for him and Ginny.

"Oh boy, really? Can I come and visit you, Harry?" asked Ben.

"Sure buddy. So, which way?" asked Harry, looking left and right.

"This way, Harry. Come on," said Ben, pulling his hand.

Several townspeople nearby chuckled at the sight of the excited boy pulling the man. Harry smiled to them all. There were no whispers, no staring. He wondered if they knew who he was.

"Welcome Home, Mr Potter," said a witch, beaming at him.

"Welcome Home," they all cried.

Harry smiled at them. If only Ginny were here, it would be perfect.


	37. Chapter 37-Godric's Hollow

Harry flew high in the sky. It was mid February, and the conditions were perfect. From up this high, he could see the nearby town of Godric's Point. When he'd wandered back to Godric's Hollow to visit his parents grave for his Mother's birthday, he found himself drawn to his first home. Afer giving it serious thought, he decided to tear down their house and re-build a home of his own. He'd hired a local building company and asked if he could help them. At the thought of free labour, they happily agreed.

He'd grown to love these two little towns, and looked forward to living amongst the friendly people. He was pleased with how quickly his new house was coming along, and had enjoyed helping out the builders. He greeted his neighbours, wanting to be a part of this small, tight community. He often wandered over the graveyard after a long day to update his parents. He often met up with Father Dornan. The two had long talks of Spirituality, of life after death, of finding peace. More and more, Harry felt like he was making the right decision to live here. The only downside was that Ginny had still not returned. Word had come through the day before that Bill and Fleur had married on Valentine's Day, so he hoped to hear from her soon. If not, he was determined that he would go and find her. They builders were needing decorating decisions for the house, and he wanted Ginny's input for that.

It was his lunch break, and he'd eaten quickly so he could get in a fly. As he glided along, he spied his faithful companion, Ben. He'd taken to coming to visit Harry nearly every day. Sometimes Harry took him for a fly. Harry usually made extra sandwiches to share with him. Looking down, he saw that today Ben had brought his older sister Rebecca with him. Harry swooped down, greeting them and invited them to help themselves to his lunch box. As he ducked and weaved, he heard six year old Ben explaining to Rebecca all Harry's moves, almost word for word as Harry had explained it to him. Harry smiled. The little guy had wormed his way into Harry's heart. Sometimes he wondered if Ben needed Harry as much as he needed Ben for company.

Ben settled back, his belly full, to watch Harry fly. He made it look so effortless. He wanted to fly just like Harry some day. He couldn't wait for Harry's home to be built, because then Harry would be there every day. As long as Ben didn't get adopted, he could come over and they could be together. Maybe he could get Harry to teach him to fly.

A movement caught Ben's attention. He looked up, but Harry was flying in the opposite direction. Ben turned back and saw a lady approaching. She was very pretty, for a girl. Her hair was all shiny and red and golden and her eyes were following Harry's movements. Suddenly Ben got a sense of foreboding. This girl was interested in Harry.

"Hello," he called out to her.

She drew her gaze away from Harry and turned it on the little boy. She walked over to him. "Hello."

"I'm Ben. This is Becky, my sister," he said, standing up. He hated when adults stood over him.

"Rebecca," she corrected, "hi."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Do you live in this pretty town?" she asked them.

"No, we live in the orphanage over in Godric's Point. We just come over to visit with Harry," said Ben.

Her eyes went back to the figure in the sky, now doing loops. His back was to them.

"He's the best flyer I've ever seen," said Ben.

She nodded, her eyes not leaving the sky.

"Did you want to talk to him? Harry?" asked Ben,

"Yes," she said simply.

"He doesn't like it when people make a big deal out of him, just so you know," said Ben.

"Hush, Ben," said Rebecca, with an apologetic look at the pretty witch. The witch nodded, amused.

"He might not even want to talk to you. He's really pri-pri-what's that word?"

"Private," said Rebecca and the witch together.

"Right-that. He talks to us cos we're his friends. Are you his friend too?" asked Ben, suspiciously.

The witch nodded, her gaze swinging back up to the figure in the sky.

"Well, why haven't we seen you before? Harry's been awful lonely, 'cept for me and Father Dee. Friends should stick around, when other friends need 'em," he said, hands on his hips.

"I've been away. I just got back to England less than an hour ago, and here I am," said the witch.

"What's your name? Maybe I should ask Harry if he wants to talk to you," said Ben, suspiciously.

"Oh, I-"

"Ginny?"

Ginny swung around to see Harry seated on his broom, hovering a couple of feet above her. he stared at her as if he couldn't believe it was her. "Harry," she said, breathlessly.

He glided effortlessly down, threw his broom where he landed and strode toward her. As he got closer, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Ginny clung to his arms, returning the kiss.

"Yep, they're friends all right," sighed Rebecca. Being ten, she found the whole thing very romantic.

Harry and Ginny broke apart, but Harry just had to kiss her again. "Is it really you? Merlin, are you really here?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, I'm really here. I'm home, Harry."

He picked her up and twirled her around. "Merlin, I missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much, and I'm sorry for staying away for so long," said Ginny.

"I knew you must have had reasons. I know I did," said Harry, brushing some of her hair off her face and behind her ear.

Ginny nodded. "I'll tell you about them when, uh, we're alone. Now, tell me what you are doing here in Godric's Hollow?"

"I'm building my home. Just the way I want it. I'm going to live here, just like my parents did," said Harry, proudly, gesturing to the home being built behind them. "The people have been so welcoming to me. It was hard, but I decided to pull down my parents house and re-build on the land. I think they'd approve."

"And he's been taken me flyin'," said Ben, keeping a keen eye on their reunion.

"This is Ben and his sister, Rebecca. Ben was my first friend in Godric's Hollow. He's my buddy, aren't you, Ben?" teased Harry.

Ben nodded happily. "Me and Harry are best buds. He might even teach me to fly," he said, with a hopeful glance at Harry.

"Tell you what, Ben. I'm going to leave now with Ginny, but can you look after my broom for me?" asked Harry, unable to take his eyes off Ginny.

"Leave? But it's only lunch time?" asked Ben, worriedly. Harry never left early. "You'll come back, right?"

"Of course I'll be back," he murmured, not taking his eyes off Ginny. Her eyes were fixed on his face too.

Rebecca sighed in envy. She had an inkling was going on, even if Ben didn't.

"You promise, Harry?" asked Ben, desperately. He feared that he might not see Harry again.

"I'll be back, Ben. I promise," said Harry, patting his head.

Ginny smiled at Rebecca and Ben, who scowled at her. He'd known she was going to be trouble.

Harry gathered Ginny in his arms. "I'll side-apparate you," he said huskily. "See you soon, kids."

In a flash they were gone. Ben sat and ate the rest of Harry's lunch box gloomily. Girls! They ruined everything!

Ginny and Harry Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey, you found him! Will you -?"

He didn't get to ask his question. Harry and Ginny kissed, then Harry Apparated them upstairs. Sirius heard her giggle, then nothing.

He chuckled. "Guess that would be a no to joining us for lunch! Dinner, maybe?"

Harry and Ginny didn't join them for dinner either.

Ben came to Godric's Hollow every day for five days, bringing Harry's broom with him, but there was no word or sighting of Harry. Ben began to get worried that Harry had forgotten all about him.

Then suddenly, one day he was back. Ben was kicking stones along the path, sure that he wouldn't see Harry again today, but then he heard Harry's chuckle and he looked up. In the distance, there they were, flying together. Ginny was flying lead and to Ben's surprise, she was really good. He kicked up his heels and ran the rest of the way.

"Harry, Harry, you're back," he yelled.

Ginny and Harry looked over and, from behind Ginny, Harry waved. Ginny flew down to ground level and Harry hopped off. Ginny then flew back up, leaving Harry and Ben alone.

Ben dropped Harry's broom and rushed over to him. Harry held his arms out and Ben ran into them. "I thought you might never come back. I was so scared. I even went to church and prayed," the little boy said shakily.

"Oh Ben. I told you I'd come back, mate," sighed Harry, hugging the little boy.

"I looked after your broom, Harry. I brung it every day and I even polished it for you," he said earnestly.

"That surely deserves a reward," said Ginny, coming down from the sky. She dismantled gracefully. "Shall we have lunch? We waited for you to come."

Ben looked over to see her opening a big picnic basket. "What have you got in there?" he asked, curiously. He was still pretty mad at her for taking Harry away, but he was hungry, and, after all, he was a growing boy.

"Hmm, cheese and tomato sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, crisps, fruit, juice, chocolate bars. Pretty much everything a growing boy needs. Even-"

"I like jam sandwiches," said Ben stubbornly.

Ginny held up a package. "Jam sandwiches." She tossed one his way.

Ben opened it and took a bite. It was delicious. "It's pretty good," he said, begrudgingly.

"So Ben, what's been happening?" asked Harry, settling back against a rock.

"Where were you?" asked Ben.

"I'm sorry, mate. Ginny and I had a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of friends to see together," said Harry.

"So you'll be back here every day now?" asked Ben.

"I reckon so. Most days, anyway. The house has really come on," sighed Harry happily. "I can't wait to get it finished, then we can decorate it and move in."

Ginny nodded happily.

"She's moving in with you? Why?" asked Ben, snagging another sandwich.

Ginny chuckled as Harry eased her back between his legs. She rested her head on his chest, her back to his front. His arms encircled her. "Ginny and I are going to be married and live here."

"Can I still come and visit?" asked Ben worriedly. He reached for a pack of crisps.

"Of course. You and Rebecca will always be welcome at ours," said Ginny. She looked over yonder. "How many kids are in the orphanage at the moment?"

Ben shrugged. "Not many." He went to get a chocolate bar, but Ginny handed him an apple. He looked at her and she stared back. "You can take the chocolate bar for later. Fruit first."

It was a battle of wills. They eyed each other. Ben finally backed down.

"Boy, you're gonna be a tough mum," he said, approvingly.

"Yep. Harry will be the softy," laughed Ginny.

"Hey, that's not true, I can be tough," he protested, laughing. He had a feeling she was right, though.

Ben finished his apple, then leaned against Harry's side. He heard Harry and Ginny talking and laughing. For a girl, he supposed Ginny was okay. She smelled real nice, and she had a nice laugh. Ben liked that she made Harry laugh. Maybe it would all be okay. With that thought in mind, Ben drifted off to sleep.

"He's asleep," said Harry, softly.

"Poor little kid. He really was worried he wouldn't see you again," said Ginny, looking at the little boy affectionately.

"Hello again Harry. It's good to see you again. Your little friend was most concerned for you," smiled Father Dornan."

"Hello Father. It's good to see you too. Father, as you can see, Ginny's back," he said proudly.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again" said Ginny.

"And you. Now I know why Harry has such a big smile on his face," chuckled Father Dornan. He looked down at the little boy by Harry's side. Harry looked down too.

"I can't believe he dragged my broom over here every day," said Harry.

"I offered him to leave it in my office at the church, but he wouldn't hear of it," said Father Dornan.

"How many children are in the orphanage, Father?" asked Ginny.

"About ten at present. Rebecca and Ben are the only siblings. I know the orphanages close to central London are close to full," sighed Father Dornan. "I pray we'll find a solution. I'm heading over to Godric's Point now."

Ginny nodded. "Harry has been telling me about the town's history. He's very taken with your community spirit. He's told me he's already been welcomed home by many of the locals."

Father Dornan chuckled. "Yes, he was born here, so he is considered a Citizen. This town has a proud history and his family is a big part of that."

"Everyone has been so friendly. I even had someone from the papers sniffing around, looking for me, and they were quckly told to get out of town," said Harry, happily.

"We protect our own," nodded Father Dornan.

"Then this sounds like the perfect place for Harry Potter to live," sighed Ginny.

"Harry Potter and family," corrected Harry.

Ben stirred. "Hey, you're still here. Can we go for a fly?" he asked sleepily.

Father Dornan chuckled. "I'll leave you to it. Harry, the house is coming along nicely. Goodbye Ginny, I'll be seeing you again." He nodded and walked away.

Harry and Ginny looked back to Ben. "How about we go for a walk through the house. You and I can show Ginny what we talked about, then we'll go for a fly."

"Okay," said Ben, still sleepy.

Harry picked him up and swung him on his shoulders. "Hang on." Ben giggled as he held on to Harry's ears. They walked over to the house, greeting the builders and grabbing some hard hats. Harry plucked Ben off his shoulders and then Harry took Ginny's hand and led her through their house. Ginny loved all Harry's ideas, making a mental note to make sure there was no cupboard under the stairs. They could have a storage nook, or make it into a book case or something. When she mentioned it to him, he squeezed her hand.

"I love it Harry. It's going to be a real home," she sighed happily.

Harry pulled her close. "Our home," he sighed happily, nuzzling her neck.

"Can we fly now?" asked Ben, bored with all the kissing and stuff.

"Later," whispered Harry to Ginny. He kissed her quickly.

"Let's go Ben. You and me flying against Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ben nodded happily, and they spent the next hour flying around Godric's Hollow. They even flew him home to the orphanage, waving to Father Dornan as they passed him on their way. They flew around and landed in the back garden. The other children gathered around, excited.

"Hello," said Rebecca shyly.

"Hello again, Rebecca," said Ginny. She was amused to see all the children fussing around Harry. He was having a blast with them all, showing them his broom. Ben was doing all the talking, pointing out features and telling them how well Harry could fly.

"Hello. I'm Mrs Dayton, and I run the orphanage." An older woman approached them, smiling as she saw the children around Harry.

"Hello, I'm Ginny. Harry and I flew Ben home," said Ginny.

"He's been very worried about Harry. He kept his broom under his bed, wouldn't be parted from it," said Mrs Dayton.

"That's so sweet. So, these are all the children?" asked Ginny, looking around. Rebecca was the eldest, with most of the children five and under.

"Yes. Those two are leaving us this week," said Mrs Dayton, pointing out two children.

"Are you under Godric's Hollow jurisdiction?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"Yes, we use their church and we go to the town meetings. We used to be one big town, but some very dark magic separated us. The bridge re-connected us," explained Mrs Dayton.

"How involved is the town when it comes to the orphanage?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, very. Every year we have someone go over the building to make sure it's up to safety standards. If anything needs updating, the town has a fund for it, and there's never any shortage of volunteers to help. It truly is a lovely town," said Mrs Dayton.

"Are there many young families here?" asked Ginny.

"Quite a few. Most youngsters leave the family home, go out and start their career, but when it comes to starting a family, most of them return to Godric's Hollow eventually," she beamed.

"Like Harry," smiled Ginny.

"We're very happy that Harry will be living here," nodded Mrs Dayton.

"Well, I can assure you that Harry is happy to be living here too. From what I've seen, it's a lovely town," said Ginny, smiling as she watched Harry with the children.

"Ginny would you like to see my room?" asked Rebecca, shyly.

"I'd love to," said Ginny, holding her hand out to the little girl.

"Me too," said a little four year old. "My woom."

"I'd love to see your room too," said Ginny, holding out her other hand. They dragged her inside and showed her around.

The building was well maintained and it looked like a happy place, despite being an orphanage. The children seemed happy and well cared for but they did all long to be part of a real family.

"Gin? Love, where are you?" Harry was calling from downstairs.

"Up here, Harry," she called.

"Hawwy," giggled Bree, the little four year old.

Harry poked his head in. "Here you are," he sighed in relief.

"I'm being given the tour," she said.

"It's time for us to go," he said.

"Nooo. No go," said Bree, shaking her head, burrowing closer to Ginny.

Ginny picked her up and cuddled her. "We'll come back, sweetie."

Bree picked up her teddy. "You have." She handed it to Ginny.

Ginny smiled tearfully. "No, Mr Bear needs to stay with you. He'd miss you if he came home with me. I'll come back another day and visit with you and Mr Bear, okay?" She handed it back to Bree.

Bree cuddled her bear and nodded. "And Hawwy?"

Harry chuckled. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Harry will come visit too."

"Okay," said Bree. She ran out, with Harry and Ginny following.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked her as they went downstairs.

Ginny nodded. "It's a great town Harry. I think we're going to be very happy here."

Ben ran up to them. "Are you going? Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Not till late afternoon, though. We'll see you then."

"Bye Ginny," said Rebecca.

"Bye Rebecca," waved Ginny and Harry, which made Rebecca blush. They picked up their brooms and thanked Mrs Dayton for her time. The children all waved goodbye and Harry and Ginny apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	38. Chapter 38-What Happens Next

Harryand Ginny sat down with Sirius and Remus the next day to discuss their future. Hogwarts was re-opening on September first, as usual, but the professors were offering students opportunities to continue their studies; offering study groups, to work alone with study guides, or repeat their previous year. Harry had already decided he didn't want to return to Hogwarts to do his final year, and Ginny agreed. Remus offered to tutor them both, as well as Rose, until she returned to Hogwarts.

It was decided that they would work in the morning, then spend the afternoon in Godric's Hollow while the house was being built. They hoped to have it completed by Harry's birthday. They were going to do all the interior painting themselves, as Sirius knew some good painting and wall papering spells. They family had all offered to help, and Neville had offered to come and establish the gardens. Ginny wanted to put in a vegetable garden as well as a colourful garden. The locals were quick to advise both of them on the best flowes and veggies to plant.

Harry had bought the block of land behind their home, so his first thought was to include a Quidditch pitch. Bill and Arthur offered to help him out with that. Then he wanted a fun area for their children to play in. He told Ginny he'd always wanted a treehouse, and there was the perfect tree for it in their extended yard. Harry was ecstatic when Ginny told him he could have his tree house. It was worth it to see the smile of excitement on Harry's face.

Life soon settled down into a routine. Their studies were going well, and the house was coming along. Harry and Neville found themselves taking part in the Wizenmagot meetings as well, as they established new laws to start to bring the wizarding world into the twenty first century. Sirius, Neville and Harry were very adamant about the changes needed, and Harry knew his parents would be proud of him for taking up the reins for the Noble House of Potter..

Harry also decided to use some of his inheritence to set up the Potter Foundation. Its immediate aim was to help wizarding families get back on their feet after the war. He set up funds for Hogwarts students who didn't have enough funds to cover their basic costs for uniforms and books. He also donated new brooms to the school. Once he had it set up the way he wanted, he handed the reigns over to Percy Weasley, who found he had a knack for handling finances.

The Weasley family had been shocked by their mother's and youngest brother's loss. It had brought them all together again. Percy had returned, apologising to Ginny for his actions. Ginny had forgiven him, but the siblings weren't as close as she was with the others. Percy had also apologised to Harry, and when Harry had seen Percy's financial wizadry, he'd engaged him to be his financial advisor, closely watched by the goblins who had watched over his family vaults for many years. Sirius even donated a lot of gold from the Lestrange vaults to the Potter foundation, knowing that Bellatrix would hate that her gold was being used for good.

Bill and Fleur had married on Valentine's Day, just before Ginny returned to England. Arthur stayed with the Delacours while they honeymooned, finding it hard to be at the Burrow without Molly. When they returned and mentioned they were looking for a home near the sea, Harry suggested Shell Cottage and, as a wedding gift, paid the deposit for them.

The twins spent some time making new wheezes, before their grand re-opening. The children flocked to the store, makinng it a great success. They were even thinking of opening another store in Hogsmeade, close to the school. They were both doing well in their private lives too, having re-aquainted themselves with their old Hogwarts friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. It was early days, but Ginny thought the foursome worked well together.

Neville had decided to return to Hogwarts for his final year, and had already been told he would be Head Boy. He planned to focus on his love for plants, with a goal of becoming a professor of Herbology. Madame Sprout had already told him she'd support his bid to take over when she retired in a couple of years. His relationship with Hannah was going well. She was returning to Hogwarts for her last year too, then was going to work with Madame Rosemerta at the Three Broomsticks.

Daphne and Tori weren't returning for the upcoming school year. Tori had a breakdown at the news of Draco's death. Her parents, who were known as friends of the Malfoy's, were eager to get out of town and make a fresh start. There was talk the girls may enrol at Beauxbatons.

Luna also wasn't returning for the next year. She told Ginny and Harry that she would study by correspondence while off searching for many fantastic creatures. She'd even sent a letter to Newt Scamander, asking his advice, and she hoped to even meet the great author.

Charlie had returned to Romania after the family furnerals. Hermione was travelling through Europe with her parents. She was still undecided whether she would return to Hogwarts or not. The war, and Harry's part in it, had made her look at her life differently, and she was deciding if she should take a year off from her relationship with Charlie was on hold too, as she wasn't sure if it was fair to have a long distance love affair. They wrote letters, and Hermione planned to visit him before returning to England.

Rose was enjoying living with Sirus and Emmy, and looked at Harry and Ginny as older siblings. She enjoyed studying with them, but she knew she had to return to Hogwarts. She was planning on studying to become a childrens Healer, and was doing some early training with Andromeda Tonks.

Sirius and Emmy kept talking about travelling, but kept putting it off.. Sirius wanted to be around for Remus when Tonks went into labour, and Emmy knew he still wanted to stick around for Harry. He often went to Godric's Hollow to help with the house and, like Harry, often ended up talking to Father Dornan, especially about James and Lily.

Remus was enjoying teaching Harry, Ginny and Rose. Neville joined them to keep up with his Potions studies. Remus got offers to tutor from families who were reluctant to send their children back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny happily endorsed him. As Tonks was undecided if she would return to the Aurors after she had the baby, the new income was appreciated.

Harry and Ginny threw themselves into their life at Godric's Hollow. Harry would often talk to Father Dornan, who was now a close friend and confidant. Ginny enjoyed discussing current events with Mayor Solomon. She was really surprised just how close the community was, and wanted to be a part of it. Harry was delighted she was taking such an interest in his home town. They both found themselves sitting in on town meetings, to which any Citizens could attend.

They still had a lot to work through, and Father Dornan was helping them with that. Ginny was working through her anger at Harry for leaving after the battle, and her guilt at never reconciling with her mother and Ron. During her counselling, she even brought up her anger at being given the diary Horcrux. Harry spoke a lot about his anger at Dumbledore and the Dursleys, his feelings of disgust at being the last Horcrux since he was a baby. He had conflicted emotions when it came to Snape but, to his surprise,the thing that broke the dam, was when he finally allowed himself to really grieve for Hagrid. He'd thought he'd dealt with it at the time, but obviously, he hadn't. Hagrid was good, decent, a true friend. Harry's first magical friend. He gave Harry Hedwig. He was irreplacable.

It was an emotional time, but it made Harry and Ginny stronger as a couple to be able to talk about this with each other. They held nothing back; they now had no secrets from each other.

Tonks went into labour at the end of June, and Theodore Remus Lupin was born late at night, with his father present. Remus wept tears of joy as he proudly showed his son to Sirius and Harry. As Harry held his godson, Sirius snapped a photo. "The Marauders-Next Generation," he proudly announced!" Harry liked that, and vowed he would be the best godfather he could be for Teddy.

Harry and Ginny had tentatively decided to get engaged sometime at the end of the year, possibly Christmas. Neither wanted a long engagement, their separation earlier in the year proving to both of them, they wanted to be together and there was no need to wait. They were finally in a good place emotionally, and now they looked only to the future. Their careers were still undecided, although they still mentioned curse-breaking when asked.

Harry's birthday came, and the house was built. All that needed was the decorating. They threw a party a couple weeks later, a combined housewarming and Ginny's birthday party. Teddy Lupin was the star of the party, which Harry and Ginny didn't mind at all. They were proud godparents, and Ginny loved watching Harry with Teddy. Dreams of a family of their own were for the future, just whispers in their bed at night as they made their plans.

Ginny sat for her OWLS at the end of August, and did so well, that Professor Mcgonagall offered to let her combine her sixth year and NEWT studies with Harry. Remus promised to cover her sixth year curriculum as well as her seventh. Both Harry and Ginny were studying hard- Potions, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. They both dropped Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Emmy taught them basic Auror training techniques. Ginny was studying Healing, and they both took Ancient Runes. Harry decided to do a course in Arithmancy too.

Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Emmy made the trip to King's Cross to farewell Rose. They all hugged and promised they would owl her often. She reminded them she'd be home for Christmas, where they would finally open those presents still under the tree from last year. Everyone had agreed their presents could wait, as they wanted to wipe out the memory of the last Christmas. They waved goodbye until the train took the first bend, then went out for lunch.

September rolled on, and the weather got cooler. The house was nearly all finished; Neville had finished the gardens before he left for Hogwarts. Arthur and Bill had joined Harry, Sirius and Remus in painting the house, and moving all the furniture in. Emmy, Tonks and Fleur had advised Ginny on all she'd need for the kitchen.

Their dream home was nearly complete. Now they just had to decide on an engagement and wedding date. Harry wanted it sooner rather than later. In the end they agreed to get married after they had sat for their NEWTS.

On Christmas Eve, Harry took Harry to the top of Godric's Bluff. From here, they could see both Godric's Hollow and Godric's Point. It was dusk, and with the early lights on, the towns looked like a picture postcard. It was here that Harry proposed and Ginny accepted.

Their families of course were all happy for the couple. It was a lovely holiday, with no gloom or worries about Voldemort. The Weasleys did have a tougher time, this being their first Christmas without Molly and Ron, but Bill and Fleur's news that she was expecting a baby brightened Arthur's day.

Rose was home for the holidays, and it was the first time she had seen Harry and Ginny's completed home. She too loved the little town of Godric's Hollow, and with Harry and Ginny, spent a good part of her Christmas holidays at the orphanage.

Harry and Ginny bypassed all the invitations for the New Year celebrations, preferring to be alone in their home. They farewelled the old year, and welcomed the New Year the same way, making love.

Bill mentioned to Harry and Ginny his willingness to take them on as apprectices if they decided to take up curse breaking. Ginny was still keen, but Harry was finding the Potter Foundation was taking up more of his time than he anticipated. Still, they had plenty of time to decide.

They wrote regularly to Luna, who was enjoying her travels, and particularly her travelling companion, Rolf Scamander. Ginny, used to Luna's way of thinking and speaking, smelled a romance brewing. She missed Luna. No-one saw the world quite like Luna, and it was refreshing.

They returned to Hogwarts to sit for their NEWTs. They enjoyed seeing their classmates again, but Hogwarts just didn't feel the same anymore. They were invited to stay for meals, but, after the first day of catching up with friends and professors, they politely declined, preferring to return to Godric's Hollow. Dobby always had a meal waiting for them and they would take a stroll through the town, before returning to study for their next exam.

Finally they were over. Harry took Ginny to the Greek Isles to celebrate and get away. When they returned they began their apprenticeships with Bill. They enjoyed the travelling and worked well together. Harry found he really liked the research side and planning, while Ginny preferred to be more hands on.

They spent the next two years travelling for their careers. They were always happy to return to Godric's Hollow, and, when home, Harry would bring up their wedding. Just when they thought they had picked a date, they'd get an owl, with their next assignment. Ginny would just shrug and remind Harry that they were still young, and had plenty of time for marriage and babies. They had already promised their families they wouldn't elope, although they were both very tempted at times.

Little Teddy was now two, and walking everywhere. He truly was the apple of Remus' eye, and he adored his 'Uncle Thiruth'. While Sirius and Emmy had no plans for children, they were happy to babysit Teddy whenever asked. Siris would transform into Padfoot and play chase with the little boy.

Harry and Ginny were home after just before Harry's birthday. They were taking a break; re-evaluating their careers and finally planning a wedding, although no date was set.

They spent a lot of time helping Mrs Dayton find homes for the children in the orphanage. Ben and Rebecca were still there, always eager for Harry and Ginny to return. They always brought a little gift for them, Teddy and Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter, from wherever they had been. Sirius had promised to keep an eye on the two, and Ben was as hero-struck on Sirius as he was with Harry.

The summer went quickly. Soon, Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Emmy were once again farewelling Rose as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. This time, Rebecca was going too, a recipient of the Potter Foundation. Harry and Ginny promised to meet Rose when she had a Hogsmeade visit, and wished both girls well for coming year.

Harry spent the next week in London. He checked in with Percy, issuing instructions for the Potter Foundation, and setting up an account for Teddy, so he would have some financial security when he came of age. Remus heartily protested when Harry mentioned it, but gave in when Harry told him it was his godfatherly duty.

Sirius, Harry and Neville were deep in discussion with the Wizenmagot for most of the week. Ginny enjoyed pottering around her home alone, doing the weekly shop, even washing clothes and hanging them on their line. Neighbours would drop in often, often staying for a cuppa as they got to know their new Citizen, although Ginny wouldn't hold that title till she and Harry married.

Harry liked the stability of coming home to Ginny after a day of being shut up with so many witches and wizards who feared change. He told Ginny at times it was like 'one foot forward, two steps back.' Some were so open to change in certain areas, but not in others. Some were still caught up in the whole 'Pure blood, Half Blood and Muggleborn status, even after all this time. At times, it felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall. He didn't know how he'd cope if he didn't have Sirius and Neville with him.

One late September afternoon, while Harry was over at the orphanage with Father Dornan, Ginny was home, folding some washing. As it was only the two of them, she didn'[t mind doing it by hand. There was a knock at her door. She answered it, only to find the Mayor of Godric, Henry Solomon. She invited him in.

"Your home is lovely, Ginny," he said, looking around.

"Thank you. It really does feel like home," sighed Ginny, looking around. "Would you like some tea and cake? It was made by a Hogwarts house-elf, fresh today." Dobby continued to be a part of Harry and Ginny's life, and he was very welcome.

"Don't mind if I do," said the Mayor, following her into the sunny kitchen that overlooked the back yard. "My word, is that a Muggle trampoline?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes. Harry said they're really fun, and I have to agree. We recently added a tyre swing that goes over our pond, too."

Mayor Solomon took the offered cup of tea, and sipped appreciatively. Ginny joined him after cutting two serves of cake.

"Harry isn't here?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, he went over to the orphanage with Father Dee. They're setting up for Bree's farewell party later this afternoon."

"Ah yes, the little girl finally got adopted. That just leaves young Ben and his sister, doesn't it?" asked the Mayor.

Ginny nodded. "And we may have someone interested in them, too," she said. She and Harry were trying to talk Emmy and Sirius into adopting the had certainly given her approval.

"You and Harry have done well to find places for the children. Thank you," he said.

Ginny smiled. "We have both come to love this town, and are happy to do all we can to help its Citizens," she said.

"Good, good. Now, I wanted to talk to you about All Hallow's Eve," said the Mayor.

"Oh?" asked Ginny.

":It's a big occasion here in Godric's Hollow. Certainly, one we all look forward to all year," said the Mayor.

"Really? Harry's never been one for celebrating Halloween, although we did have a big feast at Hogwarts," said Ginny. In the back of her mind she recalled their last Halloween at Hogwarts. Harry had enjoyed their own celebration that night. The year after they had stayed at the Burrow with Arthur. The day before had been Molly's birthday, and Arthur had been quite down. Last year they had been travelling.

"Perhaps I should tell you what will happen. It's quite unique to Godric's Hollow. Then, I will leave it up to you to tell Harry," said the Mayor.

"Okay," said Ginny, "let's hear it."

Ginny's eyes widened as the mayor described what would happen on All Hallow's Eve. A plan began to form in her mind. She knew she'd need a bit of help to pull it off, but oh, if it worked, it would be amazing. At least, she hoped Harry would think so.

"It was September twenty sixth. She had five weeks to pull it all together.

Then she would just have to wait and hope.


	39. Chapter 39-All Hallow's Eve

"So you"ll come?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Of course," said Sirius, with Emmy nodding. "We'd love to see the new Quidditch Pitch now it's finished,. and with it being Halloween, well, we can stop by and see James and Lily too."

"Will you be able to stay for awhile. Halloween is a big ocassion in Godric's Hollow,"said Ginny

"I guess," said Sirius. "I mean, it's not my favourite holiday, but..."

"I know, me too," said Harry, nodding.

"Godrics Hollow make quite a celebration of Halloween, or All Hallows' Eve. It sounds really nice, said Ginny. "Remus and Tonks have said they'll come too. Please, just give it a chance. It's our first one here."

"Anything for you, Gin," said Sirius, hugging her. Harry looked on happily.

Ginny smiled to herself. The plans were coming along nicely. All their family and friends had said they'd be there. She just hoped her special guests would make it a memorable evening.

When Sirius and Emmy arrived they found quite a party going on. Bill and Fleur were there, watching as Teddy raced around chasing Victoire. Remus cheered him on, while Tonks talked motherhood with Fleur. Charlie had flown in specially and arrived with the twins and Arthur. Percy had brought his new girlfriend, Audrey. Neville and Hannah had arrived too.

"It's been such a wonderful day. The town has put on a spectacular lunch for all the Citizens, and it's been lovely to catch up with everyone," said Ginny happily.

"So, Harry, when are you and Gin going to make things official?" asked Charlie. He asked it everytime he was home.

"Soon Charlie, real soon," said Ginny. "We're just waiting on a couple of things."

"We are?" asked Harry, looking at her in confusion.

Ginny kissed his cheek and took his arm. "Come on, it's time for the bonfire. The Mayor is going to give a talk on the history of Godric's Hollow."

"And tells the kiddies a ghost story too, I bet," smirked Fred.

"You never know," smirked Ginny back. "Maybe we'll even see a ghost tonight."

"Ooh," said George, pretending to be scared.

"Pity the girls couldn't make it. They'd protect you," laughed Harry. Both Angelina and Alicia were at a hen's night for Katie Bell, who was marrying Oliver Wood soon.

"Harry it's nearly time," said Ginny.

"Let's go make our way to the town centre, it's where everyone's gathering," said Harry.

They all made their way, greeting Harry and Ginny's neighbours and the townspeople. They found a nice plce to sit together, and Sirius, Remus and Bill cast warming charms over everybody. Mrs Dalton came over, bringing Ben, who sat with Sirius and Emmy. Harry and Ginny sat on a grassy hill with Teddy and Victoire on either side of them.

Mayor Solomon stepped up to the dais.

"Welcome, friends of Godric's Hollow, Godric's Point and Godric's Bluff, to another All Hallows' Eve. Our town has a proud magical history, going back over a thousand years ago, with the birth of Godric Gryffindor himself. Of course, back then it was a small Muggle village, but as time has gone on, the Muggles moved away and now it is filled with magical folk.. Many notable names have lived here, and are buried in our graveyard. For all the Quidditch fans out there, Bowman Wright lived here when he invented the Golden Snitch, back in the 1300's. Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers who are rumoured to be part of the Deathly Hallows lore is buried there too."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks at this, knowing it was true. Harry took Ginny in his arms and they settled back to listen to more.

Mayor Solomon continued. "One of the most powerful wizards of our time, Albus Dumbledore, and his family moved here, and the great author, Bathilda Bagshot lived here until her death just a few short years ago. Her nephew, Gellert Grindelwald, visited her regularly.

"Of course, our most well known residents are James and Lily Potter. Sadly, on this night in 1981, a dark wizard known as Voldemort, came to our peaceful town and committed two acts of murder. Their love for their son shielded him from harm, but he was taken from our town to be raised by others. Tonight, his fiancee, family and friends join us as we welcome him back. Harry, tonight you have come full circle."

The townspeople applauded, smiling at him. Harry nodded, as a way of thanking them all.

"I mentioned many notable names earlier, but they were mostly for our visitors benefit," smiled Mayor Solomon at Harry's group. "For in our town, there is no-one more special than another. We are all equally important, we all have a say in how the town is run, and we are all here to help each other out when help is needed, or to celebrate in ones good tidings. Whether your name is Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor or Ned Flanders,"said the Mayor.

Ned grinned as people sitting around him nudged him for being mentioned along with Harry. Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"Likewise, our dearly departed, who lived here and are now buried here, are still important to us as All Hallows Eve, we remember them. This is the night when our dearly departed ones are closest to us than ever since their passing. Tonight, the veil between life and death is open but for a short time. With the old, powerful magic here in Godrics Hollow, tonight we may see them once again.

"What?" asked Sirius and Remus. Harry looked uncertain. Ginny looked hopeful.

Father Dornan stepped up to stand next to Mayor Solomon. "Recently, a great evil was defeated by the most powerful force of all-Love. I ask each of you to look into your hearts and think about someone you love that has departed, someone you would like to see again. Think about that person, what they mean to you." He paused "And now, we wait..."

All turned to look at the graveyard. " Is he saying what I think he's saying?" whispered Sirius to Remus out the corner of his mouth.

Remus shrugged. "What are we looking at?" he asked Sirius.

I don't know. It sounds like-"began Sirius.

"Look it's Granny," cried a little boy, pointing.

"My father, I see my father," cried an older woman in tears.

Ghosts were coming out from the graveyard. Rather than scaring the children, they were eager to see which families would be graced with a visit.

"Mum, Dad?" whispered Harry.

Sirius and Remus drew in their breath. "James, Lily?" Shakily the three men stood. Tonks and Fleur clutched Ginny's arm.

Two ghostly figures made their way over to them. With tears streaming down their face, the three faced the ghosts of James and Lily Potter.

Lily only had eyes for Harry. " Harry, my darling boy, we have missed you every moment of every day."

Harry gulped, barely able to believe his eyes. "I wish I could hug you.".

James smiled at his son. "We know you've done it hard, Son. We know there were times it would have been easy to just give up. Time after time, you did the right thing, not the easy thing. You saw this thing right to the end. I couldn't be more prouder."

"Harry my beautiful son, I'm so sorry for the way the Dursley's treated you. We never wanted you to end up with them," said Lily sadly.

James looked beyond his son to his best friends. "Sirius, thanks for being there for my boy when we couldn't. Harry is as much your son as he is mine. You stepped up for him when I couldn't."

Sirius shook his head, speechless. Emmy put her arm through his in support.

James and Lily then turned to Remus.

"Remus you must let go of the guilt you feel. We each grieve in our own way," said Lily.

"I should have been there for Harry. If I hadn't been so self involved, he would have grown up with me. When Sirius escaped he could have come to me straight away," said Remus, with tears running down his face.

Teddy came to his dad, and Remus picked him up. Teddy patted Remus' face. "Daddy sad?"

Harry didn't know Remus felt so much guilt from so long ago. "Remus, don't feel guilty. We can't change the past, but you have so much to look forward to," said James.

"He's right, you know. Your son needs a strong father who will guide him," said Lily, smiling at Teddy. "And so will your next son."

"Next son?" asked Remus shakily. He looked at Tonks.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow. I know how much this day affects you," said Tonks, patting her stomach.

Remus laughed through his tears and pulled her under his free arm. Teddy grinned at his Mum and put his arm around Remus.

"Mum, Dad, this is Ginny," said Harry, finally remembering his fiancee.

"Hello," said Ginny. "I know this may sound rude, but will you be able to stay for long?"

"Not much longer, I'm afaid," sighed Lily, looking back at Harry.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me, tonight? Right now? In front of your parents, our family and friends, our town?"

All the townspeople held their breath, waiting for his answer.

"Gin, how, I mean, yes, but, how...?" asked Harry.

"I've been planning this for awhile. Go up there with Father Dornan. Give me a couple of minutes," said Ginny, kissing his cheek. She hurried away with Fleur, Emmy and Tonks.

Harry was stunned at what was happening. He looked up to Father Dornan, who smiled and nodded. He quickly got his mind into gear.

"Mum Dad, please, we don't have much time. Come, stand here. Sirius, Remus you too," said Harry. Sirius and Remus stood beside Harry.

Harry climbed the dais and stood next to Father Dornan. "My friends, and honoured guests. Tonight, I invite you to witness our two newest citizens, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley make the greatest commitment there is. In front of you all, they wish to be wed."

"Oh lovely, I haven't been to a wedding in decades. Usually I just get to see funerals," beamed the ghost of an old woman. Everyone settled down to watch, ghosts included.

A trio of local musicians played as as Ginny was escorted down a makeshift aisle on Arthur's arm. She was wearing a simple white dress and cloak. Adorning her loose fiery hair was Great Great Muriel's tiara. Rose and Rebecca, allowed out of Hogwarts for this special night, were her attendents. She made her way to Harry's side, and looked over, happy to see James and Lily were still there. James winked at her and Lily beamed and nodded.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked Father Dornan.

Arthur and the Weasley men stood. "On behalf of my beloved wife, Molly, we do," said Arthur. The Weasley brothers nodded.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, in the presence of us all tonight, take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your wife? Will you honour and respect her? Share her pain and seek to ease it? Share your burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union? Will you share the laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?" asked Father Dornan.

"I do," said Harry.

Father Dornan turned to Ginny. "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, in the presence of us all tonight, take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your husband? Will you honour and respect him? Share his pain and seek to ease it? Share your burdens so that your spirits may grow from this union? Will you share the laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?" he asked her.

"I do," said Ginny, her eyes blazing at his. Father Dornan smiled.

"Harry, in the hope that your parents be present tonight, Ginny has prepared her own vows. Ginny?" said Father Dornan.

Harry, you have seen me in my darkest times. You have always supported me, always been there for me. You are my best friend, you are my hero, you are my home, you are my heart. I am the luckiest woman in the world, because you love me. I can't wait to begin our future together as husband and wife. I will love you for eternity." She slipped a ring on his finger, then brought his hand to her mouth and sealed it with a kiss.

Harry was humbled by her vows. He wished he had time to prepare something special to say to her.

"Just speak from your heart, Harry," whispered Father Dornan.

Harry took a breath and nodded. He took her hands in his. "Ginny your love is the greatest gift to me. You lift me up when I am down. With you I am never alone. I have felt your magic- it is pure and good, just like you. You make me so happy. I can't wait to start our new life together. I love you , for eternity." He slipped a ring on that Bill had hastily passed to him. Like Ginny, he lifted her hand and sealed it with a kiss.

A lot of women watching the ceremony sighed. "Harry and Ginny, you have pledged your love for each other in front of friends and family. You have exchanged rings; circles of unending love. Tonight you rid your nightmares of Halloween past and begin your future. By the power granted to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Harry gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Dimly he heard her brothers whooping and the townspeople cheering. They broke apart as Mayor Solomon stepped up to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, as this All Hallows' Eve comes to an end, I give you, Mr and Mrs Potter, our new Citizens."

There was a lot of applause. "Congratulations," they yelled.

Suddenly a wind blew through. The ghosts were starting to get called back.

"Mum, Dad," cried Harry, reaching out to them.

James smiled sadly. "Thank you for letting us share your wedding, Son."

"I don't want you to leave," said Harry.

"We're just over there," said James, cocking his head toward the cemetery. "We always enjoy your chats."

"We will return. Not next year, but one day," said Lily, smiling sadly as Harry and Ginny stood before them..

"Besides when the kids come, you'll be too busy to worry about us. Like Remus here," said James.

"How did you know , James?" asked Remus, nodding towards Tonks stomach.

"Let's just say we know what's going to happen to you all in the future. One of the only perks of being dead, really," sighed James.

"Kids? As in, more than one?"asked Harry happily.

"Oh yeah. She's a Weasley, right?"smirked James.

"She happens to be right here, said Ginny huffily.

"Ah, red heads. All that fire and passion,"grinned James to Harry. Sirius chuckled.

"How many kids?" Ginny asks Lily.

"I don't want to say. Might scare you off, dear. But they are all adorable, and a great credit to both you and Harry," said Lily.

"All? All adorable? gasped Ginny, looking increduously at Harry.

"I think Gin's going to be keeping her legs crossed tonight, poor Harry," grinned Remus

"Poor Harry? Look at him, he looks ecstatic at the thought of all those kids. He'll sweet talk Gin, don't you worry," grinned Sirius.

Lily looked around. "We have to go, our time has come. Goodbye, dear friends," said Lily.

"Goodbye Moony, Padfoot. Thank you for being there for Harry," said James, already drifting away.

"Goodbye Ginny. Thank you for the love you share with Harry. It's wonderful to see him unburdened and happy. He is truly free from the horrors of his past," said Lily, smiling at her new daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter," said a teary Ginny.

Lily shook her head. "Call me Lily. After all, you're now Mrs Potter." Ginny nodded, and stood to the side to let Harry have these last precious moments with his mother.

"Goodbye, Son. Thank you for letting us share something so special with you tonight. You have been the light of our life from the moment we knew you existed. You have made us nothing but proud. We love you so much," said Lily.

"I love you too, Mum, Dad.," said Harry.

"We will return," promised Lily waving as they returned to the cemetery.

The people of Godric's Hollow watched as the last ghost returned to the cemetery. The tears that flowed were tears of happiness.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," said Harry shakily. Sirius and Remus chuckled as he drew Ginny close.

Mayor Solomon spoke again. "Good people of Godric's Hollow, once again, our love and magic has given us a gift tonight. As this All Hallow's Eve celebrations comes to an end, once again we congratulate Mr and Mrs Potter. Thank you and Good Night."

With a last round of cheers and well wishes, the people of Godric's Hollow started to head for their homes.

Harry and Ginny turned to their family and friends who congratulate them before leaving. They in turn congratulated Remus and Tonks. Harry was still in shock by what had happened. Sirius and Emmy were the last to leave. Sirius still couldn't believe he got to see James and Lily. He and Harry embraced before Sirius and Emmy left to return to Grimmauld Place, taking Rose and Rebecca with them. They would return by floo to Hogwarts the next day.

Harry turned to Ginny, a twinkle in his eye. "Alone at last, Mrs Potter!" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Time to begin our honeymoon." He took Ginny in his arms.

"Do you think your Dad spoke the truth, when he said _all_ our children?" asked Ginny.

"I hope so, but not for a while yet. In the meantime..." He scooped her up and carried her over the threshold of their home. He then Apparated her upstairs, "we need to practice."

"Practice for what?" asked Ginny, removing his jumper and tossing it placed a kiss over his heart.

"All those sleepless nights when our kids start coming," he grinned, as he removed her cloak and dress.

They never did get much sleep that night, not that either minded. The new house in Godric's Hollow was quiet for several days. Neighbours twittered as they walked past, knowing their newest citizens were inside, celebrating their honeymoon. The floo was shut, owls hooted as congratulatory messages were rejected and door knocks ignored. Not that any minded, or were surprised.

For Christmas, Ginny gave him a letter from her Midwitch, confirming her pregancy. Harry didn't think life could get any better.

On Valentine's Day, an appointment with her Midwitch confirmed she was carrying twins.


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue

Well, here we are. The end. Exactly 40 chapters. I definitely did not expect to write so much. Thank you for reading, especially those that have left messages from right from the start, particularly, triggbc, carolyn jinn, petty bureaucrat, Daughter of Padfoot, Lord of Voldemort, zoricam Dreaming Haven, Lilykees, meekerprincess9778m ProngsI, and so many more. Your support and comments are always greatly appreciated. I'll be off the radar for a bit as I write my next one (SMUT), but i will be back soon. One of my readers left me a message saying he had a feeling i would end the story with the words ALWAYS. At the time, I had no intention of using it, but hey, it's a bloody good word. If its good enough for JKR, it's good enough for me. So now, read on to find out how Harry and Ginny got their Happy Ever After - Pottermum xx

It was certainly a year of happiness on many levels. After Ginny's exciting news on Valentine's Day, the Potters curtailed their travelling, doing more work on the research side at home. Harry marvelled at her changing body, reading all the books he could on pregnancy and fatherhood. He found the advice conflicting, and turned to the experts he knew-Arthur and Remus.

While Ginny loved that she was pregnant, she wasn't enjoying it as much as Harry. Carrying twins on her petite body was taxing, and she suffered nausea early on, then heartburn. At times like this, she missed her Mum so much, which would make her cry. Harry could only help so much, for there were things you just needed to talk about with a woman when it came to pregnancy and childbirth. Andromeda was a big help, and luckily she also had Fleur and Tonks to talk to, as they were all pregnant at the same time. Tonks was due in May, Ginny in August and Fleur was due in October. While Tonks and Fleur knew they were having boys, Ginny and Harry chose not to find out the sex of their babies. The only thing they knew was that Ginny was likely to deliver early.

Fred and George decided to throw a birthday party for themselves on April first. When the guests arrived, they were told they were here for a double wedding. No one was sure if it was an April Fool's prank or not, until the brides walked down the aisle. George and Alicia had moved into the Burrow with Arthur, and for now, Fred and Angelina had the apartment over WWW for themselves.

Remus and Tonks welcomed Orion James on May first. He was quickly nicknamed OJ. It was an easy delivery, and Tonks was up and about, bonding with Teddy and the new baby within a couple of hours. Sirius loved the name.

Maybe it was all the baby talk, but by the time Rose and Rebecca returned home from Hogwarts, Sirius and Emmy's application to adopt Ben and Rebecca had been approved. They welcomed the newcomers to the family with a party back at Grimmauld Place. As Rose was now heading for fourteen, she had decided she was happy with the way things were, and didn't need to be adopted. Both Sirius and Emmy made sure she knew she was considered their daughter as well.

Teddy turned three at the end of June, and Remus and Tonks decided to throw him a party, as his brother had been the focus of the attention since his birth. Ginny had been complaining of a back ache all week, and Harry told Tonks they probably wouldn't stay too late. Indeed, they were content to stay at Godric's Hollow these days, going for an easy walk around the town centre most nights after tea.

Teddy was just about to blow out the candles when Ginny groaned. Harry was instantly by her side. "I think the babies are coming," she said, rubbing her huge stomach.

"Are you sure Gin? You've said that twice this week, and they've been false alarms," said Harry.

Ginny's water broke and gushed all over Harry's feet. "Yes I'm bloody sure, you prat. I think I know what it's like more than you. You just-ow, oh Merlin, I need to lay down," groaned Ginny.

"Come on, let's get you to one of the bedrooms," said Andromeda. Sirius and Harry helped her down to the main bedroom, where Andromeda checkled her out. "You're only dilated to one centimetre. Still time for you to get to St Mungo's. Do you want me to contact your healer?"

Ginny nodded. She'd always imagined birthing her children at home, with her Mum beside her. Now she needed to have her healer and medical professionals nearby, just for her own peace of mind.

Harry, Ginny and Andromeda left for St Mungo's, asking everyone else to stay at the party for Teddy's sake. It finished early, and Sirius saw Emmy home with Rose, Rebecca and Ben before heading to St Mungo's. Remus came too, after OJ and Teddy were in bed and Tonks was resting.

James Sirius and Evan Remus were born in the early hours of the morning. They both showed signs of having Ginny's hair and eye colouring, but their identical features were all Potter. By the time they'd been cleaned and wrapped up, an ecstatic Harry left Ginny resting while he went out to his family.

George and Alicia, Fred and Angie and Bill and Percy had joined Sirius and Remus in their vigil.

"I have sons," said a shaky Harry. "I have two beautiful sons."

Sirius and Remus took a baby each, while Fred and George plotted about taking the newborns under their wing-twin to twin.

They seemed so tiny to Harry, compairing them to OJ, but they turned out to be gluttons for Ginny's breasts."Just like their father," she observed dryly. They soon gained weight.

Harry delighted in being a dad, and couldn't wait to do fun things with his boys. He was glad he and Ginny had careers that allowed them to work from home, as he didn't want to miss a day of his sons' life.

Phillipe Weasley was born October thirtieth, his grandmother's birthday; He was a big baby, nearly the same size as the now three month old twins. Ginny was happy that her boys would have friends close in age to them.

Ginny loved being home with her boys, but she found herself more and more immersed in their little town. Mayor Solomon confided he was thinking about retiring in a few years, and asked her if she would be interested in a job where she would eventually take over from him as Mayor of Godric's Hollow. With Harry's blessing and support, she happily agreed.

The boys were nearly two when Ginny's first big announcement came. It was the town meeting, and Ginny had encouraged Harry to come, so Sirius and Rose were watching the boys. After the usual town news, the Mayor opened the floor to new business.

Ginny stood up. "I would like to propose a new use for the old orphanage. It has stood empty for nearly a year now. I have talked to many of the parents in our town, and I propose we make it into a primary school for our children."

The townspeople murmured amongst themselves. Harry nodded confidantly to Ginny, having discussed this at home in great detail.

"But if we get any orphans where would they stay till they find a home?" asked a Citizen.

"My Great Great Aunt left me her home, a fine building. The Potter Foundation has renovated it and there is currently free beds available," said Ginny, satisfactorily. Since Ben and Rebecca's adoption, Ginny had tried to find homes for several children in London too.

Harry stood up. "The Potter Foundation would be able to cover the cost of converting the old orphanage into a school. It is already in good condition, so the costs won't be high." He sat down.

"But who will teach our children?" asked Ned.

Ginny beamed at him. "I think everybody in this town has something to offer our children, but may I offer my husband's services as teacher? You've all seen how good he is with the children. He would be ideal to guide our young ones into the world of magic, and prepare them for Hogwarts."

The murmuring continued; favourable. The Mayor stood. "All those in favour?"

"Aye," said most of the townspeople.

"All against?" asked the Mayor.

"Nay," said a couple. They looked at the Mayor. "It's not that we're against it, per se, we'd just like to have more information."

"Of course. Perhaps you could arrange a time to talk with Citizen Potter. For now, the aye's have it. Mr Potter, perhaps you could give us an update at the next town meeting. For now, the meeting is closed."

Ginny accepted the congratulations as she made her way to her husband. "Gin, what have you done?" he asked her, chickling. "Me, a teacher?"

Ginny nudged him as she waved her wand to do a quick cleaning spell on the room. "Tell me you're not already picturing the old orphanage and what you'd change to make it a classroom," she said.

"Well, of course. I mean, we'd need to make the rooms bright and colourful, especially for the little ones. They'd learn writing and reading. They'd do drawings and we could have story time. Hey, maybe Remus could help out with the older ones, you know, get them ready for Hogwarts. I could teach them to fly, I could-"

"See, you' re planning lessons already. Harry, you are born to be a teacher. You're so good with our boys," grinned Ginny, as she waved to the Mayor as they began to walk home.

"The boys! If I'm teaching, who'll look after the boys?" asked Harry.

"Do you think you could the school set up by September first?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded.

"Good. I'll be home more then," said Ginny as they walked home.

"You will?" asked Harry, surprised. He was the one content to stay home while Ginny was off at her town meetings. He worked when the boys took their naps or went to sleep at night.

"Yeah. I'm cutting back to work in the afternoons for awhile, then I'll take a break. This heartburn's a bitch," said Ginny, rubbing her chest.

"Heartburn? You never said you had heartburn again. Last time you had that...was when...Gin, what are you saying?" asked Harry, excitedly. He stopped her from walking, and pulled her around to face him.

"I'm pregnant, Harry. This little one is due early February," said Ginny.

Harry picked Ginny up and twirled her around. She giggled, making other townspeople walking past smile. Harry kissed her. "That is the best news."

They went inside and told Sirius and Rose the news. They were both excited to hear about another Potter joining them next year, and offered to help prepare the school.

The school was ready to go on September first. When Harry mentioned to Sirius that he had ten students, Sirius chuckled, reminding him of Trelawney's fake prophecy. Harry didn't mind that the numbers were low, knowing that in a few short years, his own family would make up the numbers.

Most young parents were keen on the new school, but some still preferred to teach their children at home. Harry didn't mind. He started with three eight years olds, two five year olds, two ten year olds, one nine year old and a six year old.

Remus came to help him with the older students, and Arthur stopped by often to read stories to the little ones. He was immediately dubbed 'Grandpa' by all the kids, which he loved. The youngest students only went half a day, so Arthur would go to see Ginny and his grandsons after.

James Sirius and Even Remus were defintely Marauders in the making. They had both done accidental magic early on, encouraged by their twin uncles. They adored Dobby, who tried so hard to keep them in line and make them good boys. Jamie and Evan were two and a half when their sister was born.

Harry gazed down at his little Lily. With her tuft of red hair and her face red from crying in anger at having to leave her lovely little warm cocoon to be born, Harry knew a love he didn't know existed. His daughter, Lily Ginevra Potter. She was well named, for she became a spitfire just like her mother.

Penelope Molly, known as Poppy, followed two years later. Her colouring was all Potter, right down to her messy black hair and her green eyes. She was a gentle soul, happiest when she was cuddling with her daddy, or the family cat, Chudley. She was often the peacemaker between her older siblings.

Fred and Angelina welcomed a boy, Gideon, then a girl, Molly. George and Alicia welcomed a girl, Roxanne, and then a boy, joke shop was going great, and they did open another store in Hogsmeade, run by Lee Jordan.

Fleur and Bill moved to Paris in time for her to deliver their third and final child, Sophie. Percy bought Shell Cottage from him, and he and Audrey planned their wedding.

Charlie and Hermione went their separate ways, although they remained friends. Hermione was currently based in Bulgaria, for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Harry had heard rumours she was seeing Viktor Krum. He just hoped she was happy.

Godric's Hollow's little school was thriving. Teddy, Jamie and Evan now attended, and Lily was impatient to go, always wanting to keep up with her big brothers. Poppy liked to stay home and be with Mummy. Dobby liked it best when it was just the girls home, until they decided to dress him up in their clothes.

Luna flitted in and out of their lives. She and her partner Rolf Scamander discovered the Crumple Horned Snorkak and became quite famous. They updated Newt's book and while on tour, Luna gave birth to two boys, Lorcan and Lysander. Luna put one baby in a sling and Rolf took the other one, and they continued on with their travels. A couple of years later, when they were in Australia, in search of the Warbling Womabt, Harry, Ginny and the kids spent the summer with them. The children got on well, and the Potters returned to England, sunburned; the kids having learned to snorket and surf. Luna and Rolf introduced them to many Australian native animals.

Ginny also discovered she'd brought something else home from Australia. To her surprise and Harry's delight, she was pregnant again. Upon discovering it was twins again, Harry just grinned and reminded her they'd agreed on eight. Ginny just smiled and told him he'd have to carry the next two.

Like her first pregnancy, this one was hard on her body. She was on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy, and in March, Arthur Rubeus and Ariana Muriel joined the Potter family. Hedwig flew over to their cot, hooting at them. He'd only done it once before, with the first twins, until James pulled his wing in excitement. Artie, as he was quickly known, grew up to be kind and gentle with all animals. Hedwig gravitated to him more than any other of the Potter children. Anna, as she was known, was going to be a powerful witch. She did accidental magic earlier than any of her siblings, and was fiercely protective of Artie, who was often teased because of his gentle nature. Anna found a good friend in Dobby, who told her tales of her heroic and wonderful father.

The Potter family were a happy bunch. There was always fun times to be had in the treehouse, or swimming in the pond. With all their extended family, there was always someone to play was teaching the older kids, like Teddy, to fly. Jamie and Evan had beginner brooms, but Lily itched to go flying too. Poppy was happier on the ground, unless she was flying with her Daddy or Mummy.

Neville and Hannah married, and together they had two children. Frances Augustus(Franky) and Helen Ginevra, after Hannah's mother. Harry and Ginny were godparents.

Sirius and Emmy ended up travelling the world over the next few years. They would always be home for the summer holidays and Christmas, then off they'd go again. Rose had decided to take on the position of Deputy Matron at the orphanage at Muriels old place. Rebecca was studying to be a teacher of Charms, her favourite subject. Ben, who got his love of flying from watching Harry, went on to be keeper for the Chudley Cannons. When they won their first game in over five decades, Harry and Ginny were there to cheer him on. Both prayed that Ron was watching.

Both Sirius and Remus seemed to find a peace within themselves after seeing James and Lily that Halloween. Remus particularly was like a new man. He was enjoying teaching the older students at Godric's Hollow's school, and he adored his sons. Teddy was preparing to start at Hogwarts and OJ seemed set for a career in potions.

Mayor Solomon was all set to retire and hand the reins over to Ginny when she discovered that, after a weekend away visiting Bill and Fleur in Paris, she was pregnant yet again. This pregnancy took its toll, and Ginny was on bed rest from her sixth month onwards. Their small baby boy Andrew Ronald, known as Andy, arrived in early July. Ginny was advised not to have any more babies.

Six months later, with her large family and friends watching on, Ginny was sworn in as Mayoress of Godric's Hollow. Her twin sons fell to their knees, bowing before her. "We're not worthy, we're not worthy!" George and Fred looked on proudly, while Sirius smirked. Ginny had to explain it was something they had seen in a Muggle movie.

Life went on. Andy was a sweet mixture of all his older siblings, happy to adapt to whoever he was with. With his eldest sons only a couple of years away from Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny were happy they still had some little ones at home.

Andy was two when Ginny got an owl from Rose, now Matron of the Phoenix Orphanage. A sickly baby had been left on their doorstep. She was currently in St Mungo's,undergoing tests. She was approximately six months old. Did Ginny know of anyone who would be willing to adopt her?

Ginny had been working closely with the orphanages to place as many children in good homes as possible. She knew of all the applicants as they had been closely vetted.

She went to St Mungo's to see the baby and get an update on her health. She could hear the baby screaming as she walked down the hall. Tentatively she knocked on the door, peeking her head in. The nurse beckoned her in. "We're trying to feed her, but she just won't take it and we don't really want to feed her by tube.

"May I try?" asked Ginny. The nurse nodded.

Ginny picked up the screaming baby and settled in a rocking chair. She took the bottle from the nurse, and softly spoke to the baby, coaxing her to try some yummy milk. She asked the nurse to dim the lights in the room.

"You know, I bet the reason you're crying is because you're hungry. Come on, little one. Open up," said Ginny.

The little girl opened her mouth to cry again, but Ginny quickly stuck the bottle in. The baby started in surprise, and inhaled, ready to pitch a fit. Instead, her mouth filled with warm milk. She suckled, letting her belly fill with much needed nourishment. She eyed Ginny as she drank.

"That's my good girl. You're just like my Lily. You're a determined one, aren't you. My Lily is just like that. Now Poppy, she'd be cooing all over you, my sweet little girl. she adores babies. Artie would probably be patting you, like you were the family cat. Of course Anna would then tell him he's doing it all wrong, and show him the right way."

The baby felt contented. Her belly was full, and the person rocking her spoke not too loud, or shone the light too bright. With a contented sigh, the baby prepared to fall asleep. First, there was the little matter of-

"Oh dear, I think she needs changing," laughed Ginny softly, feeling a movement at the other end.

"I can take her if you like, Mrs Potter," said the nurse.

"It's okay, I don't mind," said Ginny, and she deftly changed the baby and lay her in her crib without waking her. "Thank you," she told the nurse.

She went out and spoke to the healer. The little girl had a heart defect, which was probably why she had been abandoned. It would make adopting her a lot harder.

She went home that night and told Harry about the baby. She made some fire calls to people she thought might adopt the baby. She tried Percy and Audrey, but they told her they just found out Audrey was expecting. She tried several people on the list of prospective adoptees, when Harry stopped her.

"Gin, stop. You don't need to try anyone else," he told her.

"But Harry, I don't want her to go to the orphanage. She'll need an operation later. There has to be someone who will take her, despite her health problems," cried Ginny.

Harry took her in his arms. "There is. Us. She's our daughter, our number eight. I just know it, Gin."

Ginny looked at him. "Really? You mean it?" When Harry nodded, she threw herself into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her. So, tomorrow, we'll go meet our new daughter at St Mungo's, and see about getting the paperwork filled out."

Minerva Luna had her heart operation just after her first birthday. Ginny stayed with her in the hospital for five nights, but she was allowed to come home after that. Her brothers and sisters all fussed over their Minnie. Her Daddy even stayed home from school, letting Uncle Sirius and Grandpa Arthur take over for the day. Dobby brought her special treats, and Hedwig flew to her window to check on her. She recovered well, and by her second birthday, she was running around after her brothers and sisters.

One day, Harry received a letter from a solicitor in London. Albus Dumbledore had left him something in his will, to be passed on just before his firstborn started at Hogwarts. Harry took the Snitch, glancing curiously at the solicitor who shrugged. "We hoped you'd know what it was,"he said, disappointed. Harry shook his head, but opened the accompanying letter.

Dear Harry.

 _I am writing you this letter just after I walked you to Gryffindor Tower. We had just returned from Godric's Hollow, where I told you about your family. I hope you remember that night fondly._

 _I fear the confrontation with Voldemort will happen sooner rather than later. I hope I have prepared you enough. Your magic has grown to an astonishing level. With the right training, I believe you would surpass my powers, however, I don't believe you care about that._

 _Your strength has always been in the people you surround yourself with. I deeply regret asking Miss Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley to assist me. It was never my intention to break the friendship between , it has been most gratifying to see Mr Longbottom step up and fill the void young Mr Weasley left._

 _It has also been a pleasure to witness the relationship between you and Miss Weasley develop. How like your parents you are. I hope, when the final confrontation with Voldemort happens, you will be aware that Love is the Power he knows not. You have that in buckets, my young friend. Even my own brother speaks fondly of you and Ginevra."_

 _On that night in Godric's Hollow, I told you the story about your Inivisibility cloak. It is one of the Deathly Hallows. What I didn't tell you is that I hold the Elder Wand. I requested it be buried with me, for I know that I will be dead soon. In my foolishness, I put on the Horcrux ring, triggering a curse that means my death. I hope I live to see you fulfill the prophecy, and I hope my last request will be carried out."_

" _This Snitch is the one you caught in your first ever Quidditch match, do you remember? Keep it close, for at the end of your days, it will guide you home. It is important that you remember how you caught it, and that Snitches have flesh memories.I hope this will become clearer when the time comes. I am sure that time will be many many years away."_

" _If my inner Seer is correct, I am sure you are happily married to Miss Weasley and the father of many children. I truly believe you are destined to teach, to guide. Right now, you are either shaking your head that I got it so wrong, or that I guessed so right."_

" _So, why wait all this time? My greatest wish is that the wizarding world is enjoying a time of peace. I'm sure you and your friends are helping our world move forward. The Hallows, hopefully, are no longer being hunted. There is no-one I feel more confidant leaving them to."_

 _Farewell, my young friend. I send you my very best wishes for a long and happy life._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry signed the necessary papers. "He mentioned a last request, that he be buried with his wand. Was that request carried out?" asked Harry.

"We had people search his office, but there was no sign of his wand," sighed the solicitor.

"Thank you," said Harry, and left.

He was quiet that night, as he thought about the night of the Final battle for the first time in many years. Ginny got the kids settled, then came to find him, sitting in their lounge swing out the back.

"You've been quiet since you got back from the solicitors. Anything you want to talk about?" she asked

He pulled her down onto his lap, nuzzling her cheek. "Remember that night Dumbledore took me to Godric's Hollow, and told me about my family, and its connection to the Hallows?"

Ginny nodded. "Ignotus Peverell, your ancestor, handed down the cloak of Invisibility to the first born son. Merlin, can you imagine Jamie and Evan with it at Hogwarts?"

They shared a chuckle over their boisterous twins. Harry then continued.

"Dumbledore left me a letter, telling me he had the Elder Wand. He wanted to be buried with it, it was his last request. But when I asked the solicitor, he said they found no wand with Dumbledore," said Harry, worriedly.

"Do you think someone stole it, someone who knew what the wand was?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. I'm not sure. I've been thinking a lot about that night, up on the Astronomy Tower. He had his wand then, I remember."

"Was he disarmed?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I think somehow Draco ended up with Dumbledore's wand. I've seen Draco's wand plenty of times, and it was only earlier that I realised something. I disarmed Draco in the Astronomy Tower just before he fell. The wand I have, still have in our family vaults, is definitely not Draco Malfoy's."

"So you think you have Dumbledore's, which is actully the-oh, Harry, could it be?" asked Ginny, sitting up and pushing off him.

Harry missed his wife's closeness. "I guess we can get Ollivander to check it out. So we know, for sure."

"Thank Merlin we don't have the Resurrection Stone too, although if we did, at least we know it would be safe," sighed Ginny.

Harry slowly took the Snitch out of his pocket. Ginny stared at it, then Harry. "No? You don't think...?"

Harry nodded.

"What do we do?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, nothing. I will pass my cloak to my sons, as is my family tradition. The wand will remain in our vault for the time being, but we will get it verified. Then we can decide what to do with it. I'd like to honour Dumbledore's request, but it's ten years too late."

"And the stone?" asked Ginny, watching the Snitch flutter around Harry.

He reached out and caught it, then released it again. "It's the first Snitch I ever caught, and, for now, that's what it will be. Dumbledore said at the end of my days, it will guide me , until then, a Snitch it will remain."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"If I think we are at risk, I'll place it in our vault with the wand. I would never place our children or you in danger. My family is everything to me," said Harry, pulling her back to him.

"I know, love," said Ginny, kissing him. "Our world is at peace. Our children will grow up and go to Hogwarts with none of the worries you ever had."

Harry chuckled. "I just hope Hogwarts is ready for our children."

Ginny nodded. "Is it just a coincidence that Headmistress Mcgongall is retiring the same year our boys are starting?"

"I don't think so," laughed Harry.

"Hmm, Peeves and the Potter boys. That will be interesting," mused Ginny.

"Poor Neville will have his work cut out for him," sighed Harry.

"He sent a letter. He's Head of Gryffindor," said Ginny.

"He's a true Gryffindor, and he deserves the honour,"said Harry, cuddling her. The swing began to rock as they watched the sun set over Godric's Hollow. Upstairs their children slept safely.

Many, many, many years later, when his time had come. Harry held the Snitch to his lips. "I am ready to die," he whispered.

The Snitch fluttered, and opened. Out came the Resurrection Stone. Harry, thinking of all who had passed before him, closed his eyes to his time on Earth.

"Harry, we're waiting."

Harry opened his eyes. There, standing before him, was his Ginny, looking like she was only seventeen or eighteen. She had passed just a year before Harry. A very long year of extreme loneliness for Harry, and an aching need to be with his wife.

"Hello, Son," said Lily Potter, from behind Ginny.

Ginny took his hand and led him over to his parents. For the first time, Harry felt his mother's touch. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Mum."

"Hello, Son." Harry looked up to see his Dad waiting his turn. James enveloped both Lily and Harry in a tight hug.

For Sirius, Remus and Ginny watching on, to see this family that had been torn apart decades earlier, reunite for the first time, was very emotional.

The Potters broke apart, smiling and sniffling. Harry pulled Ginny close.

"Come on, Harry. It's time to go home," she said.

Together, with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, they walked into the light.

Together.

Always.


End file.
